From There to Here
by dsfeo78
Summary: Jane, Maura and a much needed vacation. It's not so much the destination that matters but what happens along the way. A multi-chapter Rizzles tale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is just a Rizzles fluff story. No crime (ok…so there's a little, tiny bit of crime in the first chapter but there's no actual crime arc for the story. I just couldn't quit cold turkey). It doesn't really 'fit' anywhere specific- so call it AU since I'm certainly not going to follow any canon. I intend to start working on the sequel to "Duplicity" but I can't really start that one until late August due to my schedule. So until then- you get this tale. Just one possible way Jane and Maura could move from the best friends they are to the couple I think they should be. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be mine. I just really like to pretend.**

**From There to Here**

Chapter 1

"Got it!"

Frost practically shouted as he stepped out from the BRIC. He looked a little frantic. "I've got the address!" he said heading straight to his partner. "1741 Abbott."

Both Jane and Korsak had looked up as soon as they heard Frost's voice coming from the BRIC. They knew he would only be that excited if he had finally been able to pinpoint the address they desperately need. Jane and Vince were already heading towards the stairs knowing Frost was right behind them. They'd call dispatch on the way for extra backup. Every second that ticked by was crucial.

"Excellent work," Jane said to her partner as they all virtually were jogging down the flights of stairs to the parking garage. Frost hadn't slept in about 36 hours instead choosing to chase down the small handful of electronic leads trying to find the address he now held in his hand.

None of them had slept in 36 hours. A girl was missing and no one at the station seemed willing to sleep until the 9 year old was found. And hopefully found alive.

It had been one of those cases. Thankfully they didn't get them often but it was one of those cases that not only exhausted the three partners but it simply weighed heavily on their hearts. What had started out as a routine response to a homicide had quickly evolved into a frantic search for a missing 9 year old girl.

Samantha Roberts was, from everything the three had managed to gather during their investigation, a happy, healthy 9 year old. But two days ago her mother, Amanda, was found murdered in their small 2 bedroom apartment by her landlord after Amanda's mother called concerned for her daughter's welfare. The scene the landlord walked into was gruesome. Amanda was severely beaten and sexually assaulted.

In the landlord's shock and haze after seeing the condition Amanda was in, he failed to mention to the responding officers that Amanda had a 9 year old daughter living with her or that he didn't know where she was. That discovery took Frost and Jane asking the question when they saw Samantha's room. Jane had asked if the daughter had been picked up from school and that was the first time anyone thought to even look for the girl.

Not that looking any sooner would have made too much of a difference. Frost found out from Amanda's mother which school Samantha attended and he knew immediately they had an issue when the school reported that Samantha hadn't reported to school that day. The 9 year old was missing.

Maura had been able to place time of death for Amanda approximately 8-10 hours before she had been found which by that time had been 2 hours prior so Jane know at best Samantha had been missing for at least 12 hours. 12 hours before even the beginnings of a search seemed like a lifetime.

It took another hour to get their first solid lead on a suspect. Matthew Parker, the victim's boyfriend, hadn't reported to work that morning nor was he responding to phone calls or text messages. According to Parker's boss after his third attempt to call Parker's cell phone it no longer rang. It just went to voicemail.

Jane had spoken with Amanda's mother. She didn't have a single nice thing to say about Matthew Parker. In fact she painted a particularly disturbing picture of the man. He had a violent temper and had been known to hit Amanda on several occasions. From all accounts he hadn't yet hurt Samantha but he apparently wasn't looking to be a father figure to the 9 year old. He tolerated the child at best and treated her as if she didn't exist most times.

Amber Alerts had gone out the minute Frost was able to find the vehicle description of the car registered to Parker. But they were behind the eight ball. Samantha had been missing for at least 14 hours and she could be several states away from Boston for all they knew.

But the detectives dug in and worked every possible angle they could think of or find trying to hope that Parker hadn't taken the girl across state lines. They all clung to the hope that he had the girl and was holed up hiding somewhere in the city.

They got the details out to the press as quickly as they could. They broke into TV coverage on local stations posting a description of Samantha and listing Matthew Parker as a person of interest. Their established tip line was buzzing with a flurry of potential sightings the minute the first alert went across the TV screen.

For the first three hours none of the tips phoned in turned out to be valid. But finally several tips started to produce leads. There was a chance that Parker's cousin might be helping him hide. No one was certain whether the girl was with him but several friends phoned in tips that they had seen or heard that Parker was looking for a place to hide out from the cops.

Frost started to work on the cousin angle for the search. It took some doing but he finally found a location the cousin had once made reference to on a Facebook post. It was a home of another cousin but the post suggested family would go there from time to time to 'get away from it all'. It was a long shot but it was their best possible lead. It at least gave the trio a place to go and check.

Korsak called in the address and request for backup to the location. They all sped out to the home with the hopes that not only would they find Samantha but that she would also be alright when they found her.

All responding officers were directed to stop about 2 blocks from the actual address. They were going to coordinate their possible entry and search of the home. That coordination didn't take long. All the officers present had been part of searches before and everyone knew what that stakes were for this one. The meeting was more an effort to divide up who would cover the front and who would cover the back.

Frost and Jane lead the team approaching from the front while Korsak lead the team covering the back of the house.

Jane and Frost approached the home with guns drawn. They tried one courtesy knock with an identification of Boston PD but that didn't earn them any answer. Jane tried the front door handle and found it unlocked. They entered from the front and started a room by room search.

It didn't take long to flush out Matthew Parker. As Frost approached a hallway, Parker tried to make a run for it out the back. He ran right into Korsak and three patrol officers. He was in custody in a matter of moments as Officer Richmond tackled the fleeing figure in the back yard.

Not knowing if Parker's cousin or anyone else unknown was in the house, Jane and the others continued their room by room search this time looking for any signs that Samantha had been with Parker. Room by room the all clear was echoed through the home.

Jane and Frost had worked their way up the stairs to the second level. A room by room check hadn't produced anything and Jane was beginning to wonder if Parker had Samantha at all. They worked their way to the last room on the upper level and once they gained entry they found what they were looking for.

Only they were too late.

Samantha Roberts' lifeless body was on the floor in the corner of the room.

"Damn it," muttered Frost as he realized they were too late to save Samantha.

"Call Maura," Jane said to Korsak as he had just joined them in the room. She stepped out into the hallway needing a few moments to just process everything.

R&I

Jane wasn't willing to admit it but she was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. It had been three weeks since they had handled the Amanda and Samantha Roberts murders. In those three weeks Jane and Frost had caught four more murder cases. The weather had finally started turning in Boston and every year when Winter seemed to finally yield to Spring their dockets always increased. It was almost as if the warm weather encouraged people to get out of the house and move around. An unwanted side effect seemed to be a heavier case load.

None of the other cases had been the emotional drain on her that the Roberts case had been. That one had just been brutal and to have lost the girl was something that just ate away at more than just Jane. That was wearing on all three partners.

They all showed it differently. Korsak got two more animals- a cat and a dog. He found excuses to go home at lunch to check on the new additions to the household. Frost volunteered to work on an IT project trying to improve the station's ability to pinpoint cell phone GPS and tower pings in the hope of finding potential suspects quicker. Jane withdrew just a little bit more into herself while throwing herself into the work.

That was the obvious sign for her. The not so obvious sign was the nightmares that had kept Jane from getting a decent night's rest in the last three weeks. Every night. The same dream. And every night she failed to save Samantha Roberts. The girl's death was haunting Jane. After three weeks of very limited sleep, Jane was absolutely exhausted.

In fact, as she drove home from the end of her third double shift in the last week, all she could think about was getting a hot shower, having a beer and crawling into bed to try to sleep. It was still relatively early in the day but she'd been working since the previous afternoon and as far as she was considered the day needed to come to an end.

The guys had wanted to stop at the Robber for a drink but she was just too tired. She just wanted to try and get some sleep. She'd already cancelled on her dinner plans with Maura earlier in the day. She felt bad about that because she really hadn't been able to spend much time outside the station with her best friend but she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her eyes open for an entire meal and Maura insisted they reschedule for when Jane was better rested.

She parked her car and sighed. She'd have to take Jo for a quick walk but then she was going to down a beer, take a shower and then try to shut out the world for a few desperately needed hours of sleep. Perhaps tonight the nightmare wouldn't come.

She opened her front door and immediately knew something was going on. There were three suitcases sitting right by the door. She recognized the luggage immediately.

"Ma!" Jane called out. She didn't know what was going on but as much as she loved her mother there was no way given the stretch of weeks she'd just had that she was going to be able to handle her mother apparently moving in with her for a long stay.

"Janie," Angela called out from the bathroom.

"Ma," Jane called back just staring down at the luggage by the door. "I don't know what's going on but do you really need to stay here?" She wanted to just kick her mother out of her place but she wouldn't. It was her mother. She'd just have to leave it as an extreme desire to kick the woman out of her place when all she wanted was a shower, a beer and sleep.

"I'm not staying here," Angela called out not yet making an appearance.

Relief immediately washed over Jane. "Thank God," she mumbled under her breath knowing her mother couldn't hear her. The euphoria of knowing she wasn't about to acquire her mother as her roommate was almost enough for Jane to forget about the suitcases.

Almost.

She stared at the luggage again. "Then what the hell are your suitcases doing by my door?" she called out.

"Language Jane," Maura said as she stepped out of Jane's bedroom.

That shocked the hell out of the detective. She hadn't seen Maura's car out front and she certainly hadn't expected to see the ME in her apartment that night. Apparently with her mother. And suitcases.

"Maura?" Jane said not hiding her confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping your mother," Maura answered as if that was supposed to explain everything.

Jane just stared at the ME. Maybe she was missing something obvious. She really was exhausted. "Helping Ma with what?" Jane asked again looking over at the suitcases.

"I'm helping her pack," Maura answered. "I was pretty sure you didn't want your mother to be the sole person responsible for packing your clothes. I figured I could help make sure all your favorites got selected." Her answer was so nonchalant its meaning really didn't even register with Jane.

"Oh," Jane replied. "Thanks," she said with a smile. She really didn't want her mother being the one packing her clothes. "Wait!" she suddenly exclaimed as her brain finally caught up to what Maura had said. "What? My clothes? Maura why are either of you two packing my clothes?"

"Well your clothes certainly aren't going to pack themselves," Angela replied as she walked into the living room carrying what looked like a toiletry bag Jane now could only assume held the contents of her bathroom supplies.

Jane looked from her mother to her best friend. She felt like she was the only one in the room who had no clue as to what was going on because she really was the only in the room who didn't have any idea what the hell was going on.

"Care to explain to me exactly what is going on here?" she directed her question to her best friend.

"We are going on a vacation," Maura said with a smile.

"A what?" she asked. "I'm not on vacation," she feebly tried to point out.

"Actually," Maura said and looked at her watch. "As of about 20 minutes ago you are."

"What the f…."

"Language," both Maura and Angela said in unison stopping Jane's utterance of the 'F' word in its tracks.

"What do you mean I'm on vacation?" Jane asked pointedly. She did not care for people handling her and this was suddenly starting to feel as if she was being handled by her mother and her best friend.

"You're exhausted Jane," Maura pointed out. "And not just you. Frost and Korsak too. You all have had a pretty tough stretch of cases lately. We're worried about all three of you," she said with Angela standing next to her nodding her head in agreement.

"Frost and Korsak are going on vacation with us?" Jane suddenly asked now beyond confused.

"Not with us...you and me...but yes," Maura answered, "they both are on a forced vacation as well."

Maura had grown more and more concerned with Jane's overall health and mental status after the Roberts case. As the weeks went on she added Frost and Korsak to that list so she convinced Cavanaugh all three needed a break for their own wellbeing. All of them had amassed so much vacation time they all could virtually take an entire year off with pay if they wanted to. Maura had made a medical recommendation of three weeks. Cavanaugh agreed to two. Even he was becoming aware he was in danger of losing one or all of them to burnout.

"Ok," Jane said trying to wrap her brain around what she was being told. "Start from the beginning and explain this all to me again." She stared at her best friend and gave the best 'tell me everything' look she could muster.

Maura tried not to roll her eyes not exactly sure why she needed to repeat herself. She thought she had been perfectly clear on everything. But to avoid frustrating Jane, she explained to her once again what was going on.

Jane listened intently to what Maura was telling her. As she listened it all sounded just like what she had already said. Apparently Maura was not joking. Frost, Korsak and she were on a mandatory vacation.

Maura did fill in a few details like Frost was going back to spend his time with his mother and her wife. Korsak was apparently going to rent a motorcycle and make the drive down to Florida. Jane almost smiled hearing their plans as each sounded just like the boys. Then she wondered why neither mentioned their plans to her.

"Hey," she suddenly wanted to know, "if the guys have already made plans why is this the first I'm hearing about this?"

Both Maura and Angela looked at Jane like that answer should have been self-explanatory. Only Angela decided to point that out to her daughter.

"Are you kidding me? You wouldn't have stopped bitching about being forced to take time off had you heard about this earlier. The boys didn't want to have to listen to you complain," she said without much attempt to sugar coat it. "And quite frankly I didn't want to hear it either."

"I wouldn't have…" Jane started but the look her mother gave her was enough to shut her up so she decided to change tactics. "So Frost has plans. Korsak has plans." She looked again at the suitcases by the door. "Apparently I have plans too. Anyone care to share?" Again she looked at Maura for this answer.

Maura smiled. "You are accompanying me," she said. Maura had arranged to take the same amount of time off as Jane. She knew Jane wasn't going to like the idea of a forced vacation but she felt that the detective would comply better if she went with her.

She hadn't said where or what they were doing but a part of Jane was happy to hear that wherever she was going she was going with Maura. Doing anything was always better if she got to do that anything with Maura.

"Where exactly are _we _going?" Jane asked.

"New York," Maura answered. "To start."

"To start?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Maura said again in a tone like she couldn't understand why Jane was asking silly questions. "While there are plenty of things to do in New York, two weeks is an awfully long time to spend in one place." She looked so innocent as she answered Jane's questions. "We will be visiting several cities over the next two weeks."

Maura had a decent plan for what and where they were going to go. And it was anywhere but Boston. They all agreed that Jane, if left in Boston, wouldn't be able to resist trying to return to work. The homicide detective needed a break from everything and Maura knew the only way to ensure she took that break was to go with her and to keep her out of the city.

Jane didn't really know what to think. Both the women in her life seemed to be particularly resolved about how this was all going to play out. Resolved to the point Jane knew complaining, whining or making empty threats wasn't going to get her anywhere. And as she thought about it, Maura wasn't exactly wrong. She really did need a break.

Jane sighed in defeat. In truth she was just too damn tired to put up a fight that in the end she knew she wouldn't win. Maura got her way. That was just how it always worked between the two of them. Jane would fuss. Jane would complain. Maura would just give her a look and Maura would magically get her way. The woman possessed some secret power of the detective that Jane hadn't quite figured out yet.

Deciding to save what energy she had left she looked at her best friend and asked, "When are we leaving?"

The smile the crept across Maura's lips lit up her whole face. She knew she had won. "Just as soon as you finish with the shower I know you want to take," Maura answered.

Jane couldn't help but snicker. The woman really did know her well. She looked at both women and just nodded. She walked towards the bathroom to start the water. Apparently, she had a vacation to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane lingered in the shower. She was bone weary and the hot water felt good cascading against her skin. She tried to let her brain fully grasp what she had walked into earlier. She was being forced to take a vacation. She should be furious about that. She should be upset that it appeared as if everyone around her was handling her. Cavanaugh. Her mother. Maura. Even Frost and Korsak to a degree. They knew about the vacation and never said anything to her.

But she wasn't furious. There was a part of her that seemed to understand that she was absolutely in need of a break. Perhaps, she thought, the time off would help her. Maybe the break would stop the nightmare. She hadn't told anyone about the nightmares she was having. But she also knew she hadn't really fooled anyone over the last few weeks. She saw the looks on everyone's faces. She knew everyone was worried about her. In truth, she was a little worried about herself.

She knew Maura was aware that she was not getting enough sleep. She could never seem to hide such things from the ME. She certainly couldn't hide the dark circles under her eyes and it had only taken a few nights after the nightmares had started for Maura to start asking questions about Jane's sleep patterns. She didn't exactly lie to Maura but she didn't offer up the complete truth either. A habit she had acquired with the ME over the years.

Maura hadn't specifically asked about nightmares so Jane opted not to volunteer the information. Instead, her work schedule had been so crazy she simply blamed the lack of sleep on long hours, phone calls in the middle of the night and stress. All of which were true. She was great at telling Maura truth all the while withholding information that was generally pretty important.

Her sleep patterns and nightmares were only just the most recent piece of information Jane seemed to be keeping from the ME. The most important truth Jane seemed to never reveal to the beautiful doctor was the fact that Jane was in love with her. That was something she managed to hide from everyone.

But it was true. Somewhere over the years Jane had fallen for Maura. At first there was the undeniable physical attraction. Maura was breathtakingly beautiful. But as they spent more and more time with each other, Jane fell in love with Maura. Not her looks. Her. Her heart. Her generosity. Her goofiness. Her brilliance.

Jane had fallen for it all.

Not that she would ever tell Maura. Or act on her feelings. No. She wouldn't ever put the friendship she had come to depend upon in jeopardy. Maura was her best friend and that meant Jane got to spend time with her. Theirs was an extremely unique relationship and she cherished every minute she spent with the ME. It wasn't all she wanted but it was most certainly enough.

Maura.

Just the thought of the ME made the detective smile.

Two weeks with Maura.The thought made Jane's smile even bigger. There was no one else on the planet that Jane would have been able to tolerate for two straight weeks other than Maura. She wasn't sure what the ME had planned. So far she had heard only New York. But wherever they were going, whatever they were going to do, they apparently were going to do it together and that sounded like an absolutely perfect plan as far as Jane was concerned.

She finally reached for the shampoo bottle deciding to finish her shower. She didn't want to keep Maura waiting for her.

R&I

Jane re-entered the living room feeling refreshed from the shower to find Maura and Angela sitting on the couch chatting. They both turned to greet her as she entered the room.

"You look a bit more awake," Angela noted.

Jane nodded. "The shower helped," she said. She turned to Maura. "When do we need to head out?" She wasn't even sure of how they were getting to New York. She wondered if perhaps they might take the train.

"Whenever we are ready," Maura said. "The jet is at the airfield and the pilots are standing by." Again, the casualness in which Maura said 'jet' and 'pilots' just seemed to make the statement sound normal. Natural. Both words were anything but normal.

"Jet?" Jane asked but in a tone that warned she wasn't at all happy to hear such a word.

"Yes," Maura confirmed. "The Isles' jet is at our disposal for this entire trip." Maura had spoken to Constance over a week ago and the arrangements were made to give access to the private jet to Maura for the two weeks.

"No," Jane immediately said. "Maura, you can't shoulder the expense of this trip. A jet?" she said not sure how to really explain her objection.

She knew Maura came from money. The doctor did an excellent job not flaunting or using her wealth to make Jane feel inadequate. But as well off as the ME was, she wasn't about to let Maura pay for the entire vacation.

"I'm not shouldering any expense Jane," Maura said. She knew Jane wouldn't be happy about their upcoming mode of transportation but she also thought she could reason with the normally stubborn detective.

"It's a jet Maura," Jane pointed out. "That's not exactly 'free' travel."

"I didn't say it was free," Maura pushed back. "I said I'm not shouldering the expense." Jane gave Maura a look that she quickly interpreted as a demand for an explanation. "When I mentioned to my mother that we would be taking a vacation, she asked about our transportation plans. As it turns out, my father hasn't had to do the same amount of travel he usually does this year. Because of that, the pilots they employ are in jeopardy of having their licenses suspended for not logging enough flight hours. My mother asked if their pilots could fly us over the next few weeks to help alleviate that concern."

Jane just stared at Maura. A private jet. Her instinct was to say no. But there was a look on Maura's face like this was the simplest situation in the world. Her parents had pilots that needed flight hours. Jane knew Maura was telling her the truth. Begrudgingly, Jane just nodded her head yielding once again to what the ME wanted.

Maura smiled and knew the nod from Jane meant she wasn't going to fight her about the use of the jet. She turned to Angela. "And you're sure you can handle both Bass and Jo while we are gone?"

Angela smiled. "I'm sure. I'll look after them both. You two just go have an excellent time." She pulled Maura into an embrace and Jane couldn't help but notice how Maura's face lit up. Jane was pretty sure Maura was still unused to overt motherly love.

Angela turned her attention to her daughter. In an instant Angela had Jane in a similar embrace. While Jane usually didn't like her mother hugging her she let this one linger for a minute. "Now," Angela said as she still clung to Jane. "You let yourself relax during your time off."

Angela was worried about the toll the job was taking on her daughter. She knew Jane had been putting in too many hours and it was clear to everyone that Jane wasn't getting enough sleep lately. But Angela was worried about more than just sleep. Angela seemed aware that ever since the Roberts case Jane just hadn't been the same. Her smile just didn't quite seem to reach her eyes and that worried the Rizzoli matriarch.

She was certain Jane needed the vacation. Just as she was certain that Maura would see to Jane's recovery from fatigue and whatever else was plaguing the stubborn detective. Angela knew, just like everyone else did, that Jane would likely only ever listen to Maura about anything. Including getting rest and taking a break. Angela was sure that this trip was exactly what Jane needed whether Jane would ever admit to it or not.

"I'll try," Jane replied quietly to her mother. With that promise their embrace ended. Jane looked over at Maura. "I guess I'm set," she said.

Maura smiled. "I'm sure we packed everything so I'm ready when you are."

Jane looked around quickly and couldn't think of anything else she may have needed. She bent down and called Jo over to her. Jo quickly responded and jumped up onto Jane's knees giving the detective a series of kisses. After a moment Jane looked at her. "You behave for Ma," she said knowing that Jo always did well staying with either Frankie or her mother. Jo barked once as if agreeing and Jane gave her one last pat on the head.

She finally straightened up and went over grabbing two suitcases leaving one for Maura to carry. With bags in hand, the ladies made their way to Maura's waiting car.

R&I

"Dr. Isles," a man in a pilot uniform greeted the ME as Maura and Jane made their way towards the waiting jet.

"Randy," Maura greeted the pilot in return. "It's good to see you again." It had been almost a year since Maura had flown anywhere on the Isles' jet. "How are Debbie and the kids?"

The pilot's face lit up at the mention of his family. "They are all doing great. The girls are growing up too fast. I'll show you some pictures later," he added.

"I'd love that," Maura said with a genuine smile. "Randy, this is Jane Rizzoli," Maura said introducing the pilot to the detective. "Jane, this is one our pilots Randy Lynch."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Rizzoli," Randy said with a genuine smile.

"Same here," said Jane. "And it's just Jane." She never like formalities.

Randy nodded. "We are almost ready," he said to Maura. "Eric will see to the loading of your luggage and once I file some last minute paperwork we have clearance to take off."

"That's perfect," Maura said. "We really aren't in too much of a rush."

Jane and Maura headed into the jet to get situated. Jane had never been on a private jet before and she was immediately impressed. "Wow," Jane mumbled as she entered the jet. There were several large leather seats as well as a few long leather couches. "This certainly beats flying coach," she mumbled.

Maura smiled knowing Jane had never flown on a private jet before. "There are certain advantages," Maura admitted. Maura placed down her carryon bag and took Jane for a quick tour of the cabin.

The ladies were getting settled when the pilot who Jane hadn't met yet, Eric, voice came over the intercom. "Our flight plan has been filed and we are all ready to go. If you ladies could please get situated and buckled in we can get going. The flight will be quick just about 40 minutes so you will have some time to get up and move around but not a lot. The weather is clear and we anticipate a very smooth flight."

Jane and Maura were already buckled when Maura looked over at Jane who was again looking very tired. She knew her friend wasn't sleeping very well and was fairly certain Jane was having nightmares. That was one of the reasons she wanted to take Jane away from everything for a while. Jane needed to get away from the stress of the job for a few weeks.

"You should try to take a quick nap," Maura pointed out.

"I'm alright," Jane said quickly even though she was feeling her eyes get a little heavy.

"You're exhausted Jane," Maura said pushing back a little. "A quick nap will do you some good. The flight appears to be routine and we won't be in the air for too long."

Jane looked over at Maura and tried to offer up a reassuring smile. "I'm really alright," she said one last time knowing Maura wouldn't push the subject any further.

She was right. Maura simply raised an eyebrow at Jane giving her the best 'I so don't believe you' look she could muster and then she pulled out a medical journal she brought along to read on the flight. Jane couldn't help the smirk that escaped as it was such a 'Maura' reaction. She felt the jet start to taxi down the runway and she settled into her seat.

R&I

_Jane walked up to the house and looked inside through the window. No lights were on. No one appeared to be home. She tried the door handle but found it locked. She tugged on the door but nothing. She tugged on it again even harder but couldn't get the door to budge. _

_Jane walked around on the porch for a few moments. She looked into the house again but nothing had changed. She pounded on the window but nothing stirred inside the home. She finally took a step away from the window._

"_No one is home," Jane said aloud._

"_That's because you didn't find me in time," came the small voice. Jane turned to look at the little girl now standing next to her on the porch. "I don't live here anymore." The little girl turned to look up at Jane. "I don't live anywhere anymore."_

_And in an instant- the little girl was gone._

R&I

Jane's eyes snapped open and she looked around. In the first few moments she didn't recognize her surroundings. She was vaguely aware that she was sitting upright in a chair and it started to dawn on her that she had fallen asleep.

"Oh my, they are getting so big."

That was Maura's voice. Jane looked around and finally realized she was still on the jet. Maura wasn't anywhere to be seen but Jane had heard her voice.

"Jessica is 7 and Paige is 4 now."

Jane heard that and it sounded like the voice of one of the pilots. Then it seemed to dawn on Jane that Maura was up in the cockpit talking with the pilots.

She hadn't expected to fall asleep on the plane so her dream had thrown her level of orientation enough that it took longer for her to piece all of that together than it should have.

The dream.

Jane sighed and undid her seatbelt. Standing up she headed for the bathroom. She was trying to shake off the eerie feelings that were still lingering. She turned on the water and used a little to splash on her face hoping it would help her wake the rest of the way up. She wondered how long she had been asleep and she started to wonder when they were going to land.

"Jane?" came Maura's soft voice from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a second," Jane answered back. She grabbed a few paper towels and dried the water from her face. With just a quick look in the mirror where even she had to admit she looked rundown, Jane stepped out of the bathroom.

"I didn't hear you wake up," Maura said as Jane made her way back to her chair.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked still curious about how much longer they were going to be in the air.

"Not long," Maura answered. She took a good look at her friend and the fatigue etched all throughout her face worried the ME. "Twenty minutes maybe."

Jane nodded. She wasn't sure but it had felt like less than twenty minutes. Or maybe it was just that it wasn't a very restful twenty minutes. "When do we land?"

"They were starting the descent," Maura replied. It was what had brought her back into the plane's cabin. She'd been hoping Jane would have still been asleep. When she saw Jane fall asleep she had hoped Jane would sleep until the jet landed. "We'll be on the ground soon."

"Oh," Jane said and turned to look out the window. She felt Maura's eyes on her. She knew her best friend well enough to know she was worried. She hadn't admitted to Maura that she was having nightmares but she knew she wasn't about to tell the ME that now.

"Jane," Maura said in a soft, concerned voice. "Are you alright?"

Jane didn't answer right away. Mostly because she just wasn't very sure of that answer. She was tired. And not just physically tired. She was emotionally tired as well. More than she had ever remembered being in a really long time.

"I'm just tired," Jane replied knowing she needed to answer Maura to keep her from getting even more worried.

Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's arm. "We are landing soon and we are heading straight to the penthouse. You can turn in as soon as we get there. I know you need a full night's sleep."

Jane turned to look at her best friend. She hated that Maura was as worried as she was. Maybe in a new place a full night's rest would come to her. "That sounds good," she said. She wanted to at least try to reassure Maura.

The ladies were quiet for a few minutes. Jane had returned to looking out the window watching the Manhattan skyline come into view. She suddenly had the urge to break their comfortable silence.

"Hey Maur?" she said without turning to look at the ME.

"Yes Jane?" Maura said a little surprised to hear Jane's voice.

"Thank you," she said this time turning and looking right into Maura's eyes.

As she had watched the city's building grew in size she realized she hadn't thanked Maura for everything they were about to do. Whatever that would turn out to be. But more importantly, she hadn't even bothered to tell her best friend 'thank you' for caring enough about her to not only force a vacation but also join her for it as well. Jane was pretty sure no one else in her life cared about her enough to do what Maura was about to do for and with her. Not even her family. Oddly a 'thank you' didn't even feel like it was enough but it was unforgivable that she'd gone this long without saying it.

Maura didn't say anything right away. She knew what Jane was thanking her for and it just made her smile. "You're welcome," she finally answered. She knew what Jane meant and there wasn't anything else that needed to be said in the moment.

R&I

"Dr. Isles," greeted the doorman as Maura stepped out of the car. "It's good to see you again."

Maura smiled. "Good evening Jeffrey," she said with ease. She had always like the man.

"I was delighted to hear you would be staying for a few days. It's been too long since your last visit to our city," he said as he started to maneuver to help the driver unload the luggage.

By now Jane had exited the car and was standing next to Maura not sure what to do with herself. She had assumed they would simply get a taxi from the airfield. But, of course, she should have known better. Maura had hired a car service that was waiting for them when they landed. Jane had almost gotten into an argument with their driver when she had attempted to help with the luggage and after the evil look the driver gave her she had spent the rest of the drive into the city pouting. Maura had simply chuckled at her. Apparently 'helping' was frowned upon. So she certainly wasn't going to try to help unload the bags with both a driver AND a doorman to deal with.

"Jeffrey," Maura said as Jane was beginning to fidget next to her. "This is Jane. Jane, this is Jeffrey."

Jane and Jeffrey said mutual hellos and Jeffrey went back to the business of unloading the car. He turned to Maura. "You can head right up," he said. "The place has been prepared for your stay and I'll see to your bags."

Maura nodded and turned to head inside. Jane quietly followed along again starting to feel bad she wasn't helping with the luggage. It wasn't until they were in the elevator riding up that Maura mentioned it.

"It's their job," she said knowing what Jane was stewing about. "I don't know the driver but I do know Jeffrey and he takes great pride in being able to execute all of the expected requirements for the residents. I can only assume our driver felt the same about his responsibilities."

"I was just trying to help," Jane pointed out. She hadn't been pleased to get the death look from the driver earlier. "And why did you hire a service? I'm sure we could have just gotten a cab."

Maura looked at Jane and smiled. She forgot sometimes that Jane wasn't accustomed to certain amenities. She knew Jane was too tired to really discuss the finer points of travel so she simply answered, "Force of habit." Maura always arranged for a driver when she came into the city. She wasn't a big fan of the quality of the driving from a cab service.

Jane let it go. She was too tired to talk cars versus cabs but she made a mental note to iron out their travel details when she was better rested. She had a feeling there would be several more 'force of habit' moments in her future and she wasn't sure she wanted Maura to go to the lengths and expenses she was going. A private jet. A penthouse in New York. A car service. And this was just the beginning. Yes, they were definitely going to have to talk about all of this in the morning.

Maura let them into the penthouse with her key. Jane was immediately overwhelmed by the place. It screamed luxury at her. It wasn't that she hadn't expected it. But knowing it and seeing it were two completely different things. Maura set about to give Jane the grand tour.

The penthouse was amazing. Spacious. Tastefully decorated. All the trappings of a life of luxury and what floored Jane the most was that she knew this penthouse, along with several other residences the Isles maintained, sat unoccupied for most of each year. Maura's wealth was something she doubted she would ever truly understand.

"This place is amazing," Jane said after Maura finished her tour.

"Of all the places my parents own," she said, "I think this one is my favorite. But that could be because this is where I've spent the most time." She looked over at Jane and suddenly seemed to understand where the expression 'dead on her feet' may have come from. "Jane," she said, "You're exhausted. Jeffrey should have our bags up here shortly. Why don't you go get yourself familiar with the guestroom."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Jane instinctively turned to answer it but Maura stopped her. "No. I'll get the door. You are done for the night. Doctor's orders."

Again, Jane was too tired to fight with Maura so she simply nodded and headed off to the guestroom. The guestroom had a massive king size bed and a private bathroom. At first Jane assumed this was the master bedroom but then Maura announced it as a guestroom. The master bedroom was almost double in size.

Jane had managed to sit on a chair and had started to work on getting her shoes off when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in," she replied.

Maura entered the room carrying two of Jane's suitcases. Before Jane could say a word she disappeared only to return with the final bag. "There," she said. "I'll let you get settled. Please try to get some sleep. We have things to do tomorrow but only if you are feeling up to it and I didn't plan on anything early. I want you to sleep in."

Jane smiled at her best friend. She knew Maura would up at the crack of dawn and there was something so comforting about knowing she was ok with letting the events of the day fall onto Jane's timetable.

"Thank you," Jane said again still knowing it wasn't quite enough but not knowing what else could be said.

"If you need anything I'm just down the hall," Maura said as she headed for the door. She wasn't going to keep Jane up any longer. Before leaving she turned. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jane replied back and watched as Maura walked out and closed the door.

R&I

An hour and twenty minutes.

Jane had tossed and turned in the massive king sized bed for an hour and twenty minutes. She didn't know why she was unable to fall asleep. She was utterly exhausted so sleep should have found her easily. The bed was beyond comfortable. But still she was staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep.

She released a heavy sigh and threw off the blankets. She got up and headed to the door. When she stepped out into the hallway she looked to her left which would lead her towards the living area and the kitchen and she looked towards the right which would lead her towards the master bedroom. In an instant she decided her direction.

Maura was startled by the quiet knocking on her door. "Jane?" she said aloud knowing that was really the only option for who could be knocking.

"Are you still awake?"

Maura heard Jane's voice and was a little surprised at how small it sounded. She was out of bed and at her door in an instant.

"What's wrong?" she asked with great concern.

Jane's eyes seemed focused on the floor and on her feet more than on Maura. "Did I wake you?" she asked tentatively.

"No," Maura replied. She had just been reading a medical journal.

The two stood in the doorway for a moment without speaking. Finally Maura just stepped aside inviting Jane into her room without making the detective ask.

Jane immediately made her way into Maura's room heading straight for the bed. Without further conversation the two claimed their respective sides of the bed and got settled. Maura placed her medical journal on the nightstand and turned off the lights. Not a word was shared between them as none seemed to be needed.

Just as the two seemed to be situated and comfortable Maura felt Jane make one more position adjustment. Jane scooted in and turned into Maura effectively cuddling into the ME's side resting her head on Maura's shoulder. It wasn't a common sleeping position for either of them but this wouldn't be the first time either of them seemed to need the physical contact.

Jane settled and let her arm drape across Maura's stomach. After a few moments, Maura placed a gentle kiss on Jane's forehead and whispered into the darkness. "Sleep."

As if on command, the detective's eyes closed and Maura felt her entire body relax. It wouldn't take long for the detective to fall into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_No one is home," Jane said aloud._

"_That's because you didn't find me in time," came the small voice. Jane turned to look at the little girl now standing next to her on the porch. "I don't live here anymore." The little girl turned to look up at Jane. "I don't live anywhere anymore."_

Jane felt her head jerk suddenly and her eyes opened. She was surrounded in darkness and she had to force herself to let her eyes adjust to try to take in shapes and objects. It was quiet. The only real discernable sound was her own slightly labored breaths.

A split second before she was going to roll over onto her back she felt an arm suddenly pull her in tighter. It threw her for a moment as she had to think about where exactly she was and who exactly she was with. But her brain caught up with her body and she immediately relaxed remembering she was in New York and with Maura.

She remembered ending up in Maura's room after she had been unable to fall asleep on her own. Instead of shifting onto her back she raised her head just enough to take in their collective positions. She was still curled into Maura's side with her own arm draped across Maura's stomach. That had been exactly how she remembered falling asleep.

Maura had her arms wrapped securely around her. The same arm- or arms- that had pulled her in closer just moments ago. She made of mental note of their legs as all four seemed to be tangled around themselves. Jane wondered for a moment if under the covers it would easy to tell where she ended and Maura began.

Jane could tell the ME was still soundly asleep. Maura's even breathing was a dead giveaway. She was suddenly thankful she hadn't woken up the sleeping doctor when her dream pulled her from her own slumber. She would have felt guilty about that. Maura needed her sleep and certainly didn't need to be bothered with any of her middle of the night drama.

The oddity of her current position suddenly struck her. There weren't too many times in her life where Jane found herself cuddled in someone's arms in the middle of the night. Previous to that night she hadn't really liked it and had always found ways to break the contact and put a little distance in between herself and the person she shared that bed with, however rare such an occasion ever was. Even if it was something as simple as a leg escaping off the side of the bed she always wanted space. But it seemed different with Maura this time.

Sure they had shared a bed before. Several times. But Jane had never started or ended up with herself curled into Maura with arms and legs all involved on any of those other occasions. That had been one of Jane's rules for interacting with Maura. She wasn't supposed to snuggle with her best friend in bed. It had even been rare for Maura to curl into Jane but it had happened a few times with shifts in the night. Normally neither lady would wonder across the imaginary line of demarcation that split the shared bed in half.

She knew she should probably extract herself from the ME. It was probably a bad idea for her to stay wrapped in Maura's arms. But she wasn't ready to break the contact. It felt right. Safe. And safe was not something she felt easily in the cold darkness of the night. Especially after waking up from a nightmare. But Maura's presence and her touch were working magic over Jane that night. Instead of moving away or creating space, Jane shifted into Maura just a little bit closer. Closer to the warmth radiating from the doctor's body and closer to that easy sense of peace which just seemed to resonate from the woman.

And for the first time in three weeks Jane managed to fall back to sleep. Safe in the arms of the one person she trusted to maybe help chase the demons away.

R&I

Light started to trickle gently into the room as dawn approached. Maura was a natural early riser and as such the coming of dawn dutifully pulled Maura from her slumber. She went to stretch her legs out, not yet having opened her eyes to greet the morning, but found they were impeded in their progress. She quickly reminded herself that Jane had joined her in bed the night before so she stopped any sudden movements not wanting to disturb the detective's rest.

Even in her half woken state she remembered how exhausted Jane had been not only the night prior but for the last few weeks. She was just relieved to know that the woman was still sleeping and finally getting the rest she had so badly needed.

Her hand went up towards her face to slowly rub the sleep from her eyes and she finally opened them to let herself adjust to the morning's light. She needed to take an assessment of her and Jane's current positions so she could determine a way to extract herself from the bed without disturbing the detective.

It was only after her eyes were open and adjusted to the light when she was able to fully assess their positions. What she found made her smile. It wasn't so much their tangled legs or Jane's being curled into her side that made Maura smile. Although both were rather amusing in their own rights. It was Jane's hand that did it. Jane's arm was draped across Maura's stomach but Jane's hand had a tight grip on Maura's pajama top.

Sometime during the night, Jane had managed to get a death grip on the fabric of her top. That was something new. Jane had never done such a thing in all the previous nights they'd slept together. For a moment Maura wondered what it meant but she just wasn't sure if it meant anything at all.

She knew Jane was a sound sleeper and if she could manage to untangle herself from the detective she should be able to get out of bed without waking her. The legs were the easy part. She simply needed to shift and straighten her own out and she was free from that trap. Jane's hand, however, was proving to be difficult. In the end Maura had to slowly release Jane's fingers one by one until Jane shifted and started to turn away from her.

Maura let Jane shift and settle before getting out of bed. Once on her feet she turned to admire the sleeping detective. Maura only had rare glimpses of Jane truly relaxed and the times she would get to see Jane asleep in the mornings was one of those times. Again, she felt relief that Jane was indeed sleeping ever mindful of the fact that such sleep seemed to be eluding the detective ever since the Roberts case.

Maura knew Jane well enough to theorize, as she would never guess, that Jane's normal sleep cycle was being interrupted by nightmares. She based her theory on her previous experience with Jane's nightmare induced insomnia after her encounters with Hoyt. All the telltale signs were there and if she doubted her theory that doubt faded away when Jane ended up at her door the night before and in her bed.

Not that she minded. She'd do anything for the woman and certainly allowing the detective to sleep in her bed seemed like such a small request. She released a quiet sigh as she let her mind wander for just a moment thinking about what it would be like to wake up with Jane in her bed every morning. But she quickly dismissed that thought believing such a thing would never happened.

Instead, Maura quietly exited the room to let Jane continue to rest. She made her way towards the kitchen to start on coffee and allow herself to enjoy a peaceful morning.

R&I

It was late morning before Jane wandered out from the bedroom towards the kitchen. Looking around she didn't immediately see Maura so she headed towards the living room area. Not seeing the ME there either she noticed the terrace doors were open and had a feeling that was where she was going to find Maura. She headed out onto the terrace and wasn't disappointed.

"Morning," she said looking around and noticing how bright it was and added, "or is it afternoon already?"

Maura looked up from the chaise lounge chair she had been sitting on and smiled, "It's not quite afternoon yet. So good morning." Maura let the journal she was reading rest against her chest. "How'd you sleep?"

Jane couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she thought about being able to fall back to sleep after having the nightmare for the first time in weeks. "Better than I have in a couple of weeks," she replied honestly. Her eyes met the MEs whose smile got just a little bigger. "Thank you," Jane said.

She wasn't thanking Maura for asking if she slept. She was thanking her friend for letting her sleep with her. And ultimately she was thanking Maura for not making her ask last night. Even with Maura she struggled to show any level of weakness or vulnerability.

"Any time," was Maura's answer. She knew exactly what Jane meant with the thanks and found no need to push the subject any further. "There's coffee in the kitchen," she pointed out knowing Jane was most likely in need of some.

"Perfect," Jane said. She was about to turn and get herself a cup when she stopped and looked at Maura. "What are we doing today now that I'm awake?" She remembered Maura saying they had things to do if Jane was feeling up to it but she didn't know if there was any sort of time crunch or if she could take her time waking up and getting ready.

"If you feel up to it," Maura started still not sure one 'better' night's rest was enough for Jane to want to do too much today, "there are a few things I thought we could do later this afternoon. But we have time for you to get your coffee and get cleaned up. By the time you are done with all of that I figure we can get some lunch and then see what the day brings."

Jane nodded. She felt better with having more than 2 hours of sleep so she was sure she was up for spending the day with Maura. "I'm up for whatever," she said and went to get herself a cup of coffee.

As Jane was pouring her cup her cell phone rang. She forgot where she put it last night and had to follow the ringtone to find it in the living room on an end table. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey Ma," she said as she answered.

"Janie," Angela greeted. "How is the first day of your vacation going?"

"I just woke up," Jane answered truthfully.

"It's 10:30 am," Angela pointed out. But this time it wasn't a condemnation for sleeping in. Jane could hear the smile on Angela's face as she said it. She knew Angela was worried about how tired she was lately so knowing Jane slept in late should help Angela worry just a little less. "Looks like the vacation is already agreeing you."

"We haven't done anything more than fly up here," Jane pointed out but she knew what her mother meant. "Maura wants to do lunch and then something this afternoon so I'm sure I'll have more to report later."

"Ohhh…what are you doing are this afternoon?" Angela asked excitedly.

Jane was quiet for just a second. "You know what," she said, "I have no idea." Maura had yet to tell her much of anything about their trip.

"Can I talk to Maura?" Angela asked.

Jane snickered. Her mother clearly wanted to know more about what was in their future. "Sure," she said grabbing her coffee and making her way back to Maura. "I need to get a shower anyway." She walked out onto the terrace to find the ME had returned to reading the journal she had. "Maura," she said interrupting the doctor. "Ma wants to say hi and I'm going to take a shower," she handed her phone to Maura.

Maura nodded to Jane and took the phone. "Hello Angela," she said with a cheerful greeting.

Jane watched the exchange between her best friend and her mother for a moment and marveled at how animated Maura could get when she chatted with her mother. There were only a handful of people who could really get Maura comfortably going and Angela was certainly one of them.

After a minute Jane retreated to get ready for the day.

R&I

Jane should have known they would end up at the Metropolitan Museum of Art at some point. Maura's love for art made it inevitable. And she had to admit that it beat the alternative which was shopping. Something Jane was sure would be in her future with this vacation on more than one occasion. So for the first official day of their vacation she wasn't about to complain about art.

They'd had a very casual lunch and great conversation. After which Maura suggested they keep things fairly simple still on the day. She hinted that there was something very special set for the next day but she refused to share what that was with the detective. They'd stayed near Central Park for lunch so Maura suggested the art museum and then they would walk through the park before heading back to the penthouse. Maura had even suggested getting take out for dinner to keep things fairly low key.

To that point the day had been perfect. Jane had almost forgotten what it was like not to have to deal with work or worry about work it had been so long since she had taken anytime off. They'd been in the museum for about an hour and Maura was in the middle of another in depth explanation about the history behind the painting they were currently looking at.

While Jane was a novice when it came to understanding art, she found all of Maura's information and opinions about the works they had seen fascinating. Partly because of the actual information she was hearing which she knew almost no one else would have been able to supply her with and partly because of the obvious joy Maura took in sharing the information. Maura's love of art was evident in how animated she became when discussing piece after piece.

Watching and listening to Maura talk, Jane was fully aware that she could listen to Maura ramble about anything and find enjoyment in it. She knew she was one of the few people Maura felt completely comfortable around to just be herself. Jane never wanted her to censor herself or not share all the facts and information she had the habit of sharing. Jane never made Maura feel self-conscious about doing it. She would find herself going extensively into details with other people and suddenly realize they weren't listening. And every time that happened Jane would just hate the expression Maura would get on her face. It was close to self-recrimination for simply being who she was. Jane never wanted Maura to change who she was and could listen to the ME ramble until the cows came home. That was fine with her.

As they moved onto another work Jane suddenly had a question. "Hey Maur?" she asked as they were walking through the museum.

"Yes?" Maura said turning to look at Jane.

"Why'd you ever learn all of this information about art in the first place?" she asked. Science had always been Maura's passion as a child so Jane wondered where the interest in art really come from.

Maura smiled an almost sad smile. "I would have to say my initial interest in learning about art stemmed from wanting to have a closer relationship with my mother." She was quiet for a moment and then continued. "When I was younger she didn't have very much time to spend with me. She was always working on a new piece for a show or jetting off to a gallery opening or show. So I thought that if I learned about painting and painters that would give us something to talk about. I thought maybe she could relate better to me if our conversations were about Monet and Van Gogh instead of animal dissections or microbiology."

Jane frowned. She knew Maura had a very lonely childhood. She was actually quite aware that Maura had a fairly lonely life up until she had met Jane and the rest of the Rizzoli clan. Jane wasn't happy about how Maura's parents neglected her in her life. Someone as wonderful as Maura should have had been surrounded on a daily basis with love and attention. Instead, the woman seemed to have been shunned and left alone.

"I'm sorry," Jane said with all sincerity. She was sorry because she knew that Maura's efforts to learn about art never managed to bring her closer to her mother.

Maura smiled. "Don't be," she said with confidence. "While it never really brought me closer with my mother when I was a child, I found that I had a great appreciation for works of art in my own right. The paintings, the painters, the effort that went into each piece. I am constantly in awe of what people are able to create."

Jane smiled knowing Maura was trying to just dismiss her childhood and look at the bright side of things. She was in awe of her friend and how she managed to turn out so very strong despite how isolated she spent her youth. The woman really was the best person she knew.

"What?" Maura suddenly asked unsure of an expression that had settled onto Jane's face.

Jane was quiet for a moment not exactly sure how to answer Maura. "I just wish," she said and paused looking at the ME. "I just sometimes wish I'd known you when you were a kid." That thought did occur frequently to the detective.

"Why?" Maura asked not really understanding Jane's comment.

"If we'd met when we were kids," Jane said quietly, "you wouldn't have had to grow up alone." Jane always wished there was a way she could have been there for Maura.

"Had we met before we did," Maura pointed out with a smile, "you probably wouldn't have liked me and we wouldn't be the friends we are today. No one really understood me when I was younger."

"Me not like you?" Jane said and stared directly into the ME's hazel eyes. "Not even a possibility." She was quiet for a moment. "I'd realize how amazing you are no matter when we would have met." There was a quiet confidence in her answer. She still had no idea how so many people had missed just how truly special Maura was. "And I most certainly would have understood you." The woman wasn't that complicated. Brilliant. Awkward at times. But not complicated. In truth Jane always thought that Maura was very easy to know. She was more difficult than Maura ever could be.

They had been walking towards the next room of paintings when Jane had started to ask the question about where her interest in art had come from. Maura had stopped walking when Jane started her answer that she was sure she would have liked her. Maura stood staring at Jane for a moment overcome by the genuineness of Jane's response. "That's sweet," Maura managed to say not able to really find better words in that moment.

"That's just the truth," Jane answered back.

After a few moments of a comfortable silence in which neither woman looked away from the other, they started walking again and turned their attention to the rest of the artwork. Jane let Maura return to her narration about each piece of art and let her talk as much as she wanted. In truth, Jane was learning a lot and was actually having a very good time. She hoped Maura was having a good time too. Maura was already doing so much for her having arranged the entire vacation not to mention the jet and penthouse and who knows what else was in the works for her over the next few weeks. Jane was now determined to make sure Maura enjoyed this time off just as much, if not more, than she did.

They were on their second to last painting when Jane was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. She turned around not expecting to have anyone approach her or Maura and found she had been touched by an elderly woman.

"Yes ma'am?" Jane said not sure what the stranger wanted.

"Forgive me for interrupting," the woman said. "But I just had to tell you I think you two make a beautiful couple." The smile on the woman's face was genuine and kind.

Maura was about to correct the woman but Jane stopped her.

"Thank you," Jane said with a smile.

"I've been watching you two for a little while and it just made my heart smile seeing how your girlfriend was explaining all the paintings to you. What made it all so perfect was seeing your willingness to have her explain all the histories to you. I've watched you," she said again with a kind smile. "You hang on every word she says."

Maura again went to correct the woman's misconception about the nature of her relationship with Jane but once again Jane stopped her. "I'm just lucky to have someone who is willing to share such knowledge," she said smiling.

"Yes," the woman said, "You are lucky indeed. My husband was an artist. We would spend our Saturdays here and he would explain the history, the symbolism or the relevance of each piece to me every week. I had my own personal art tutor."

"That sounds wonderful," Maura was finally able to get a word in and didn't try to correct the woman seeing as Jane didn't feel the need to do so.

"Oh, it was," she said. "I lost him about a year ago. Now when I come here I just need to look at a painting and I can practically hear him going into details about its origins or the artist's use of color. I wouldn't know a thing about art had it not been for him."

"I can relate," Jane said. "I wouldn't know a thing about it either if Maura here hadn't spent her time trying to educate me."

Both Jane and Maura smiled at the woman who smiled back. "Cherish the time you have with each other," she said with an intense look that Jane just knew came from personal experience and wisdom.

"We will," Jane answered back.

The woman nodded and walked away. It wasn't until she was out of earshot that Maura attempted to question Jane. But her attempt was cut off by Jane.

"So," Jane said looking at Maura, "you were going to tell me about this Kandinsky."

Maura was quiet for a moment trying to figure out why Jane seemed unwilling to address the lady's misunderstanding of their relationship. But she just couldn't come up with an explanation and as she looked at Jane she got the distinct impression that Jane wasn't about to talk about it. So Maura didn't try to push it. Instead, she started talking about the Kandinsky they had approached.

R&I

They continued to the last work of art and after Maura had her say, they were ready to leave. Maura had wanted to walk through Central Park back to the penthouse and the weather was perfect for just that. They enjoyed a leisurely walk through the park where Maura pointed out a few things but mostly they just chatted and enjoyed being together and being outdoors on an excellent day.

They were to the penthouse before either thought they would be but once they arrived they headed up to the penthouse. Maura stopped to question Jeffrey about the best place to have Chinese food delivered from and he offered to take care of placing the order. He found out what both ladies wanted and promised to handle it as they headed up to change into comfortable clothes.

The rest of the evening was reflective of how they spent most of their nights in Boston when they were together. Takeout Chinese, which was fantastic, and a movie. It seemed the perfect ending to such a nice day. After the movie was through Jane talked Maura into watching Sportscenter with her before they both were ready to call it a night.

"You need to set your alarm for 8 am," Maura told Jane as they were making their way to their respective bedrooms.

"Why?" Jane asked still trying to get Maura to tell her what they were doing the next day.

"Because we have plans," was all Maura would answer delivering the response with a sly smile Jane knew meant she wasn't going to get any kind of answer.

"Alright," Jane agreed. "Goodnight," she offered up giving up on trying to discover the plans for the next day.

"Goodnight," Maura said.

Jane made her way to the guest room hoping she would get another decent night's sleep. Although she did wake up from the nightmare last night, she had been able to fall back to sleep for the first time since the dream had started and she was hoping that was all she needed to break the sleep pattern she'd maintained until the previous night. She was tired but not exhausted so she was optimistic that sleep would find her and perhaps tonight would be the night the nightmare stopped. Her day with Maura had relaxed her for really for the first time she could remember.

So Jane prepared for bed and got situated and comfortable believing sleep would find her.

But it didn't.

Once again Jane found herself laying wide awake in bed and staring at the ceiling. Try as she may, she simply could not fall asleep. An hour. She tried everything she could think of for an hour wishing she could simply close her eyes and fell asleep. But the harder she tried the more it felt like a hopeless cause. After stewing for another 10 minutes, she finally admitted defeat and got out of bed.

She made her way to Maura's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in Jane," came Maura's reply.

Jane opened the door and found Maura was once again in bed reading. This time, however, the covers for 'her' side of the bed now appeared turned down almost in anticipation of this late night visit. Without a word, Jane entered the room and crawled into bed.

Maura let Jane get settled and once again she turned out the light on the nightstand and settled in next to the detective. Just like the night before no permission was asked. None was needed.

They both lay in silence for a few moments before Maura spoke. There was just something she needed to ask.

"Jane?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Jane answered.

"Earlier today at the museum," she started, "why didn't you correct that woman when she was under the impression that you and I were a couple?"

Jane was silent for a few moments. Maura wished she could see Jane's face but it was shielded by the darkness. "I don't know," Jane finally admitted. "There was just something about her that seemed to be happy believing we were together. It seemed to matter to her. I guess I just couldn't take that away from her."

Silence filled the room once again.

"Did that bother you?" Jane asked after a couple of minutes passed. She was now a little worried. She usually was quick to correct people when they made comments about her and Maura being together. She mostly did it so Maura wouldn't think she liked hearing people ask the question. She was always afraid Maura would figure out how she felt.

"No," Maura answered. It wasn't a lie. She hadn't been bothered by that at all. What was actually bothering her was just how much she wished it wasn't a misconception. How much she wished she was Jane's girlfriend. "It really did seem to make her happy believing we were together."

The silence returned.

"I wonder," Maura mumbled out of the blue.

"Wonder what?" Jane asked.

"I wonder what it's like to spend a lifetime with someone you love," Maura said.

Jane really didn't know what to say or how to respond. But this time the silence seemed to be deafening. "You'll find out one day," Jane said quietly. "You're too amazing not to find someone to love."

She meant it. The woman was absolutely incredible and one day someone was going to figure it out. It was a thought Jane dreaded. The day Maura would find someone to spend her life with and it wouldn't be Jane. But immediately she forced herself to stop that train of thought. It wasn't anything she was going to think about in the middle of the night with the woman she was in love with lying next to her.

Silence once again covered them both.

Finally, Maura shifted and curled herself into the detective and was a little surprised when Jane accepted her into her arms without hesitation. She should say something. Something along the lines of how she had already found the one she loved but what she should do and what she did were two different things. Instead, she just uttered one word before closing her eyes to get some rest. "Goodnight," she said sweetly.

"Goodnight Maur," Jane replied closing her eyes. For the second night in a row she found herself being comforted by her closeness to the ME. She knew she shouldn't allow herself to get used to this. That it wouldn't last. Couldn't last. But that seemed to be an argument for another day. Instead, she pulled the woman just a little closer into her and closed her eyes.

Sleep would find them both in no time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_I don't live anywhere anymore."_

Jane started awake once again. She'd become accustomed to this by now and as the room started to take shape she was quicker to remember where she was this time.

She was in New York with Maura. The idea that she was on a vacation didn't seem so foreign to her this time. She went to shift her position in bed attempting to stretch a bit when she felt Maura's presence next to her. She wasn't nearly as surprised by this as she was the night before having this time remembered that she once again had made her way into Maura's room.

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room and was able to take in the sleeping ME. Maura was on her side curled into the detective with her left arm loosely draped over Jane's side. If Jane turned her head she would be staring right at the woman. Not wanting to wake her but also being unable to resist, Jane did turn her head and stare.

Maura was sound asleep and even in the darkness of the room Jane knew there weren't too many things on Earth that were as beautiful as a peaceful, sleeping Maura Isles. She was beautiful in every sense of the word but Jane had always found something even a tiny bit more amazing about her when she was like this. There was a calmness about her in her sleep that Jane envied.

She turned her head back and stared up at the ceiling for a minute. In the darkness of the night she chastised herself. She knew she shouldn't have come to Maura's room last night. She couldn't turn that into a habit. She needed to start sleeping in her own bed. At some point she was seriously going to run the risk of Maura figuring out she had feelings for her.

She'd already probably pushed the envelope enough. Between invading Maura's sleeping space and letting that woman believe they were a couple, Jane was taking too many risks. If she wasn't more careful Maura was going to start asking questions Jane just wasn't prepared to answer.

She should get up and head back to her own room. She should let Maura have her room back and get out of her way. But what she should do and what she did were just two different things. Instead of getting up, Jane snuggled in closer to the ME. She wanted what she found the night before. She wanted a chance to fall back asleep after the nightmare and seemed to quickly realize her only chance of making that happen was if she stayed right where she was.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would stay in her own room. For tonight, she burrowed back into the warmth of the doctor's presence having now convinced herself it would be too hard to explain her sudden absence in the morning. Unable to resist the urge, she turned and placed a light kiss onto Maura's forehead and settled into a comfortable position holding the ME against her. And just like the night before sleep did find the detective once again.

R&I

_Beep, beep, beep._

On pure instinct Jane's arm swatted at the beeping that was threatening to disturb her sleep. Her arm managed to hit the snooze button on the alarm and she snuggled into the warmth of the covers happy to have found silence again.

"Jane."

She knew the voice. Although still somewhat asleep her mind quickly pieced together that an alarm going off and Maura's voice hovering somewhere in the room was supposed to mean she needed to get up. But what she needed to do and what she wanted to do were at direct odds with each other in that moment.

So she burrowed deeper into the covers.

"Jane."

Maura's voice had picked up a hint of a smile. Jane could always tell when Maura was smiling as she talked.

"5 more minutes," Jane mumbled not really sure if Maura would understand what she was saying since she said it more into her pillow than out loud.

She heard Maura snicker so she knew the ME understood what she was trying to ask for.

"Five minutes is not nearly enough time for you to enter into and complete a full sleep cycle," warned the ME. "Attempting to extend your sleep for such a short period of time will in fact do more harm than good. Your sleep inertia will be significant and it will likely result in an increase in fatigue and a decrease in overall mental clarity."

"So." It really was the only response Jane could think of in that moment. She knew she lost and would be getting up but she wasn't ready to admit to that just yet.

Again the ME snickered and it took on the tone that she was well aware of the fact that Jane wasn't going to get her 5 minutes. "So, it's time to get up. I have coffee for you and I've made breakfast."

Hearing the word coffee perked Jane up enough for her to withdrawal her head from her blanket cocoon. "Coffee?" she asked finally opening her eyes and looking at Maura.

Maura couldn't help the smile on her face. Jane was simply adorable in the mornings when she really didn't want to get up. She stepped closer to the bed and held out a cup of coffee for the detective.

Jane let her eyes settle on the cup in Maura's hand and finally shifted to sit up in bed. She reached out and took the cup of her favorite beverage.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Maura replied with a smile. "Come have breakfast." And with that, the ME left the room knowing Jane would in fact get up and join her.

Jane took a few slips of her coffee and finally extracted herself from the covers on the bed. She looked over at the time. It was just after 8 and she vaguely remembered Maura's warning about needing to get up at that time. As she let herself wake and start to move around she had to admit it was the second night in a row she had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

She headed into the kitchen to join Maura. Maura had indeed made breakfast. Egg white omelets, wheat toast and fruit were all waiting for the detective. Jane took a seat next to Maura who had just finished adding fruit to Jane's plate.

"Maur," she said as she settled into her chair, "you didn't have to do all of this."

"I know," she answered. "But I was hungry so I figured if I was going to eat something I'd make enough for the two of us."

Jane smiled. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Maura answered back with a smile. "How'd you sleep?" She had woken up at 6 and found herself snuggled into Jane's side. It really was a nice way to wake up. It even took her a few minutes to get herself out of Jane's arms without waking the detective. She was actually relieved to see Jane was sound asleep as she knew Jane still needed to the rest.

"Good," Jane said as she started to tackle her omelet. She swallowed her food and looked up at Maura. "I'm sorry I keep ending up in your bed," she said sheepishly. It was now the second nocturnal visit and they hadn't really talked about it yet. Jane knew she needed to try to sound as casual about it as possible and couldn't let another morning go without at least mentioning it.

"Don't be sorry," Maura said reassuringly. "I have no issues sharing a bed with you." Maura deliberately avoided eye contact when she said that. Not because it wasn't true. But because she was afraid Jane would see just how true that statement really was. She let a moment pass and then looked up at Jane. She smiled but it was a concerned smile. "I've been worried about you. You haven't been sleeping much."

"I know you're worried," Jane admitted. "And I'm sorry about that too." She hated that she made Maura worry about her.

"Jane," Maura said and reached over putting her hand on top of Jane's. "You're my best friend. I'm always going to worry about you when something is bothering you." She paused for a moment trying to think of the right words to use so Jane would hear her. "Don't ever forget that I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Maur," Jane started but stopped not sure what to say.

"I mean it," Maura continued. "Whatever you need. And that includes listening if you ever want to talk about your nightmares," she paused again to watch Jane's reaction as this was the first time she had mentioned nightmares to Jane.

Jane winced but didn't say anything.

"When you are ready to talk about that of course," Maura continued trying to reassure Jane she wasn't going to push for details. "But for now that 'whatever' includes sharing a bed if that helps you sleep better. This whole vacation was meant to give you a break and for you to get some rest. I'll do whatever I can to help with that."

Jane should have known Maura would figure out she was having nightmares. Sometimes she wondered with as well as Maura seemed to know her how the woman could miss the fact that she had feelings for her. She couldn't seem to hide anything else from the genius.

She looked at the ME and tried to think of something to say. But she really wasn't ready to talk about her nightmares. Not yet. She knew she would just as she knew she would to Maura. Maura was the only person in her life she felt comfortable talking about her insecurities. She just wasn't ready to do so yet.

But she heard what Maura was saying and she appreciated it more than she knew she would ever find the words to thank her for it. So instead of answering with words, Jane did the only thing she could think of. She turned the hand that had been underneath Maura's and took ahold of it. She laced her fingers with Maura's and gently squeezed.

Maura understood the action immediately. No one was generally allowed to touch Jane's hands. Not even Angela. But Maura always knew Jane would allow her touch. She wouldn't do it often as she knew it bothered Jane but from time to time she would place her hand over Jane's. Sitting at that table watching Jane deliberately take her hand and interlace their fingers, Maura understood exactly what Jane was trying to say without needing the words.

They sat in a comfortable silence just looking at each other for a few moments before Jane finally released Maura's hand. "Your breakfast is getting cold," she said shifting the subject.

Maura nodded and let the subject change without question. "We need to eat and you need to get ready," she said.

Jane returned to eating as well. "Where are we going today?" Maura still wasn't telling her much of anything.

"You will see when we get there," was all Maura answered as a big grin spread across her face.

R&I

An hour later Maura and Jane were heading downstairs and into the car Maura had ordered. Jane still didn't quite understand why Maura avoided taxis but she knew she didn't have much say in the matter so she just followed the ME into the car. She thought maybe she'd get a sense of where they were heading when Maura told the driver where to go but apparently the driver knew the destination since Maura never had to say anything after they were in the car.

They chatted off and on and Jane finally gave up trying to figure out the destination realizing she didn't know New York well enough to get an idea from watching the passing scenery. When the car finally came to a stop and they got out Jane was more confused than ever.

"Maura?" she asked looking around. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you that you'll see when we get there," she said with a smile and headed off towards the Isles jet.

"We're leaving?" Jane asked following behind the doctor. "We didn't pack our stuff."

"We aren't leaving New York yet," Maura assured her. "We are just taking a little day trip."

Jane and Maura entered the jet and were greeted by the pilots. "Good morning ladies," Randy greeted. "Today is a perfect day for a quick flight. As soon as you both are settled, we're ready for takeoff."

"Thanks," Maura said with a smile. "We are ready to head out."

Randy nodded and made his way into the cockpit.

Jane and Maura both took their seats and buckled in. It didn't take long for the jet to start taxiing towards the runway.

"Maura," Jane tried again still completely unsure of where they were going and why they were flying. "Where are we going?"

Maura looked over at a very confused Jane. "If you really insist on knowing I will tell you. But honestly Jane I wanted today to be a surprise for you so I really want you to just trust me and wait and see once we get there."

Jane didn't want to ruin anything Maura had planned so she nodded. "I trust you," she answered. She wouldn't ask again where they were headed.

The plane took off without incident and as soon as they leveled off Eric's voice came over the PA. "Ladies, our flight is extremely short so you won't have too much time to move about the cabin. But there's no weather or any expected turbulence so feel free to move about. We'll let you know when we are about to make our descent."

Neither lady needed to move around so they just sat and talked during the flight. Eric hadn't been kidding about the quick flight. Only about 30 minutes into the flight they announced the plane was landing and before Jane knew it they were on the ground.

Once again, when they got off the jet there was a car waiting for them. Jane really was going to have to talk to Maura about how much she was already spending on this vacation. They filed into the car and just like this morning Maura did not have to tell the driver where they were going.

And just like this morning, Jane couldn't really figure anything out by looking out the window. Until she saw it.

"Oh my God," she uttered and turned to look at Maura. "Really?"

It was as excited as Maura had seen Jane get in a long time. She smiled at her reaction. "Really. I figured since we were already this close we needed to come here."

Cooperstown, New York. Home of the Baseball Hall of Fame.

Jane had never been here before but it had definitely been on her bucket list of places to see. And now she was pulling up to the Hall. She'd never have thought of this. Going to New York City was one thing but Jane just wouldn't have thought to include a day trip to Cooperstown. What Maura was doing for her was more than she felt she deserved.

The car stopped and Maura got out. Jane paused for a moment until Maura poked her head back in the car. "Are you coming?" she simply asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," was all Jane could manage.

"So," Maura asked as they made their way towards the entrance. "A good surprise?"

Jane was going to start to tell her this was more than she should be doing but when she saw the look on Maura's face she knew that was the last thing she could say. Maura just seemed to be so pleased with herself that she had pulled this off and brought Jane here that Jane immediately knew there was only one answer she could give.

"Maybe the best surprise I've ever had," she finally said and she meant it. No one had done anything like this for her before and standing there she was absolutely thrilled that it had been Maura who pulled it off.

Hearing Jane's answer brought a huge smile to Maura's face. It was the kind of smile Jane loved to see on the ME. The one that reached her eyes and just seemed to make the hazel sparkle even more than they usually did.

"Come on," Jane said suddenly all excited. She took Maura's hand and started to pull her towards the entrance.

Maura giggled and followed Jane. "Slow down," she cautioned. "We can stay here all day if you want. There's no need to rush."

R&I

Jane insisted on paying for the tickets to go through the museum and Maura didn't argue. She wasn't trying to pay for everything during the vacation. She had just wanted things lined up and planned. She knew Jane would have some issues with transportation and accommodations along the way but she hoped Jane would allow for all her arrangements without too much of a fuss and Maura knew there would be plenty of places for Jane to pay for things as the trip continued.

They walked into the Hall after getting a small booklet and map giving information on all of the exhibits and displays. Jane was a little overwhelmed by the size of everything for a moment she didn't know where to even begin. The two stepped off to the side to review the Hall information and decide where to head first.

"All of the busts and members of the Hall are on the first floor," Jane said as she got acquainted with the map.

"Jane," Maura said, "why don't we just walk through all of the exhibits?" This was the only stop she had planned for the day and since they flew down here on the jet they really did have all day to walk through and look at everything.

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind both ladies.

Both Jane and Maura turned and found an elder gentleman wearing a sports coat with a Hall of Fame emblem and a name tag with the name of Herb. They both seemed to realize immediately that the man was most likely a museum volunteer.

Herb smiled at the two and continued once he saw he had their attention. "I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about where to start. I assume this is your first time to our Hall?"

Maura nodded and Jane answered. "Yes, it is."

Herb smiled again. "May I make a suggestion then?"

"Sure," Jane answered.

"A lot of our guests have found that the best way to get through everything here is to start their tour through the exhibits up on the third floor and work their way back down to the first floor. I, too, make that recommendation. That lets you see all of our exhibits and end your tour with the busts and Hall members. I like to call it saving the best for last."

Jane and Maura looked quickly at each other and back towards Herb. "Thank you for the advice," Jane said. "Maura?"

"That sounds fine with me," Maura replied.

"Are you both baseball fans?" Herb asked.

"Jane here is a lifelong fan," Maura answered. "I've only recently discovered the joy of the sport."

Herb smiled again. "It's nice to see ladies coming through our Hall. Be sure to check out our 'Diamond Dreams' exhibit on the second floor. That's our exhibit about women in baseball."

"We will," Jane said. "Thank you."

Herb walked away from the ladies after directing them towards the elevators.

R&I

They made it all the way through the museum and were walking through the first level with all the inductee busts. The roles from the previous day had been a total reverse. Today it was Jane talking non-stop about each display and exhibit they looked at. It was Jane offering up facts and random tidbits about games, teams or players. Maura had taken on the role of the active listener and she had loved every second of their time spent to that point.

In truth, she was enthralled. As they had walked she was pulled into Jane's enthusiasm as they moved from room to room. Jane was alive and animated as she explained the story or relevance of what they were looking at. Jane had taken on such a childlike demeanor of wonderment that Maura couldn't help but be drawn in.

By the second floor Maura was sure she was concentrating more on Jane and her reactions to things than she was the actual items or displays. She seemed to hear less and less of Jane's words and felt more and more of Jane's exuberance. As her focused stayed tuned into Jane, she was sure of one thing. She was totally swept up in Jane's inner beauty.

Her physical beauty was undeniable. Tall, athletic and dark Italian complexion made it impossible for anyone not to notice her natural beauty. The fact that she routinely down played it and seemed to go out of her way to not call any particular attention to herself in truth only made her beauty that much more prominent.

But what Maura was so wrapped up in that day wasn't Jane's physical beauty. It was her inner beauty. It was something few others were allowed to see and its rarity was part of what had Maura enthralled. Her enthusiasm. Her intelligence. Her innocence. Her unwavering devotion to a baseball team that was indicative of her tremendous loyalty. All the aspects of what made Jane Jane seemed to be on display in front of Maura without hindrance. Without reservation. Just pure Jane.

How could Maura not be drawn to her? How could anyone not love her for who she was?

It took a moment for Maura to pull out of her thoughts enough to realize they had stopped walking and Jane had stopped talking. She turned to look at the bust they had stopped in front of and for a moment she waited for Jane to start an explanation on this player's history. But none seemed to be coming.

"Jane?" she asked not sure why they'd stopped.

"Ted Williams," Jane said indicating that was the player they had stopped in front of. She was quiet for a moment but then continued. "Best Red Sox to ever put on the uniform." Jane refused to acknowledge Babe Ruth ever spent any part of his career as a Red Sox.

Jane had a cryptic smile on her face that Maura couldn't quite decipher. "Your favorite?" she asked.

Jane shook her head. "Pop's," she answered quieter than she had been all afternoon. There was just a hint of sadness to her tone.

Maura took a minute to read through the information and statistics for Williams sensing Jane wanted a moment. She wasn't the most knowledgeable of baseball fans but one run through Williams lifetime stats was all Maura needed to understand how he was inducted into the Hall of Fame.

"Was it Frank who first introduced you to baseball?" Maura asked.

Jane turned to look at Maura and got another cryptic smile on her face. "No," she answered. "Not initially. But baseball was what first bonded us together." Maura was about to ask Jane to explain but suddenly Jane was starting to move along.

Jane went back to talking and explaining details about the Hall members. She was excited but not as animated as she had been before they had stopped in front of Ted Williams. Maura didn't push Jane on the subject of Frank not wanting to upset her. She knew there were times Jane wanted to talk about her father and times where she just didn't. Based on Jane's reaction, this was clearly one of the time she didn't want to discuss him.

So Maura simply allowed Jane to walk her through the remaining members of the Hall.

R&I

They'd been up in the air for about 10 minutes before Maura tried to broach the subject with Jane. Jane had been staring out the window of the jet lost in thought. Maura thought she'd try to test Jane's willingness to talk.

"Jane?" she asked getting the detective's attention.

"Yeah," Jane said turning to face the ME.

"Can I ask you something?" Maura asked quietly.

"Sure," Jane said almost certain she knew what Maura was going to ask her about.

"What did you mean when you said baseball was what bonded you and Frank?" She wasn't sure if Jane would give her an answer but she was curious.

Jane looked at Maura and started to explain. "It was my grandma who first got me hooked on baseball. When we were kids we used to visit my grandparents pretty regularly. They only lived across town. I was maybe only about three or four years old when I remember watching my first game. My grandma was watching a game and I ended up climbing up into her lap and watched most of the game with her. I usually would go play with some neighborhood kids or out in the yard but for some reason that visit I wanted to watch what my grandma was watching. So I sat on her lap and she tried to explain things to me from time to time. I didn't understand everything but I remember I liked watching all the players run after the ball and throw it.

"Over the next year or so, every time we went to my grandparents if there was any baseball game on at all, I'd settle in next to my grandma and watch the game. Even if there were other kids in the neighborhood to play with I wanted to watch the game with her. Frankie was still just a baby so he wasn't much fun to play with yet. The more I watched the more my grandma explained all the rules and I started to understand the game and started cheering for the Red Sox."

"That had to make your dad happy," Maura said still not sure if Jane really wanted to talk about Frank.

"It changed our entire relationship," Jane admitted with a smile.

"How?" Maura asked again not understanding how baseball could change their relationship.

"Until I discovered baseball," Jane said again with a slight smile, "Pop just really didn't know what to do with me." Jane again saw the confused look on Maura's face. "Pop just didn't know how to relate to a girl," Jane clarified. "He had it in his head that because I was a girl there wasn't anything he had in common with me. He was sort of convinced I belonged to Ma more than him."

"Really?" Maura said surprised. Although Jane was estranged from her father now it just seemed like they had always been close. Maura had often thought Jane seemed to be Frank's favorite.

Jane released a small chuckle. "It wasn't that he didn't love me. He did. It really was just that he didn't know what he could or couldn't do with me. It didn't help matters much that Ma constantly put me in dresses and was always doing up my hair. Until I was old enough to forcibly complain my room looked like a bottle of Pepto Bismol exploded all over the walls.

"Between the dresses, the pink room and all the 'girly' toys and dolls Ma got for me, Pop just couldn't relate to all of that. He wouldn't roughhouse with me when he would play with me. I think he was afraid I was fragile or that he'd hurt me. Pop knew about 'guy' things. Sports, cars, plumbing. He just didn't get dolls and cooking and 'girl' things."

"But you didn't play with dolls," Maura pointed out. From everything she heard about Jane's childhood Jane was a tomboy. "Or ever like the color pink."

"No, I didn't," Jane agreed. "But Ma was convinced I did. No matter how hard I objected or cried, I got put in dresses. My room was pink. Pink Maura. She just always thought I'd eventually start to like it and start acting like a girl was supposed to act."

"But that's not who you are. Surely Angela had to realize that," Maura said.

"Ma has away been very good with denial," Jane admitted. "She clung to the hope that one day I would just wake up and want to put the dress on and want to have her do my hair. All my cousins who were girls were into all the dresses and dolls. Ma really wanted that too. But it was never going to happen."

"And Frank?" Maura tested that water again.

"Like I said," Jane started, "Pop really didn't know exactly what to do with me. It wasn't until Pop figured out that I was watching, and enjoying, baseball with my grandma that he finally seemed to see that there was something we could share together. Something he could relate to. Once he saw I was really getting into baseball, well, it changed everything.

"He started watching games with me. He taught me the rest of the rules my grandma hadn't told me about. He taught me how to catch and throw a ball. Eventually he taught me to hit one too. Somewhere in the middle of sharing his love of baseball, he stopped seeing me as a 'girl' and just saw me as his daughter. Once that happened I found an ally in him and soon after Ma wasn't allowed to put me in a dress if I didn't want to wear it. My room changed over to green instead of pink. Ma stopped buying me dolls and Pop starting buying me baseball cards."

Maura didn't know what to say but she could easily picture the transition that seemed to have occurred in the Rizzoli household. A transition that allowed Jane to be who she really was instead of being forced to be her mother's idea of who she should be. Maura was suddenly very appreciative to Frank for his role in that transition just as she knew Jane must have been.

"Baseball is a lot of things to me," Jane said. "But one of them will always be a connection to Pop."

There was no mistaking the sad tone in her voice.

Maura reached over and placed her hand on top of Jane's in an attempt to comfort her. "You miss him." It wasn't really a question. It was clear that Jane did.

Jane was quiet for a minute but then answered. "I miss who he used to be to me."

"I didn't mean to upset you," Maura said apologetically now sorry Jane's tone had changed.

Jane looked up at Maura and smiled. "Hey, you didn't upset me Maura," she reassured her. "You gave me one of the best days I've ever had. I'll never forget this."

That made Maura smile and she gently squeezed Jane's hand before finally pulling hers back. They spent the rest of the flight back to the city in a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maura and Jane had dinner delivered to the penthouse once again. Neither wanted to go out deal with crowds after having such a nice day spending time with just each other. Maura made the food arrangements with Jeffrey and both ladies got dressed in more comfortable clothes before dinner arrived. They ended up having a very casual meal and settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

Just like in Boston, no matter how many seating options seemed to be available- and in this penthouse there were plenty of seating options- when it came to watching a movie together the two ladies always ended up on a couch snuggled together. Neither even seemed to think about it. It was just natural for Jane to sit leaning against the arm rest and for Maura to sit leaning in against Jane.

That's how they found themselves ending their night. Snuggled in close watching a movie. Jane tried to focus on the movie they were watching but her mind kept drifting in and out. The excitement of the day and the overall experience just seemed to hold her thoughts more than a movie. She was trying to figure out a way to thank the woman snuggled into her for what she was doing. For today. For yesterday. For the rest of the two weeks still to come. But she just wasn't sure how to go about that.

She loved today. Maura had gone out of her way to take Jane to the Hall simply because she knew baseball was something that was very important to her. It had to be the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Ever. Their day today just made Jane fall that much more for the woman. Jane found it to be a little overwhelming to be on the receiving end of Maura's seemingly unlimited generosity. Especially when she really didn't deserve any of it.

And when her head wasn't swirling about the day or the trip, it kept coming back to the promise she made herself the night before. Tonight she was going to sleep in her own room. She wasn't going to knock on Maura's door. She wasn't going to end up in Maura's bed. She couldn't. She was running the risk of getting too comfortable with sleeping with Maura. She needed to stop it. So tonight she was determined to sleep in her own bed.

"You are thinking awfully loud," Maura commented about halfway through the movie. "Anything you want to talk about?" She had turned to face Jane with a slight concerned look. Jane had grown extremely quiet after dinner. She wonder if Jane was distracted by whatever was causing her nightmares.

"I was just thinking about today," Jane said and tried to reassure the ME with a smile. "I had an amazing time."

The smile on the ME's face lit up the room. Again, it was the smile that reached her eyes and it melted Jane's heart. "I'm glad you liked the surprise. I wanted to do something special for you."

Jane felt a twinge of guilt. "Maura," she said. "You really didn't have to. You didn't have to do any of this." She meant the entire trip and she was sure Maura knew what she meant.

Maura shifted herself so she could look right at Jane. She knew at some point Jane was going to say something along the lines this conversation was going. The woman had a horrible habit of believing that people just shouldn't do nice things for her. It was a habit the ME was trying to break.

"I want this vacation to mean something to you. I knew you weren't going to like the idea of anyone forcing you to take time off even if it was me. But you needed a break and I was going to make sure you got one. I figured if you are going to take time off. If we were going to go away. Well then I was certainly going to do whatever I could to make sure we spent that time doing things you would like."

Jane dropped her eyes from Maura. "You shouldn't make such a fuss, Maur." She almost just mumbled it.

Maura had to fight herself not to roll her eyes. "Actually that's where you are wrong," Maura said pointedly. She used her hand to lift up Jane's chin forcing Jane to look at her again. "It's about time someone did try and do something nice for you. And it's high time you started to learn to let them. Seriously Jane, you do so much for so many people but you never really let others do anything for you. That's not fair. It's not fair to you and it's certainly not fair to the people in your life who love you and care about you.

"You need to let us take care of you sometimes. You need to let us help you sometimes. And you need to let us show you just how much we care about you and just how special we think you truly are. That's what this vacation is Jane. It's my way of trying to help you. My way of trying to do something for you because of all the things you've done for me."

"I haven't…" Jane started but was immediately cut off.

"Don't you dare try to finish that sentence," Maura warned. Her tone caught Jane a little by surprise. "You've done so much for me Jane. You've been my friend. You've been my family. You've shared your family with me when mine just wasn't available. You've been my protector. More times than I should have had to have someone protect me. You've done so, so much. I need for you to let me do this for you. Please just let me give you a little something back for all you've done for me."

It wasn't so much the words Maura said but the tone to her delivery that got to Jane. She couldn't think of a single response that seemed appropriate so she didn't even try to give one. Instead, she locked eyes with the ME for several moments and then simply nodded hoping Maura understood that her nod meant she understood what was said and would try to allow for the things to come.

Maura seemed satisfied with the nod because right after Jane had nodded she smiled and shifted once again to re-snuggle back into the detective. She turned her focus back onto the movie they had been watching and seemed content to let the conversation end with Jane's concession. For her part, Jane resettled as well and it didn't escape Maura's attention that the detective pulled her in just a little closer. That was certainly fine with the ME.

The movie ended and the two decided it was time for bed. They made their way toward their respective rooms and right before Maura reached her door Jane called out.

"Maura?"

Maura turned to see what Jane wanted and was surprised to find the detective had closed the distance between the two and had stopped right in front of her. Neither said anything for a moment. Then Jane stepped forward and placed a hand on Maura's cheek. She locked eyes with the ME and hesitated for just a moment. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she leaned down and gently kissed Maura.

She didn't dare to kiss Maura on the lips. No matter how strongly she wanted to in that moment. No. Her lips didn't make contact with Maura's. Instead she placed a soft kiss against Maura's cheek. Jane lingered in close for a moment getting just a little caught up in the scent of the woman she adored before she pulled herself back.

Two sets of eyes were locked onto each other as soon as Jane straightened up. Neither seemed to blink and neither made a move to leave the hallway.

Finally, Jane broke the silence.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Maura replied in barely a whisper. She stayed in the hallway and watched as Jane slowly walked into the guestroom closing the door behind her.

It was only after Jane's door had closed that Maura finally made any movement. Only it was to lift her hand to gently touch the spot where Jane's lips had touched her skin. She swore she could still feel them there even though she knew that wasn't possible.

She wasn't sure how long she stood in the hallway with fingers lightly pressed against her cheek and eyes glued to the guestroom door. But eventually she made her way to her own room although she wouldn't recall any part of how she actually got there.

R&I

"_No one is home," Jane said aloud._

"_That's because you didn't find me in time," came the voice. Jane turned to look at the person now standing next to her on the porch. "I don't live here anymore. I don't live anywhere anymore."_

_Jane stood and just stared as Maura disappeared right in front of her._

R&I

Jane once again snapped awake but this time she felt panicked. Panicked for the first time in weeks. Up until that moment her nightmare had been the same each night and while it unnerved her they didn't really scare her. But tonight it was different. Tonight it wasn't the little girl anymore. Tonight the nightmare was about Maura and Jane's reaction was intense.

She had broken out into a cold sweat and she was shaking. She wasn't sure why the subject of her dream had changed. But now she was dreaming about Maura vanishing because she hadn't gotten to her in time. She had failed to save Maura. Just that thought made her nauseous.

Jane suddenly needed assurance that Maura was alright. Even though she knew it was just a dream. Even though she knew Maura was fine and just down the hallway. She knew she still needed to see her. Just to double check.

So she got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She was quiet as she didn't want to wake up Maura. The past few nights she had knocked on Maura's door but tonight was different. Tonight she just needed to check on her. So she slowly opened Maura's door and could see that the ME was sound asleep. There wasn't a lot of light in the room but there was enough for see the outline of Maura's sleeping form.

Jane stood in the doorway for several minutes. She seemed compelled to watch Maura as she slept. She heard the sounds of Maura's even, deep breaths and she knew everything was fine but she continued to stand in the doorway and watch the ME sleep. Unable to resist, Jane entered Maura's room and made her way over to her side of the bed. To hell with what she promised herself. She needed to be close to Maura after that dream.

Carefully, she pulled back the covers and slid into bed. She tried her hardest not to move the bed too much as she didn't want to wake Maura. Jane settled in next to Maura but unlike the last few nights she didn't try to snuggle into her. She was still afraid of waking the ME and having to explain her sudden presence. That was an issue she knew she would face in the morning but somehow the morning seemed far enough away that she figured she would have time to come up with an explanation. Right now she needed this.

As soon as she settled, she felt Maura start to shift next to her. She froze and held her breath hoping Maura wasn't waking up. Maura merely rolled over and inched closer to Jane. Just as Jane thought Maura's movements had stopped, Maura made one last adjustment. She snuggled right into Jane's side letting her head come to rest on Jane's shoulder.

For a moment Jane wondered if Maura had woken up but it was clear she was still sound asleep. She just seemed to gravitate towards Jane. Not that Jane minded. In fact, feeling Maura next to her and being able to let her arm drape across Maura's waist suddenly seemed perfect. It felt right to have the woman in her arms and all the dread she had felt vanished.

Once completely settled Jane lightly pressed her lips against Maura's forehead and felt her entire body start to relax. She was certain she would fall asleep once again. Just as she had the previous nights lying next to Maura. In fact, she tried to fight off the sleep for a bit trying to take comfort in the security she had found but her eyes started to feel heavy and she quickly lost the battle to stay awake.

She was going to have to explain this to the ME in the morning but as she drifted off the last thought she had was that tomorrow was tomorrow. Tonight she had Maura safely in her arms.

R&I

Maura shifted as she started to wake and knew immediately she wasn't alone in her bed. She slowly let her eyes open and adjust to the morning sunlight just entering the room. As things came into focus her eyes settled on the slumbering form she was currently curled into. Jane's head was turned away from Maura so she couldn't see her face but she could tell from just Jane's breathing she was fast asleep.

Maura was curled into Jane's side and one of her legs was intertwined with Jane's. She smiled. She was getting very comfortable with waking up next to Jane. Although she was certain that last night she hadn't fallen asleep next to the detective. Certain of it because she found herself highly disappointed that Jane hadn't joined her.

After she made it to her room, Maura got ready for bed but found herself hoping she'd hear Jane's quiet knock on her door once again. There was just something about that goodnight kiss on the cheek that had really gotten to her. Her need for Jane to be knocking on her door was almost unsettling. But Jane never knocked.

She remembered getting ready for bed. She remembered reading a journal for about twenty minutes. She remembered turning off the lights and staring up at the ceiling for a lot longer than she normally would and still there was no knock from Jane. She knew she had no right to be upset. She should have been happy that Jane was relaxed enough to apparently fall asleep on her own for the first time this trip.

But she was still disappointed. She had let herself get used to Jane's presence next to her. She shouldn't have let herself like that so much. Or want that so much. And then Jane had kissed her. Sure it was just on her cheek and in most cases the kiss could easily have been chalked up to a simple expression of gratitude for the day they shared.

But Maura didn't want to believe that last night was most cases and she found herself not wanting to believe the quick kiss was simply an expression of gratitude. She found herself hoping it meant something more. To Jane. To her.

Lying in bed last night, however, Maura didn't know if it did mean anything more or what that something more was even supposed to really be.

Waking up next to Jane this morning now only confused the ME even more than she had been the night before. When had Jane joined her? Why had Jane joined her? She wondered if it had anything at all to do with the nightmares she knew Jane was having.

She wished Jane would talk to her about those. But getting Jane to talk about anything wasn't an easy task. Maura knew she could only push to a certain point and then she just had to wait for Jane to come to her on her own to discuss nightmares or anything else that was bothering her. She meant what she had said the night before. Jane needed to let the people who cared about her, who loved her, help her. She just wished Jane didn't see asking for help as some sign of weakness.

She released a sigh and rolled away from Jane. Almost immediately she missed the warmth that radiated from body lying next to her. Perhaps this morning, with Jane now entering her room in the middle of the night, Maura would have an excuse to push a little harder to get to the bottom of what was apparently haunting the woman she cared so deeply for.

R&I

It was the sound of the shower that woke Jane up. She knew it was relatively late in the morning without even looking at the time based on the amount of sunlight in the room. She rolled over on her back and knew she was going to have to explain why she ended up in this bed to Maura. Which meant talking to Maura about her nightmares.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Maura. Of everyone on the planet, Maura was the only person she ever felt comfortable sharing such personal issues and thoughts with. But it didn't mean she really liked doing it. She hated the way nightmares made her feel weak. Vulnerable. She hated how this nightmare made her feel.

She failed. She didn't find Samantha Roberts in time to save her. She felt responsible for that loss and the constant nightly reminder of her inability to rescue an innocent child made Jane doubt her abilities. That just wasn't something she was ready to say out loud yet. To anyone. Including Maura.

And make matters worse, the dream had suddenly changed last night. Instead of it being Samantha on that porch looking so completely disappointed in Jane for not saving her it had been Maura. Last night it was Maura that Jane lost. Failed to find. Failed to protect and to save. Jane had absolutely no idea where that had come from or what it meant. So she certainly wasn't ready to tell Maura she had somehow entered into her dreams.

Realizing that she really wasn't ready to talk about what happened last night, Jane suddenly needed to get out of Maura's bed before Maura got out of the shower. She knew she was fooling herself to believe that if she was out of the room when Maura came back out she wouldn't be asked about what happened. But she tried to convince herself of that anyway.

So up and out of bed scurried the detective. It was childish hiding from Maura. But she was doing it anyway.

She headed back to her room and into her bathroom to splash some water on her face. She dried off and when she got a look at herself in the mirror it didn't take more than about a half a second for her to feel like an ass for bolting out the room the way she had. Maura certainly didn't deserve to be treated like she had done anything wrong. In fact the woman had gone out of her way to do everything right.

Guilt quickly followed and Jane knew she needed to not just be hiding in her room trying to avoid the ME. So she re-thought her strategy and decided she needed to do something useful.

Breakfast. She'd make Maura and her some breakfast. That would better for Maura to find than an empty room and a hiding homicide detective.

Jane wandered into the kitchen and was relieved to see that Maura had made coffee but clearly hadn't started to do anything about breakfast. So she riffled through the contents of the refrigerator and started to work on food. She also told herself that she'd talk with Maura about the night before instead of trying to avoid it. She owed it to her friend.

About 15 minutes later, Maura made her way into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of her. Jane was placing the last of the eggs she had made onto a plate. The kitchen table held settings for two with coffee and juice poured, eggs and bacon (turkey at Maura's insistence) on plates and a decent stack of pancakes on a plate in between the two place settings.

"Morning," Jane said as Maura walked the rest of way into the kitchen. "It didn't look like you had done anything for yourself for breakfast so I took the liberty," she said indicating for Maura to take a seat.

"Good morning," Maura said with a smile. "And I haven't eaten anything yet so thank you."

Jane placed the last of the pans she'd been using in the sink and sat down across from Maura. They both settled in and started to work on their breakfast. The kitchen filled with silence.

"This is really good," Maura said after a moment.

"Thanks," was Jane's reply and silence again filled the air.

Neither woman was ever too bothered by silence. Usually when they were together silence would exist but it wouldn't even be really noticed. However, they both seemed to be completely aware of the silence that morning.

It was Maura who broke it and decided to ask. "So," she said not really looking up from her plate. "Are you ok?"

The more she had thought about it all morning the more Maura was convinced Jane had had another nightmare the night before. It wasn't a guess. It was a hypothesis she developed based on all the available information.

Jane knew exactly what Maura was talking about and also knew she owed the woman an answer. "I'd be better if the nightmares would stop," she admitted.

Maura was a little surprised Jane was that willing to talk. She actually expected Jane to divert her onto another topic. "How long?" she asked.

"Since Samantha," Jane admitted again with unusual candor.

Maura wasn't surprised. She'd theorized about such a possibility. She knew Jane and understood the detective took her cases personally. She put such pressure on herself to find a killer and resolve a case. She knew that on some level Jane was blaming herself for Samantha's death.

"Jane," Maura said reaching out across the table to place her hand on top of the detective's, "you guys did everything you possibly could to find Samantha. Her death wasn't your fault. In fact, it was because of you, Barry and Vince that Samantha was even found and that man was brought into custody. He will stand trial for his crimes and you will have helped bring closure and justice to that family."

Jane saw nothing but compassion in Maura's eyes. She knew it was wrong to question herself. To blame herself. She didn't kill Samantha Roberts. Matthew Parker did that. He killed Amanda Roberts too. Maura was right. Nothing Jane, Frost, Korsak or anyone else at BPD could have done would have made a difference.

But she still felt the guilt. She still felt the failure. And that was what she was having a hard time verbalizing to Maura.

Maura realizing Jane heard her but hadn't really said anything so she continued. "Do you want to talk about the nightmares? There's plenty of research to suggest that talking about the details of a nightmare can help reduce the frequency or even the intensity of the dreams."

Sometimes that helped Jane. Not always. But sometimes. Maura found it sad that Jane was often plagued with nightmares. They all were witness to horrible crimes but Jane had been through more than most people would ever have to endure and Maura knew because of that Jane's psyche was just a little more sensitive to certain traumas.

"I'm not sure," Jane admitted once again. "Truthfully," she said looking at the ME, "I'm not sure I can really explain any of it yet."

She could tell her the dream. That wasn't the problem. She just wasn't ready to talk about how the dream made her feel.

Maura nodded. She wouldn't push. Not when Jane was finally admitting to nightmares. That was more than half the battle with the stubborn detective. Getting Jane to admit she had them took effort. In the past, once they cleared that barrier it wouldn't take Jane long to finally open up and talk with Maura about the details. Satisfied, Maura had no issues letting Jane set the timetable for that discussion.

"Then don't," she said. "But when you are ready, I'm here." The care and sincerity in her tone was obvious.

"And until then?" Jane found herself asking.

"Until you are ready," Maura said and let a sudden smile cross her face, "then I'll just have to remember not to lock my bedroom door."

That made them both laugh and any uncertainty about silence between the two completely vanished. The rest of breakfast was enjoyed by them both.

R&I

"So what's on today's agenda?" Jane asked after she had finished getting cleaned up and ready for the day. She had no clue what else Maura had planned for this trip but she was doubting that anything could beat their trip to the baseball Hall of Fame.

"Today's our last full day in New York," Maura said without offering much else. She was really enjoying keeping Jane in the dark about their plans. Usually the detective demanded to be in control of almost everything. It was nice seeing her just go with whatever Maura had planned.

"Really?" Jane noted. "Where are we jet-setting to next?" She was pretty sure Maura wouldn't actually tell her but it was worth a shot.

"That's not anything you need to concern yourself with at the moment," Maura replied indicating that the 'surprise' part of this vacation was going to continue. "We won't fly out until tomorrow."

"That just leaves today for us here," Jane noted. "Have you made any plans for us Doc?"

"Of course I have plans for us," Maura replied.

"Care to share those or is that still classified information too?" Jane asked with a smirk.

Maura snickered. "Tonight we are going to a show and having dinner afterwards," she said. She loved how Jane's face lit up when she said a show. Maura had finally figured out that as long as she avoided ballets or the opera, Jane really seemed to enjoy a theater production.

"Which show?" Jane asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Maura smiled and walked over to her purse pulling out tickets. She handed them to Jane whose whole face lit up.

"Are you really sure you want to see this show?" Jane asked. As much as she really wanted to see it she wasn't sure it was something Maura would enjoy.

"I'm sure," Maura said. "Remember what I told you last night. This whole vacation is meant to be about doing things you will really enjoy. I know you've wanted to see this show. You tried to go when it did a traveling show through Boston but you got called in on a case. So, now we are here and now you get to see it on Broadway."

Once again, Jane just really couldn't believe the lengths Maura was going to for her on this vacation. "Maur…" she started but was interrupted.

"Jane," Maura stopped what she knew Jane was about to say. "It's my pleasure. Really."

"Really?" she asked to double check before allowing herself to get really excited.

"Yes," Maura said. "I grew up during that time too you know. I may not know every song but there were a few songs from the 80s that I liked."

Jane suddenly had a hard time picturing Maura 'rocking out' to any rock music blaring from a radio when she was a kid. She always pictured the ME as a prim and proper, serious girl whose musical tastes leaned towards classical instead of classic rock. She was certain Maura wouldn't have a nostalgic appreciation for the 80s hairbands that were at the heart of 'Rock of Ages'. Tonight may prove to be a fun evening from just watching Maura's reaction to the music and the show.

Looking at the tickets again Jane pointed out, "The show doesn't start until 7. If we are doing dinner afterwards what do you want to do until then?"

"I thought maybe we could just walk around a bit and take in the city. Find some place for lunch along the way," she said.

New York, like Boston, was the kind of city she could spend hours just aimlessly wandering about just taking in the surrounding sites and the neighborhoods.

"I'd love that," Jane agreed with a smile. They both went to grab comfortable walking shoes and headed out.

R&I

The day had been perfect. They spent the afternoon wandering around the city with no real agenda. It had worked out great. They walked through Central Park again. They went over to Brooklyn and walked back into Manhattan across the Brooklyn Bridge. They stopped for lunch in Chinatown. They wandered everywhere and took in as much of the city as their feet could bare.

They returned to the penthouse only to get ready for the show and dinner. The production was amazing. Jane loved every minute of the show and Maura loved how often she caught Jane singing along to all the songs. That made her enjoyment of the show even more gratifying. She didn't know the lyrics to the songs as well as Jane so she didn't really join in on the singing but it was again a chance for her to watch Jane let go and just enjoy herself.

Dinner was excellent. Maura had made reservations at an Italian restaurant Del Posto. The meal, the wine, the ambiance and the company seemed to be the perfect ending to their last day in New York. Having purchased the show tickets Maura didn't even fight with Jane when Jane insisted on picking up the check for dinner. And to top off the evening, Maura didn't even object when Jane suggested they take a cab back to the penthouse instead of trying to order a car service.

As they rode up the elevator Jane started to again try and tell herself she needed to sleep a full night in her own bed. She started to try to convince herself that she wouldn't have the nightmare, wouldn't have issues falling asleep and wouldn't, under any circumstances, crawl into Maura's bed in the middle of the night. She needed to stop doing that and tonight was going to be the night she stopped.

The ladies went to their separate bathrooms to get prepared for bed. The entire time Jane was washing up, brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas she was repeating to herself over and over that she wouldn't end up in Maura's bed. She was practically whispering it to herself as she walked down the hallway towards Maura's bedroom.

She was only going to knock on Maura's door, thank her once again for the day and especially the tickets to the show and wish her a good night. She was even going to make it a point of telling Maura she wasn't going to end up in her bed this time. She'd say it as a joke of course but she was going to say it.

Yep, that's what she was going to do. Knock on the door. Thank her for an amazing day, again. And head back to her room to sleep by herself. Like the grown woman she was.

So Jane knocked on Maura's door.

"Come in," Maura called out.

Step one accomplished.

Jane opened the door but didn't step into the room. She figured that would help her with the other remaining steps on her list. If she didn't actually go into Maura's room perhaps that would help keep her out of it later.

"I just couldn't even try to go to sleep if I didn't say thank you and tell you that I had a really great time tonight," Jane said from the hallway.

Step two accomplished. She was starting to be proud of herself.

Maura smiled at the detective and couldn't help notice she seemed to be purposely standing in the hallway. "I had just as great of an evening as you did," she replied. "The show was very entertaining."

"People underestimate the awesomeness of 80s music," Jane commented. It was a thesis she had expounded upon at length over dinner after the show.

"So you've pointed out," Maura replied with a chuckle. "It really was a good day."

Jane smile grew. "Yes, it really was."

Just one more thing to say and then it was time for Jane to head to her own room. Just a small joke about nocturnal visitors. Something light to make the woman chuckle but still know it was Jane's intention to actually stay in her own room for the whole night.

Only she didn't say anything. Nor did she seem to move.

Maura watched as Jane seemed to just linger in the hallway. It didn't really seem like Jane knew if she wanted to stay or go.

Maura could relate to what Jane may be going through. She'd spent parts of their day together reminding herself that Jane wasn't going to end the night by crawling into bed with her. She, too, kept trying to tell herself that it wasn't something that was going to happen and it certainly wasn't anything that she should be wanting to happen.

She didn't want to spend a second night finding herself disappointed that Jane had used the guestroom. She should expect Jane to use the guestroom.

But sitting in bed looking at the detective who was still hovering in the hallway apparently unable to just say 'goodnight' and wander back towards her own room, Maura decided she knew what she wanted. And what she wanted was another night of sleeping next to and waking up next to Jane.

So she simply invited the detective into her room by pulling back the covers on Jane's side of the bed. After she did that she looked over at the detective and then looked back towards the bed. It only took her doing that one more time before Jane's determination broke and she silently entered.

Jane was settling into her side of the bed before Maura could even manage to turn off the lights. And on this night, they both seemed to cuddle into each other as they found comfortable sleeping positions with Jane's head coming to rest on Maura's shoulder.

"Goodnight," Maura said softly into the darkness.

"Goodnight," Jane replied.

Both ladies were fast asleep in no time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Jane walked up to the house and looked inside through the window. No lights were on. No one appeared to be home. She tried the door handle but found it locked. She tugged on the door but nothing. She tugged on it again even harder but couldn't get the door to budge._

_She took a step back and looked around. There didn't appear to be anyone anywhere. No cars on the street. No one walking about. There was just nothing._

_She approached the window one last time. This time when she looked in she saw her. Maura was standing just on the other side of the door._

"_Maura!" Jane shouted._

_She moved to the door thinking Maura would let her in but the door was still locked. She pulled on the knob with all her might but she just couldn't get the door open._

"_Maura! Open the door!"_

_Jane pounded on the door not understanding why Maura wouldn't simply open the door._

"_Maura!" she shouted frantically this time._

"_You're too late," came a voice Jane swore was from right behind her but when she spun around there wasn't anyone there._

_She turned her attention back to the door that separated her from Maura when she looked into the house again and Maura was gone._

"_Maura!" _

"Jane," Maura spoke cautiously. "Jane, wake up."

Jane's thrashing around had woken the ME. It only took a few moments for her to realize Jane was having another nightmare. Maura was now trying to wake her enough to pull her from the dream.

She didn't want to shake the detective awake knowing any physical contact with Jane during a nightmare could potentially make things worse. A lesson she learned once when Jane was having nightmares after her encounter with Hoyt.

"Jane," she said a little louder this time. And finally it seemed to work. Maura watched carefully as Jane's previously ridged body loosened slightly.

She gently placed the back of her hand against Jane's forehead. She was sure Jane didn't have a fever but she'd broken out into a sweat and Maura just wanted to be certain.

"It's alright," she said in a now quieter voice. Jane hadn't really woken but the dream clearly had passed. Just in case Jane was semi awake she wanted to reassure her. "Go back to sleep," she whispered. "You're safe."

Jane shifted and turned towards the soothing voice. Maura let Jane snuggle into her hoping her physical contact would help calm her the rest of the way down. Once she was convinced Jane was in fact asleep she pulled the detective in even closer to her.

"What are your dreams really about?" Maura questioned in a soft whisper. She knew she wasn't going to get an answer. She was more thinking aloud than looking for an actual answer in that moment.

Until tonight Maura had thought Jane's dreams had something to do with Samantha Roberts. That had been the case that seemed to be at the root cause of Jane's sleeplessness. She knew the case had really gotten to Jane. But now she could no longer believe that it was the Roberts case that was on Jane's mind.

Letting a hand gently stroke up and down Jane's back in a comforting motion Maura once again spoke out into the night asking the other question that new plagued the ME. "And why were you saying my name?"

R&I

The vague sound of a phone ringing was what woke the sleeping detective. She wasn't sure whose phone was ringing but she knew the sound was far enough away that she wasn't in the same room with the ringing phone. Rolling over onto her back she tried to hear if it was still ringing. She didn't hear another ringing tone but she did hear the sound of Maura's voice so she now assumed it had been Maura's cell phone ringing. She turned her head and saw that it was just after 8.

It then dawned on her that it had been the first night she'd gone without waking from a nightmare in weeks and a smile broke across her face. Perhaps she was finally letting the Roberts case go. She knew she still needed to figure out the whole sleeping with Maura issue but she wanted to enjoy the fact that she had slept through the night and not worry about the actual sleeping arrangements.

After all, it was Maura who invited her into bed last night. She'd been in the hallway. She'd planned on returning to her own room. But Maura pulled back the covers and invited her in. Of course she wanted to join her. She'd enjoyed the last few days of being able to sleep beside her. Probably more than she should as she knew at some point it would come to an end. With her getting through the night without a nightmare, Jane believed the end was approaching.

Tonight she promised herself again. They were heading off to somewhere else and she figured she'd get a fresh start in a new place. A new room. Tonight she'd stay in her own bed.

Jane got up and headed into the kitchen knowing Maura had made coffee. She was now extremely curious as to where their next destination was going to be. Maura hadn't said anything the day before other than the fact that yesterday was their last day in New York.

Jane got to the kitchen and found what she was craving. Coffee sat waiting for her. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and went to let Maura know she was awake. Maura was still on the phone so Jane just followed the sound of her voice which led the detective to the terrace once again.

Maura was sitting in a chair chatting casually with someone as Jane announced her presence. "Morning," she whispered not wanting to interrupt Maura.

Maura looked up and smiled at Jane. "She's actually up and standing right here," Maura said into the phone. "Hang on." She held out the phone for Jane. "Your mother."

Jane smiled not at all surprised her mother was calling to check in. She wasn't sure why she called Maura and not her but she took the phone. "Hey Ma," she said.

"Janie," Angela greeted and again Jane could hear she smile over the phone. "Maura was just telling me all about the things you guys have done so far. It sounds like the trip has been great so far."

Jane moved from where she was standing to take a sit across from Maura. "It has been excellent so far," Jane agreed. "Did she tell you we went to the Hall?" Just thinking about her time at the Hall of Fame put an even bigger smile on her face.

"Yes she did," Angela said. "Your brothers are going to be so jealous."

Jane snickered. "I know. I'll try not to rub it in," she said. "Much."

"Janie!" Angela berated. "Be nice to your brothers."

"Alright," Jane conceded still knowing she was going to enjoy bragging about getting to the Hall.

"So did Maura tell you where we are going next?" Jane asked hoping Maura had told her mother and she would just start raving about what was next for Jane.

"No," Angela said. "What's next for you two?" She asked in a tone in which she thought Jane actually knew.

Thwarted, Jane looked over at Maura who just got a big grin on her face. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes at the ME. "I don't know either," Jane finally had to admit. "Maura won't tell me anything until we seem to do it."

Angela laughed. She knew Jane's not knowing what to expect had to be driving her daughter crazy. She also knew Maura was the only person Jane would even tolerate that from and she was glad Maura was keeping Jane in the dark. A little mystery was good for a person from time to time.

"Jane will find out in a few hours where we are going," Maura said loud enough for Angela to hear.

At that, Jane put Maura's phone on speaker. "See Ma," she pointed out. "She's deliberately teasing me."

"Good," replied Angela. "Someone needs to give you a hard time once in a while."

"I thought that was your job," Jane said with a smile.

"Sometimes it needs to come from someone other than your mother," Angela fired back and all three women laughed.

"When are you two leaving New York?" Angela asked.

"This morning," Maura answered. "Once we're both ready and packed we'll head out."

Jane was not used to not having a set departure time. As much as she wasn't thrilled about using the Isles' jet she was starting to see the benefit of being able to take off on their timetable and not an airline's.

"Well then," Angela said, "I'll let you two get to it. I just wanted to say hi and let you know both Bass and Jo are doing good. Jo seems to love trying to play with Bass but I'm not quite sure Bass enjoys such an enthusiastic playmate."

Maura laughed. "If he pops his head out of his shell at all when she's around that's a good sign."

Angela chuckled. "Then I'd say it's about 50-50 for him. You girls travel safely and Jane," Angela said pointedly. "I'm not the only person with a phone you know. You can break down and call your mother from time to time."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'll check in later. Bye Ma."

"Goodbye Angela," Maura added.

"Bye girls," Angela said as she disconnected.

Jane handed Maura back her phone. "Sorry," she said. "I'm not sure why she called you and not me."

Maura smiled. "She did call you but you didn't answer your phone so she called mine. She's just worried about you."

"That's nothing new," Jane pointed out.

"True," Maura admitted. "But you have to admit that you weren't in the best condition when we started this vacation. Your mother was very worried about you Jane. I think she just wants to make sure you are getting the sleep that you weren't before."

Jane nodded. She couldn't argue with that. "Well," she said with a smile. "I slept great for the first time in weeks last night so she doesn't have anything she needs to worry about."

That statement took Maura by surprise. She looked at Jane and tried to figure out if Jane was just trying to hide the fact she had a nightmare. But Jane looked as if she was satisfied if not happy about how she slept the night before. Perhaps she didn't remember having the dream last night.

Jane became aware of Maura's sudden silence and when she looked at her she couldn't quite interpret the look on the ME's face. She seemed surprised by something but Jane just wasn't quite sure. She also wasn't quite sure what she should say about the fact that they both seemed to want to sleep together the night before. Perhaps it was just best left undiscussed.

"You slept well?" Maura finally asked.

"I really did," Jane answered. "Thank you for that," she added.

"Jane," Maura started but was stopped by the detective.

"No really Maura," Jane said. "I'm not exactly sure why but I do know that I've slept better and better since this vacation has started." She wasn't at all sure if she should specifically mention that she thought it had a lot to do with her being able to sleep with Maura. But she didn't want to ignore it either. So she continued. "I think…I mean I'm pretty sure it's because of you. I mean, I don't want you to think that I'm going to have to sleep next to you for the entire trip. I mean I know I need to give you your space and your bed back eventually. But these last few nights I know I wouldn't have gotten the sleep I've gotten had it not been for you. So once again, I will thank you for that. I know you said you didn't mind and you'd do that if it helped me, which it clearly has, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I took your help for granted or that I didn't really see that you have been helping me."

She knew she was rambling but she just couldn't stop it from happening. She wanted to thank Maura for the last few nights but she also was afraid Maura was going to figure out just how much she was liking having the woman wrapped in her arms in the middle of the night. She was breaking such a cardinal rule each time she climbed into the bed with the ME. Maura was going to catch onto her feelings at some point if she wasn't really careful.

Maura had listened to Jane's rambling and it just served to confuse her even more. From the ramble it was clear that Jane didn't seem to remember any dreams she had the night before and now Maura didn't know if she should even mention it. Jane seemed really relaxed for the first time and convinced she's had a good night's sleep. If Maura mentioned the nightmare maybe it would just upset Jane and she didn't want to do that. But she still wanted to know what the dreams were about and why Jane had called out her name last night.

Not knowing how to proceed Maura decided not to mention the nightmare. "I would never think you took anything for granted," she answered. "And I'm glad you have gotten better rest."

"When do we need to head out to the airport?" Jane asked deciding it was now safe to change the subject.

Maura recognized the change of subject and let it happen. "I ordered the car to be downstairs at 10," she said. "We have plenty of time to get ready and pack."

Jane nodded. "Do you want anything for breakfast?" she asked.

"There's enough for eggs and bacon," Maura said as she started to get up.

"No," Jane said indicating Maura should sit back down. "I'll make it."

Maura just nodded. "Alright," she said. Maybe while Jane was making breakfast she could figure out if or how she should ask about Jane's dreams. But she was fairly certain she wasn't going to know that answer before Jane finished breakfast.

R&I

Jane was pouting again. Maura couldn't help but smile. Maura had called down to have Jeffrey send someone up to bring the bags down to await the car. Once again Jane wasn't going to be allowed to help with the luggage and the detective was pouting about it.

"I'll remind you it's their job," Maura said with a smile. Perhaps by the end of this trip Jane would stop getting upset about the luggage.

Jane mumbled something that sounded a lot like she said she wasn't an invalid but Maura didn't ask for clarification.

"And if I were you, I'd just accept the fact that your hands won't get near the luggage at the airfield either," Maura added remembering the almost altercation Jane had with their first driver. That just made Jane grumble again.

They were all packed and ready to head out. They had actually timed things very well. They had breakfast and had cleaned up. Jane had gotten her shower and both had packed. The car was just pulled up as the last of their bags were taken downstairs. The timing had been perfect.

Maura still hadn't figured out a way to broach the whole dream question to Jane so she didn't even try when they were chatting over breakfast. Jane's mood was relaxed and Maura didn't want to push that so she let it go. She'd ask eventually but it wasn't anything that she absolutely had to get into that morning.

"Are you ready?" Maura asked looking over to Jane. They both did a once over on the place and it was clear they weren't leaving anything behind.

"I think so," Jane answered.

They headed down to the car which by now was loaded and the driver was waiting patiently for them to come down.

"It was too short of a stay Dr. Isles," Jeffrey said as he held the door open for the ladies. "But it was good to see you again."

"It was good to see you too," Maura said smiling at the doorman. "I'll try not to go so long between visits. Mother should be here for the majority of the summer. Perhaps I'll be able to return then."

"I hope you do," he said. He then turned to Jane. "It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Rizzoli."

Maura didn't even need to be looking at Jane to know Jeffrey calling her Ms. Rizzoli had just added to Jane's pouting. She'd been trying to get Jeffrey to call her Jane for three days. It was a battle she was never going to win.

"It was nice to meet you too," Jane answered. "And you can call me Jane," slipping in one last attempt to get the doorman to drop the 'Ms'.

"Absolutely Ms. Rizzoli," was Jeffrey's response and Maura couldn't help but laugh. He opened the car door for both ladies and wished them a final goodbye.

Jane at least waited until the car had pulled away from the curb to complain. "Three days. For three days I told him to call me Jane. What do I get? Three days of _Ms. Rizzoli_."

Maura snickered. "It's a sign of respect Jane," she pointed out.

"It's annoying," Jane replied.

"In all the years I've know the man I've never once heard him address anyone without including a surname. It's just who he is," she said still chuckling.

They arrived to the airfield and to Jane's credit she didn't even try to help with the bags. Maura was pretty sure she was just trying to avoid an actual fight. They made their way to the jet and were greeted by both Randy and Eric.

"Ladies," Eric said. "Perfect timing. We just finished our safety checks and filed our flight plan. We have clearance to head out as soon as your bags are loaded and you both get settled."

"Thanks Eric," Maura replied.

Jane and Maura boarded and took their seats. It didn't take long for the luggage to get loaded and after Randy double checked to make sure his passengers were ready they fired up the engines and got ready to take off.

Jane suddenly wondered something. "Hey Maura?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do Randy and Eric do when they aren't actually flying this jet? I mean where do they even stay?"

"They stay in hotels in whatever city the jet is situated," Maura answered. "They both have expense accounts that cover lodging and food."

"So they just hang out in random cities waiting for your father to fly somewhere?" she asked not sure that was just an appealing job requirement.

"Basically," Maura said. "If my father is home they both get to be home with family. But when he travels, or my mother for that matter as she can end up monopolizing the jet as much as Father if she's showing any of her work, they stay with the jet and head to wherever is needed."

"Wow," Jane said. "I wonder what they do all day while they wait?"

"It depends," Maura answered. "I know they both like to explore new cities. They both have some favorite hangouts in cities my parents frequent. But they do both have a significant amount of down time. I know Eric actually was able to get his Bachelor's degree taking online classes. Randy skypes with his family frequently."

Jane nodded. "How long have they worked for your parents?"

"Randy's been flying for them for eight years. Eric came on board about five years ago. Father really likes them both so he hopes they will stay working for him for a long time."

Jane nodded again. She'd wondered about Mr. Isles. She'd only met him once and she didn't get much a read from him. The man was polite but reserved. He made decent conversation with Jane but she wasn't able to get much personal information from the man.

"Alright ladies, we are clear for takeoff," Eric's voice came over the intercom. "Please make sure your seatbelts are fastened. Our flight time will be just shy of two hours so you will both have plenty of time to get up and move about. I'll let you know when you've reached our cruising altitude. There are no weather issues and we anticipate another smooth flight."

Two hours. That didn't help Jane from very. There were multiple possibilities that were a two hour flight from New York. The only thing Eric's information ruled out was that clearly they weren't flying all the way out to the West Coast for this flight. She decided she'd know the location in two hours' time so she didn't ask Maura any questions.

R&I

Both ladies were flipping through magazines. To that point the flight had been uneventful. If Jane had noticed Maura's habit of looking over at her every couple of minutes, she hadn't mentioned it to that point. Maura was unable to concentrate on the medical journal she should have been reading. Instead, she kept wondering about Jane's nightmare.

It was bothering her that Jane had called out her name last night. She didn't want to be the cause of any pain or anxiety for Jane. But Jane clearly called out her name and Maura wanted to know why.

"Jane?" she asked. She couldn't help it. She needed to know.

"Yeah?" Jane said putting down her magazine and turning her chair to face Maura.

Maura looked at Jane but suddenly didn't know how to go about bringing it up. Just like earlier that morning.

"What?" Jane asked looking a little concerned. Maura had that same strange look on her face. The same one from that morning.

Maura started to say something and stopped a few times before she finally just decided to ask. "Will you tell me what your nightmares are about?"

The question threw Jane. Clearly Maura wasn't too comfortable asking the question but she had still asked it. "Maura..." Jane started but paused. She took in the look on Maura's face again and seemed to now understand that look she couldn't quite understand that morning was tied into this question.

"I'm worried about you," Maura continued as Jane hadn't started speaking again.

"I'm getting passed it," Jane pointed out. She really didn't want to talk about any of it yet. "Last night…"

Maura cut her off. "Last night you had a nightmare Jane."

"What?" Jane said.

"You had a nightmare last night," Maura repeated. "You were tossing in your sleep which is what woke me up and it was clear you were having a nightmare. It took me a few minutes to get you to pull out of it. I don't think you ever really woke up which is why you may not remember what the dream was about. But you did have a nightmare Jane."

She tried to think back on the night. She remembered getting into bed with Maura. But that was it until the ringing of Maura's phone woke her up. "I don't remember," she said.

"Can you tell me what your nightmares have been about? The ones you do remember?" Maura asked.

Jane dropped her eyes and started staring at her hands. She was debating whether she would tell Maura about the dream. Suddenly Maura's hand entered her vision as Jane watched Maura place it on top of her own.

"Please talk to me," she said gently.

The tone of Maura's voice was what made Jane look back up at her. The look on Maura's face was what made Jane answer her.

"I failed," she answered.

"At what?" Maura asked.

"I didn't find Samantha in time," Jane said. Again she dropped her eyes.

"Jane," Maura said with great compassion.

"Every night," Jane continued. "Every night I end up on that porch and I'm looking for her. I am. I'm trying to get into that house but the door is locked. And then suddenly she's there standing next to me only she tells me I didn't find her in time and now she doesn't live anywhere anymore."

Jane's voice had waivered a bit when telling Maura details. Maura got up from her seat and crouched down in front of Jane resting one hand on Jane's knees and used her other hand to gently lift Jane's chin so she was forced to look at her.

"Jane it's not your fault that Samantha died. You need to let go of that guilt. You did everything you could. Nobody could have saved her," Maura said trying to get Jane to really hear what she was saying.

"But I…"

"No," Maura said emphatically. "There's no but to this situation. Jane you can't save everyone. No one can. All anyone can do is their absolute best. And that's what Samantha had. She had the absolute best doing everything they could to find her. You all worked for hours trying to find her. You all did everything you could. It's a tragedy Jane. It's heartbreaking. But in no way is it your fault."

Maura hadn't let go of Jane's chin so Jane was unable to look away as Maura continued to plead her case. Jane felt as if she could get lost in the hazel eyes that were holding her gaze. There was no judgment in those eyes. No disappointment. Just compassion. Love.

A tear escaped from Jane's eye and Maura moved her hand from Jane's chin to wipe it away. She cupped Jane's cheek with her hand before speaking. "This wasn't your fault." She repeated it again in a very soft tone. She just wanted Jane to be open to what she was saying.

They stayed locked in their positions for a few moments. Maura refused to sit back up or take her hand away from Jane's cheek. Not until she was sure Jane had composed herself at least. She got her first hint that Jane had done just that when she finally spoke again.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" Maura asked not exactly sure what she did other than push Jane to talk a little.

"For not being disappointed in me," Jane answered. It was a brutally honest answer from Jane. Maura always seemed to have such faith in Jane's ability to solve the crime or figure something out. When she couldn't this time, Maura's faith in her never seemed to waiver.

"I could never be disappointed in you," Maura reassured her. "Ever." There was nothing but conviction in her tone.

"And for that," Jane said. "That right there." Jane saw Maura's questioning look so she explained. "You have this unwavering belief in me. I don't think you know just how much that means to me."

"You have the same belief in me," Maura pointed out. "So I think I may have an idea."

They were both quiet for a few moments when Maura realized she still didn't have an answer to what happened last night. "Jane?" she asked leaning back from Jane a little bit but still not standing back up.

"Yeah?"

"Now I'm confused about something," she said.

"What?" Jane asked not sure what Maura didn't understand.

"How exactly do I fit into this dream?" she asked.

"You?" Jane asked without hiding her surprise to that.

"Yes, me," Maura repeated. "How do I fit into your nightmare?"

"You don't," Jane said now wondering what the hell happened last night that Maura seemed to know she had at least one nightmare about Maura.

"But last night you called out my name," Maura said for the first time.

Jane was quiet. She really didn't remember any dream from last night. But she did remember the one from the night before that.

"Jane?"

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she was going to have to give Maura an answer. She wasn't even sure why she was so hesitant to tell her but she really didn't want to. She still didn't even have any idea what the change to the dream meant.

"Jane please tell me," Maura tried once more. "If I'm a part of this I just want to know so maybe I can help you."

"You're not a part of the dream," Jane started to answer. "At least you weren't until the other night."

Maura thought about that for a moment. "The night you ended up coming into my room?" All the other nights Jane had waited for Maura to basically invite her into her bed. Two nights ago Jane had just ended up in her room in the middle of the night.

"Yes," Jane confirmed. "I had the dream but it changed. Everything was the same except it wasn't Samantha telling me I failed. It was you."

"Jane I'd never blame you for not saving Samantha you have to know that," Maura said.

"I do," Jane admitted. "But it wasn't you blaming me for Samantha. It was you," she paused trying to think of the best way to phrase it. "It was you I failed to find in time. It was you I lost."

"Oh," was all Maura could think to say. "And last night?"

"Maura I swear to you I don't remember anything that I dreamt last night," she said. The look on Jane's face convinced Maura she didn't know what last night's dream was about.

"Jane," Maura said and took Jane's hands into her own. "I'm not lost. I'm not hurt. I'm right here. You've never failed to find me. You've never failed to protect me. Not from Dennis. Not from Hoyt. Not even from Patrick. You've always come through for me."

Maura's response just seemed to break Jane. "What if I don't the next time?" Jane asked in an incredibly tiny voice. "What am I ever supposed to do if I fail you the next time Maura?" Tears were freely streaming down Jane's cheeks at this point.

It was a sight Maura was not very used to seeing. "Jane," she tried to calm the detective.

"No," Jane said and stared down at Maura with an intensity that was almost unnerving. "I don't think I could make it without you in my life. I.." but then she stopped.

"You what?" Maura pushed. She was starting to get an idea of what Jane had almost said. But she wasn't sure and it wasn't anything she was ever going to let herself believe until the detective actually said it out loud.

Jane shut her eyes and tried to turn away from the ME. She hadn't meant to almost say it. She wasn't supposed to be telling her best friend she loved her. She needed to look away because she was pretty sure if she looked into those loving, open hazel eyes one more time she was going to say it.

But Maura wasn't having it. She sensed this was too important of a moment to just let Jane get away with shutting her eyes and turning away. They were on the brink of something. Something she believed needed to be acknowledged. So she once again used her hand under Jane's chin to direct the detective's attention squarely back onto her.

"You what?" she asked again. Calmer this time. In a tone she hoped Jane was going to understand meant she was prepared to wait forever to get the answer.

Hesitantly, Jane opened her eyes and found the hazel she had fallen in love with staring back at her. "I…"

"Ladies," came Randy's voice over the intercom. "We are beginning our descent so if you both could please make sure you're seated with seatbelts fastened. We'll be on the ground shortly."

The pilot's interruption wasn't going to be enough for Maura to let Jane off the hook. She didn't move. To hell with seatbelts. "You what Jane?" Maura asking again in even a softer tone.

Jane couldn't keep herself from answering. She released a deep breath and locked in on Maura's eyes. "I love you." She then held her breath because she had absolutely no idea how Maura was going to react.

For what felt like an eternity, Maura didn't react at all. But then she did. The smile lit up the entire plane and instantly stilled Jane's shaky nerves. She stood up and leaned in towards Jane never letting her eyes leave the detective's.

"I love you too," she said just louder than a whisper.

She took her seat just in time as the jet was making its last push for the tarmac. They both felt the wheel's touch down. It had been a smooth landing. But as the jet taxied to a stop the ladies seemed to only be aware of each other.

"Welcome to New Orleans," Randy's voice once again came across the intercom announcing where they had just landed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Welcome to New Orleans ladies," Randy's voice announced ending the silence that had filled the cabin.

Jane and Maura hadn't taken their eyes off each other since Maura had returned to her seat for landing. Although the plane had come to a stop, neither moved. Finally Jane spoke.

"No," Jane sighed with just a hint of frustration. She hadn't planned on saying that out loud but now that she had she certainly wasn't going to let Maura get the wrong impression about what it was that she meant. "I get that you love me. But I'm not talking about friendship love, although I do love you that way as well. Maura, I'm talking about love love. As in I'm_ in_ love with you." She studied Maura not exactly sure how to interpret the look on the MEs face. Panic was starting to edge its way into Jane's mind as she was suddenly afraid that it was the last thing Maura wanted to hear.

"I know what you meant," Maura said with a slight smile making its way across her lips. "You didn't have to explain it to me." She paused only to make sure Jane was listening to her before she repeated herself. "I love you too."

"You love me?" she asked in a tone that suggested to Maura that she didn't believe it could be true.

"Yes," Maura answered.

"You love me?" Jane asked again stressing the word love as she was desperately trying to hear, and believe, what the ME was trying to tell her.

"Yes," Maura answered again. "Is that really so hard for you to believe?"

Jane went to answer but the cockpit door opened and both Eric and Randy stepped into the cabin. There was no way she was going to talk about being in love with Maura in front of the pilots.

Maura seemed to sense their window to have this conversation had just closed. She looked at Jane and simply said, "We'll continue this discussion once we get settled." With that, she stood up and started to get ready to exit the jet.

Jane's reaction time was just a little slow but she finally got up too. The thoughts were swirling through her mind as she couldn't seem to grasp that Maura Isles had just told her she loved her. Even after she had clarified that she wasn't talking about that best friend kind of love. "New Orleans?" she asked completely distracted. She hadn't even really paid attention to where they had landed until just now.

Maura nodded, "Yes. Have you ever been here before?" She didn't think the detective had ever been to the city. It was one of the reasons she had decided to come here.

"No," Jane admitted. She'd travelled a little bit up and down the East coast but other than that she hadn't ever really been too far outside of Boston.

"I didn't think you had," Maura said. "I think this is a city you will really enjoy. Come on," she said.

R&I

"So why New Orleans?" Jane asked as they were driving to what Jane could only assume would be their hotel. They had quickly shifted back to casual conversation as Jane also wasn't about to discuss any topic of love or feelings in front a driver. They both seemed to know they would have time to talk when they could get settled somewhere that offered more privacy.

Maura smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "I love this city," she said fondly. "There's so much to the culture here. The French influence. The music. The food. I've always enjoyed the time I've spent here and I thought you'd enjoy it too."

"How much time have you spent here?" Jane asked.

"Recently not too much," Maura admitted. She hadn't been able to travel very much since becoming the Chief ME in Boston. "But my father has a home here he spends a good portion of his time at so I've spent a significant amount of time here when I visited him."

"Your father has a home here?" Jane repeated. "I'd like to see it." She thought it may be nice to see another place Maura spent time at when she was younger.

"Well, that will be easy to arrange considering that's where we are staying while we are here," Maura said with a smile.

"We're staying with your father?" Jane asked.

Maura chuckled. "Not with him," she said. "He's currently in Paris with Mother. But we do have the run of the house."

"If your parents are in Paris," Jane asked, "how are we able to use the jet?" She wasn't sure how the jet and the pilots were flying them around.

"My parents have been in Paris for over a month," Maura replied. "They won't be returning for another month. When the duration of a trip lasts that long they have the pilots fly home so they can be with their families. That was one of the reasons Mother was happy to lend us the jet. They've both stayed in places for longer than usual this year and the pilots haven't had as many trips as they typically do."

Jane just nodded and looked out the window watching the city pass by. Her mind started racing as she thought about their flight down. Maura actually said that she loved her too. That wasn't something Jane really even thought would ever be a possibility. She just had never let herself dare to dream of such things. Seriously, how could Maura really feel the same for her? This was Maura. The woman could have anyone she wanted. Male or female Jane was sure of that. How could it be that this woman, this genius, could possibly love her?

She started a bit when she felt Maura's hand settle in on top of hers. She turned to look at the ME who had a knowing smile almost as if the woman knew what it was Jane was thinking and was trying to stop her doubts. Maura gave Jane's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll talk after we get settled at my father's," Maura reconfirmed. "Don't worry so much."

She must have had a look on her face because Maura did seem to know she was starting to worry. "Alright," Jane answered. They definitely needed to talk and get things out in the open.

The car turned onto a driveway and Jane caught the first glimpse of what Maura had called a home. From Jane's viewpoint the house looked more like a mansion than a home. The place was huge and absolutely gorgeous.

"Maura," Jane said turning to look at the ME without hiding her surprise. "This is your father's home?"

Maura nodded. "One of them," she said. "This one has actually been in his family for several generations."

The car came to a stop and the ladies exited the car. Jane couldn't help but be in awe of her surroundings. The home was indeed a Southern mansion. The front of the home was adorned with tall pillars allowing for both a porch and a balcony to extend from the front of the house. The windows and doorways all featured arches and stain glass. The lot was meticulously maintained and tastefully landscaped.

"Jesus," Jane mumbled as they made their way towards the house. She found herself walking and turning around to take in everything and almost ran into Maura who had stopped to watch Jane's reaction to the house. "Oh," Jane said and stopped in time not to run into the ME. "Sorry."

Maura chuckled. "That's alright."

"This place is beautiful," Jane said. She hadn't even been inside yet but she was already overwhelmed.

"The home was originally built in 1856 and is a rather unusual mix of Greek Revival and Queen Anne Victorian architectural styles," Maura said pointing to both the two story deck surrounded but the pillars Jane had first noticed and the cone topped tower to the right of the home. "The inside has been updated and modernized over the years but the outside of the home has stayed relatively unchanged."

"How much damage did Katrina do?" Jane asked.

"Surprisingly not as much as in other areas of the city," Maura replied. "This entire area," she said referring to St. Charles Avenue, "escaped significant flooding. My father had very little rebuilding that had to be done once the water receded."

Jane suddenly remembered they had luggage in the car. She turned around to help get the driver with bags knowing there wasn't a doorman she needed to contend with when she heard a door open and someone greet Maura.

"Maura!" the voice bellowed and it made Jane turn back around. She looked up in time to see an older gentleman approach Maura and pull her into an embrace.

The smile that was on the ME's face told Jane she liked the man currently hugging her. "William how are you?"

"Better now that I get to see you," he said. "Let me look at you." He backed off the embrace and studied the doctor for a moment. "Beautiful as ever," he said and hugged her again. "It's been too long young lady."

Maura chuckled. "I know," she said. "But I've been busy."

"So I've heard," he said. "Your father told me you were named Chief medical examiner. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you," Maura said. She pulled away from the man and turned to introduce Jane. She hadn't noticed Jane's attempt to retrieve the bags. "Jane," she said and motioned Jane to join them on the porch. "Don't worry about the bags right now. Come meet someone."

Jane walked over to Maura. "Jane, this is William. William, this is Jane."

"Nice to meet you," Jane said although she didn't have any idea who exactly William was but it was clear that he knew Maura well.

"Likewise," William said. "I'm happy to meet any friend of Maura's."

"William is the caretaker for the property," Maura explained to Jane.

"I'm more like a Jack of all Trades around here," William corrected Maura. "You two head on inside, I'll see to your bags."

"Just place the bags in the upstairs hallway," Maura told William. "We'll sort things out from there."

Before Jane could object Maura reached out and took her hand pulling her inside the house. Once inside Jane was again in awe of the place. Maura was right, it had been renovated and modernized but it was still overwhelming. Vaulted ceilings. Hardwood floors. Impeccably decorated and that was just the rooms she could see from the foyer.

"Holy sh…" was all she could get out.

"Language," Maura warned stopping Jane's curse word just in time.

"Sorry," Jane said sheepishly.

Maura smiled. She really did love this house. She spent the most time with her mother in the penthouse in New York. But in her life she spent the most time with her father in this house. She didn't have a lot of memories of time with her father but the ones she had were tied to this home.

"Come on," she said. "I'll give you the grand tour."

R&I

The two ended up in the kitchen after Maura had given Jane the tour of the house. They had decided upon having a light lunch at the house before settling on any outings for the day. Truthfully, both seemed to be more interested in continuing their conversation from the jet than the possibility of doing any sightseeing.

Maura had a brief conversation with William and then subtly indicated that she and Jane were looking for a little privacy. She knew Jane wouldn't talk about anything if there were strangers lingering in the home. William didn't ask for details and simply stated he had things he needed to see to as he headed out.

"So," Maura started believing it would need to be her that restarted their previous conversation. "You didn't get a chance to answer my earlier question. Is it really so hard for you to believe that I could love you too?"

And before Jane could censor her own answer she spoke. "Yes."

Maura couldn't help but shake her head. "You know I can't lie," she offered up.

"Maura," Jane said. "I don't think you are lying. I just," she paused, "I just never thought you…" she paused once again. She knew she needed to be completely honest with the ME. "I just never really let myself believe you could ever feel for me what I feel for you."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're you," Jane said as if that was the magic answer. "You're brilliant. You're beautiful. You're just amazing. You can have anyone you want."

"And I want you," she said.

"But I'm just…" Jane again started.

"Loyal. Strong. Brave. Funny. Kind. Gorgeous," Maura started to point out to Jane. "Exactly which one of those qualities do you think wouldn't interest me?"

Jane sighed. She picked at her food for a few minutes eating but not really eating. "Why didn't you say anything?" she finally asked.

"Why didn't you?" Maura pushed back.

"I told myself you couldn't possibly feel the same. And if you didn't feel the same I guess I didn't see the point of telling you how I felt," Jane answered.

"I thought I'd completely scare you off if I told you," Maura answered back. "You're not exactly open when it comes to talking about feelings you know."

Jane couldn't deny that statement. She usually didn't do emotions too well. "So," Jane said and paused. "You love me." This time when she said it, it was a statement and not a question.

"Yes," Maura answered again in a soft tone that didn't waver in its conviction. "And apparently you love me too."

"Of course I love you," Jane said. "After all these years how could I not have fallen in love with you?" It had come to be something Jane just marveled at. Seriously, how could anyone not love her?

Maura shook her head. While she was thrilled to know that Jane felt for her the things she felt, it saddened her a bit that the detective seemed to doubt her own worthiness of being loved. She didn't like that Jane questioned why Maura could love her and she wondered just how deep Jane's self-doubts ran.

They were both quiet for a few moments each attempting to pick at the food that was in front of them but neither really consuming much of it.

"So now what?" Jane asked. She wasn't sure how all of this was now supposed to work. She hadn't even planned on telling Maura how she felt but now that she had she had absolutely no clue what it meant for them. For their future.

Maura honestly wasn't too sure about that either. She'd been aware of her feelings for Jane for quite some time but never really let her imagination run with the idea of the two of them being together. So she this wasn't a scenario she had envisioned. Hoped at times, but never envisioned. Whatever would be their next steps, the only thing she knew was that they would take them together.

"Now," Maura said but paused to think of what she really wanted to say. "Now I think we explore what this can be. I think we work to figure this out together."

Jane frowned. "What if this," she started, "us doesn't work?" She didn't want to screw things up with Maura and suddenly not have her in her life anymore.

"Jane," Maura began.

"Seriously," Jane interrupted. "What happens if we do this? If we see where this all goes and it doesn't work out? What if I do something and I mess this all up? I mean I do stupid things all the time Maura. I meant what I said on the jet today," Jane looked at the ME for a moment. "I don't think I could ever handle not having you in my life."

"You are not going to lose me," Maura tried to reassure the detective. "We've been friends for far too long and I believe we mean too much to each other to just not be a part of each other's lives if for some reason things didn't work," she said. After a moment she added, "And you don't do stupid things Jane."

Jane picked at her food again and it was clear that wasn't exactly the answer she'd been hoping to hear. "I'm capable of doing incredibly stupid things," Jane half mumbled. "I say stupid things. I get mad about stupid things. I'm moody for some really stupid reasons." She was trying to point out she wasn't exactly easy to deal with sometimes.

"Stop using the word stupid, Jane," Maura warned. "You're not stupid. We all have our personalities. You. Me. But I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I don't know who you are. Because I do. I know you Jane. I see the real you and I have for years. And that woman. That grouchy, impatient, sometimes short tempered woman is exactly who I am in love with.

"I can't make you any promises," she said. "Neither of us can. Life just doesn't come with any kind of guarantee. But I believe that if we both feel for each other the love I think we do, it's worth a risk of it not working out to give the two of us a chance to be together."

"It just scares me," Jane admitted.

Maura was a little surprised and a bit impressed to hear Jane say that. She didn't admit to fears very often. "It scares me too," Maura said. "But that's not a good enough reason to not give this a shot."

Jane needed a minute to think. She had mostly picked at her food and clearly didn't have much of an appetite to finish anything. So she grabbed her plate and took it over to the sink. Maura recognized the act as Jane needing to let things run through her mind so she sat and tried to finish her lunch. But she was basically in the same boat as Jane. Too much was happening with them in the moment for food to really be appealing.

Jane kept her back to Maura when she asked her next question. "Have you ever been with a woman?" As open as Maura was with talking about her personal life she really never talked much about her experiences before she met Jane.

"Yes," Maura answered. She wasn't sure if Jane wanted details so she just left it at that. "Have you?"

Still not turning around Jane answered. "Once," and she too didn't offer any details.

"What happened?" Maura asked. She wasn't sure Jane would tell her but she was now curious. She had expected the answer to have been a no.

"The initial spark just disappeared," Jane said. "It was before I went into the academy. I met her while I was going to community college. She was really the first woman I ever found myself attracted to."

"Did you date her?" Maura asked.

"We went out a few times," Jane said. She turned around to talk to Maura. "But it turns out we didn't have very much in common so sustaining a conversation was hard. It quickly just became a physical," she paused not really knowing the best way to phrase it, "thing. After a few times that just sort of faded too."

"And no one else since then?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head. "There hasn't been another woman I was even remotely attracted to until you."

"Medical school," Maura said.

"Excuse me?" Jane asked not sure what she meant.

Maura smiled, "I was involved with a woman when I was in medical school."

"Oh," Jane answered now understanding her. "What happened with you?"

"Somewhat like what you dealt with it sounds like," Maura said. "Although we probably had a bit more in common. But I wasn't looking for anything too serious. No one has that kind of time in medical school. Really, for me, it was more about physical needs."

"And that didn't last?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura admitted. "I lost interest. Or maybe she did. It seemed to be a mutual decision to end it anyway."

"And no one else?" Jane asked.

"Like you I haven't been attracted to another woman until you," Maura replied.

"What if," Jane started but seemed reluctant to continue. She was worried about that same thing happening. She was worried about whether the two of them would be compatible with each other. But she wasn't sure if she knew how to voice that concern.

Maura seemed to sense what Jane's 'what if' was supposed to be about. Given what they had just discussed anyway. She was almost certain there weren't going to be any issues about a physical spark between the two. Her mind wandered back to the other evening and just her reaction to Jane's simple kiss on the cheek had all but convinced Maura there was most definitely something there.

She also seemed to realize that perhaps trying to reason with Jane about this particular subject may not necessarily be the best way to go about making a point. Instead, she had a much better idea.

So she stood up from the table and walked over to Jane. She didn't say anything. A part of her was afraid Jane might come up with a reason not to do what she was about to do and that just wasn't going to work for her. She wanted what she was about to do. She'd wanted it for a long time.

If Jane had any idea what Maura was about to do she didn't do a thing to stop the ME. For a fraction of a second Maura hoped Jane knew what was coming because she wanted to take the fact that Jane wasn't doing anything to stop her as a sign of encouragement.

Maura closed the gap between herself and the detective. Her eyes locked onto Jane's and she thought she could detect a hint of excitement. Anticipation. It didn't matter in that moment. For in that moment she was focused on just one thing.

As the gap closed between the two Maura gently cupped Jane's cheek with her hand. Without feeling or seeing the detective retreat from her advancement, that was all Maura needed to finish what she had just started. She leaned in, lifting herself up on her toes and placed her lips onto the detective's.

This wasn't meant to be a quick peck. This wasn't the kiss she got from Jane a few nights ago. Maura wanted this kiss to be _the_ kiss. Their first kiss. All she could do was hope that it was what Jane wanted too.

She wouldn't have to wait long for Jane's reaction. Almost instantly she felt Jane's arms loop around her waist and pull her in closer. Jane's lips responded to Maura's the moment contact was made. They immediately became inviting to her touch. They were soft but firm at the same time and she spent a second trying to figure out how something could both things at once but she seemed to lose her train of thought because the taste of Jane was now completely distracting her.

The taste of Jane was like nothing she had ever experienced before. A little sweet. A little salty. She couldn't quite figure out the exactitude of it. All she knew was in just that first fraction of a second it had already become a taste she would crave.

Jane's lips seemed to be everything Maura had always wanted them to be. Moist but not sloppy. Strong but not rough. Inviting but not possessive. A random notion of perfection wandered through her thoughts.

Her hand slipped from Jane's cheek and joined that of her other arm now finding their way around Jane's neck. It just seemed to be a natural movement to complete the embrace the two were now sharing.

She marveled at the fit. She'd been kissed before where it had just been an awful experience. The fit was off. Or the feel was wrong. There were times she felt as if the other person was attempting to consume her. But not this time. This wasn't like any kiss she had ever had before.

She felt this one in places she never realized could respond to just lips being pressed together. She'd heard comments and read writings about sparks and fireworks. She'd never believed in such things. But in that moment, with her lips still working over and being worked over by Jane's, while she didn't 'see' fireworks she suddenly began to actually understand the analogy.

The only thing that stopped the ME from continuing the kiss she was certain was the best first kiss she'd ever experienced was the simple fact that she'd forgotten to actually breathe while kissing Jane. It took a burning sensation in her lungs for her to realize she hadn't taken in any oxygen for longer than she should have gone.

Reluctantly, she let the kiss fade and she pulled back to catch her breath. When she met Jane's eyes once again, there was such a sparkle reflecting back. Eyes that screamed excitement and desire but also somehow still conveyed contentment and peace.

"What if what?" Maura asked after catching her breath. She knew that kiss had just erased any doubt about compatibility in Jane's mind.

"Never mind," was all Jane could manage to put together as an answer.

Maura was about to chuckle but it was interrupted by Jane's pulling her into a second kiss. Not one part of her minded that kind of interruption.

R&I

Their time in the kitchen ended shortly after their second kiss ended. They moved into what Maura had called the den when she had taken Jane on a tour of the house. They sat together on the couch much like they sat together while watching a movie. Jane resting against the armrest of the couch and Maura resting against Jane.

They talked. Which at one point Jane found herself thinking it was rather odd because she had always felt as if she knew everything there was to know about the ME. But she didn't. Clearly she didn't. There was this entire aspect of Maura she didn't have a history of. A side she didn't know from experience and hadn't been a part of the development of it. The idea that there was anything new to be discovered about the woman curled into her side was genuinely exciting to Jane.

They talked about making the transition from friends to something more. But it was difficult because neither seemed to be able to actually define that something more. Not yet anyway. Were they to be lovers? Partners? Girlfriends? Simply being in love didn't seem to magically transform them into an established couple. They loved each other but the reality of what that could mean, would mean and should mean for them had yet to be explored.

More than friends. Not yet lovers. Two people hovering in that space between who they used to be and who they were to become. The newness of it all was both scary and exciting. They hadn't made out on the couch like teenagers although they would both admit the desire was certainly there. Instead, both seemed to take comfort in just being with each other. Snuggled into each other on the couch having an open, honest conversation felt in many ways far more intimate than anything physical they could be doing. It mattered more to Maura that Jane was allowing her to hold her hand and play with their intertwined fingers as they talked than anything else could have in that moment.

The physical aspect would come. The kisses they shared in the kitchen left no doubt for either of them. But they both expressed a concern about rushing into anything. About mistaking desire for substance. They both wanted to treat what was happening with them exactly like what was really happening to them. They were at the start of something. Not the middle. Not the end. They were simply at the beginning. They decided they would proceed as such.

That meant they would continue on with their vacation. For their first night in New Orleans, Maura had planned a night similar to what they did their first night in New York. Simple. Casual with nothing specific demanding their time or attention. So Maura suggested a walking tour of the rest of the neighborhood and dinner. It was the perfect suggestion.

Maura took Jane on a walk down St. Charles Avenue. The area consisted of several more mansions and beautiful properties. Maura was able to point out different types of architecture and even share several histories of some of the mansions. They spent a few hours walking around until they ended up at stopping at Pascal's Manale for dinner. Maura absolutely insisted on introducing Jane to a New Orleans specialty of barbeque shrimp and Pascal's was the place to go in New Orleans.

The meal was excellent. The conversation was better. It hadn't taken long after they'd started talking at the house for them to realize that the pending change in their relationship didn't seem to alter the ease which was felt between them when they were together. The conversation flowed easily all throughout the walking tour and dinner. The casualness and comfort that had always been at the heart of their relationship seemed to thrive.

After dinner at Pascal's they took their time walking back to the house. Once back at the house, the weather was still perfect and neither seemed compelled to spend time inside. So Maura opened a bottle of wine and the two sat out on the second floor balcony under the stars just enjoying the night and each other's company.

But finally it was time to turn in. They hadn't discussed sleeping arrangements. Not even when Maura gave a tour of the house. Not during dinner or on their walk home. Jane had, however, noticed that all of the luggage that had been in the hallway on the second floor had disappeared by the time they had returned from dinner. She suspected Maura informed William which room to place the bags. All the bags.

Maura seemed to have an answer before Jane could ask the question. "I had William put our bags in the second bedroom," Maura said. They both had just re-entered the house from the balcony and Maura had paused to discuss the sleeping arrangements.

"Did you now?" Jane replied with a sly smile. "That's awfully presumptuous of you, Doctor."

Maura tried to withhold a chuckle. "I wouldn't go that far," she pointed out. "You haven't spent a complete night alone since this vacation started Detective."

"This is true," Jane interjected with a smile.

"And, you did tell me you loved me," she finished.

"Also true," Jane admitted.

"So clearly having your luggage placed in my room wasn't a presumption at all," Maura tried to finish her logical argument.

"It was a guess," Jane pointed out.

"It was not a guess," Maura insisted. "I was merely acting on a hypothesis that was strongly supported by the available information."

"By guessing," Jane said again. "You guessed that because I haven't slept alone this entire vacation and I do love you that would mean I'd want to sleep next to you again tonight."

Maura went to object but she stopped. "Am I wrong?" she asked suddenly just a little nervous that maybe she had overstepped the boundaries of their relationship.

Jane took a few steps closer to the ME closing the gap between them. She leaned in and captured Maura's lips trying to convey through the kiss her answer to that question. The kiss started out tender but quickly seemed to take on life of its own.

Maura's response to the kiss was immediate. She inched closer into Jane and snaked her arms around the detective's waist. Jane couldn't help but think just how great the ME felt against her. Lips glided across each other and it was Maura who softly brushed her tongue against Jane's bottom lip seeking entrance. Entrance that was immediately granted.

They proceeded slowly with this new step. Neither trying to fight for control but both absolutely taking pleasure in the feel of the other in her mouth. Maura was becoming increasingly convinced that she could spend her life kissing Jane and never, ever grow tired with it. Jane didn't seem to have any objections either as a soft moan escaped from her that Maura knew would need to be repeated at some point.

When they finally pulled apart Jane looked at Maura and smiled. "No," she said. "You weren't wrong."

R&I

Jane used one of the other bathrooms as they certainly didn't have any sort of nighttime routine even close to established. So they stuck to the routine they'd always had. Maura getting ready in one bathroom and Jane getting ready in another. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Normal enough of a routine. But as she did the simple nightly tasks she felt herself start to get a little nervous. And she knew exactly why.

She was going to sleep with Maura. Not in the making love/sex notion of sleeping together. They both had agreed earlier that neither was ready to take that particular step forward. Not yet anyway. No, she was going to sleep with Maura. And standing in her designated bathroom she was starting to almost freak out about it.

They'd shared a bed every night since this vacation had started. All but once it was with Maura's knowledge and invitation. But somehow tonight it felt different. She was going to sleep next to the woman she loved and for the first time that woman knew how she felt. How one little piece of information could change so much Jane just didn't quite understand.

She shouldn't be nervous. It wasn't about sex. Not that night. But she was going to enter that room not as someone who had sought permission to be there but rather as someone who was simply expected to be there. That change really did both excite and terrify her.

Suddenly the changing nature of her relationship with Maura felt incredibly real. They'd talked. All day long they had talked. They'd even kissed. Several amazing, life altering kisses that should have been enough to really get it through to Jane that things between her and Maura were never going to be the same. But it didn't really seem to hit her until that moment. In that moment she was getting ready to fall asleep next to a woman she adored and whom she was suddenly allowed to have.

She started to delay her exit from the bathroom. She hadn't wanted to be the first one ready and in the bedroom. Was she just supposed to get into bed? Should she simply be in the room and be waiting for Maura to finish? She couldn't even quite figure out if she was supposed to even turn the lights off or on.

Then she berated herself for having this kind of freak out moment. She'd done so good all day long. Especially when talking about her feelings and even some of her insecurities. She'd been able to handle all of that and it was now she was starting to freak out. These were some of those 'stupid' things she tried to Maura she had the tendency to do.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself back down. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't anything different from the last few nights. She just needed to finish getting changed and head into the bedroom. She knew Maura wouldn't be ready yet. No matter how she'd tried to stall her own routine there was no way she wouldn't get finished before Maura.

So she grabbed her pajamas, which she now wasn't even sure if they were the best choices for nighttime garments, and quickly changed. Shorts and a tank top. Not anything Maura hadn't seen her in before. Right or not, it would have to do.

When she re-entered the bedroom she had been right. Maura was still in the bathroom. She chuckled to herself a bit as she wondered if Maura was going through some of the same panic she was but quickly dismissed that thought believing that Maura wouldn't allow herself to get worked up about simply sleeping- in the total sleep sense of the word- with Jane.

So Jane found herself standing in the bedroom not really knowing what to do next. Maura hadn't turned down the bed so she wondered if she should do that. Wondered but didn't actually make a move to do it. She wondered if she should sit in the chair that was situated in the corner of the room but then couldn't think of what she would tell Maura she was doing when Maura would inevitably ask her once she came out of the bathroom.

She also was pretty sure she didn't want to be caught simply standing in the middle of the room with what she just knew was a completely confused, if not slightly panicked, look on her face. The bed seemed to be the most logical option for her so she took it heading over towards the bed now happy to at least not be standing and staring at the bathroom door anymore.

She took a seat on her side of the bed and sat for all of about two seconds before quickly standing back up. There were several decorative throw pillows on the bed. Pillows Jane never quite understood the purpose of. Why should there be pillows on a bed that would never be used? Pillows just destined to be removed each night only to be replaced once again in the morning. That always seemed silly to the detective.

But for a few seconds she found herself suddenly thankful for those throw pillows. They had offered her, even if for only a few brief moments, something tangible to do. Remove the pillows. Turn down the blankets. She could, and did, do both those things happy to have something to occupy her time.

But then she was out of things to do once again. Now she was convinced it would be just as bad for Maura to exit the bathroom and find her just standing by her side of the bed as it would have been to find her standing in the middle of the room. So she sat down. But that didn't feel right so she decided to just lay on the bed but opted not to get under the covers. She'd wait for Maura to come out before doing that.

The bed was comfortable and everything but now she was just sort of staring at the ceiling. She suddenly wished she had something to be reading. But she hadn't brought anything with her more than magazines and those were all still sitting on the jet. For a brief moment she told herself if they'd been in a hotel there would have at least been a Bible in the drawer for her to read. Not that she would have actually read it but it was a book and one that oddly could always be found in hotel rooms and her head just sort of went there.

She finally settled on a position. Laying down but slightly propped up on the pillows that weren't decorative throw pillows. Now she just needed to try to look like she was relaxed. To that point she had been anything but. Again she chastised herself. This wasn't even anything difficult. It was just Maura. They were only going to sleep next to each other. They'd done it dozens of times before. She seriously needed to just relax.

And then finally Maura emerged from the bathroom. Jane turned to look at the ME and the very sight of her stopped everything that had been swirling in Jane's head. One look at the woman and Jane knew that there was absolutely no other place on the planet she'd let herself be in that moment.

"My God you are beautiful," Jane uttered. Maura had exited the bathroom dressed in a silk nightgown. The moment Jane saw her, her breath hitched as the beauty of the woman she so adored just overwhelmed her senses.

"It's just sleepwear," Maura said trying to dismiss Jane's comment.

"No," Jane said. "What I wear is sleepwear," Jane indicated to the tank top and shorts she had put on. What you are wearing," she paused, "is dangerous. And you are absolutely beautiful."

Maura blushed a bit. "Thank you," she said.

If Maura had any issues with Jane's laying on the bed already she didn't say anything. Nor did her behavior give any indication that climbing into bed wasn't exactly what Jane should have done. Instead, the ME simply joined Jane leaning across the bed to give the detective a small, tender kiss before she climbed in on her side.

Unlike Jane, Maura didn't hesitate to climb under the covers. Seeing Maura climb under Jane immediately followed and soon they were both working to get situated. Maura slid over and curled herself into Jane as if they'd done this hundreds of times before. The ease in which her movements flowed made Jane once again berate herself for being such a head case earlier. It was Maura and no matter what was changing for them it was still just Maura.

Once they were both settled Jane's anxiety seemed to fully abandon her. She was comfortable enough to even lean down to capture a goodnight kiss from the ME. The kiss was sweet and tender. Not one meant to be laced with passion. One meant simply to convey love and it managed to do just that.

"I don't want to wake up in the morning and find out that this," Jane said, "today, was all just a dream."

"It's not a dream," Maura reassured Jane. "It's so much better than a dream could ever be."

That made Jane smile. Somehow the genius always knew the exact thing to say that would make Jane relax.

"I don't want you to have any more nightmares," Maura said after a few moments of silence. The subject of Jane's nightmares hadn't been discussed since that morning on the plane.

Jane didn't want that either. "Neither do I," she agreed. "But I'm in a different place right now. Maybe that's enough." She wasn't talking about being in New Orleans instead of New York. She meant she now 'had' Maura. She was hopeful that was enough to finally chase away whatever demons were still lurking for her.

"We're both in that different place," Maura said. "I'm right here," Maura paused and tightened her arms around Jane trying to make sure she felt her presence. "I'm safe in the one place I've wanted to be for so long. I'm with you. Don't let your mind manipulate that."

"I'll try not to let it," Jane promised.

Jane pressed one last, light kiss on the ME's lips and curled herself the rest of the way around her. They both enjoyed the comfort they found in each other and both soon drifted asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_She couldn't get the door open. No matter how hard tried._

_She hit it. She kicked it. She rammed her body into it over and over until she just couldn't batter it anymore. _

_Nothing she tried worked. _

_She went to grab her gun with the thought that she would shoot her way into the house but her hand grasped at nothing but air when she reached for it. She didn't have her gun or holster attached to her hip._

"_You're too late," came the voice. _

_Jane didn't even bother to look around for the source. She knew no one was there. She couldn't be too late. She was there. She was at the door. Maura was just on the other side of the door. All she needed to do was find a way to get inside._

_She started pounding on the door again. It was a feeble attempt but she just couldn't think of anything else to do. _

"_Let me in!" she hollered._

"_You're too late," taunted the voice._

"_No!" she answered back. "I'm right here. I'm not too late. I'm can't be!"_

_She went to reach for the doorknob again determined to yank or pull on it hard enough to rip it away from the door when in a flash the doorknob was suddenly gone._

_Jane stepped back not understanding what the hell had just happened. _

_That's when she saw it._

_It wasn't just the doorknob that disappeared. It was the entire doorway. There was no longer any way in._

"_Too late…."_

Jane's head jerked up from the pillow. The amount of sunlight in the room surprised her. Her normal pattern had been having the nightmares in the middle of the night. Without even trying to check the time Jane knew it was morning. Probably late morning.

Her guess about the time was confirmed when she rolled over and caught sight of the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was 8:42 am. She dropped her head back onto her pillow and released a heavy sigh. She also ran her hands across her face and tried to rub the last of the sleep from her eyes.

Another nightmare. She still didn't know what she dreamt the night before but she remembered this one. Once again it wasn't so much 'scary' as it was 'unsettling' for her. She was trying to get to Maura. Trying but failing. Where they were or why they were there seemed to have no context in the dream. All she remembered was that she knew Maura was on the other side of that door and it just wouldn't open.

What the vanishing door meant she had no clue. Nor did she had a single idea about the voice. It wasn't any voice she recognized. It was just there and it seemed content on mocking her in her attempts to get to where she so desperately wanted to be.

She was getting sick and tired of having these dreams. Night after night with yesterday the only reprieve for her but according to Maura she still had some sort of dream. She'd just been lucky enough to not remember that one when she woke up.

Maura.

Jane knew it was way too late in the morning to have expected the ME to still be in bed but now that she was fully awake she was a little disappointed that she didn't get to wake up in Maura's arms. Or wake up with Maura in hers. Either option would have been wonderful. The few times this trip she'd managed to have that were all stolen, private moments in the middle of the night. All moments before she'd told Maura how she truly felt.

This was their technical first 'morning after' and looking around the room Jane was spending it alone. Not that she was mad at Maura or anything. Just a little disappointed. She knew Maura was a natural early riser and she was a natural late sleeper. She also knew Maura was still generally concerned about the amount of sleep she was getting so it wasn't a surprise to her that Maura had clearly elected to let her sleep in that morning.

But it really would have been nice to feel the ME against her first thing that morning. To have the woman in her arms. If for no other reason than to help convince Jane that yesterday really did happen. She knew it had. She remembered every detail of their day yesterday. But she'd only been half joking when she told Maura last night she didn't want to wake up and find it all had been a dream.

Maura wasn't going to like the fact that she'd had another nightmare. She wasn't looking forward to having to tell the ME she'd had another one. She knew she was worrying the woman and she felt tremendously guilty about that. She hate worrying her. Even before yesterday she hated worrying her friend.

But she knew Maura would ask and she knew she needed to tell her. She had a horrible habit of not telling her things. Important things. One of the things that really occurred to her yesterday as they had spent time talking was a complete understanding that if they were going to move forward. If they were going to be more to each other than just friends. She was going to have to share things with her. Things she normally would just try to keep to herself. Hell, if she was really honest with herself, things she should have shared with the ME while they were still just friends.

She'd promised herself the night before as they were sitting out on the balcony sipping wine and just talking that she was going to make an effort to be more open with Maura. To fight the instinct to just keep things that were bothering her or upsetting her to herself. She wanted to start to share things with Maura. Life things. And she knew that's what Maura wanted too.

She also knew this one was solely hers. Maura confided in Jane. Maura shared things relatively freely with Jane and had ever since she had become convinced that Jane was indeed her friend. No, this wasn't a mutual need to work on issue. This was all Jane and she knew it.

So this was her first real chance. Or second if she counted the fact that she opened her mouth and told the woman she was in love with her yesterday. That should probably count as that was a really big one. But this, this nightmare, this was the second real chance Jane now had to start to share things with Maura. This was totally something that under any other set of circumstances she would so totally keep to herself.

But not anymore. Not after yesterday and not if she was going to have a shot at having a real future with Maura. She wasn't about to screw things up on what would only be their second day of starting whatever all of this was going to be.

So she got up and headed for the bathroom to splash some water on her face and pull herself together. As she got up she stretched and was surprised she felt slightly stiff. But then she realized it'd been almost a week since she'd had any level of serious exercise. Between the double shifts she'd pulled at work and the start of this vacation, she hadn't even hit the gym in far too long.

She stepped back into the bedroom and started to root around in one of her suitcases. She knew the ME well enough to know that since she was responsible for supervising the packing of her clothes there was no way she'd not pack her exercise stuff. There would be at a bare minimum she running shoes and workout clothes.

She found what she was looking for and smiled at the fact that Maura was extremely reliable about so many different things. She grabbed her clothes and returned to the bathroom to change. She also knew without any hesitation that it wouldn't take any effort at all to convince the ME to come for a run with her.

It wasn't an avoidance of talking about this morning but Jane knew it was a delay. She just really needed to try to clear her head before talking with Maura and she had always found running helped to do that.

R&I

"Maura?" Jane called out when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She hadn't heard the ME moving about downstairs so she wasn't really sure where she was.

"Out on the porch," she heard Maura call out.

Jane headed out onto the front porch to ask Maura if she wanted to go for a run but found that the ME wasn't alone. She was sitting and talking with William.

"Jane," Maura said with a grin. "Good morning."

"Morning," Jane answered back. She turned to acknowledge William. "Good morning," she said to him.

"Good morning Jane," he answered back and smiled a smile that seemed to put Jane at ease. She didn't know him but from watching Maura's interactions with him the day before he seemed like a nice man and he was already a step above Jeffrey in Jane's book considering he at least wasn't calling her 'Ms. Rizzoli'.

Before Jane could even say a word Maura took in her attire. "You want to go for a run?" she asked.

Jane for some reason looked down at what she was wearing as if she needed to check to make sure she had put on workout clothes. "Only if you'd like to join me," she said. She wanted to run but she wouldn't go without Maura.

The smile that crossed the ME's face was all the answer Jane needed from her. But she made it official. "I'd love to," she said. "Just let me go change." She turned to William. "Will you excuse me?"

William chuckled, "Certainly. Lord knows I'm not joining you ladies."

Maura chuckled at that as well and excused herself to get changed.

Jane realized that because William had been out on the porch Maura hadn't managed to ask her how she slept and she was suddenly very thankful for his presence. She would have answered the ME truthfully had she asked but she really liked the idea of getting a chance to maybe get through their run before she even had to broach the topic of her nightmare.

"So Jane," William said seeming content to shift to Jane for conversation in the absence of the ME. "Maura says you are a homicide detective in Boston."

Jane nodded, "Yes I am," she confirmed. She took a seat in a chair on the porch to wait for Maura and apparently chat with William. "How long have you been the caretaker here?" she asked.

"Going on 30 years," William said with a sense of pride. "Maura's father hired me on after their last caretaker finally retired."

"That's a long time," Jane said and then immediately hoped the man wouldn't think she was implying that he was old. But he didn't seem to take any offense to it.

"Mr. Isles has always treated me well," he said. "And it's given me a chance to get to know that lady inside." He said it was a smile that Jane couldn't mistake as a protective one.

"Well then," Jane pointed out, "you've been very lucky." As far as Jane was concerned anyone who got to have Maura in their lives was just completely lucky to have that.

"That I have," he agreed. He looked at the detective for a moment as if sizing her up. "She's a very special one," he said.

Jane couldn't stop the smile that crossed her face. "Yes, she most certainly is."

William was quiet for a moment and then sat straight up and became suddenly serious. "Maura seems quite taken with you," he started out and it completely took Jane by surprise.

"Excuse me?" she said still surprised he had said anything at all.

Still with a serious look on his face he repeated. "Maura seems quite taken with you. I've never seen her light up the way she lights up when she talks about you."

Jane had no idea how to respond to that so she didn't say anything.

"I may be older but I'm not old fashioned," he said. "It doesn't matter to me if you both are gay."

If Jane had been drinking anything in that moment she knew she would have been spitting it out all over the place. As it was she almost choked on air at that comment.

"What matters to me," he continued, "is her happiness. I mean no disrespect to Mr. Isles. He's a good man and a good boss," he said and paused considering if he should say what it was he really wanted to say, "but the man never really did right by her. He provided for her. She's been taken care of financially. But as a father, he just," and he paused again, "well the man just had all the wrong priorities in his life if you ask me."

Jane was still stunned into silence.

"It's clear she cares about you," he went on. "Like I said, I've never seen her smile the way she smiles when she talks about you. I'm happy for her. She deserves to have someone in her life who makes her a priority. You do that. Just," he paused one last time making sure he made direct eye contact with Jane. "Just you make sure not to hurt her. She's had enough of that in her life."

Still Jane didn't say anything. Her mind just hadn't really caught up to what was happening. Was she really getting the 'don't hurt her' speech from Maura's father's house caretaker? The entire conversation seemed completely surreal but in an odd way it also seemed extremely sweet.

She cleared her throat still a little unsure if she'd actually choked on air and finally spoke. Or tried to anyway. "William," she started but he cut her off.

"She hasn't told me anything," he answered one of Jane's many unasked questions. "But I'm not a fool. When a woman asks to have all the bags for two people placed into one bedroom when there are four other bedrooms available for use," he said looking at Jane with a knowing look and a raised eyebrow, "it doesn't take a genius to understand what the sleeping arrangements mean."

Again, she wondered if she could choke on air. She turned towards the house and started trying to will Maura to hurry along so she could end this conversation.

"Look," he said. "I know this is a little forward."

"A little?" Jane said finally speaking for the first time in probably too long.

He chuckled at her and she had to wonder exactly what her expression must have been in that moment. She almost felt as if she was blushing and she never blushed.

"Perhaps more than a little. But I care about that lady," he said in his defense. "She's got a heart of gold and I don't want to see her get hurt. From all the things I've heard about you over the years," he said and Jane immediately wondered just what Maura had told him, "it's clear that you care about her. I know you've protected her several times and I've never gotten the impression that you'd do anything to deliberately hurt her."

"I'd never, ever hurt her," Jane heard herself answer instinctively. She hadn't really planned on defending herself or explaining herself to the strange, but oddly nice, man on the porch but her response just came out.

William smiled a genuine smile. "That's really all I needed to know," he said. He stood up and started to walk off the porch. "You and Maura have fun on your run," he said with his back turned to her. "It really is a lovely morning for such a thing."

And then he was just gone leaving Jane on the porch to wonder what the hell just happened.

Maura finally came downstairs dressed for a run. She walked over to Jane and kissed her considering they hadn't had the chance to really say a proper good morning to that point.

As off balance and stunned as Jane still was she wasn't so far gone that she didn't react to Maura's kiss. The kiss was soft and tender but they both felt it.

When Maura pulled back she just looked at Jane and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. If she had caught on to Jane's current state of distraction she didn't say anything.

"Umm," Jane stuttered. "Yeah." She stood up and followed Maura out into the yard to stretch before they took off on a run.

R&I

"He didn't," Maura exclaimed as they were running side by side.

"Oh, he did," Jane confirmed.

Maura didn't know whether to be appalled or touched. She actually seemed a little of both. "I can't believe William said that to you."

"You can't believe it?" Jane asked. "I still can't believe it and he said it to me."

"That's just," Maura started but was cut off.

"Incredibly sweet of him," Jane finished. By now she'd gotten over the initial shock of such a forward approach to her by William and she could see that the man simply cared about Maura. How could Jane ever fault anyone for such a thing?

Maura smiled as she really was touched that William seemed to care enough to have that kind of a conversation with Jane. Even though it was extremely inappropriate. "I'm sorry," she said to Jane.

Jane chuckled. "Don't be," she said and meant it. "He obviously cares about you and that's never a bad thing."

Maura smiled. "I've known him almost my entire life," she said. "When I'd come back to the States from boarding school in the summers I'd usually spend about half my time with my mother at the penthouse in New York. But I'd spend the other half of my summer breaks here with my father." She ran a little further before she continued. "I ended up spending a lot of time with William when my father was away working."

Jane figured as much. She also had a belief that Maura spent an equal amount of time with Jeffrey looking out for her when she was in New York. In fact Jane was pretty sure there was a long list of 'hired help' that was more responsible for raising Maura than what her parents actually were. She was pretty sure that even when Maura was around for visits that didn't necessarily mean either of her parents were so around to visit with her. She turned to look at Maura and couldn't miss the sad look on her face.

William was certainly right about Mr. Isles' priorities not being the right ones. Jane stopped running for a minute and waited for Maura to stop as well. When she did she turned to question Jane about why she had stopped. Before she could even ask her Jane slowly approached Maura and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You know you'll never be alone like that again don't you?" Jane asked in sudden seriousness.

"Jane," Maura started to try to dismiss her.

"No Maura," Jane said reaching out and taking Maura's hand in hers. "I need to know that you know that you'll never be alone like that again. That you know you have people in your life who adore you and will always be there for you. Me," she said and lifted Maura's hand up to her lips and gently kissed it. "Ma. Frankie. Tommy. Vince. Barry," she said completing the list. "We all love you. We are your family Maura. Tell me you know you're not alone."

Maura didn't answer for a moment. She was a little too overwhelmed by what Jane was saying. In fact she was trying not to let the tears that had welled up in her eyes fall.

Not happy that she hadn't answered her yet Jane pushed again gently. "Tell me Maur," she said. "Tell me you know we are all here for you."

A single tear trickled down Maura's cheek which Jane immediately brushed away with her thumb. "I know," she finally was able to confirm for Jane. "I really do know."

Jane smiled. She pulled Maura in and kissed her letting her hand that wasn't still holding Maura's gently cup Maura's cheek. As the kiss faded Jane pulled back enough to just to whisper. "Never again."

Maura gave a slight nod as the only response she was sure she could give. Jane then released Maura's hand and started to jog again. Maura stood still for just a moment and then started up again easily catching up with Jane. Within seconds they had once again matched each other's strides.

R&I

The rest of their run was uneventful. Sometimes they chatted. Sometimes they ran in silence. Jane had always liked the fact that they made good running partners. Both needed periods of quiet and periods of conversation to get through longer runs. She loved running with Maura and that morning was no different.

After she had said what she needed to about William and his conversation with her, Jane spent the rest of her run trying to figure out what her dream meant. She tried to decipher the voice that was taunting her. She even tried to figure out why a door would disappear as if it never existed. But try as she might, Jane just couldn't make any sense of it all.

They were in the home stretch of their run when Jane finally brought up the subject to Maura. She'd actually been fairly surprised Maura had yet to ask her if she'd slept alright or if she had a nightmare.

"Hey Maura?" Jane said as their jogging pace had slowed significantly. They were only a few blocks from the house.

"Yes?" Maura said turning to look at the detective.

Jane hesitated for a second but remembered her promise to herself and knew she needed to talk to Maura. "I had another dream last night," she admitted. "Or actually more like this morning," she corrected. She felt Maura's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at her. She just kept jogging.

"Oh Jane," Maura said sympathetically. "I'm sorry." She now felt bad that she hadn't asked Jane to that point if she'd had any issues sleeping. When she woke up earlier that morning Jane was sound asleep and looked so peaceful. She'd hoped that had meant there were no dreams.

She should have asked. And then it occurred to her that Jane was volunteering the information to her. If the topic hadn't been about something that she was so worried about Maura would have broken out into a huge smile. This was a big step for Jane to be taking. Volunteering any kind of information wasn't something Jane was very good with.

But Maura was too worried about Jane and what was causing her nightmares to really celebrate the fact that she had told her on her own. The persistence of the dreams was definitely starting to worry the ME.

"Do you remember this one?" Maura asked remembering that Jane hadn't even remembered having a dream yesterday.

"Yes," Jane answered but didn't immediately offer up the details she knew Maura wanted to know. By now they had reached the house and she wanted a few minutes to focus on post run stretching. Something both women did. But once that was done Jane ended up sitting down on the front porch stoop. Maura sat down next to her.

"Was I in this one?" Maura asked.

Jane nodded her head. "You were. But it was different from the last one I remember having about you."

"Tell me," Maura said. She wasn't a dream expert but she wanted to know.

Jane proceeded to describe the dream to Maura as she remembered it. Everything from the voice that kept telling her she was too late to the door completely disappearing when she went to try to grab the door handle one last time.

"I just wish I knew what any of it meant," Jane said. Even repeating it all to Maura hadn't helped her understand any of it.

"I'm not an expert of dreams," Maura said. "But to me this dream still contains similar themes as the original dream you had about Samantha Roberts. References to being too late. Your inability to open the door to get into the house where you are sure the person you are looking for can be found. Th only thing that has changed is that it's shifted from Samantha to me."

Jane nodded agreeing with everything Maura was saying. "But why?" she asked. She didn't really expect Maura to have an answer but the dream was frustrating her.

"I don't know," Maura admitted. "I would have said the door and your inability to open it was your subconscious manifesting your frustrations with harboring feelings for me and being unable to express those feelings. But after yesterday that shouldn't be the case so I'm not sure why you still couldn't open that door in your dream this morning."

Maura wondered if Jane was still trying to process the guilt she felt about Samantha Roberts and it was simply getting intertwined with the emotional experiences of having finally admitted to being in love with her. Jane had been through a lot in a short period of time and she still hadn't experienced a complete, uninterrupted night's sleep. Perhaps all of those factors were combining to produce her dreams.

"Maybe," Jane said. "I just wish the dreams would stop."

Maura pulled Jane into an embrace and she kissed Jane's forehead. "I know," she said. She wished that too. "You've been under an enormous amount of pressure for weeks Jane. Your body, and your mind, need some time to recover from everything that has been happening. Combine all of that with finally admitting our feelings for each other perhaps you are just having a problem processing everything."

Maybe she just needed time to have everything completely settle for her.

"Will you try something for me?" Maura asked.

"What?" Jane asked wanting to hear what Maura wanted before committing to actually do it.

"Would you start keeping a dream journal?" Maura asked. There were studies that suggested that the act of writing down dreams on a consistent basis could be beneficial for not only understanding the meaning behind them but even just the process of writing the dreams down had been shown to reduce the number of negative dreams a person experienced.

"Like a diary?" Jane asked.

"Sort of," Maura answered. "It's simply a way to document the details of your dream but one of the tricks is to write down the details as soon as you wake up to help capture as much detail as possible. People have a relatively small timeframe for remembering their dreams. There is research to suggest that while most people enter into a stage of REM sleep each night only about 8-10% of those dreams can be recalled the next morning."

"I can try," Jane agreed. So far every dream she had she could remember the details except the one from two nights ago. But maybe it would be a good idea to keep a detailed record of the dreams. Especially if they kept changing. Her dream involving Samantha was the same dream over and over so remember the details was relatively easy.

Maybe, like any investigation, if she kept a record of her dreams they could review the details and find something that they'd missed that might help them figure out the meaning behind the dreams.

"It may help," Maura said. She didn't want to promise anything but she did think it could help. If nothing else, it would be a record for Jane to use if she ever wanted to seek professional help for the dreams. Maura doubted Jane's willingness to do such a thing. She'd only sat with the department psychologist after her encounters with Hoyt because it was a mandatory condition for her release to return back to work. But maybe things would change if the dreams didn't stop.

Jane nodded indicating her consent to start the dream journal.

"Thank you," Maura said.

"I'll try just about anything," Jane admitted.

"No," Maura corrected. "Not thank you for the journal. Thank you for talking to me about your dream." She knew it was a change in Jane's 'normal' routine to volunteer information to Maura. And Maura wanted to make sure Jane knew she recognized the change.

"I know I haven't always been good with talking about my problems," Jane admitted what she knew was the obvious. "But Maura, I want that to change. I want to share things with you. I promise I'm going to try to include you more. I can't guarantee I'll be perfect at it but I really will try," Jane said quietly. She didn't want to keep things from the ME. Not if they were going to try to be together.

"All I need is to know that you will try," Maura said. She knew Jane's habit of keeping things from everyone was a deep rooted one that wasn't going to be easy to break. "The fact that you are even willing to try means more to me than I can tell you." This really was a big step for the detective.

"I'm willing to do anything for you," Jane said. Of that she had no doubt.

"I know," Maura said. "That's just one of the reasons why I love you."

They shared another kiss and finally Jane stood up. "Come on," she said. "I need a shower."

Unable to resist Maura grinned. "Is that an invitation Detective?"

Jane chuckled. "I don't think we are quite to that point in all of this yet, Doctor."

Maura smiled knowing Jane was right. "Alright," she said. "But one day," she teased as she walked into the house letting the screen door close behind her. "One day we will definitely be at that point."

Jane stood motionless on the porch now completely distracted by the idea of Maura in the shower. She had no idea how long she'd been standing there but it had been long enough that Maura had re-appeared in the doorway to ask Jane if she was going to bother coming back into the house.

Jane snapped out of it and headed inside. As she climbed the stairs she muttered under her breath, "One day." One day soon she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Their afternoon consisted of spending time in the French Quarter. It was one of Maura's favorite places to spend the day as options were endless. So Jane and Maura took streetcar from St Charles Avenue over to the outskirts of the French Quarter.

First on the agenda was shopping. Jane shouldn't have been surprised by this. She knew it was going to happen at some point. She'd been surprised when Maura had resisted the urge to shop in New York so she doubted Maura could resist a second time while in New Orleans. Once they arrived in the French Quarter, they spent their time strolling up and down Royal Street. Maura insisted upon stopping at virtually every antique shop they came across which on Royal that was certainly plenty. It wasn't just the antique shops. Maura seemed to want to drag Jane any shop on Royal that remotely caught her interest.

As much as Jane hated shopping, she found she didn't mind so much that afternoon. She'd never been to New Orleans and had to admit that the atmosphere and surroundings were definitely holding her interest even if what they were doing was technically shopping. There were a few art galleries on Royal that they walked through and Jane certainly enjoyed those stops more the antique shops.

Jane wasn't a shopper. Not at heart. She wasn't even a browser. Jane was a purchaser. When it came to Jane, she knew what she wanted, where it was and her method of shopping consisted of entering a location, grabbing what she needed and making an immediate move to check out. Get in. Get out. For Jane it was that simple.

Then there was Maura. She was a shopper. There was just no denying that. She browsed. She perused. She looked around without any clear idea of want or need or even desire for something specific. Normally that kind of behavior drove Jane crazy. But spending the day with Maura, even shopping, had definitely become something Jane was enjoying despite how many shops Maura chose to wander about aimlessly.

Jane was simply happy to be spending time with Maura. They walked from place to place talking about anything and everything. From time to time, Jane would even reach out and grab Maura's hand. Maura noticed Jane tended to do this whenever the crowds were a little heavy in a shop they entered or a crowd was sharing the sidewalk with them as they walked. It was almost as if Jane was afraid of losing the ME in some sort of crowd. Whatever the reason, Maura was just enjoying the hand holding anytime Jane reached for hers.

While shopping in one of the stores, Jane noticed a pair of earrings that had caught the ME's eye. She almost missed it. But she caught the ME lingering at one of the cases and was able to see she was admiring a pair of emerald earrings. Jane didn't have much of an appreciation for jewelry but when she got a chance to get a good look at the earrings it was clear to her that they would look amazing on Maura.

To Jane's surprise, Maura didn't even ask the sales girl if she could see them up close. She merely spent a few moments gazing upon them before moving on to other items in the store. Maura hadn't made any purchases to that point and Jane was starting to get the impression that she would simply spend her time browsing and not buying.

Jane made a mental note that it would be something nice to get for Maura if she could figure out a way to get it without the ME knowing. Not only did she want to do something nice for Maura to thank her for the trip they were on, she realized that after yesterday she was probably allowed to get Maura a gift just because she loved her. That thought made the detective smile and convinced her she needed to get the earrings. She just needed a way to do so without Maura seeing her do it.

Her way came in the form of her mother. Or at least a call from her mother. They'd just left the shop and were about to walk into the next one when Jane's phone rang.

Looking down at the phone Jane had an immediate idea. "Hey Ma," Jane answered her phone.

"Janie," Angela greeted. Jane could tell Angela was happy to hear her voice and she knew her mother was smiling. "How are you? How's Maura?"

"Hang on a second Ma," Jane said. "I need to step outside." Jane smiled and turned to Maura. The ME had just started her browsing. It was just crowded enough that Jane would be able to do what she was about to do without arousing suspicion in Maura. "Maura," Jane said getting the ME's attention. "It's Ma. I'm going to step outside to talk to her for a minute. It's a little loud in here."

Maura looked around and while not extremely crowded there were several conversations all going on at once. She nodded to Jane. "I'll look around until you get off the phone," she offered. "Tell Angela I said hello."

Jane nodded and made her way out of the store. She made a beeline back to the shop Maura had seen the earrings. "Alright Ma," Jane said as she was walking. "Sorry about that. Maura's shopping and the store was crowded."

"Why is it that you will go shopping with Maura but you never want to go shopping with me?" Angela asked.

"I don't necessarily want to go shopping with Maura," Jane pointed out. "I just end up going with her."

Jane made her way into the shop and walked straight to the display case that had the earrings. She flagged down a worker. Purchaser not a shopper.

"How's New Orleans?" Angela asked. Jane had managed to send her mother a text message the day before to let her know they were in New Orleans and safe.

"It's been great," Jane answered without hesitation.

A sales clerk finally approached Jane and she indicated that she wanted to purchase the earrings. She didn't want to say too much with Angela on the phone knowing if Angela heard her buying anything for Maura as a gift it could lead to questions she wasn't going to answer. Jane wasn't ready to share whatever all this was with anyone until she and Maura were able to figure things out for themselves.

"What have you done so far?" Angela asked.

"Just a walk around her father's neighborhood and dinner last night," Jane said. "Ma, you should see his house."

The sales girl tried asking Jane a few questions about gift receipts and gift wrapping which actually sounded like a good idea. Jane indicated quietly that gift wrapping would be great. The sales girl took the earrings in the back to wrap them for Jane.

"Is it big?" Jane asked.

"It's a mansion," Jane said honestly. "The place is mind blowing."

"How many bedrooms?" Angela asked.

"Six," Jane answered.

"Oh my," Angela said. "I wonder how much that house is worth."

"Ma!" Jane scolded. "That's not our business."

"I know," she said defensively. "But Jane. Jets. Penthouses in New York. Mansions in New Orleans. Did you know the Isles' were this well off?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Ma," Jane warned again. "That's also not any of our business."

The salesgirl returned with the wrapped earrings. She started to place the package in a bag but Jane didn't want it or need it. She quickly put her phone on mute and told the sales girl the bag wouldn't be necessary.

"I'm just curious," Angela tried. "I mean I know Maura has money but she doesn't act like she has money so I guess I just forget sometimes, you know?"

Jane did know. In fact it was one of the things Jane loved about Maura. The woman didn't have an elitist or pretentious bone in her body. Jane handed the sales girl her credit card to finish her purchase.

"I do know," Jane answered her mother. Before Angela could even ask Jane volunteered, "I'll take pictures of the house for you to see later."

"Would you?" Angela asked all excited by that idea. "Send them soon. I don't want to wait until you get back to see some of what you've done."

Jane chuckled as she took her credit card back. "I will," she said. She signed the slip and handed it to the sales girl who gave her the wrapped box. Jane was able to secure the box in her pocket to hide the fact that she had purchased anything. She quickly headed back to the shop where Maura was still shopping.

"What else have you done?" Angela asked.

"We ran together this morning," Jane said. "And we've been walking around the French Quarter this afternoon." Jane quickly recapped some of the sights she had seen to that point.

"That sounds amazing," Angela said. "Are you sleeping?"

Jane wondered when Angela was going to ask that question. Jane wasn't going to talk to her mother about her dreams any more than she was going to discuss the developments in her relationship with Maura. "Yeah," Jane answered. It was true. She's slept more these last few days than she'd slept in the three weeks before the vacation.

"Good," Angela replied. "I was worried about you." The tone Angela used was one that tended to make Jane feel like she was five years old again. But she knew her mother meant well in this case.

"I know," Jane admitted. "But I've gotten better rest," she said trying to reassure her mother. By this time Jane was standing just outside the shop Maura was still in. She could see the doctor inside so she knew she'd managed to get the earrings undetected.

"As long as Maura is taking care of you," Angela said seeming to appreciate the fact that the ME was looking out for Jane. Partially because the woman was a doctor and partially because she knew Maura was about the only person Jane would ever actually listen to. She was relieved to know Maura was looking out for Jane during this trip.

"She is," Jane admitted. Very, very closely watching the detective thought but didn't say.

"When are you leaving New Orleans?" Angela asked.

"I don't know," Jane admitted. "Maura still won't tell me much about our plans. But we were only in New York for three days so I'd guess that may be about how long we are staying here." It was a guess but she sort of figured she might be right about that.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Angela.

"Also something I don't know," Jane said. "She won't tell me."

Angela chuckled knowing Maura was the only person who'd be able to do that to Jane and it not cause a problem. Jane heard the chuckled and smiled.

Her eyes drifted back towards Maura as she talked to Angela. She couldn't help but do an assessment and it was absolutely clear that the ME was the best looking person in that shop. A swell of pride overtook Jane as she was aware of the fact that the beautiful ME was now hers. It was such a strange thought Jane had to reminder herself it was really true and she hadn't imagined any of what had happened yesterday.

"Ma," Jane said. "I need to get back to Maura."

"Alright," Angela said. "Have a good time and be safe. Let me know when and where you will be headed next."

"Once I know," Jane said. "I'll let you know."

"Tell Maura I said hi," Angela said.

"I will," Jane answered. "She sends you her best. Bye Ma."

"Bye Jane," Angela replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," Jane replied and disconnected the call and went to rejoin Maura in the shop. She wasn't sure exactly when she'd give earrings to the ME but she was glad she'd gotten them for her and was sure she'd give the gift when the moment was just right.

R&I

As they spent time walking Royal Street, Maura had intentions of also walking Chartres Street. By the time they had finished wandering about on Royal it was time for lunch. Their timing was perfect as Maura had every intention of taking Jane to Gumbo Shop for lunch. Maura informed Jane that it was one of the absolute best places for gumbo in all of New Orleans.

Jane wasn't familiar with any of the foods on the menu and decided to just let Maura place an order for them as they agreed to simply share meals so Jane could sample a wide variety of items. Maura had brought Jane to New Orleans for two reasons. The first was food. She'd already introduced Jane to barbeque shrimp the night before and now it was time to share what she considered some of the best gumbo she'd ever had.

Maura ordered several items so they could share. As an appetizer she ordered both the seafood okra gumbo and the chicken Andouille gumbo. Just trying the gumbos was enough to convince Jane that the trip was worth it just for the food. They then split the jambalaya, crawfish etoufee and red beans and rice.

The food was excellent. Maura was happy that Jane was enjoying the Cajun food as she wasn't completely sure how adventurous Jane was going to be. But Jane tried everything Maura wanted her to try and she enjoyed it all.

After lunch they spent time walking around Chartres Street which gave Jane a slight break from the shopping. The draw for Maura of Chartres Street was the architecture. According to Maura this was one of the best collections of colonial era buildings. While there were some shops along this walk, Maura seemed for more interesting in discussing the buildings themselves with Jane. It was a pleasant walk after having such a fine meal at Gumbo Shop.

The walk around Chartres Street ultimately lead them to Jackson Square. Besides a walk through St Louis Cathedral, which Jane found fascinating, the two were able to take in several different street performers in the square. The second reason Maura had brought Jane to New Orleans was for Jane to experience the rich history and prevalence of music the city had to offer.

Maura knew music was something Jane had a passion for. The detective had quite the eclectic taste when it came to the types of music she enjoyed. Maura knew Jane liked jazz and she had figured there was no better place for Jane to experience music than New Orleans. They spent their afternoon taking in the offerings of the different street musicians as they wandered the Square. Maura even introduced Jane to Café du Monde as the two indulged on café au lait and beignets. Jane was in coffee heaven.

The afternoon had been perfect. Relaxed but entertaining. Yet another day in which the comfort between the two ladies just made things flow with ease. However, unlike their time in New York, the two found that as they walked together down the street or through a shop they walked closer to each other. All throughout the day, Jane took Maura's hand when crowds warranted it. A few times Maura was even able to snake her arm through Jane's as they walked down the street.

The difference was small but it felt so much bigger to both ladies. The close proximity. The physical contact. All small, subtle shifts that just seemed to happen. No permission was requested. No contact was asked for. They both just had random moments throughout the day in which it suddenly occurred to them that such physical contact was now permissible and each acted upon their thoughts when they occurred.

R&I

Maura intended for their night to be filled with food and music. She was looking to show Jane the best that New Orleans had to offer. They'd returned to the house after spending the late afternoon in Jackson Square. They relaxed at the house for a few hours and then they got ready for their night out. Jane wasn't sure exactly where they were going but she really didn't care. The food she'd had to that point on the trip had been excellent so she certainly trusted Maura's choice for their dinner. Maura had only motioned to Jane that they were going to getting to listen to live music later that night.

Dinner and music sounded like an excellent way to spend a night with Maura. Jane didn't even object when Maura mentioned that they needed to dress up a bit to head out. Jane once again retreated to one of the other bathrooms to grab a shower and change of clothes. She'd looked around in the suitcases Maura and her mother had packed for her and wasn't surprised when she found that Maura had packed several options for her to consider for the evening.

She found one of her good suits packed. She smiled when she saw it. It was the one that Maura had convinced her to buy. She'd had it tailored and everything. It was nicer than the suits she had for work or even for court and after she bought it she couldn't really find an occasion to wear it. Certainly a night like tonight was such an occasion.

She'd almost pulled out the suit when she noticed another item of clothing had been packed. Maura, or perhaps her mother, had also packed one of the few dresses she owned. She wasn't much for dress wearing but she didn't have a blanket refusal to don such a garment. She had to smile again when she remembered it had been Maura who encouraged her to purchase the dress as well.

Suit or dress. Now Jane didn't know which she wanted to wear. She laid both outfits out on the bed and headed to shower. She'd decide after she finished getting cleaned up.

An hour later Jane was downstairs in the family room aimlessly looking through the titles of the CDs that were stored next to the entertainment center as she waited for Maura to finish. She finally heard the familiar clacking of Maura's heels on the stairs and when she looked up to greet the ME she felt her jaw drop and felt as if all the air had suddenly escaped from her body. The woman entering the room was absolutely stunning.

Maura had opted for a sleek, sleeveless cream colored dress that seemed to accentuate all the right curves of her body. She looked amazing. It took Jane a second to let her mind start functioning again but she finally walked towards the ME.

"And I thought your nightgown from last night was dangerous," Jane said with a sly smile. "Maura, you look incredible."

Maura's smile lit up the room. But she wasn't smiling at Jane's compliment. She was smiling at Jane. Jane had opted to wear the black dress she'd slipped into one of her suitcases. She hadn't thought Jane would actually wear it but she couldn't resist bringing it along just in case.

"And you're beautiful," she replied still letting her eyes take in the detective. The dress fit Jane perfectly. Jane was gorgeous in anything she wore. She just simply had a natural beauty that couldn't be denied. But in that dress, standing in front of Maura, Jane was just stunning. Maura never really associated words like delicate or feminine with Jane who usually tried hard to exude such a strong, tough demeanor on a daily basis.

But she was delicate and feminine. All evidence of that was standing in front of her. Maura understood Jane's need to maintain that tough demeanor. Her job alone more than explained it. But everything Jane had been through over the years also added to that need to project strength. Jane's strength was one of the things she loved but she was also aware, perhaps more than anyone else in Jane's life, that there was a softer side to the detective. She knew it was a side almost solely reserved for her that just seemed to make it that much more special to witness.

Jane had finished crossing the room to greet the ME. She heard Maura's comment about how she looked but she didn't acknowledge it. She was too focused on her definition of beautiful which was the woman standing in front of her. When she approached Maura she reached out and took Maura's hand into hers. She then slowly pulled that hand up and gently kissed the back of it.

Still maintaining a hold on Maura's hand, Jane then gently pulled Maura in closer to her. Not that she was met with any resistance. But as Jane pulled Maura in, their lips connected. Jane found the taste of Maura to be intoxicating. She had since the first kiss the two shared. She marveled at how soft the ME's lips were and couldn't help but believe that nothing could feel as amazing as having those soft lips pressed anywhere against her.

The kiss deepened as Jane threaded her fingers through Maura's hair and Maura's free hand seemed content to lightly stroke up and down Jane's side. That contact elicited a soft moan from the detective. She ran her tongue gently across Maura's bottom lip and was rewarded by being granted access. The intermixing of tongues wasn't clumsy or forced. Instead it felt patient and tender. They both still seemed to be exploring more than possessing what was given to them.

The kiss finally ended with both ladies slightly out of breath. Jane leaned her forehead against Maura's and they both just seemed to lose themselves in each other's eyes for a few moments. Everything about being together, being that close, just felt so right to them both.

Finally after a minute or two of silence Maura spoke. "Dinner?"

Jane smiled and reluctantly took a step back. "Dinner," she agreed.

R&I

Maura had made dinner reservations for them at Antione's. It was probably her favorite place to dine in the city. Before even heading to their seats, Jane was surprised to hear Maura request of tour of the restaurant. She looked at Maura and was about to ask why they would tour a restaurant but their waiter seemed to be used to such a request as they were soon walking room by room. After the second room Jane finally figured out why they were touring the restaurant. The place had 14 rooms and each room seemed to have its own unique style and history. Just the tour of the restaurant fascinated Jane.

They dined in the main dining room. Maura handled ordering the appetizers insisting upon Oysters Rockefeller explaining to Jane that the dishes was created by Antoine's and was a must have but she also added escargot and crawfish to the order. She waited to order the wine until after they both had decided on their main entrees.

They both opted for a fish course. Maura choosing fish with crawfish tails and shrimp and Jane getting the fish with a shrimp and oyster sauce. Maura selected a bottle of wine and the two settled in to enjoy dinner.

Like the night before the dinner was fabulous but their conversation was even better. Both were enjoying each other's company and like had always been the case, neither seemed to run out of things to talk about. Jane quickly discovered why Maura enjoyed the food so much the minute she tried the Oysters Rockefeller.

They ended their meal with coffee and dessert. Although Jane was a little curious about coffee that they would light on fire, they both ended up just ordering the French roast and sharing the bread pudding. The meal had been wonderful. Maura had certainly been correct about the food in New Orleans.

After dinner, Maura took Jane on a walk down Bourbon Street. Neither was looking to do much by way of the heavy bar scene in the area but Maura had wanted Jane to at least get a sense of the atmosphere. Maura talked about Mardi Gras and the few times she'd actually been in New Orleans for it but both were happy to just walk Bourbon Street and not actually get a drink anywhere.

Instead, Maura wanted to expose Jane to the music the city had to offer. Their final destination on the night was to be Blue Nile's as William had told Maura there was a good band playing there for the night. But they had time before that group was set to perform. So Maura decided they should wander Frenchmen Street which was at the heart of the live music scene in the French Quarter. She figured they'd find a place or two to stop and listen to some performances before settling for a full set at Blue Nile's.

It had worked out perfect. They'd started out walking down Frenchmen until Jane would hear some music coming from a club. They'd step inside and if there was room, they'd stay for a song or two just taking in the music. Jazz. Soul. Reggae. Brass bands. They had the chance to really sample just about every type of music the city had to offer.

Finally they made it to the Blue Nile. Once again their timing seemed to be perfect because they got there early enough that they got tickets without having to wait in line. They found a table that was close enough to the stage to be able to enjoy the show but far enough away that they would be able to still have a conversation without having to holler at each other.

Maura ordered a glass of wine and Jane switched over to beer. The band playing was a full brass band and they were extremely talented. It was clear that Jane was having a good time. Every time Maura glanced over at Jane she was smiling and occasionally Maura would catch her swaying a bit to the music.

During an intermission between sets, Maura had a chance to ask Jane a question. "Who introduced you to music?" Maura asked. She knew Jane played piano, or at least used to, but she wasn't sure how she got into music.

Jane smiled. "My grandma," she answered.

"Wow," said Maura. "Baseball and music."

"No," Jane corrected. "The baseball grandmother was Pop's mom. Music came from Ma's mom."

"How old were you when you started playing?" Maura asked.

"I started with piano lessons when I was nine," Jane said but chuckled. "I hated it."

"What?" Maura asked surprised. From everything she had heard Jane used to enjoy playing the piano.

"I was nine," Jane said. "I wanted to be outside playing with Frankie or Tommy. Or the neighborhood kids. I didn't want to be stuck inside practicing or having lessons from Mrs. Crenshaw." Jane practically shuddered when she thought about Mrs. Crenshaw.

"She wasn't nice?" Maura asked picking up on the fact that Jane wasn't a fan of her piano teacher.

"She was old," Jane answered. "In truth she was only in her fifties but when you are nine that's the very definition of ancient." She chuckled again. "She always yelled at me about my posture. 'Sit up straight Miss Rizzoli,'" Jane said in a voice that seemed to mimic the teacher's.

"So how did you manage to get so good?" Maura had never heard Jane play but Angela would talk at length from time to time about how good Jane had been. Frankie had even mentioned it to her once.

"My grandma," Jane said again. "When I was ten I was threatening to quit my lessons. I just didn't want to do it anymore and I'd refused to practice like I was supposed to. Ma wasn't about to let me quit. One day we got into the piano disagreement when my grandma happened to be at the house. It got pretty heated and my grandma stepped in to try to calm things down.

"She told me she knew how to play and she wanted to see what I knew or didn't know. She promised that if she concluded that I didn't have the natural ability to play she'd tell Ma and I could most likely get out of the lessons. So we sat down at the piano and I played a little of what I knew but I honestly didn't try too hard. That didn't escape my grandma's attention."

"What did she do?" Maura asked.

"She played for me," Jane answered and a bright smile lit up her face. "And it was incredible. I'd never heard anyone make a piano sound like that. I didn't know what she played but it was the first piece of music that I ever really, really felt," she said and pointed to her heart trying to explain to Maura that the music had really reached her. "When she finished she told me that music was a gift and should be treated as such. That not everyone was blessed with the talent to create music and the ones who did possess the talent owed it to themselves and others to share that gift.

"She then told me that it was a shame I'd chosen to hide my talent from her. That guilted me into playing something else for her and that time I actually played the piece. When I finished she had this look on her face. I didn't understand it back then but if I had to tell you today what I think it was I'd say it was pride. She said I definitely had natural talent."

"So you went back to the lessons?" asked Maura.

"Yes but no," Jane admitted.

"Yes but no?" Maura looked completely confused by that answer.

"Yes I stayed with the lessons," Jane answered. "But not with Mrs. Crenshaw. My grandma took over my lessons and that made all the difference. Once it was just her and I at that piano, well my love of music just took off."

Maura smiled as she tried to picture a young Jane sitting side by side with her grandma at a piano. She wanted to ask Jane if she missed playing but she didn't. She didn't want to bring up a reminder of the reason Jane didn't play anymore. She wasn't even sure if asking questions about when she was younger wouldn't inadvertently do just that.

"Can you play anything other than the piano?" Maura asked.

Jane shook her head. "I've never really tried. My grandma insisted I had the talent to play anything I wanted but what I wanted was to play the piano so that's all I stuck to. There's just something about what can be produced by a piano," Jane said and smiled, "something it just reaches places deep inside. Almost like the music can be felt in your soul."

Maura was a little surprised by how poetic Jane sounded about music but she liked it. She really wished she'd been able to hear Jane play. She briefly thought to try to ask Angela if she had any videos or recordings of any performance Jane gave when she was younger. She'd have to ask when they returned from their vacation.

The band took the stage to play their second set and they were just as good as they had been for their first set. About halfway through their second set, they played a slower tempo song and Jane couldn't help but notice a few couples had gotten up to dance. Seeing this made Jane want to ask Maura to dance.

But she hesitated. She wasn't sure Maura would want to. She honestly wasn't sure how the crowd at the club would react to the two of them dancing together. She'd looked around during the show and hadn't seen a single same sex couple. She also was a little nervous as she wasn't really sure if she even knew how to dance with Maura. Would she lead? Would Maura? Did Maura even dance?

The indecision made Jane doubt even the idea. She'd looked over at Maura a few times trying to see if she could tell if the ME wanted to dance to the song but she just couldn't tell. She could have asked. She probably should have asked. But she still wasn't sure what she was supposed to do if Maura had said yes. So instead they merely listened to the rest of the song and Jane's chance to dance with the ME passed. Once the song was over Jane immediately regretted having not asked her.

They stayed for the entire second set and then decided to make their way back to the house. They took the streetcar back and Maura sat snuggled into Jane's side the entire ride. Having the ME so close to her seemed to be the perfect ending to such a great day.

R&I

Once back at the house, both ladies couldn't wait to get their heels off so Maura suggested changing and then having a nightcap before calling it a night. Like their first night the weather was perfect and she suggested they sit outside on the balcony for a while and Jane liked that idea.

Unlike the night before, Jane wasn't nearly as nervous about their night ending as she had been the night before. She wasn't sure if it was because her mind had settled since the night before or if it was just because they weren't actually going to sleep yet. She wondered if she'd just get nervous later when it was actually time to climb into bed once again.

Either way, she wasn't feeling nervous in the moment so she changed into shorts and a tee shirt to head back downstairs to wait for Maura. She knew she'd be the first one down so she wandered into the family room to wait. She wasn't sure what kind of night cap Maura had wanted as the bar was fully stocked so she just took a seat.

She thought about their day. The walking tour of the French Quarter, even the shopping Maura had done, had been a wonderful way to spend an afternoon. Lunch and dinner were both great. But she loved the variety of music she had heard throughout the day. From the street performers in Jackson Square to the bands and groups they got to listen to up and down Frenchmen Street, after only one day Jane had quickly come to understand why Maura loved the city as much as she did.

She briefly wondered about what they were going to do the next day but that thought was interrupted by Maura's entering the room. While Maura's nightgown from the night before was truly dangerous, Jane couldn't help but love the Maura that was approaching her. It was casual Maura. Just a tee shirt and yoga pants. But it was a look Jane absolutely loved. Maybe even just a little more than Maura in her black scrubs which was just killer for Jane on an almost daily basis.

"What can I fix you to drink?" Jane asked getting up to make them both a drink.

"My father should have a decent selection of cognac," Maura replied.

Jane nodded and headed behind the bar to find the requested liquor. She shouldn't have been surprised to see the Remy Martin. She poured two and carried them over to the ME who'd taken a seat on the sofa.

"Thanks," Maura said accepting her drink.

Jane sat down as they immediately assumed their normal couch positions with Maura snuggled into Jane. They were both quiet for a few minutes each taking a few slips of the cognac. Somehow they'd settled on the couch instead of sitting out on the balcony.

"Thank you for today," Jane said. She knew they'd talked about this before but Maura was going out of her way to show Jane such an amazing time she didn't want that effort to go unappreciated.

"It was a great day," Maura said. "You didn't even complain about the shopping."

Jane smiled. "Just because I didn't complain doesn't mean I suddenly enjoy that particular activity."

Maura chuckled. "Duly noted."

"This city is amazing," Jane said. She was almost regretting that it had taken her this long to experience it.

"I'm glad you think so," Maura replied with a smile. "When I was planning this trip I just couldn't help but think you'd really enjoy some time down here. Especially the music."

"The music was maybe my favorite part of today," Jane admitted. "It'd been too long since I've had the chance to listen to live performances."

Maura's thoughts drifted off to Jane and her piano playing. Unable to resist the temptation, Maura turned and looked up at Jane. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Jane answered immediately.

Maura was about to ask but then had second thoughts. She was concerned she'd upset the detective and she really shouldn't be asking.

Jane sensed Maura's hesitation. "What?" she asked in a quiet tone. Maura usually didn't hesitate to ask anything.

"It's nothing," Maura said trying to dismiss the subject now completely convinced she shouldn't have even brought it up.

"It can't be nothing if you want to know something," Jane replied. She shifted a little so she could pull the ME in closer to her. "Ask."

"It's just," Maura started and paused.

At this point Jane had no idea what it was Maura couldn't seem to get herself to ask. "It's just what?" Jane prompted softly.

"It's just hearing the music tonight," she started. "Hearing you talk about playing the piano. I just wondered if you've ever tried since," and she stopped but couldn't stop her eyes from finding the scars on Jane's hands.

Jane was quiet for a minute. But before Maura could say anything or apologize for even asking she answered. "I haven't really had a reason to try," she admitted in a soft tone that Maura couldn't really tell if she should continue the conversation or not.

So she didn't.

Jane filled in the sudden silence. "Why?"

"I never got the chance to hear you play," Maura admitted quietly. She shouldn't have even brought it up. It was selfish of her. She knew talk of anything involving Jane's hands would lead her to think about Hoyt and that really wasn't anything Maura had wanted to do.

Jane was quiet for a few minutes. It was one of those times where the silence was deafening. The longer Jane sat without speaking the worse Maura felt for even saying a single thing. And then Jane made a move to get up. Since Maura was snuggled into her Jane's sudden move forced her to sit forward.

Now she was really worried. She was certain Jane was now so upset she needed to get away from her for a moment. She'd really messed up by asking such a question. She was about to start profusely apologizing to Jane for being so insensitive when Jane extended out her hand requesting Maura's.

Surprised by this Maura grabbed Jane's hand thankful in that moment for any contact with the detective. Once Jane had ahold of Maura's hand she helped the ME up from the couch. Without a word Jane started to head out of the family room. Maura wasn't sure what they were doing so she merely followed behind just trying to make another mistake.

It wasn't until they ended up in the room with the piano that Maura seemed to get a sense of what Jane was doing. Once that happened Maura found her voice again. "Jane," she said softly. "You really don't have to."

They approached the piano and Jane took a seat on the bench. She had to pull on Maura's arm to get her to sit down next to her.

"Jane," Maura tried again. "You really don't," she started up Jane interrupted her.

"I really do," was all Jane said.

Jane hesitated for just a moment and then gently placed her fingers on the keys. She didn't strike a single key. Not right away. Instead she just let her fingers run up and down the keys as if trying to reintroduce them to the feel after such a long absence.

Finally, she struck the keys with enough pressure to make sound. She played a few chords and let her fingers run up and down a scale reminding herself of what the instrument sounded like. Felt like. And then she started. Maura recognized the piece immediately.

Debussy's Claire de Lune.

Maura was mesmerized. By the music. By Jane. By the moment.

The piece was flawless. Maura was absolutely certain she'd never heard anything as wonderful as what Jane was producing. She was also absolutely certain she'd never seen the look Jane had on her face as she played. It was so expressive she couldn't even really describe it but she'd never seen Jane as beautiful as she was in that moment.

When Jane finished the piece there was silence. For no other reason than Maura understood words in that moment wouldn't begin to do justice for what Jane had just done.

Instead of words Maura leaned in and kissed Jane. It was strong and passionate. It was hungry. It was full of love and desire. The kiss was everything Maura was feeling that she couldn't manage to find the words to convey. She put everything she had into the kiss and she was rewarded with the soft moan Jane had elicited once before. A sound that was a different kind of music to Maura's ears.

When the kiss finally ended Maura pulled back and looked at Jane. There was a sparkle in Jane's deep brown eyes that hadn't been there earlier. "That was wonderful," she finally acknowledged. "You are amazing. You didn't have to but I am so glad you did."

Jane stared into Maura's eyes. "I finally had a reason to try," Jane answered.

They were quiet for a few moments until Maura noticed Jane start to flex her hands. She took ahold of one of Jane's hands and slowly massaged the area around the scarring to help alleviate the pain. When she finished with one hand she went to work on the other. Jane sat in silence while Maura worked out the muscle tension and cramping.

"Thank you," Jane said quietly.

"I love you," was Maura's response.

A second kiss was Jane's. Like the first one, this too was full of passion and desire. When this kiss ended it had left both ladies breathless.

"Now," Jane said quietly. "May I ask you something?"

"Anything," Maura replied.

Jane stood up from the piano and walked over to the entertainment center. It took her a second to figure out all the buttons but she finally managed to power everything on. It then took her a few moments to scan through the collection of CDs to find what she was looking for now thankful she had spent time earlier that night looking through the collection. She selected the CD placing it in the player and the track she wanted.

To Maura's credit, she'd simply sat on the piano bench watching Jane without questioning what she was doing. But when Jane walked back to Maura she once again held out her hand to take the ME's.

Otis Redding's _'I've Been Loving You'_ filled the room.

"Dance with me," Jane said more than asked. She'd wanted to earlier that night and hadn't. She refused to let another opportunity pass her by that night.

Maura took Jane's hand and stood up. Jane pulled her into an embrace lacing her arms around the ME's slender waist. On instinct, Maura's arms wrapped around Jane's neck.

Any concerns or doubts about what to do, who would lead or if Maura would even dance with Jane were simply non-existent in that moment. In fact the world seemed to fade away the very moment the woman was in Jane's arms. Instinct took over and within seconds the two were slowing swaying to the music.

Jane was now the one transfixed. She wanted to commit every detail of that moment to memory. Maura's scent. Maura's warm breath against her neck. The weight of Maura in her arms and how it was both heavy and fragile at the same time.

So wrapped up in each other neither noticed that the song had ended and silence had filled the room. By this point they were dancing to the beat of their own hearts. And the beat was strong.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_You're too late…."_

_The voice was no louder than a whisper. Had there been any noise or sound in the room Jane wouldn't even had heard it._

_She turned around to see if there was anyone behind her but she was sure the voice didn't come from behind her. But then again she just wasn't sure where it was coming from. She wondered if it even mattered._

_She wasn't giving up the search. She didn't care what the voice said. She wasn't giving up._

_Jane moved to the stairway that was in the corner of the room. What she was looking for wasn't on this first floor so it had to be upstairs. She made her way to the stairs and started to climb._

_But as she climbed the stairs she wasn't getting any closer to the top. Step by step she tried to make progress but no progress was to be made._

"_Too late…." came the voice once again. _

Jane felt her head turn as she was waking up. The room was dark so she knew it was still late and wondered how long she'd been asleep before this dream woke her.

She released a heavy sigh. The dreams really needed to stop. She tried to remember the details of this dream but the images were already vague. Stairs. The voice. But that was about all she could remember.

She knew she was once again trying to find something. Someone maybe but it wasn't too clear this time. Neither was it clear where she was. She'd always been outside of a house for the dreams. Now she was inside but she couldn't really recall if she knew where she was.

She remember trying to climb stairs but getting nowhere. This was something different too. Before she just wasn't able to get into the house. Now she was inside but couldn't get up the stairs. None of it made any sense and she wasn't even sure of all the details. All of it was really beginning to frustrate her.

Maura stirred next to her. The feel of Maura so close to her soothed Jane. They'd shifted and moved apart from each other at some point while they slept. Jane remembered falling asleep with Maura curled into her and her arms squarely wrapped around the ME. But there was space between them now and Jane didn't like that.

She let Maura settle glad the ME was still sleeping. Once she was sure Maura wouldn't wake up if she shifted around in bed, Jane moved herself closer into Maura's side. She just wanted to seek shelter in the comfort that was Maura. When Maura didn't wake Jane laid her head onto Maura's shoulder. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would find her.

R&I

The morning light gently woke the ME. She shifted a bit and started to stretch. She loved mornings like this. Mornings that had no agendas. No timeframes. She didn't have work she needed to get to or any place she really needed to be. In fact, as she felt the warmth coming from the detective's side of the bed she knew she was exactly where she needed to be in that moment.

She opened her eyes and pulled the detective into focus. Jane was currently curled tightly into her and a smile immediately found Maura's face. Since their vacation had started she'd been able to wake with the detective either directly in her arms or somewhat curled around her. It had become her new favorite way to wake up. As each day passed, she loved that she was waking up with the expectation of Jane being there and then the simple joy it brought her when she would discover that Jane was in fact there.

There was such warmth. Such a sense of security in these stolen moments. For the last two mornings, she been able to add the sense of love she felt as well. She'd loved Jane for a long time but she'd never really dreamt of being allowed to act on those feelings. But suddenly here they were. Together only now with no restrictive label of friendship interfering with their ability to truly enjoy each other.

She still wasn't even completely sure how exactly things had changed so quickly between the two. One minute Jane was telling her she loved her. The next minute she was finally getting her chance to tell Jane the same thing. A chance she thought she'd never realize. But it had happened.

She marveled for a minute that while everything had changed it had all still generally stayed the same. What didn't change was the comfort she'd always felt around Jane. That was still there. Her friendship with the detective was still there. What was changing weren't the parts that had managed to make them 'Jane and Maura'. What was changing were the additions to who they were both to themselves and to each other. They'd still been able to just be with each other and it not feel forced or awkward.

She shifted a little in bed to stretch but tried not to jostle the sleeping detective. She wasn't ready to end her time with Jane. Not yet. The shift did allow for her to get a view of their current sleeping positions. Jane was curled into her side with her head resting on her shoulder. Their legs had been slightly tangled before Maura had made the move to stretch. What made her smile, just like it had the other time she had found this, was Jane's arm was once again draped across her waist but her hand had a tight grip on her pajama top.

Jane's hand was fisted with the fabric of her shirt balled into it. Again, Maura wondered if that meant anything or if it was just something that seemed to happen as they slept. She wondered if maybe it was a result of the dreams Jane had been having. She even wondered if Jane had had any dreams last night. By her current steady breathing the detective didn't appear to be having any issues.

But the dreams still worried Maura. Persistent, reoccurring dreams would suggest that there was something deeply troubling Jane and ever since the subject of the dreams had shifted to her, Maura couldn't help but worry that whatever was troubling Jane revolved around her. She just didn't know what it was. Jane seemed at ease with her and open to the changes in their relationship so she didn't think the dreams were linked to their declaration of love.

Part of her wondered if Jane was simply afraid of losing the ME. Her initial dreams had been a way to process her guilt over not finding Samantha Roberts in time. But according to Jane the dream had shifted to it being her Jane couldn't find. Perhaps couldn't save in time. A voice taunting her about being too late. Doors she couldn't open. Even yesterday Jane had moments when she took Maura's hand almost as if she needed to be sure she wasn't going to lose her.

Maura looked down once again and the hand that was still grasping onto her top. Could that be another sign that Jane was trying to keep from losing her? If that was the case, if the dreams were just about Jane's fear of losing her, she wondered what had really set her off.

Jane had always protected her. Every time she'd found herself in any sort of danger, Jane had been there to save her. Jane had been the first person Maura knew she could absolutely depend on. Granted they'd both needed to put that reliability to the test a few too many times over the years but Jane never failed her. Ever. Maura didn't even believe Jane was capable of failing her.

There had to be something triggering the dreams. Perhaps it was because of the changing nature of their relationship. Maybe Jane wasn't as comfortable or secure with how things were progressing. But Maura hoped that wasn't the case. She didn't feel as if it was. Jane had been an equal participant in the kisses that they'd shared and she'd been the one to say 'I love you' first. To that point, Maura hadn't detected any sense of doubt in Jane.

Not in her actions. Not in her words. Ever since they'd told each other both loved the other Jane had been open and honest with her. Even about her feelings. She'd told her about the dreams. None of that were the actions of someone who was doubting the steps they were starting to take.

Whatever the reason for them Maura just didn't want Jane to continue to be plagued with those dreams. She didn't want Jane doubting herself, her abilities or even her relationship with Maura. They were just at the beginning of what they were going to be but Maura didn't want there to be any doubts about their future.

She thought back to the previous night. Their day had been great. Their evening had been wonderful. But the end of their night had been magical. Jane's playing of the piano had been as unexpected as it had been amazing. Maura had never felt as moved by an experience as she felt with what Jane had done.

Her skills for undeniable and Maura got a sense of exactly what Angela had been telling her over the years. But the fact that she'd even played anything for Maura was what mattered. It could have come out broken and choppy and Maura would have still loved it. Simply because it was something Jane had done specifically for her.

The moment was one Maura would never forget. From the notes being played, to the sight of Jane's fingers traveling up and down the keyboard, to the look on Jane's face as she played the piece, those were images that would be forever burned into Maura's memory.

And the piano playing hadn't been the only incredible part about how their evening ended. Just as she was surprised that Jane had played her the piano piece, she was equally surprised when Jane asked her to dance. Pleasantly surprised but surprised nonetheless.

She never really considered Jane to be the dancing type. But oh could the woman slow dance. If she tried hard enough Maura was sure she could still feel their bodies pressed together moving to the music. The moment had been intimate and tender and it had been absolutely perfect.

They'd danced to music that wasn't playing both having gotten lost in the moment and each other. When they finally broke apart they'd shared an amazing kiss. Maura was convinced she would never tired of those lips being pressed against her own. It truly had been the perfect ending to their day.

She had thoughts about taking that next step. After the dancing and the kiss there was no way thoughts about sleeping with Jane could be helped. She wanted her. From the look in Jane's eyes she was sure Jane wanted her too. But they stopped. In the end it was the right thing to have done as they both agreed they just weren't quite ready for that move. Not quite.

But based on both their reactions to each other, Maura was aware that they wouldn't be able to hold out too much longer before they started to explore the physical aspect of this new relationship. Neither wanted to rush that step. Both were just a little concerned about diving straight into the sexual component of things without firmly establishing themselves as a couple. They both just seemed to want to do everything just right in those first few days of the budding relationship.

Maura stretched again and shifted to curl herself into Jane. She wasn't tired but she didn't really have much desire to get out of bed. This was to be their last day in New Orleans but they didn't need to be anymore until the afternoon. So she didn't get up choosing instead to simply take pleasure in having Jane in her arms. There really wasn't any better way to start her morning.

R&I

The next time Jane rolled over the room was bright and she knew it was morning. But given how bright the room was she was surprised to feel warmth radiating beside her. Maura was still in bed with her. Realizing this she turned her head to greet the ME and found a wide awake beauty with an amazing smile staring back at her.

"Morning," Jane mumbled as her voice was still a little slow coming to her.

Maura chuckled at Jane's attempt to speak. "Morning," she said.

Jane took a second to really try to open her eyes and fully wake up. Once she did she took in Maura's position. The ME was laying on her side propped up her arm and it was pretty clear she'd been watching Jane sleep.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?" Jane asked. She really was surprised the ME was still in bed. It'd been the first time all vacation Maura was in the room when Jane woke up from anything other than a dream.

"Not long," Maura said. "I got up for a little while but I came back up here." She shifted her eyes away from Jane when she admitted that. She'd been awake for a few hours but she'd missed Jane and wanted to greet the detective when she woke up. So she had climbed back into bed about thirty minutes ago and had spent the time just watching Jane sleep.

"To watch me sleep?" Jane asked pleasantly surprised that the ME had crawled back into bed. She rolled onto her side and was now mirrored Maura's position.

"You're beautiful when you sleep," Maura said with a small smile. "I mean you are beautiful all the time but when you are asleep there's such a calmness about you." Maura seemed to have lost time just watching Jane.

An image from her dream flashed for Jane and she frowned. "I wish that calmness lasted all night," she said.

"Another nightmare?" Maura asked not hiding her concern.

"A dream at least," Jane replied. She wasn't sure the dreams were actual nightmares. The dreams were unsettling to her but she hadn't been scared by them.

"Tell me," Maura said and reached out her hand and started rubbing it up and down Jane's shoulder trying to comfort her.

Jane recapped what she could remember which by that point wasn't too much. She remembered the voice saying she was too late again and that there was something about stairs but she just couldn't remember what it was about the stairs.

"Maybe I really do need to do that sleep journal," Jane said although she was sure she wouldn't have turned on a light to write anything down last night. She'd still have issues remembering the details this morning so she wasn't sure what a journal could do to help. She'd write things down if it was really important to Maura.

"I'm sorry," Maura said. She wished she'd had the ability to make Jane's dreams stop.

"I just wish I understood what was behind it all," Jane said. She understood the dreams when they were about Samantha. Those made sense to her. Ever since Maura had entered into a few of the dreams she just couldn't understand what they meant. She wasn't even sure last night's dream had anything to do with the ME. She didn't remember seeing her in the dream but then again she didn't remember much of what the dream had been about.

Maura shifted her eyes to look at the detective. "Are you afraid you are going to lose me?" Maura was thinking about how she found Jane's grip on her shirt earlier than morning. And it wasn't the first time that had happened. She also thought about how Jane took her hand yesterday anytime there was a large crowd.

Jane hadn't expected that question so it took her a minute to respond. "I'm always worried about something happening to you." They'd both already had too many close calls. Plus with Maura's connection to Doyle she was always worried about something happening to the ME.

"I'm not going anywhere," Maura tried to reassure her. She knew she could never give Jane a guarantee that something wouldn't happen to her but she wasn't planning on anything happening.

Jane smiled at Maura's attempt to reassure her. There was such a sweet look in the ME's face that Jane had the urge to kiss her. Lying there in bed with the ME she remembered that she was allowed to do just that. Anytime she wanted to. And with the look that was currently on the ME's face, Jane most definitely wanted to.

So she started to lean in towards Maura to do just that but it suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't brushed her teeth or anything yet that morning and she became suddenly self-conscious about her breath and at the last minute she pulled back and rolled away from Maura who'd also started to lean in for a kiss.

"Jane," Maura whined in an incredibly adorable voice.

"Sorry," Jane said. "Morning breath," she warned. It now didn't seem fair that Maura had been awake for some time and Jane knew she'd managed to brush her teeth.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at that. "I'll chance it," she said and she scooted closer to Jane to capture her lips in a tender kiss.

Jane was unable to resist the ME and she let the kiss develop into a long, leisurely one. Their lips glided across each other's easily. They'd only been together for a matter of days but she was starting to feel as if she'd been kissing the ME for years. It just felt so right.

When the kiss ended they both pulled away with grins on their faces. Maura let her fingers brush a few strands of Jane's hair out of her eyes and looked at her. "Just know I'm here. I'm with you," Maura said. "You've never been too late for me."

They kissed again and Jane realized that this was what it was like waking up next to Maura. Kissing. Something they were definitely going to have to do repeatedly. As she was getting to the point where she wasn't going to want to start out her day without Maura in her arms and the ability to kiss her good morning.

"So," Jane said when they finally ended their latest kiss. "What's on our agenda today?"

Maura smiled. "It's our last day here," she said. "We have something this afternoon and I figured we'd have dinner and maybe hit another club for some music tonight. This morning is pretty open so if there's something you wanted to see in New Orleans that we haven't yet we've got time later this morning."

Jane smiled. She didn't know the city the way Maura did so she wouldn't have known what to ask to see. She trusted Maura to show her all her favorite places. And she certainly wasn't going to question Maura when it came to the food. Everything she had yesterday had been excellent.

"I can't think of anything specific," Jane said.

"Alright," Maura said. "In that case, if you want to get up and get ready we can go into the Quarter for breakfast."

As much as she ate the day before, breakfast sounded good. "I think that can be arranged."

Maura smiled and Jane finally made a move to get out of bed to get cleaned up.

R&I

Breakfast was had at Café Fleur-de-Lis. Again, Maura seemed to know the right place to take Jane for food. Both getting omelets which were fabulous. After breakfast they rode the Riverfront Streetcar line so Maura could show Jane some more of the sights. That line took them to the Moonwalk which they casually strolled before stopping once again at Café' du Munde for coffee and beignets after deciding not to get a big lunch in fear of spoiling their dinner later that evening. Jane actually just thought that was an excuse Maura was using to justify having a second beignet before they would leave the Café.

Jane had been curious as to what their afternoon plans consisted of and was glad to see she wouldn't have to wait too long to find out. After the stop at Café du Munde, Maura directed them towards a marina. Jane seemed to finally piece it together that they were doing something that would involve a boat.

Maura saw the look on Jane's face as they approached her marina so she thought she'd make it official. "I hope you don't mind a boat sightseeing tour."

Jane lit up. She didn't get the chance too often but she loved spending time on the water. "I don't mind at all," she said. As they approached the marina slip Jane got a look at the boat she was soon to be on. "How'd you arrange this?" Jane asked as they walked towards the boat.

"The owner of the boat is a friend of my father's," Maura said. "He was more than happy to chauffer us around this afternoon."

"Maura," a voice sounded from one of the boats.

Maura turned toward the voice calling out her name. It took a second but the man calling out finally stepped off a boat and started to approach Jane and Maura.

"Ken," Maura replied back once the man was walking towards her. "How are you?"

The two exchanged a quick hug. "I'm doing just fine. How are you?" he asked.

"I've been good," Maura said. "Thank you again for agreeing to take us around." She turned to Jane. "Ken, this is Jane. Jane, this is a dear friend of my father's, Ken."

Jane and Ken exchanged quick hellos. "So Maura says this is your first time to New Orleans," Ken said.

Jane nodded. "It is. But I can definitely say it won't be my last." She'd had a really good time and she had a feeling she'd be returning to New Orleans with Maura in the future.

"This is a great city," Ken said. "A lot of history. I've been told Maura's handled your land tour. It's going to be my responsibility to show you New Orleans from water."

"I look forward to it," Jane said.

All three made their way towards Ken's boat which was a Sea Ray Sundance. It took Ken a few minutes to get everything situated but they pushed off once he was squared away. Jane and Maura settled in on the main deck as Ken manned the helm. As they cruised the river, Ken called out different landmarks or attractions. Jane was treated to a nautical tour of the area.

Jane was given a rich history of the area by both Ken and Maura. The ME seemed to fill in information that their host did not share and between the two of them the tour was detailed and complete. From the sights to the boats, Jane's understanding of the importance of the Mississippi to the creation of the city. They even drove past one of the paddleboat tour boats while they were exploring the area.

The weather was perfect and it made the boat tour an excellent way to spend their afternoon. When they weren't talking about the river and the history of the city, the three chatted about music. Ken and Jane seemed to find common ground in that arena and they spent some time talking about bands and concerts they'd seen over the years. Jane was fascinated by all the acts Ken had been able to see live and she'd even said she was jealous he had all of the music available to him on basically a daily basis.

Their time on the boat came to an end and Jane thanked their host for such a fine afternoon. They both attempted to invite the man out for a drink as thanks but Ken had other plans he needed to attend to so they said their goodbye after he was able to dock the boat.

Their timing was perfect as they'd ended the tour with just enough to get to dinner. They dined at Tujague's dining on barbeque shrimp and the sesame crested tuna as appetizers which they shared. For entrees, Jane ordered the lamb chops and Maura had the blackened red fish. Like every other night in New Orleans, the food was fabulous. Their conversation was continuous and casual.

After dinner they made their way back to Frenchmen Street. They spent another night listening to live music at Snug Harbor. Ken had recommended the band performing there that evening. The music was fantastic. They'd found a table that once again allowed them to enjoy the performance but was far enough away from the center stage that they could still talk without shouting at each other.

"I can't believe I've never thought to come here before," Jane said as they chatted in between one of the sets.

Maura smiled. "You've never really traveled too far outside of Boston," she pointed out. "Why is that?"

Jane thought about that for a moment and then answered. "Honestly," she started, "I used to think that Boston had everything I'd ever need so the thought of leaving the city to experience what was already just available to me just never appealed to me."

"But there's so much out there in the world to experience," Maura said.

"I'm beginning to see that," Jane said having to again admit she was taken by the city they were in. "I just thought Boston had all the museums, attractions, restaurants and sporting venues that I'd ever be interested in. But already between New York and New Orleans, I realize that maybe I've been missing out on things."

Maura smiled. She'd wanted to expand Jane's horizons just a bit with this vacation and she was happy to hear that she'd succeeded so far. She knew Jane loved Boston and it would always be home for the detective. But there was an entire world out there to explore and as their vacation time continued Maura loved the fact that she was getting a chance to explore it with Jane.

R&I

Their night ended back at the house similar to their first night. They returned home and noticing that the night was clear they once again sat out on the balcony under the stars. Like their nights snuggled together on the couch, they spent their time that night sitting on a love seat with Maura snuggled into Jane's side.

"I don't want this to come to an end," Jane said quietly as the two had just been enjoying the peace and quiet of the nighttime stillness.

Maura chuckled. "The vacation will come to an end," she pointed out. They only had just over a week left before they were expected to return to Boston.

"Not the vacation," Jane replied. "Although I really am enjoying myself so far. I meant I don't want this," she paused and tried to indicate to Maura she meant how close the two currently were, "to end."

Maura shifted to look up at Jane. "We're not ending," Maura said. "We are simply moving on." She meant moving on from New Orleans to their next destination but as she said it she also realized she meant that they were moving on from just their friendship and quickly starting to become that something more they'd discussed their first night in New Orleans.

"Not us," Jane clarified not wanting to have Maura think she was worried about their changing relationship. "I mean our time together. We're uninterrupted here. No work calls. No family. It's been just us and I have to say I love that."

Maura smiled finally understanding what it was that Jane was trying to say. She'd thought about that a little bit too. They'd been able to explore this newness on their own timeframe without any life demands trying to pull at their attention. It'd been almost a week of just the two of them and she'd enjoyed that as much as she was sure Jane had.

"It's been nice," Maura said. "But we've both known that it can't last. At some point we are going to have to return to our lives in Boston." She was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you worried about going back home?" They hadn't really talked about their return home given the change in their relationship.

"No," Jane answered. And she wasn't. It wasn't worried or concern she felt. It was more just that she was going to miss not having to share Maura with anyone. She knew that was probably selfish but in that moment she didn't care. "I'm certain we will figure out when and what to tell people and I'm not worry about their reactions. I'm just being selfish," Jane admitted. "I like having you all to myself."

"I like that as well," Maura said and leaned up to give Jane a quick kiss.

To answer that, Jane pulled Maura into a deep, passionate kiss. She threaded her hand through Maura's hair pulling her in even closer as she gently nipped at Maura's bottom lip. Maura's response was to open herself up further to the detective and Jane quickly introduced her tongue into the action.

The feel of Jane's tongue in her mouth made Maura release a soft moan. She was still in awe of the gentleness but yet total command Jane's mouth, and by extension her tongue, exuded. Kissing Jane continued to be an experience unlike any Maura had ever had.

Breaking away momentarily from Maura's lips, Jane slowly worked to extend the perimeters of her previously explored territory. To that point, the two had kept their kisses strictly confined to their lips and tongues. But Jane now sought out new ground. She slowly worked her lips across Maura's jawline going at a deliberate and agonizingly slow pace.

She wasn't trying to tease the ME. She was simply trying to memorize every inch of new skin her lips found. She wanted to remember what Maura reacted to and what she didn't. She wanted to remember how the new discovery felt, tasted and smelled. She knew she never, ever wanted to forget the exact spot she reached when she felt Maura shudder for the first time due only to her touch.

She'd just caused that reaction in Maura. The shudder was followed by yet another soft moan. As far as Jane was concerned that was becoming the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. When she reached Maura's pulse point for the very first time her journey was rewarded with Maura's subtle but appreciated shift allowing her head to tilt slightly backwards and away from Jane. The move managed to expose more of her neck to Jane's wandering lips. Soft, delicate kisses tracing every available inch of skin Maura was willing to offer. It was an amazing way to end their night.

Their time in New Orleans had come to an end. But as Jane held Maura in her arms that night she couldn't help but think that each day they'd spent here seemed to have brought a new discovery for her. Their first day she learned of Maura's true feelings for her. Last night she found out what it felt like to dance with the woman she loved. Tonight she found the first of what she hoped would be many places she could make the ME shudder and moan such a sweet sound.

She didn't know where they were heading tomorrow. But tomorrow was full of possibilities and the promise of new discoveries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Jane looked down the hallway and there were doors to rooms on both sides. From where she was standing the hallway itself never seemed to come to an end. It was just door after door after door. _

_And Jane needed to check them all._

_She reached down to pull her gun from her holster and was surprised that it wasn't there. She had no memory of leaving it behind and she couldn't recall why she wasn't carrying it. Even without the gun she was going to have to proceed anyway. She wasn't going to just stop looking._

"_Too late."_

_She ignored the voice. She had rooms she needed to check. _

_Room by room by room Jane started clearing the hallway. Each door she tried opened with ease but each room she checked was empty. Over and over and over again._

_Until._

_She put her hand on the next doorknob and this time it was locked. She tried the door several times trying to get it to open but she failed each time. This had to be the room. It had to be. _

_She stepped back and after just a slight pause she readied herself to attempt to kick the door open. She rocked her weight and on the count of three trying to create extra momentum she kicked her leg until her foot hit squarely on the door. _

The thrash of Jane's leg was enough to wake them both up. Maura was quicker to realize what had happened than Jane.

"Are you ok?" she asked not hiding the concern, or sleep, in her voice. She thought the dream had woken the detective.

"Dream," was all Jane said.

Maura rolled onto her back and pulled the detective into her. "But are you alright?" she asked again. It was evident Jane had a dream that had woken them both.

"I was kicking in a door," she said quietly trying to recall details of the dream.

"And?" Maura asked now rubbing Jane's back in a slow circular motion.

Jane was quiet for a few moments. "That's it. I was kicking in a door." She inched herself closer to the ME seeking comfort in her arms.

Maura placed a tender kiss on Jane's forehead. "Go back to sleep," she said softly. It was evident Jane was already starting to drift back to sleep. "I've got you. I'm right here." She tightened her hold on the detective and immediately felt Jane's body relax. After a few moments Jane had fallen back to sleep. Maura made a mental note to add kicking doors to Jane's dream list in the morning.

The journal had turned into more of the list of images or things Jane could remember about the dreams she was having. They both kept hoping that at some point that growing list would start to make some sort of sense to them.

In the middle of the night holding Jane in her arms, kicked doors just didn't seem to make an ounce of sense to the ME.

R&I

The car arrived to pick up the ladies to take them to the airport. Jane started to organize their luggage to carry it out to the car but her efforts were once again interrupted.

"Jane," William announced as he made his way up the stairs, "I'll get those for you both."

Jane had just picked up one of the bigger suitcases and she sighed. It was almost like they all just knew when she was trying to handle carrying the bags. She debated with herself for just a minute before finally putting down the bag. She'd lost this argument each time she'd tried to have it and she finally decided it wasn't going to be worth attempting to have it again.

"Thank you," Jane said. Deciding that she wasn't going to give in completely, she picked up the two carryon bags she and Maura were using. She was determined to carry at least something out to the car if for no other reason than to prove a point.

"So, how did you like the city?" William asked as he grabbed two of the bags and started to head back down the stairs. Jane wasn't sure but she thought he snickered when she picked up the carryon bags although he didn't say anything.

Jane smiled as she walked with William. "It was amazing. Some of the best food I've have had and the music was just fantastic."

William smiled. "Music and food is definitely something our city has to offer. With Maura acting as your guide, I'm sure she took you to some of the best places."

Jane recounted where they'd gone for meals and music. "Given what I sampled I can't imagine there being too much better."

"Oh," Maura said as she joined them in the foyer, "there are several local spots we didn't get a chance to experience that are quite amazing. But I did try to take you to some of my favorite places."

"Well then," Jane said as she approached the ME, "we'll just have to come back so you can show me what I'm still missing." Without even thinking she leaned in and gave Maura a quick kiss before following William out to the car.

It wasn't until she was halfway out to the car that she realized she'd just kissed Maura in front of William. In fact it was the first time she'd kissed Maura in front of anyone. But what caught her most by surprise was the fact that she could kiss the ME whenever and apparently wherever she wanted.

She hadn't thought about it. She'd just kissed her. The first few times they'd kissed this week Jane had really thought about doing it. Not so much like there was a need to ask Maura's permission to kiss her. It was more like she thought about if the moment was right for them to share a kiss. If it would mean something. The quick one she'd just given Maura just happened. As she thought about that, she smiled because of how comfortable she was starting to feel with being with Maura.

William already seemed to understand that they were together. Clearly he didn't know any of the details of their relationship but his comments from the other morning ran through Jane's mind. He didn't appear to have any issues with the two of them being together.

She meant what she'd said to Maura the night before. She liked having the woman all to herself. They'd been able to start this relationship in almost a bubble. She really wasn't worried about how her family and friends would react once they returned home and told everyone they were together but she liked the fact that these first few weeks they'd have the privacy to figure it all out.

William finished packing the bags into the car and went back into the house to say his goodbyes to the girls. He looked at Jane and smiled. "Jane, it was very nice to meet you," he said.

Jane returned the smile. She thought back to William's talk with her about Maura and she couldn't help but appreciate the fact that he cared enough for the ME to give that warning. "It was nice to meet you as well."

He pulled Maura into a hug. "You," he said with a warning tone, "you don't be such a stranger." It was clear he missed seeing her.

"I'll try not to be," Maura replied.

"I know you have an important job but you make sure that you still take some time to visit those who care about you." Jane wasn't sure if he meant Maura's father or himself. Probably both.

"I'll make sure she comes back," Jane said. "If nothing else I'll make her bring me back for more beignets."

That reassurance got a smile from William as he let Maura out of the embrace. "Perhaps you can time the next trip when Mr. Isles is also in town."

"Perhaps," Maura said. "It was certainly great to see you again."

"You both take care," William said. Maura and Jane started to head towards the car before William called out. "And Jane?"

Jane turned to see what the man wanted.

"Remember what I said," he reminded her.

Jane smiled. "As long as you remember my answer."

The older gentleman smiled and simply nodded.

With that, Jane joined Maura in the car and they headed to the airport.

R&I

"Ladies welcome aboard," Eric said greeting the two travelers with the smile. "We're ready to go as soon as your bags are secured. The weather looks great and we don't anticipate any problems during the flight. I'll let you know when we going to take off."

The two got settled and a few minutes later Randy announced that they had clearance for takeoff. They taxied down the runway and headed out to their next destination.

"So," Jane said. "Where are we headed next?" She was pretty sure Maura wasn't going to tell her yet but she thought she'd try. She knew Maura was enjoying the fact that she knew what was planned and Jane didn't.

"Are you going to ask me that every time we are on this jet?" Maura teased.

"Only if you insist on not telling me before we get on the jet," Jane shot back with a smile.

"Then we need to discuss the definition of 'surprise' once again," Maura fired back but she also smiled. "You'll see what's next soon. And I think you're really going to like what I've got planned." She didn't try to hide her excitement.

"Hey," Jane said suddenly serious as she reached over to take Maura's hand. "I'm with you. It doesn't matter what we do or where we go as long as we get to do it together."

Maura smiled knowing she felt exactly the same way. When she'd arranged for this trip they were just friends but now that they were becoming something more some of what was still to come now had the potential to be really special. She found even her expectations for the trip were changing.

They settled in and enjoyed the smooth flight to their next destination. Before either knew it, they were landing. Unlike last time, neither pilot announced their destination as they touched down.

"We need to head out to our hotel to check in," Maura said to Jane as they were getting their stuff gathered to exit the plane. "We will have time to stop for lunch before we have somewhere we need to be."

Jane nodded and followed Maura off the jet. "Where are we?" she asked looking around trying to figure it out from the air field.

"Florida," was all Maura replied.

"We're going to Disneyland?" Jane asked in an adorably cute kid-like voice.

Maura detected the sarcasm right away. "Not that part of Florida," she said with a smile.

Jane chuckled. She was certain Disney wasn't going to a place Maura wanted to take the two. "Ok, which part of Florida have we invaded?"

Maura sighed but disclosed their location. She'd wait to see if Jane pieced together the entire reason for this particular stop. "Fort Myers," she said.

"Oh," Jane said. Hearing they were in Fort Myers didn't seem to give her much of a clue as to what had brought them here. She waited for Maura to fill in that blank but she didn't seem to be willing to do so.

Once again, a car service met the two and once again the driver took care of the bags. Jane was getting better at not even trying to fight with the driver about the bags. Not that she was happy about it but like earlier that morning she decided it wasn't worth the fight.

As they were in the car heading to the hotel, Jane started to think about things she knew about Fort Myers. She had to admit it wasn't much. But then, something occurred to her.

"Hey Maura?" Jane turned to look at the ME with a growing smile on her face.

"Yes?" Maura said knowing that Jane had just figured out what had brought them to Florida.

"Did you know that the Red Sox have their spring training down here?" She was pretty sure she'd figured it out.

"Really?" Maura replied with a sly smile.

"Yes," Jane said. "In fact," she continued with a big grin, "It's Spring training right now."

"Wow," Maura said smiling. "That's an interesting coincidence," unwilling to completely admit that they were in fact in town for Red Sox Spring training.

"Maura," Jane said with an appreciation that couldn't be denied. "Is that why we are here?"

Maura nodded. "Yes," she said knowing since Jane had figured it out she wouldn't be able to keep this part of the plans from her. "This afternoon we are going to get to watch their afternoon training session and tomorrow we have tickets to see an exhibition game."

Jane pulled Maura in for a hug unable to contain her excitement. She'd never come down for Red Sox spring training camp but it'd always been something she'd wanted to do.

"You're absolutely amazing," she said as continued to engulf Maura in the hug.

"I thought you might like doing this," Maura said as she enjoyed the feel of being in Jane's arms.

Not sure of any other way to express how she was feeling, Jane pulled Maura into a searing kiss that when finished left them both breathless. It was certainly one hell of a way to say thank you.

R&I

The car pulled up to the hotel and the ladies exited and headed into the lobby. Jane took one look at the hotel and knew she'd never get anywhere near the bags as a bellman had already approached the car so the bags would be handled between the driver and the bellman.

Maura made her way to the front desk to check in giving her name as she approached.

"Oh yes, Dr. Isles," said the woman at the desk said after typing some information into her computer. "We were able to change your reservations to meet your needs. I do believe you will approve of the change to your room."

"Thank you," Maura said. "I appreciate your flexibility given the short notice."

"We were happy to accommodate and just glad we had the room type available." The woman continued to check them in handing over room keys and explaining a basic layout of the hotel. "You can head up to your room. Your bags will be brought up shortly."

Maura took the room key and they headed towards where the desk clerk had pointed to where the elevators were located. Jane waited until they were in the elevator to ask Maura the question.

"Accommodation change?" Jane asked not sure what Maura had been discussing with the desk clerk.

Maura grinned and turned to look at Jane. "When I made our reservations here," she said, "we hadn't," she paused. "Well we hadn't told each other how we felt. So our original reservation here was for a two bedroom suite."

"And now?" Jane asked knowing the answer but wanting to tease Maura just a bit.

"And now we've been given a single room suite," Maura answered. "I assume you don't have an objection to that change."

Jane once again leaned into the ME. Just before letting her lips met the ones so inviting in front of her she answered. "No objection whatsoever." She didn't even mind that she'd captured those lips while they were in the middle of forming a big grin as Maura heard Jane's answered. She didn't mind one bit since Maura quickly responded to the kiss and they allowed it to continue until the elevator doors opened once they'd arrived at their floor.

R&I

The closer Jane got to the practice facilities for the Red Sox the more excited she got. Maura couldn't help but find Jane's enthusiasm adorable. She knew the Red Sox were Jane's favorite team and this stop was really a no-brainer. In fact, she'd purposely scheduled today and tomorrow first and had then worked to fit in the rest of their planned stops. She'd checked the spring training schedule and had found dates in which they could observe the practice sessions and also get to watch an exhibition game the next day.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Jane said as she sat next to Maura looking out the window of the car. Maura had already gone out of her way for Jane on this vacation but to add a stop to see the Red Sox even just in spring training just blow Jane away.

"I've told you," Maura tried to reassure the detective. "When I set up the activities for this vacation I did so with you specifically in mind. I thought you'd like a chance to get to watch the team practice."

"I love this," Jane said her whole face bright and energetic. She turned to look at the ME and suddenly turned all serious. "I love you."

Maura smiled the smile that reached her eyes. She was really starting to love hearing Jane say that to her. "I love you too," she answered back.

The car had pulled up to JetBlue Park and Jane barely let the car come to a complete stop before she was opening the door. Maura had to chuckle at her excitement. She was suddenly like a kid at Christmas.

"Come on," Jane called when Maura just didn't seem fast enough to get out of the car.

"Relax," Maura said still smiling. "I'm right behind you."

They walked up to the gates and Maura produced two tickets for entry. Jane shouldn't have been surprised that Maura had secure seats to watch the practice behind home plate but she still marveled at the seats and the view.

"Now remember," Jane said to her as they were sitting down. "Today isn't an actual game. They are just going to run through drills and exercises. Maybe a little bit of batting practice." She knew Maura followed baseball more now that Jane had been so into it but she was certain Maura may not have an understanding of how spring training worked.

"I am aware of how things work," Maura pointed out. "Tomorrow there will be an exhibition game that we are going to get to watch. Relax," she tried to settle the detective's concerns that she wouldn't enjoy watching the practice. "I'm really excited to get to see how things transpire throughout the day."

She really was too. There were a few surprises still to be revealed to Jane for today and she was excited to see Jane's reaction. As for the baseball, she really was interesting in watching how a major league team warmed up and practiced. She actually did find all of this fascinating.

They settled into their seats just as the team was coming out of the dugout to start warming up. "This is a new stadium," Jane said trying to inform Maura about everything she could think of so Maura got a real understanding of spring training. "They call it Fenway South."

"I think the stadium as named JetBlue," Maura said a little confused.

"It is technically JetBlue Stadium," Jane said with a smile. "JetBlue is a corporate sponsor of the facility. But the team refers to the stadium as Fenway South because this was built to the exact dimensions of Fenway. And clearly we are south of Boston."

"That's actually really smart of them," she pointed out. "This way all their practice time will have practical, real life application for when they return to Boston to play regular season games."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "I mean this facility is amazing. They even replicated the Green Monster." Maura and Jane had been able to walk around the stadium a bit before they made their way to their seats and everything about the stadium was first class.

"It's almost as good as the real thing," came a voice from behind the two that Jane instantly recognized.

Stunned, she turned around. "Vince?" she both questions and exclaimed at the same time. He was the last person she expected to see.

"Hey," he said as stepped down one more row to join the detective and ME.

Jane turned and looked at Maura expecting her to be as surprised to be seeing Korsak as she was but when she looked at Maura it was clear that the ME had expected him to be there. 'What the hell?" she said to Maura with a smile and then turned to Vince without waiting for Maura's answer "what the hell are you doing here?"

"I drove down to Florida on a motorcycle for my vacation," Korsak stated. As soon as he said that Jane suddenly remembered that he was going to drive down this way.

"Alright but that still doesn't explain why you are here," Jane said still not over the surprise of seeing one of her partners.

"Maura invited me," Korsak replied. "I timed my travel so that I'd get here in time to see you guys today and watch the Sox/Twins exhibition game tomorrow."

Jane turned her head to Maura again who simply smiled and nodded. Turning back to Vince she smiled. "It's so good to see you."

She'd seen him a week ago but it felt longer. Between how exhausted she was when their vacations all started to just how much seemed to have already happened for her it felt like more than a week had passed.

Vince gave a nod and smiled. "It's great to see you both too."

"How was your drive down here?" Maura asked as Korsak settled in the seat next to Jane.

"It's been great so far," Vince replied. He then proceeded to give some details of his motorcycle journeys to that point. "How has your vacation gone?"

Jane was about start to tell Vince about their time in New York and New Orleans but another voice stopped her from speaking.

"She's traveling with Maura all over the country," Frost said making his presence known for this little reunion. "Of course she's been having a great time."

Korsak and Jane tried to look at Frost and after a second Jane turned once again to look at Maura who had the same exact look on her face when Vince had joined them. Clearly Maura had arranged for all of this.

"Frost," Jane greeted happy to see her partner. Surprised but extremely happy. "Let me guess," she said. "Maura invited you down for a couple of days."

"Yep," Frost said with a smile. "She told me you two were going to make a stop here and with Korsak already in the state well we just decided to arrange this little get together."

Jane again turned to Maura. She was in complete disbelief that Maura had arranged for her partners to come join them to watch the Sox. She was just absolutely amazed that the lengths the ME was going to do the things she'd planned for Jane.

"Maura," Jane tried to focus her thoughts to come up with the right response or group of words that would even come close to what she was feeling in that moment. But the words just didn't come. Instead she stood there staring at the ME with a look of bewilderment mixed with love.

"Barry," Maura said letting her eyes shift away from Jane's for a moment, "how was the flight down?"

Frost had now taken his seat next to Korsak and he looked to answer her. "Uneventful, which for flying I suppose is a good thing."

"Yes," Maura replied with a smile, "I suppose you are right."

"So Jane," Frost said, "how has your vacation gone so far?"

Jane smiled a deep grin and began to recount their travels in New York and New Orleans. Both partners were incredibly jealous that Jane had gone to the Hall of Fame and both seemed impressed by everything the two had done in New Orleans.

The only thing Jane didn't do was mention that her and Maura's relationship was changing. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. She wasn't sure if Maura wanted them to know yet. In truth, she wasn't even sure if she wanted them to know yet.

Not because she thought they'd have a problem. She didn't think that. If anything she had a feeling Frost, at the very least, would tell her he'd suspected Jane had feelings for the ME for some time. She was sure neither man would care that the two were now together.

But she hadn't discussed telling people yet with Maura. When would they do that? What would they tell people? Should they tell people? All questions she knew she didn't have an answer for because she hadn't discussed it with Maura.

So she said nothing instead. She gave the travel details of their time together to that point but she didn't say anything about the evolution of their relationship. She hoped she wasn't going to upset the ME for not talking about them but she'd just have to wait for them to be alone so she could ask.

The four settled in to watch the team warm-ups and several drills. As they all watched to practice session, they got caught up with all the happenings from Korsak's drive down south to Frost's time with his mother. Jane and Maura stayed focused on what they'd done for sightseeing and neither said a word about their personal relationship.

It wasn't until the team was setting up for batting practice that Jane had a chance to speak with Maura. Korsak and Frost had left to get snacks and beer for everyone. The minute the boys walked away Jane turned to the ME.

"Maura," she said. "I can't believe you did this."

"I thought both of them would enjoy coming to spring training," Maura replied.

"This is just too much," Jane said. She didn't know how much of their travel Maura had arranged but she was sure the ME had been involved in at least some of it.

"I was worried about them both," Maura admitted. Jane hadn't been the only one struggling after the Roberts case. Both Korsak and Frost were having just as many problems as Jane. That was why Maura had told Cavanaugh that all three needed some time off. All three had been very close to exhaustion.

Maura set up the reunion of the three primarily to get a sense of how the boys were doing. She wanted to see them to see for herself to see if they were in better shape and she hadn't wanted to wait until they all returned from vacation to find out that answer. She'd arranged all of this for her own sake as much as she's done it for Jane.

It was a benefit to Jane. Maura knew Jane did better when she was surrounded by the people who cared about her. She handled things better with Korsak and Frost in her life. Plus she was pretty sure Jane was as worried about the guys as the guys had been worried about her. Getting the chance to see each other for a day or two seemed to be an easy solution.

If Jane hadn't already fallen completely in love with the ME before she certainly would have after knowing Maura had arranged all of this to check up on her partners. The generosity and heart of the woman simply amazed Jane. "You're amazing," she said looking at the ME.

Maura smiled but didn't acknowledge what Jane had said. "I just wanted a chance to make sure they were both alright," she said.

Jane reached over and took Maura's hand in hers. "About us," she said and paused. "I didn't. I mean I didn't say anything," she was trying to figure out the best way to phrase her thought. "We just haven't really talked about telling others."

Maura smiled understanding what Jane was trying to say. They hadn't discussed when or how they were going to tell everyone about the changing nature of their relationship. She didn't even think Jane would want to discuss that topic until it was close to the end of their vacation. Part of it was that neither was completely sure about what the change in their relationship would turn out to be. They hadn't quite figured themselves out yet.

"It's alright," Maura said to reassure the detective. "We don't need to tell them anything and we don't need to decide on anything before this vacation ends." They needed to talk about all of that but today most certainly was not the place for that conversation.

Jane looked at Maura and knew Maura was right. They didn't have to tell anyone anything yet. They were still in the middle of trying to figure things out for themselves. Jane really wasn't looking to gain opinions or insight from others about their relationship quite yet.

She saw the guys coming back with snacks and beer. Before they got to within earshot of the women Jane spoke. "Just know that I love you." Jane had made eye contact with the ME when she said that and she was trying to ensure Maura knew exactly how much she meant what she said. She wouldn't relinquish Maura's eyes.

The guys returned just in time for batting practice. As they both came close to their seats Maura instinctively made a move to let go of Jane's hand that they'd both still been holding. She was pretty sure not saying anything to the guys included not getting caught holding hands at a baseball practice. But to Maura's surprise, Jane refused to release Maura's hand.

She didn't keep it held on her lap. She shifted both their hands off to the side and a little tucked into her hip to shield the hand holding from her partners. She grabbed Maura's beer with her free hand and once Maura realized she wasn't letting go of her hand the ME took her beer from Jane with her free hand.

If either Korsak or Frost noticed the enjoined hands neither said a world. Instead, the four sat and watched the rest of the team practice spending their time in a mix between conversation and observation of the team drills.

R&I

They'd stayed after the practice session trying to get several player's autographs. Most of the big stars stayed out once their practice was done and many were signing for the crowd. Jane, Korsak and Frost all got signatures from David Ortiz, Dustin Pedroia and Mike Napoli. Maura didn't have a desire for an autograph. She did, however, find joy in watching all three homicide detectives react to having some of their favorite players sign the programs they'd purchased.

They decided to head to dinner after the autograph session had ended. Their evening was just like those spent at the Dirty Robber. Good conversation, hearty laughs and just an overall comfort amongst friends. It was clear to Maura watching the three interact with each other that all three were much more relaxed than when she had last seen them together.

She knew first hand that Jane was still having bad dreams but otherwise she had actually managed to catch up on her sleep and her stress level had improved. Korsak and Frost also appeared to be well rested and throughout the night Maura snuck in subtle health questions for the guys trying to make sure they were both actually doing ok.

Jane and Maura had sat next to each other for dinner. And like at the stadium earlier Jane had managed to get ahold of Maura's hand after they'd finished their meals and were just having drinks. She kept their interlaced hands under the table and out of sight from the guys but it seemed to matter a great deal to the detective to have some kind of physical contact with the ME throughout the night.

Not that Maura was complaining. She loved any contact at all with Jane but the simple act of holding hands seemed to really affect the ME. She wasn't sure if it was just Jane's willingness to let Maura touch her hands or her refusal to release her hand even though they were trying to hide the change in their relationship from the guys. But something felt different about it this time. Something felt special.

After a second round of drinks had been ordered, Maura excused herself from the table to use the bathroom. She got as far as the hallway leading to the restrooms before Jane suddenly caught up to her. And catch her she did. She hadn't come to join her on a bathroom run. She hadn't come to talk.

Instead, Jane backed Maura up into the wall opposite the restrooms and kissed her. A deep, passionate searing kiss. One the detective had had the desire to act upon all night with the ME. The woman cared about her so much she'd arranged for a vacation for them both and she'd even arranged for her two partners to come join them for a few days just so she could be certain they both were alright.

She loved the woman she now had pinned up against the wall. The woman she was working over with her lips trying to convey all the love she felt but quickly finding just her two lips to be inadequate for expressing such strong emotions.

She needed that kiss in that moment. But as they both got lost in that moment they would soon come to realize a kiss just wasn't enough for either of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Content for this chapter is rated M.**

Chapter 12

Jane hadn't been able to resist. They hadn't been alone since the guys had joined them at JetBlue stadium. They all had even driven over to dinner together in Frost's rental car. So when Maura got up to use the bathroom, Jane just couldn't resist.

She'd excused herself from the table and followed closely behind the ME. Once she knew they were out of eyesight she'd made her move. She'd come up behind Maura spinning her around and quickly going in for the kiss before the ME could protest.

Not that Maura had complained at all. In fact, they both were fully involved in the kiss to the point where they quickly forgot they were out in public. That was until the restroom door opened and someone walked past the kissing couple. Jane broke off the kiss and quickly looked around to see if the person had been Frost or Korsak.

"Not that I mind," Maura said with a smile, "but what was that for?" She tried to catch her breath after the kiss. She found herself to be just a little lightheaded which she'd discovered seemed to happen as a direct result of sharing a kiss with Jane. Their contact was having an increasingly intense impact on her.

"You're amazing," Jane said looking directly into the hazel eyes she loved. She'd wanted Maura to understand just how wonderful she thought she was but Jane seemed to lack the right words to say. She opted instead to try to convey it all through the touch of her lips against the ME's.

"I," Maura started with the intention of trying to dismiss Jane's statement but Jane cut her off.

"No,' she said definitively. "You truly are amazing. I don't think you quite understand just how much I love you." She broke eye contact to look around quickly and when she didn't see anyone she went in for a second kiss.

Their lips caressed each other's as the second kiss was not as intense as the first one but by no means did that make it any less satisfying. This second kiss was full but tender and would have gone on a bit longer if someone hadn't walked past them chuckling as they headed into the restroom.

Once again the two split. "This isn't the most private location," Maura pointed out now having been interrupted twice by strangers.

"I know," Jane said. "But I just had to." She got a look on her face that Maura found completely adorable.

"We should get back to the table before Vince or Barry start wondering where we are," Maura said. She could have kissed Jane all night if that was an available option but seeing as it wasn't, she knew they should probably separate and head back to rejoin the guys.

"Right," Jane said. She watched Maura turn to head back to the table but she stopped her. "Maura?"

"Yes?" the ME stopped and looked at Jane.

"Weren't you going to use the bathroom?" Jane asked with a smile. She'd snuck up on Maura before she could get to the ladies room.

Maura smiled sheepishly. Kissing Jane had made her completely forget what she'd originally gotten up to do. "I was indeed," she admitted with a small chuckle.

The look on Maura's face made Jane want to have a third kiss but she knew that they needed to stop otherwise they'd run the risk of Vince or Barry walking back and finding them.

"Go," Jane said. "I'll head back to the table."

Maura nodded but before she turned to continue what she'd actually gotten up for she stepped closer into Jane.

Jane was confused for a moment as to what the ME was doing until she realized that Maura had brought her hand up towards Jane's lips. Once Maura started trying to wipe off her lipstick smudges from Jane's lips the detective finally understood what it was she was doing. She couldn't help but smile at how cute it was that Maura had to do that.

She let Maura finish removing any traces of the kisses they'd shared and she headed back to the table and allowed Maura to finally use the restroom.

As Jane rejoined the guys, they were in the middle of a conversation about one of the drills they'd watched earlier that day. It didn't take Jane long to hop into the conversation and that was what they were still talking about when Maura returned to the table. Jane had to force herself not to smirk when she noticed that Maura had reapplied her lipstick. But letting herself look at Maura's lips seemed to only make the detective want to kiss her again so she looked away.

The four continued to spend the evening talking, laughing and drinking. It really had been an excellent surprise by Maura. The four had a very natural chemistry together and all of them were at ease throughout the night. All throughout the evening, however, the two ladies seemed to seek out ways to share a physical touch.

Sometimes it was overt. A hand on a shoulder. A lean or a nudge into the other. But most of the time it was subvert. Fingers rubbing up against fingers when they were close enough to touch without being detected by Frost or Korsak. Shoulders rubbing up against each other if only for a few moments so as to not arise suspicion.

Anything they could do to have some physical contact while trying to conceal that from the guys. Most of it was expected. Most of it. The first time Maura let her heel slip from her foot and she tried to stroke Jane's ankle and calf with her toe took the detective by surprise and she nearly spit out the beer she had been trying to swallow. She managed not to spray Frost but it was a close call.

Maura had to fight hard not to laugh at Jane's reaction. But once Jane recovered from the small coughing fit the near choking had caused she welcomed Maura's touch thankful that the guys couldn't see anything that was going on under the table.

R&I

When the evening had finally drawn to a close, the four made their way back to the hotel. Maura had booked rooms for Vince and Barry at the same hotel she and Jane were staying at.

"We should have breakfast in the morning," Maura suggested as Frost drove. All four seemed to agree with that idea and they set a time to meet.

It wasn't until they were all in the lobby and walking towards the elevators that there was the first potential for trouble.

"How are your rooms?" Maura asked innocently enough.

"Great," both Korsak and Frost answered. They stopped at the elevators and Korsak pressed the 'Up' button.

"I'm on 6 and Korsak is on 5," Frost said. "How about you?" He had asked the question to Maura.

But Jane answered without really thinking. "We're on 10."

It wasn't a big slip. She hadn't said they were sharing a room and as soon as she said it she wondered if either of the guys would even catch what she may have unintentionally implied. She hoped they wouldn't. But they did.

Or Frost did at least. "10 huh?" he asked. "You two are together?"

Now he meant together on the same floor but Jane seemed to hear the work together in the sense of being together and she wasn't really ready to answer that question yet. Instead of just pointing out that they were on the same floor, Jane panicked.

Thankfully, her panic manifested itself in an inability to actually answer what should have been a simple question. Instead she stared at Frost with a confused, if not somewhat panicked, look on her face. It took Maura to bail Jane out.

"We are both on the same floor," Maura told Barry as the elevator arrived and the four got in. Frost pushed the 5, 6 and 10 buttons. They rode up in what was a comfortable silence for everyone but Jane who was still trying to figure out if Frost was thinking they were now together or had Maura's quick answer fixed everything.

When the elevator stopped at 5, Vince stepped off wishing everyone a good night and promising to meet downstairs for breakfast the next morning. The same thing happened when they got to Frost's floor.

It wasn't until the elevator closed and the two women were riding alone that Maura said anything.

"Smooth there detective," she said with a smile. The look of terror on Jane's face when she'd answered Barry was priceless. Maura knew exactly what had freaked Jane out. But she was fairly certain that neither Vince nor Barry had taken what she said as some admission to sharing a room.

"Oh my God," Jane stuttered. "That was really stupid of me." She was still a little on edge.

"Jane," Maura said trying to reassure the detective. "It's alright. Neither of them picked up on anything." She was trying not a chuckle at the look that was still on Jane's face.

"Are you sure?" Jane asked.

"I'm fairly certainly what Barry was asking was if we were both on the 10th floor," Maura answered. "Not if we were 'together'. I answered his question. We are both on the 10th floor."

They arrived to their suite and Maura used the key card to gain entrance to the room. As Maura walked into the room she turned on a few lights and was going to make it a point to try calm Jane down again about what happened on the elevator.

But Jane had other ideas.

Before Maura could even turn around to continue their conversation, Jane had approached and wrapped her arms around Maura from behind. Her arms settled across Maura's hips and Jane rested her chin on Maura's shoulder.

The embrace felt wonderful to them both. Maura was going to once again mention to Jane not to worry about Barry or Vince but before she could say anything Jane brushed the hair away from Maura's neck and placed a soft kiss on her now exposed skin.

That move and the feel of Jane's warm breath against her skin made Maura shudder. Jane whispering in her ear made her knees weaken.

"But we are together too," Jane whispered softly into Maura's ear. She paused but then added, "Or at least I want to be."

Her legs were already weakened from just Jane's presence but when she whispered into her ear, Maura was grateful Jane was holding her as she was sure that was the only reason she was still upright.

Maura placed her hands on Jane's arms and gave a light squeeze. That just encouraged Jane to return to placing light kisses on Maura's bare neck. Nothing heavy but certainly enough to let the ME knew she was serious about what she just said.

The desire for Maura had always been there. She most certainly wanted her. But it had been her willingness to act upon her desires that she'd kept in check over the past few days. But it was becoming harder and harder for her to justify to herself not taking this step with the ME.

She hadn't done it the first night they'd confessed their feelings for each other because there was a part of Jane that had half expected Maura to wake up the next morning and have changed her mind or decided she really didn't mean what she said. She hadn't wanted to let herself really believe that someone as wonderful as Maura could actually care for her. Love her. Want her.

The last thing she'd wanted was for them to sleep together before they really knew that they meant what they'd said. If they moved too fast and acted when they weren't ready Jane was convinced their friendship would have been at risk because she wasn't sure she could have handled sleeping with Maura only to find out it wasn't what the ME really wanted.

But Maura didn't take what she said back the next day. Or the day after that. Over the last few days Jane had started to really trust in what Maura said. She started to let herself believe that Maura really did love her. And when that happened, her desire to be with the woman grew exponentially.

Still, she'd managed to stay in line. Until dinner tonight. When she got up to follow Maura it was because she just absolutely had to be with her. She'd wanted to kiss the ME all day but couldn't since they weren't alone. However, when she saw an opening, even a small one, on pure instinct she took it. And that opening had allowed her to pin Maura up against a wall and greedily kiss the woman.

She was at the crossroads again. She wanted the woman she held in her arms. She wanted to explore. She wanted to discover. She wanted to taste. She wanted to touch. She wanted to start to get to know every single inch of the woman she knew she couldn't live without.

She just didn't know if that was what Maura wanted too.

Until she got her answer.

"Bedroom," Maura said as she turned and took Jane's hand into hers.

It was the sweetest sounding word Jane had ever heard in her life.

R&I

They didn't run into the bedroom but they certainly didn't stroll either. Maura led the way and walked them both into the bedroom stopping at the foot of the bed. Once stopping, Maura reached up and captured the detective's lips for a deep, passionate kiss. The kind that should have taken her breath away but she didn't seem to care much about breathing in that moment. She cared about making their kiss last as long as she possibly could. With lips firmly locked, she ran her tongue over Jane's bottom lip with enough pressure that she wasn't asking for entrance she was demanding it. Jane gave instantly.

Maura's tongue darted into Jane's mouth and she started to explore the area she was given access. Her tongue rolled over Jane's. Sometimes gentle. Sometimes rough. For the first time, she seemed determined to be the dominant one as their tongues danced. This was a new sensation, the first of what would be many that night, and Jane released a soft moan of approval.

When the real need for oxygen finally did take root, Maura pulled back out of breath but she locked her eyes on Jane's.

Jane was a little out of breath as well but managed to speak. "Are you sure?" She needed to be certain.

Maura stepped in a little closer to Jane still maintaining intense eye contact. "I want you," she said voice seeping with desire. She believed in that moment it would do Jane better hearing that as an answer than just a simple yes.

Maura couldn't help but notice Jane's entire body instantly relax with her answer. She hadn't even noticed the tension until it was no longer there. She leaned in once more and gave Jane a tender kiss but pulled back before it could evolve into something deeper. Instead of kissing her, Maura raised her hands and started to undo the buttons on Jane's shirt.

From the top button all the way down to the last, Maura worked slowly to undo each one. She didn't watch what her hands were doing. Instead, she stared right into the deep brown eyes that were locked in on her. She didn't make a move to remove the shirt until the last button was undone. Once that occurred she simply pushed the fabric off of Jane's shoulders and let the shirt fall to the ground.

Once Jane's shirt was off, Maura grasped two handfuls of fabric from Jane's tank top and she pulled the undershirt out from where it had been previously tucked. Once untucked, Maura guided Jane with her eyes to pull the tank up and off which the detective did without hesitation.

Maura then set her sights on Jane's jeans. Still keeping eyes locked with the detective Maura undid the button on her jeans and slowly undid the zipper. She put a hand on each of Jane's hips and pushed the denim fabric down until gravity took over and Jane's jeans were pooled around her ankles. Jane stepped out of them and stood in front of Maura in just her bra and panties.

She was surprised she didn't feel vulnerable. She had never really liked those first awkward moments when clothing was removed for the first time or when someone's eyes were raking all over her. But with Maura it was different. She felt safe. Even when Maura finally broke eye contact with her to admire what was in front of her. She didn't feel like she felt with others.

It was Jane's turn to return the favor when it came time to address Maura's clothes. Once Maura was done taking in the woman in front of her, Jane started to work Maura out of her clothes. Like her, Maura was wearing a button down shirt which she let her hands undo one by one. Once unbuttoned, Jane helped the shirt off Maura's shoulders. Unlike Jane, Maura didn't have a tank top to also remove.

So Jane worked to undo the buttons and zipper on Maura's slacks. As that got undone, Maura was able to easily step out of her slacks joining Jane in a state of dress consisting only of her bra and panties.

And like Maura, Jane took a moment to take in the sight before her. As she admired Maura's beauty, she stepped in and once again claimed Maura's lips. The kiss became heated as the two wrapped their arms around each other to pull the other one in closer.

It was their first real skin to skin contact and that sent shivers through them both. As the kiss was winding down, both women reached behind and undid the clasp of their own bra. Both were topless in a matter of seconds.

Maura shifted and worked Jane onto the bed. As Jane crawled backwards to work her way to the top of the bed her arms encountered several of the decorative pillows she never understood the need for. She unceremoniously shoved them off the bed with no regard for where they ended up just happy to have them out of her way.

Jane found herself on her back with Maura straddling her hips. Looking up at Maura straddling her, it was a sight that took Jane's breath away. She'd never seen anything as sexy as Maura in that position looming over her.

Maura didn't loom long. She laid her body on top of Jane's and marveled at the way Jane felt underneath her. She reached down and captured Jane's lips for another passionate kiss. As she kissed Jane she started running her hands up and down Jane's sides. Jane felt on fire anywhere Maura touched her.

Maura let her lips work down towards Jane's neck. Her skin was tight but soft and Maura marveled at the feel of it as her lips traced over it. She worked over Jane's pulse point concentrating on a spot that elicited a moan from Jane when Maura ran her tongue over it. She worked her way to Jane's earlobe gently pulling it into her mouth and couldn't help but smile when she noticed Jane shiver happy to discover another sensitive spot on the detective.

She released Jane's earlobe and worked her way back across her neck and slowly started to kiss her way down Jane's chest. The taste of Jane's skin was intoxicating. Slowly Maura worked her way to Jane's breasts. She placed soft, gentle kisses around one of Jane's nipple before taking it into her mouth. She rolled her tongue over the now hardened nipple making Jane moan again.

Maura manipulated Jane's nipple with her tongue, her lips and her teeth. As she worked over the one in her mouth, her hand managed to work on the other alternating between kneading and rolling the nipple between her fingers.

Jane's breathing steadily increased as Maura spent more and more time enjoying the taste and feel of Jane. She finally released Jane's nipple and kissed her way back up to the detective's mouth. They connected once again both letting their tongues dance across each other.

Jane took advantage of Maura's focus shift to flip the two of them on the bed. It was her turn to explore what was now beneath her. Jane worked her tongue across Maura's neck. She went right to the spot she'd discovered last night hoping to once again here the sweet moan from Maura she'd been able to produce once before.

She wouldn't be disappointed. As her tongue ran its way over Maura's pulse point Maura released a soft moan and turned her head to once again give Jane better access. Jane lingered in that area for a moment content on savoring both the sounds and tastes but after a few moments she too worked her way back across her neck and down towards her breasts.

Jane slowly explored the new skin made available to her. She placed a series of light kisses across her chest, down the valley between her breasts and even across the underswell of her breasts. Maura's breathing quickened and she would arch her back anytime Jane's lips hit a particularly sensitive spot. Jane worked over everything but Maura's nipples.

She was saving that for next. She reached with one of her hands and cupped one of Maura's breast gently kneading the flesh her hand found. She lowered herself just a bit further down Maura's body to free her other hand which she used to cup the other breast. She spent a little time just kneading both breast somewhat amazed at the weight of each in her hand.

Finally she pulled one of Maura's breast into her mouth and worked over the already hard nipple with her tongue. She savored the taste of Maura. The sounds her actions were bringing to the ME's lips were sweet melodies to Jane. Melodies she knew she could listen to for the rest of her life.

After Jane paid sufficient attention to Maura's chest, she started to work her way down Maura's stomach but the ME managed to flip the two of them in a move Jane hadn't seen coming and briefly wondered how Maura had managed. But she had and it had put the ME back on top.

She captured Jane's lips before the detective could voice an objection. As much as Jane liked to be in control, so too did Maura and she was determined to try and keep control now that she had it again. Their kiss was deep and full of desire. Maura again traced her fingers up and down Jane's side while they were kissing. When her hand found the scar on Jane's side her fingertips ghosted over the raised skin.

Jane's hand tried to push Maura's hand away. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and then looked down at Jane. "You're beautiful," she said trying to put Jane's mind at ease about the scar. She worked her lips down to replace her hand never letting go of Jane's hand. She kissed her way around the permanent reminder of just how close she came to losing the woman she loved. "Beautiful," she repeated and this time she felt the tension in Jane's arm relax. Maura let go knowing Jane wasn't going to try and push her away again.

As Maura continued to pepper light kisses over Jane's scar, her hand drifted down Jane's side and she let her finger hook onto the fabric of Jane's panties. It only took her moments to get Jane out of them and she paused for a minute to admire all of the woman beneath her.

Unable to resist any further, Maura ran her fingers through Jane's folds for the first time. That made them both release moans. Maura was in awe of how wet Jane was. She let her fingers rub through Jane's outer lips before slowly working a finger into her core. The heat was unbelievable but the feel of being inside Jane for the first time was something Maura would never forget.

"Oh God," Jane released as Maura had entered her. She let Jane adjust to the penetration before she started to work her finger slowly in and out. The feel was tight but movement was free. Maura continued to slide her finger into Jane as she kissed her way back up to Jane's mouth once again capturing her lips in an intense kiss.

As Maura worked up a rhythm inside Jane, she let her thumb gently circle around Jane's clit. "Maura," Jane moaned as Maura's thumb found its target. She bucked her hips in response to the contact as well. She settled into a pace that seemed to work for Jane as her hips started to match Maura's thrusts.

"Don't stop," Jane moaned as Maura worked her over. Jane could feel her orgasm building. Maura seemed to sense it too because she increased the tempo of her strokes inside Jane and let her thumb press harder onto Jane's clit with each pass which was happening faster and faster.

"God," Jane moaned feeling so close to release, "oh God," she let out.

Maura could feel Jane's walls tighten around her finger so she again picked up her tempo and increased the pressure in which her thumb rubbed against Jane's clit. Jane's breathing became erratic and Maura did her best to pin down Jane's hips and she finally sent the detective over the edge.

"Maura!" Jane cried out as she came.

Maura slowed her ministrations but didn't stop them as she was determined to let Jane ride out her orgasm for long as she was able to. She didn't stop until she felt Jane's body relax and the spasms stop. Even then, she delayed removing her hand from inside Jane until her breathing started to return to normal.

When Jane had recovered enough, she flipped herself and Maura over once again and she found Maura's lips. They engaged in a vigorous kiss which Jane reluctantly broke off so she could work her way down Maura's body. She slid down Maura's body and settled between her legs.

Jane took ahold of Maura's panties and quickly disposed of them. Once removed, Jane settling in between Maura's legs. The smell of Maura's arousal was intoxicating and Jane couldn't want to taste the essence of the woman she loved. She settled in and slowly ran her tongue through Maura's drenched folds.

"Oh God Jane," Maura exclaimed at first contact. The feel of Jane's mouth on her was indescribable.

Maura's taste was exquisite. Jane knew immediately she would never tire of it. She quickly ran her tongue through a second time yielding the same moan she'd gotten previously. She let her tongue swirl around Maura's clit.

"Oh God," Maura panted as Jane increased the pressure on Maura's clit. "Don't stop," she moaned.

Jane continued her assault on Maura's clit but she also inserted a finger into Maura's core.

"Yes," was all Maura could manage.

Maura wasn't going to last long having already coming close to an orgasm simply from watching Jane experience her own. Jane seemed to realize this as she increased her tempo with both her finger and her mouth.

"Jane," Maura released as she started to feel her body tense up. "So close," she called out and Jane took that as her clue to go all out to bring Maura over that edge.

She pumped in and out of Maura getting her to utter "Harder," a few times before Jane sucked Maura's clit into her mouth and swirling her tongue around the harden bundle of nerves.

That's all it took for Maura to fall. "God, Jane!" Maura cried out as she came. Jane was certain there was no sweeter sound on Earth than hearing Maura cry out during release. She stilled her movements and let the ME ride out her release.

Jane had expected Maura to just fall back onto the bed. Perhaps taking time to catch her breath. But after the ME was able to regain some command over her body she once again flipped the two and ended up on top. Jane wondered again for a moment how the ME had managed to do so but as soon as Maura captured her lips she stopped caring.

The kiss was deep and passionate. It didn't take long for Maura to reposition herself over Jane so that their cores when pressed firmly together. The connection shot sparks through them both and as they continued to share an intense kiss, Maura worked to rock her hips grinding into Jane who immediately matched Maura's efforts.

As the two worked their hips into a fast pace rhythm both drew closer to another release. In her wildest dreams, Jane hadn't come close to imagining what it would really feel like to have Maura grinding into her. Both were breathless and getting close to release. Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her in closer increasing the pressure between them.

"Together," Maura barely got out and Jane only nodded her agreement. It only took a few more thrusts of their hips to send them both over the edge each calling out the other's name.

Maura collapsed on top of Jane completely spent. Jane managed to reposition themselves so Maura could curl herself into Jane.

Jane kissed her tenderly as they both tried to catch their breath. "I love you," Jane said as she settled in to share another kiss with the doctor.

Maura smiled as she breathing slowed. "I love you, too," she answered as she curled herself into Jane.

Jane pulled her in close letting Maura rest her head on Jane's shoulder. The quiet that filled the room wasn't uncomfortable or concerning. It was a reflection of the closeness and comfort they felt for each other.

As Maura curled into Jane's side, both seemed to drift off to sleep and for the first time in weeks neither woman thought about dreams. They both were too focused on what had just happened. Both comfortable in the fact that everything between them had now changed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Jane walked up briskly to the house. Her pace wasn't a run but she was moving quickly. She was sure this was it. This was where she needed to be. She walked up onto the porch and paused before trying the door. She turned around to look up and down the street._

_It was eerily quiet. No traffic. No people. No noise. Not even a dog barking and this was the kind of neighborhood that should have had plenty of dogs barking. The stillness put Jane just a bit more on edge than she already was. _

_But as far as she was concerned that was a good thing. Her senses were on high alert when she was on edge. She knew she'd hear or feel any signs of approaching danger so she turned back to the door and reached for the handle._

_She was surprised to find the door unlocked. Proceeding with caution, she entered the home. She looked around somewhat surprised at how 'normal' things appeared on the inside. It was a typical home furnished much the way she would have had this been her own home._

_Nothing seemed out of place. But no one seemed to be there. She wandered around the rooms on the first floor and just couldn't find anyone or any evidence at all that anyone had been there recently._

_She made her way towards the stairs in the living room and went to go check the second floor. She made her way up the stairs and looked down the hallway. There appeared to only be four rooms to check. All the doors were closed._

_She paused again trying to hear if she could detect any sounds or movements. Although she didn't hear anything, something told her there was someone else on the second level other than her. Something in her gut and she never, ever ignored that feeling._

_She reached for her gun which had been secured to her hip and pulled it from its holster. She didn't want to have to use it but she needed to be ready nonetheless. She walked to the first door on her right and tried the doorknob. The room was unlocked but when she opened it the room was completely empty. No furniture. Nothing._

_She checked the room immediately across from the first room and found the same thing. Empty. She moved down the hallway and checked the third room finding once again a completely empty room. _

_How could this be? She was certain she was in the right place. These empty rooms made no sense. She approached the fourth and final room and now found herself just desperately wanting to find something. Anything at this point to give her an idea as to what was going on._

_The door was unlocked and she opened it slowly. She still had a sense that there was someone else there but when she opened the last door, that room too was empty._

_Nothing. She'd found nothing._

_She stood in the hallway for a minute trying to figure out what her next move could be. Should be. But she just didn't know anymore. _

_She finally headed back down the stairs to look around some more. Maybe there was a clue or something that could lead her to what she was seeking._

_It wasn't until she hit the final stair that she looked up and saw what she couldn't explain._

_It was all gone. Everything that had been in the house, all the furniture, all the personal belongings. All of it was gone. The first floor was now just as empty has the second level._

_Jane just stood and stared at the emptiness._

"_You're too late," called the voice. There was a harsh coldness to its tone. _

_Looking around the now empty house, Jane couldn't help but think perhaps she really was._

"Ssshhh," came a soothing voice almost like a whisper in Jane's ear. It'd had been the first thing she was aware of. It took her a second to realize the soothing voice belonged to Maura. "It's okay," Maura whispered again.

It took Jane a bit longer to realize she was being hold by Maura and was gently being rocked. "Maur?" she said with a surprisingly shaky voice.

"I'm right here," Maura replied softly. She was running her hand up and down Jane's back trying to calm her down. "It's just a dream," she added. "It's over."

Maura pulled Jane in closer to her trying to stop the trembling Jane wasn't even really aware was occurring. Jane felt that and the wetness of her cheeks virtually at the same time. She'd been crying. How hard or for how long she had no idea. She wasn't sure what was causing her body to shake.

She just knew it suddenly felt very safe being in Maura's arms. There was such strength and warmth in her embrace that once Jane let herself fully realize that was where she was, she burrowed into Maura as close as she could get. She was seeking shelter.

Maura placed a kiss onto Jane's forehead and continued to gently rock her hoping it would help. She felt Jane's body ease away from trembling and she found that to be a good sign. Eventually she even wiped away the last of the tears that had escaped down Jane's cheek.

She wanted to ask Jane about the dream but she was afraid to given how strongly Jane had reacted. She'd had Jane call out before. She'd had Jane thrash about before. But tonight was the first time she'd had Jane just cry.

It had been a tear falling onto her shoulder that had woken the ME. It took her a second to figure out the wetness was coming from Jane whose head was resting on Maura's shoulder. Jane was asleep but crying. Maura tried to gently wake her and as Jane was waking that was when the trembling had started.

Maura lay silently holding Jane. She continued to lightly run her hands across Jane's back in random shapes and patterns. She decided asking questions just wasn't worth the risk of upsetting Jane so she simply wanted to help her fall back to sleep. They could talk about the dream in the morning.

The silence filled the room and Maura could feel Jane's body and the trembling had stopped. She was sure Jane was going to fall back to sleep. Just before she did, Jane spoke into the darkness.

"Don't leave me," she said in a small voice.

"Never," Maura replied emphatically.

That was all Jane needed to hear before falling back to sleep leaving Maura to only wonder what had caused such a reaction in Jane.

R&I

It was morning the next time Jane woke. The room was bright enough even before she opened her eyes that Jane knew she needed to get up. Maura was probably already up and ready to go.

Maura.

She'd slept with Maura the night before and it had been incredible. She still hadn't really opened her eyes but she felt the smile break across her face as she recalled the details from last night.

She could recall to the minute detail the taste of Maura. The feel of being inside of her. The sounds she made as Jane had brought her to a climax. She remembered every single detail.

The night had been better than anything she'd ever imagined. Because last night was real. They'd made love. They'd crossed that line where friendship was no longer the pinnacle of all they were to be to each other. They were now also lovers.

But it was more than that for Jane. So much more. Maura was still her best friend. She was still the only person Jane ever felt comfortable needing anything from. Or being vulnerable in front of. It was so much more than just sex last night. It was love.

Jane had an idea of what the difference between the two was. But until last night it was always just a notion. An idea. Because until last night, all she'd ever had in her life was sex. Some good. Some bad. But none of it was ever anything more than sex.

Until Maura. What happened last night wasn't sex. That was love. And she knew that her notion of love, her idea, well she knew that wasn't even close to what the real thing felt like. Not by a long shot. What happened last night between her and Maura was more than Jane could ever have hoped for.

She was surprised when she felt a hand tracing a pattern on her arm. She hadn't really made a move to open her eyes or stretch as thoughts of the previous night had completely distracted her. But she let her body take in its surroundings and she could tell Maura was still in bed with her. She could tell she was in Maura's arms. She could even tell they were both still naked.

Waking up to a naked Maura. That was definitely something she could get used to. She realized her arm was still draped over Maura's stomach and her head was resting on Maura's shoulder. She stirred to let the ME know she was awake.

"Morning," came a soft whisper. Maura's voice always made her heart beat just a little faster.

Jane felt Maura's lips gently press against her forehead and that's what finally got the detective to open her eyes. She turned her head up to find the most beautiful set of eyes staring down at her. She could get lost forever in those eyes.

"Morning," Jane mumbled with a still sleep filled voice. A smile crept across her face and she couldn't resist. "Brave enough to risk morning breath again?" she asked as she desperately wanted to give the doctor a proper good morning kiss.

Maura smiled back at Jane. "You're worth the risk," she said and leaned down to capture Jane's lips. The kiss was sweet and tender and exactly what Jane wanted in that moment.

They both let it play out neither in a rush to let the kiss end. When the kiss ended Jane snuggled in closer to Maura and sighed. "I don't want to get up," she said with a pout.

"We've got time," Maura said softly.

Jane looked over at the clock and it was 6:45. "Not much if we are going to meet Frost and Korsak on time," Jane said realizing that this was the first time they'd been in a place with only one bathroom. They'd have to take turns getting ready and that would take some time.

Briefly the idea of showering with Maura occurred to Jane and she smiled. However, she knew that wouldn't be practical as she was sure showering together would lead to other things and that would definitely take time.

"We've got time," Maura replied again.

That made Jane turn to look at the ME. "What about breakfast?" She was sure they set 8:30 as their meeting time for breakfast and clearly neither of them had made a move to get ready.

"I switched it to brunch," Maura told Jane.

"Oh," Jane said without giving it too much thought. She was happy that they wouldn't have to be in a hurry to get ready. But then it occurred to her she wasn't aware of a change to brunch and they'd all ended their night together.

"When and why did you do that?" Jane asked not sure how the plans got changed.

"About 30 minutes ago," Maura answered the when part. "And I wasn't sure how long you are going to sleep so I pushed back our time to a brunch. The game isn't until this afternoon anyway."

"Oh," Jane said again. She'd be able to spend time in bed with Maura so she was fine with the change in plans.

But then it hit her. She remembered the other part of what happened last night. Her having a dream and waking up crying and being held by Maura. Suddenly Jane understood why Maura pushed back their breakfast. She'd done so for her.

The details of the dream came back to her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry," she said opening them back up and looking at Maura.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Maura said. "But I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

She hadn't seen Jane that affected by a dream since her nightmares with Hoyt. She understood those. But this was something different. Last night Jane wasn't scared in a terrified way. Last night she was scared in a heartbroken way. Maura needed to talk about what was causing all of this.

It nearly broke her heart when Jane asked her not to leave her. She didn't even know why a fear about that could come up. Not after they'd just slept together. Maura was certain that Jane would take comfort in the solidity of their relationship. A relationship that was growing with each day.

She'd been so happy when they'd made love. It had been incredible and Maura had never felt what Jane could make her feel. Not in the physical sense although sex with Jane was amazing. But she meant in an emotional sense. She'd never really connected to the people she'd had sex with in the past. It had always been about achieving a physical release.

With Jane, it had been about making an emotional connection while achieving a physical release. It had been beautiful and she knew it had come from love. She thought Jane felt it last night too. But whatever was still going on with Jane and her dreams, it was making Maura doubt that connection. Perhaps Jane just didn't feel it as deeply as she did if she could be worried about her leaving.

When she woke up that morning with Jane still curled into her all she could think of was trying to figure out what was really going on with these dreams. She'd been concerned before but after last night she was outright scared. She didn't know if Jane would remember any details or how long she'd sleep that morning and Maura didn't want another day to pass without really trying to figure things out. So she sent texts to Frost and Korsak about changing plans from breakfast to brunch saying that with the timing of the game it would be smarter to eat a little later. Both guys replied in agreement and they set 11:00 in the lobby as their new meeting time.

If Jane woke up early enough, Maura wanted to have a serious conversation about the dream from the night before and her dreams in general. She'd been thinking everything over and reviewing Jane's journal which was more of a list than diary like journal entries and she was starting to develop a theory but she needed to talk with Jane about that. Now that the detective was awake they had time to talk.

Jane hadn't volunteered any details to that point so Maura asked. "Do you remember the dream?" She hadn't asked Jane last night based on how upset her was so she was really hoping Jane could recall some of the details.

Jane remembered the details and knew she needed to talk with Maura. The dreams needed to end. She sat up breaking out of Maura's embrace and got out of bed. She rummaged through her suitcase and grabbed two t-shirts putting one on and handing the other to Maura. There was nothing better than the sight of Maura naked but she knew they needed to talk and she was sure she'd be distracted by the sight of a naked Maura.

Maura put on Jane's t-shirt without question as if understanding this was going to help them have a serious conversation. She'd sat up in bed when Jane got up and she was happy when Jane came and sat down next to her in bed. Sometimes Jane liked to walk and pace when she talked. But she took a seat directly across from the ME so they could look at each other when they talked. Jane finally looked ready to give Maura an answer to her question.

"I remember the dream," she said and proceeded to tell Maura what she could remember. Maura listened as Jane gave the details. She didn't interrupt or ask questions as she was sure she'd be able to later. She just wanted Jane to get out the whole dream before she started asking her questions.

As Maura listened to the details of the dream and she thought about what was on Jane's journal list the new information seemed to fit with what she was thinking could be at the heart the dreams. Once it was clear Jane had told her everything she remembered, Maura had questions she hoped Jane would answer.

"Do you remember what you said to me last night before you fell asleep?" Maura asked unsure if Jane did.

Jane dropped her eyes from Maura and answered in a small voice, "I asked you not to leave me."

Maura reached out and lifted Jane's chin back up. She wasn't going to let Jane avoid eye contact for this conversation. "Why did you ask me that?" she asked softly. She refused to take her hand away from Jane's chin knowing Jane would try to look away again and she really needed to keep a connection with Jane's eyes. That was the only way she knew she'd get a real answer from Jane. Jane had trouble deflecting when Maura maintained eye contact.

Jane wanted to look away but Maura's hand under her chin and her eyes locked in on hers just made it impossible for that to happen. "I don't know," she answered softly.

Maura shook her head. "Don't do that," she cautioned. "We are never going to get to the bottom of all of this if you do that. Jane, I'm just trying to help you." She let her warning sink in. Jane had been pretty open with Maura once she'd finally admitted to having the original nightmares. Maura needed that openness to continue. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because I'm afraid of losing you," Jane answered.

Maura relaxed a little with that answer. That answer meant Jane was willing to talk about things she'd normally shy away from. "Is it that you are afraid something is going to happen to me?" she asked her next question. She already knew the answer to this one. It was the easiest of the questions she needed to ask Jane.

"Of course I'm afraid of something happening to you," Jane answered instantaneously. "Jesus Maura," she said. "You're Patrick Doyle's daughter and the whole world knows that. You've been targeted by two different serial killers. You…" and she paused and didn't finish her answer.

"I what?" Maura pushed trying to get Jane to get to the heart of what really was causing her dreams.

"Shit," Jane said, "isn't that enough?"

Maura knew Jane would go there. Each of what she said was true. She was the daughter of an Irish mobster. Everyone was aware of that once the incident in the warehouse happened and Jane had shot Patrick. And she'd been targeted by both Charles Hoyt and Dennis Rockman. Two vicious, psychotic serial killers. Anyone who knew and cared for Maura would be crazy not to worry about her safety.

But that, she knew, was Jane's easy way out. That was Jane's crutch. That was the answer she told people if they pushed her enough to say anything at all because quite frankly that was the obvious answer and it sounded completely plausible. Plausible because it was true. But Maura was pretty sure there was something else Jane wasn't admitting to her or to herself.

Maura took her hand off Jane's chin convinced the detective would continue to maintain their eye contact. "It's more than enough," Maura admitted. "For everyone else. But not for you."

"What do you mean that's enough for everyone else but not me?" Jane asked getting just a little irritated.

"All of that," Maura started, "Patrick, Hoyt, Dennis. All of that is old news for you. You knew about Patrick before anyone else did. You were involved with Hoyt and you saved me from Dennis. That's nothing new for us."

"So?" Jane said not quite getting what Maura was trying to point out.

"So, you weren't having nightmares or dreams about losing me until recently," Maura challenged. "Jane, if you are just afraid of something happening to me because of Patrick or that some other serial killer might want to hurt me, you would have been having those dreams all along. But you haven't been."

Jane thought about what Maura had said and she had a point. Doyle, Hoyt, Rockman. They were all old news. Terrible, tragic and horrific news. But old news. The serial killers were dead and Doyle was in prison. Maybe her dreams weren't just about that. "But what difference does it make? I'm still scare of losing you." She wasn't trying to difficult or start a fight. She was honestly confused about what was causing all of this.

"The difference lays within what you stopped yourself from saying earlier," Maura answered gently. Or at least she thought it might. "So please," Maura said "answer the rest of that question."

Jane was quiet and Maura let the silence engulf them. She knew, or at least believed, what it was that was troubling Jane but she wasn't sure if Jane would ever admit it to her. So she waited.

Silence can have an interesting effect on people. Some people can take the silence and it won't bother them. Some people absolutely can't stand the silence and they feel compelled to start talking even if it is just to end the silence. In Jane's line of work, she depended on silence. It's how she gets some of her suspects to start talking.

She'd always thought she was comfortable with silence. She was wrong. Or at least partially wrong. It turns out she was only comfortable in forced silence when she was the one asking the questions. But this time she was on the other side of that table. She had the question asked of her and Maura seemed willing to sit in silence until she was provided an answer. Jane didn't like that she suddenly knew how her interview subjects felt.

"You are with me," Jane finally gave an answer to end the silence. That was the thought she stopped herself from saying.

"I'm with you," Maura repeated. Not as a question but just repeating the answer so Jane could hear it.

"Yeah," Jane said quietly. "You're with me."

"Why do you think you will lose me because I'm with you?" Maura asked. Again she had an idea of what the answer might be.

"I'm worse for you than anyone else in your life," Jane admitted. She hated to say it but to her, it was true. Of all the threats to Maura's safety, Jane may very well be her biggest one.

"Why do you think that?" Maura asked softly. She wanted Jane to verbalize what she was pretty sure was the answer.

Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes at that question. "Come on Maur," she said. "Look at how much trouble I've caused you already. Hoyt was entirely my fault," she started listing what concerned her. "He'd never have tried to hurt you if it hadn't been for me. Everyone knowing that Patrick is your father, that's my fault too."

Maura had to force herself not to respond. She had responses but she was desperately trying to just let Jane list all the things she was blaming herself for because she knew Jane needed to get it out of her head. That was part, not all, but part of what Maura thought was causing the dreams. Jane's belief that Maura associating herself with Jane was hurting her and putting her in danger. So, she sat and listened even though it pained her to do so.

"If I hadn't shot him in that warehouse," Jane continued, "the press never would have gotten wind that you were his daughter and it wouldn't have been splashed all over the news. Hell, I almost caused you to lose your leg," Jane said a little exasperated. "If you hadn't come up to the retreat to collect those samples, you'd never have been in the car with me and hurt your leg. Your leg Maura. I almost cost the woman I love her leg.

"It was because of the video that my mother showed Cavanaugh that I was forced to arrest you for murder. My mother, Maura. My family got you thrown in jail. And let's not forget that because of me you go crawling into buildings that are about to collapse. You'd never have tried to get into that parking garage had my family not been stuck down there."

Jane stopped talking after having listed everything she could think of that was her fault.

"Are you done?" Maura asked.

Jane thought it through for a second and then answered. "Yes," she said.

Maura tried to think of the best way to handle this. She had several options but she decided on the one in which she would also get Jane to admit the other concern Maura believed she had. She delayed responding to Jane's list out of concern that she wouldn't get Jane's answer to this next part.

"I only have one more question for you before I respond to that list," Maura informed Jane. One more question but it was a doozy. "Do you think I deserve to have someone better than you in my life?"

It was a question that cut right to Jane's insecurities. At times she didn't think she was good enough to be with Maura. She wasn't as educated as Maura. Or as sophisticated or refined. She was blue collar. She didn't know about literature or art. She knew about sports and guns. Maura could have absolutely any person she wanted and Jane was scared that she was settling by choosing her.

Maura hated to ask the question. She wasn't trying to hurt the detective, she was trying to help her. She was fully aware that Jane blamed herself for some of the danger and trouble Maura had gotten into in the years they'd know each other. She suspected Jane had concerns about not being good enough for Maura. That first came to light when Jane got to see that part of Maura's life during the investigation in the Fairfield murder. Maura had always been concerned that Jane still harbored some insecurities.

It was her theory, based on all the details Jane could remember, that Jane's dreams centered on her fear that she'd get Maura hurt one day or that Maura would leave her for someone 'better'. It was a theory but she thought it was somewhere close to what may be going on in Jane's psyche.

Maura didn't miss the fact that Jane hadn't answered her yet. "Jane?" she tried again. "Do you think you're not good enough to be with me?"

Jane dropped her eyes from Maura not wanting to answer that question. "I've put you in danger," she said softly. "You deserve someone who will protect you not hurt you."

Maura sighed. It was probably as close to an actual 'yes' she was going to get from the detective.

"Jane," she said. "Look at me." She waited for Jane to lift her eyes this time refusing to do the work for her. After a few moments, Jane finally did. "You need to hear me when I say this," she said sternly and held Jane's eyes. "I love you.

"You talk about what I deserve? Let me tell you what I deserve. I deserve someone who loves me for who I am. Someone who takes the time to figure that out. Someone who understands me. Someone who thinks of my needs before their own. Someone willing to sacrifice themselves to protect me. Someone who makes me laugh. Someone who helps give me a family.

"You are that someone. I need for you to see that. I love you. I've loved you are a long time and if you let me, I'll love you for the rest of our lives together."

"But," Jane started but Maura cut her off.

"But nothing. All those things you listed. None of them are your fault. You seem to be forgetting something very important about those events. All of them. You saved me. Each and every time.

"You saved me from Hoyt. You saved me from Rockman. You protected me from Patrick almost losing your job because of it. You saved my leg. You got me out of prison. You protected me when that parking structure started to crumble around us.

"You. No one else in my entire life has been there for me the way you have. Besides being my protector, you've been my friend. My family. After last night my lover. Don't you see that I'm nothing without you?

"You have to let go of the guilt you hang onto Jane. It's tearing you up inside. Your dreams are just the most recent manifestation of that guilt. It started with Samantha. That's what your original dreams were about. You felt guilty that you didn't find her in time.

"But then your mind started playing tricks on you. You started thinking about me and you started to tell yourself that I have been in danger before because of you and the fear you feel about losing me started to manipulate your dreams.

"The first time I was just a substitute for Samantha. I think it was because you were still focused on believing you failed her and your mind made you focus on what would happen if you hadn't saved me in time.

"But then the dreams started to change. At first you couldn't get to me. Either a locked door or stairs that you climbed but never got anywhere. And the voice telling you that you were too late to prevent the next bad thing from happening to me.

"You're afraid you will disappoint me or let me down. That no matter how hard you try the things you do just won't be enough. The things you even rely on are missing in the dream. Your gun is gone. Frost and Korsak aren't backing you up like they would in any other situation. Your investigative skills to find me in the first place. Your instincts. All seem to be missing.

"Jane, I think that's your mind playing on those fears of you not being enough for me. That the reason you can't get into that house or up those stairs or through that door is because you're just not good enough to do any of those things."

Jane had listened to Maura. Some of what she was saying made sense. "And last night?"

"Last night, you made it to everywhere you wanted to be. You got into the house. Your gun was back. You got up the stairs. You got through all the doors. But after you did that, everything disappeared and you felt like you lost me.

"Last night we made love. That was you finally getting from me what you've wanted for a while. But you are still so afraid of losing me your mind took everything away."

"Everything but the voice," Jane said. She was starting to believe Maura was onto something but she didn't understand the voice that was taunting her.

"I have a theory about that voice too," Maura said. "Is the voice male or female?"

Jane thought for a minute. She'd tried to recognize the voice but she'd never thought the try to sex it. "Female," she said. "I think."

Maura nodded. "Jane, I think the voice your hearing is your own voice."

"What?" Jane asked now completely confused. "It sounds nothing like me."

"Have you ever recorded your voice for something and then had to play it back?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane replied not know what that had to do with anything.

"When you heard it on a playback, did you think it sounded like you?" Maura asked.

Jane thought for a second about that. "No," she admitted. She'd never thought she sounded anything like how her voice was recorded. She was never that high pitched.

"That's because when you speak, you're actually getting sound vibrations two ways. You're getting the air vibrations that your voice creates but you are also getting bone vibrations which travel through your vocal chords. That caused you to hear yourself at a lower frequency. When you don't speak and just hear a recording, you lose the bone vibrations and the sound is different. Typically in a higher pitch."

"So you think the voice is me telling myself I'm too late to save you?" Jane asked.

"Not exactly," Maura said. "I think when the dreams were about Samantha, you were telling yourself you were too late to save her. But when the dreams became about me, I don't think you are telling yourself you are too late to save me. I think you are telling yourself it's too late to stop me from loving you. Which you think can only get me hurt."

If Jane asked her, she'd admit for the first time ever that most of this was a guess. But she'd tell her it was an educated guess based on limited information. Maura was certain she was close to what was happening with Jane.

"So now what?" Jane asked.

"Now you let go of all that unnecessary guilt you harbor for the things that have happened in our lives. None of them are your fault Jane and you have to stop thinking that way. I don't. No one in your family does. No one but you seems to believe you are to blame. Let it go," Maura said and gently cupped Jane's cheek with her hand.

"And," she continued, "you let yourself believe that I love you."

With that, Maura shifted on the bed and straddled Jane's lap. Neither woman had on anything more than the t-shirts Jane had gotten out of the suitcase before they'd started talking so when Maura came to rest on Jane's lap her center was pressed right into Jane's abdomen. Jane's breath hitched at the sudden contact.

Maura leaned back just enough to remove her t-shirt before once again locking eyes with the detective. "You let yourself understand that there is not a single person on this Planet who could love me the way you love me."

Maura reached down to Jane's sides and grabbed her t-shirt pulling it up and off of the detective. They both were naked once again and Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck leaning into her. "You let yourself trust that I know exactly what I want in this life and what I want is you." She kissed the left side of Jane's neck with several sensual kisses. "It's always been you." She shifted and kissed the right side of Jane's neck with several sensual kisses. "It will always be you." She captured Jane's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Jane immediately responded in kind. The kiss didn't stop until both ladies' lungs were burning. "Brunch?" Jane tried to form a full sentence but that was all she could get out.

"We've got time," was Maura response and she went to kiss the detective again.

After another sensual kiss Jane agreed. "Definitely time," she said as she leaned forward and captured Maura's nipple with her mouth causing the ME to moan.

They had time to finish what they were starting. But even if they didn't, the guys could wait. This couldn't and it definitely wouldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jane heard her phone ringing but couldn't remember where she'd left it. Finally she found it in the living room area of the hotel suite. She grabbed the call on the third ring.

"Hey Ma," Jane said as she answered.

"Janie," Angela replied happy to get a chance to talk with her daughter. "How are things in Florida?"

Jane smiled. She couldn't help but smile given how her night, and her morning, had gone. If her mother only knew. "So far it's been amazing," Jane answered in complete honesty. Just honesty without certain details.

It'd been a hard conversation to have with Maura that morning. She hated admitting to any insecurities. Even to Maura. But she knew Maura was only trying to help her and she really wanted the dreams to stop. So if that meant admitting she didn't feel worthy of having the ME sometimes then that was just something she was going to have to do.

It wasn't all the time. Usually she knew, and believed, Maura cared for her. Even when they were just friends most time Jane thought she was an equal to the ME and that their relationship was on level ground.

But sometimes, when she'd get a little too deep into her own head, sometimes she'd start to believe she was nothing but trouble for the woman she loved. That she'd only bring her pain or have danger lurking around every corner. That one day she'd fail to protect her from the evils in the world. That she just wasn't good enough for the doctor.

Conversations like they had that morning helped Jane to get out of her own head. But this morning there was a different element added. Before this trip, Maura would talk to Jane about her insecurities on the occasions Jane let her and use words to convince her of what she meant it. But this morning, they'd made love a second time. It was just as wonderful as the night before and it was probably the best thing Maura could have done to convince Jane that she really did want her.

"What have you guys all done?" Angela asked.

"You knew Frost and Korsak were going to meet us here, didn't you?" Jane asked suddenly. Usually her mother asked what 'you two' or 'you and Maura' when it was just Jane and Maura. When she'd talk about the guys too she'd switch to 'you guys'.

Angela chuckled. "Yeah," she admitted. "Maura told me when she was planning your trip that at some point you guys were going to meet up with Vince and Barry."

"Why did you get to know and I didn't?" Jane asked in an almost whiny tone of voice.

"Because," Angela replied, "I was worried about Vince and Barry. I told Maura it didn't feel right to send the guys out on a vacation without knowing if they were going to be ok. I mean, you had Maura with you but the guys didn't have anyone looking out for them."

"Frost went home to see his mother," Jane pointed out. "She was looking out for him."

"But Vince was renting a motorcycle and just driving. Who was going to check up on him?" Angela asked as if that was something Jane should have thought of. "Maura told me about the planned trip in Florida to put my mind at ease."

"Did she tell you anything else?" Jane asked still curious how they were going to spend the second week of this trip. Not that it mattered. What mattered was that she was with Maura and they were really together. Jane was just getting excited to be able to spend a full week with Maura exploring the recent developments in their relationship with limited interruptions. They still needed to spend the day with the guys and have one last dinner with them before Jane and Maura would head out tomorrow.

"Nope," Angela said with almost a pout. "I liked knowing what was in store for you when you didn't. She wouldn't tell me anything about this next week. So what have you guys done anyway?"

Jane filled her mother in on getting to go the JetBlue Park and watch spring training. She told her Ma to tell Frankie and Tommy that she'd managed to get some Red Sox autographs that she'd bring home for them. And she told her mother that they'd gone out for dinner last night.

"And today?" Angela asked.

"We are meeting them for brunch in about 30 minutes," Jane said. She'd gotten ready first because she was the faster of the two and Maura was currently in the shower or just finishing since Jane no longer heard the water running. "After brunch we are all going to watch an expedition game between the Sox and the Twins. Then I think it's just dinner and drinks tonight."

"That sounds fun," Angela said. She could hear the smile in Jane's voice and for really the first time that trip Jane didn't sound at all tired. The vacation seemed like it was really helping Jane recover and relax. She needed to remember to thank Maura for not only insisting Jane go but taking her to ensure the trip would help her.

"How are Jo and Bass?" Jane asked curious about her dog and knowing Maura would want to know how the turtle was doing.

"They are both fine," Angela said. "I think Bass has gotten used to Jo. Yesterday I swear he started walking around trying to find her when it'd been a while since Jo tried to play with him."

Jane couldn't help but smile at the mental picture of Jo and Bass having a play date with each other. "Great. How are the boys?"

As Jane had asked this question she'd walked from the living area of the suite into the bedroom to grab something. As she listened to her mother go on about something Tommy had done with TJ, Jane's attention was immediately taken away from her mother and pulled squarely onto the ME.

Maura had finished her shower and was blow drying her hair. Something routine. Simple really. But the beauty of the doctor seemed to just hit Jane like a ton of bricks. The sight of her just standing in the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel, blow drying her hair was incredible. Jane simply stared as if it was the only thing she could manage to do.

How many times Angela had repeated her name, Jane would never know. "Janie?" Angela's voice finally registered in her daughter's ear. Jane still didn't look away from Maura but at least acknowledged her mother. "I'm sorry," she said distractedly, "what?"

"I said have you ever heard of something so cute or what?" Angela repeated.

Clearly she had told a tale about TJ and while Jane loved her nephew, he was no match for what she was still admiring. "Yeah Ma," Jane mumbled. "That's pretty cute." She had no idea what she'd just agreed was cute and she really didn't care.

"Ma," Jane said knowing there was no way she was going to continue talking with her mother while Maura was in front of her in just a towel. "I've got to go. We're heading to meet up with the guys." She eyes still stayed trained on the ME who had moved from blow drying her hair to applying some sort of lotion on her arms. Jane was mesmerized.

"Oh," Angela said. "Alright. Give my love to Maura and tell her I'll call and talk to her later today."

"I will," Jane said as she at least heard what her mother said that time. And actually it made her smile at how cute it was that Angela and Maura was as close as they were.

"Bye," Jane disconnected the phone not even waiting for Angela's response and threw it down on the bed.

She moved quietly into the bathroom not real sure if she was trying to sneak up on Maura but definitely wanting to approach her. Maura was starting to work on applying some makeup which Jane knew she absolutely didn't need but also knew Maura wouldn't leave the room without.

Maura was the picture of concentration and Jane wondered if she'd ever seen the woman look so beautiful. Jane wasn't sure if Maura saw her walk up from behind. Considering Jane even saw herself approach in the mirror she was pretty sure Maura was aware that Jane was behind her.

If the mirror wasn't a big enough of a clue, Jane's lips being pressed softly against Maura's bare shoulder would have done it. Jane smiled when she felt the shiver that ran through Maura knowing it was her touch that had caused it.

"Jane," Maura said quietly trying to warn the detective.

Jane simply smiled at their reflections in the mirror and placed a series of light kisses on Maura's opposite bare shoulder. "God you are beautiful," she said quietly almost a whisper.

"Jane," Maura tried to warn the detective again but there was absolutely no conviction behind her warning.

Jane ignored it. Even if she thought Maura really meant it she was pretty sure she would have ignored that effort as a warning. She just proceeded to work her lips across Maura's bare skin and settled her tongue and lips onto the spot next to Maura's earlobe what made the ME moan. She loved that she knew this about the woman now. How could she have ever thought she knew everything about the woman if she didn't know where to touch her to make her moan like that?

Maura sighed and leaned back into Jane for a moment unable to resist. Jane slid her arms around Maura's waist and continued to kiss her neck and shoulders. Maura could easily have gotten lost in that feeling. The feeling of Jane's incredibly soft lips anywhere on her body was enough to distract her from practically anything.

She let Jane work over her skin just a bit longer before she regrettably pulled away. "Jane," she struggled to find her conviction. "We have to meet them downstairs."

Jane stepped forward trapping Maura up against the bathroom counter. "This is so much more fun than brunch," Jane said returning to kissing the spot on Maura's neck she knew would have the most impact.

Maura moaned again and reached her hand back to thread her fingers through the hair she could reach on Jane. "They're waiting," she muttered again.

Jane smirked knowing Maura was right but still enjoying spending her time doing this instead. She finally sighed and took a step away from Maura. They looked eyes with each other through the mirror. Both just enjoying the moment they were sharing. Finally Jane broke the moment.

"You really need to get ready," she said with a smile. "I can't believe you're going to make the guys wait for you." She retreated quickly to avoid Maura's protest that it wasn't her who'd been the distraction.

"So not funny," Maura shouted out from the bathroom.

All she heard from the living room was Jane's laugh.

R&I

Their brunch was a relaxed and enjoyable time. The four all had such good chemistry with each other that there was never a lull in the conversation. To an outside observer, there was nothing significant about the meal that the four were sharing. To Frost and Korsak, their meal and conversation were just like all the other times the four had shared a meal together. But there was a slight, subtle difference during that meal that only two people were aware of.

Maura decided she needed to settle the score with Jane from her antics earlier that morning. Not that she ever minded any time the detective wanted to run her lips anywhere on her body. But she wanted to get back at Jane for trying to suggest that it was her that was going to keep the guys waiting. That had all been Jane's fault.

So Maura found little ways to torment the detective. She knew it was probably wrong to play with Jane the way she was especially since they were sitting with her partners and she knew Jane didn't want to let anyone know they were together yet. But she couldn't help it. If for no other reason than it was very entertaining to watch Jane try to remain stoic as she slid her foot up Jane's calf.

That sensation had startled the detective just as it had the night before when Maura had first tried it. It was how she knew she could get to Jane. She tried to time her foot action for when Jane was talking. Simply because she loved the look that would flash across Jane's face just long enough for it to register with Maura and Jane would manage to continue with her thought. Maura actually found it rather impressive.

She only seemed to really get to the detective once during the meal. But she'd stooped to a pretty unfair tactic. After all, letting her hand drift across Jane's leg and slowly stroking the inside of Jane's thigh probably wasn't playing fair. Even she would have had an issue finishing a sentence had Jane done that to her.

Jane tried to play it off not wanting to call attention to what Maura was doing but she seemed to forget what she was saying in the middle of saying it a couple of times. She had to resort to faking as if she was about to sneeze to keep the guys from asking questions. Maura had to fight hard not to laugh each time she'd flustered Jane that bad.

Since they all drove together in Frost's rental car, Jane couldn't even address Maura's behavior at brunch until they were once again at JetBlue Park and the guys had offered to get beers while the girls found their seats. The minute the guys were out of earshot, Jane started in on Maura.

"Really Maura?" she started as they walked to their seats.

"The seats are this way," Maura said with a grin.

"I'm not talking about our tickets and you know it," Jane said looking only mildly agitated.

"Whatever could you be referring to?" Maura asked with false innocence.

"Whatever indeed," Jane responded sarcastically. "I'm talking about the almost hand job you tried to give me at brunch. In front of Vince and Barry."

Maura burst out laughing. "That was not a hand job Jane," she pointed out. "My hand never got anywhere close to any of you erogenous zones. I was at least 6 inches away from being able to do any meaningful clitoral stimulation."

Jane stopped and looked around hoping no one just overheard what the ME had said. "Maura," she whined. "This is a family park. You can't stay stuff that like out loud."

Maura snickered at a now blushing detective. "You said hand job," she pointed out. "At least I was trying to use the clinical terminology for…" but Jane cut her off before she could finish what Jane knew she didn't want coming out of the ME's mouth.

"Hey," she warned. "You can't say that either."

They found their seats and sat down. Jane looked over at Maura in a half pout.

"Oh come on," Maura said smiling. "I was just finishing what you started this morning."

Jane tried not to smile. "No," she countered. "We will finish what I started this morning later tonight." She was certain of that. "You were just mercilessly teasing me. In front of the guys."

Maura thought about for a moment. Perhaps she did take things a little too far. She tried to assess if Jane was actually mad at her but she didn't think so. Mostly because she knew what she'd done at brunch had in fact been a turn on for the detective.

"Perhaps I was trying to get you flustered," Maura admitted.

"You don't have to do that by playing footsie under the table," Jane said. "Just being near you can fluster me."

Maura smiled at that. Given the night before and earlier that morning, there was absolutely no doubt about the sexual compatibility between the two of them. "I must admit being in close proximity to you has definitely had an effect on me," she admitted.

Try as she could, Jane just couldn't be upset with Maura. "Alright," she said trying to get serious for a minute before the guys returned. "Apparently we need some ground rules."

"Alright," Maura said. "What do you propose?"

"No teasing when we are not alone," Jane fired off as rule number one.

"But half our conversations involve teasing each other in one form or another," Maura pointed out.

"No physical or," and she looked around to see if there were any kids in the area, "sexual teasing," she clarified.

"Just when we aren't alone, correct?" Maura asked. She was actually starting to like teasing Jane now that she'd seen her reaction and she'd hate to have to stop doing that completely.

The look on Maura's face in response to that clarification was adorable. "Yes," Jane said with a smile. "No teasing when we aren't alone."

"Fair enough," Maura agreed. "What else?"

Jane thought for a minute but couldn't really think of anything else. "I think that's it. Just no teasing each other when the guys are around." They were heading out the next day and separating from Korsak and Frost so Jane figured things would be ok after that. She'd really only been worried about the rest of the night.

They reached their agreement right as the guys returned with beer. Everyone settled in for the game.

"What do grapefruits have to do with baseball?" Maura asked as she was flipping through a program.

"This is the Grapefruit league," Jane answered smiling.

"As opposed to another citric fruit?" Maura asked still not sure what grapefruits had to do with baseball.

"There are two leagues in major league baseball," Frost started to explain. "The National League and the American League."

"Right," Maura said. She knew that much.

"What league you are in generally determines with teams you play throughout the season," Korsak continued the explanation.

"Again," Maura said, "I get that. But why are they talking about fruit?"

"During spring training teams generally travel and practice in either Florida or Arizona," Jane pointed out. "Because of that, who the teams play exhibition games against depends on which area they have their training facilities."

"So teams with practice facilities in Florida make up what over the years has been called the Grapefruit league," Frost finished. "And the teams that work out in Arizona play in what has been called the Cactus league."

"Oh," Maura said as she finally got the gist of it. "That's actually quite clever."

R&I

The game had been an excellent way to spend the afternoon. Since it was only an exhibition game, everyone was able to just watch without getting too wrapped up in winning or losing. Mostly, it was just time that the four got to spend together. No victims. No investigations. Just each other's company against the backdrop of a sporting event.

Jane had really needed to see both Korsak and Frost. She'd been worried about them both as she knew their stress levels were on overdrive much like her own. But being with the two of them after everyone had a week away from everything, she felt certain that each was recovering from the demons that haunted them and that when they all returned to Boston to get back to work, they all would be ready to get back to work.

She marveled at how Maura seemed to know exactly what they all needed. It wasn't just Jane although she was definitely in tune with Jane's needs. But she knew Korsak and Frost needed the break as much as Jane had. And she'd arranged for it. It was Maura who went to Cavanaugh pointing out that the three were in need of a break. If it hadn't been for the ME, all three would have just continued to work themselves into a stupor. They all were too stubborn for their own good and never would have asked for time off on their own.

After the game, they all went out for dinner and then drinks. Quite fittingly, they ended up at a sports bar that was across the street from the hotel. The guys seemed to be in charge of buying rounds and Jane knew it was their way of trying to thank Maura for getting them all together. It was during their third round that Frost had a question for Maura.

"Hey Doc?" he asked.

"Yes Barry," she replied.

"Do you play pool?" he wanted to know. There were several pool tables in the bar that weren't being used and he felt like a game.

"The sport commonly known as 'pool' in the United States today actually first evolved from a lawn game similar to crochet during the 15th century which is why the felt on most tables is green as it was meant to simulate grass," Maura started explaining but Frost cut her off.

"I didn't ask if you know the sport," he said with a smile knowing the ME probably knew the entire history of pool, "I asked if you've ever played before."

Maura smiled. "I have," she admitted. "The geometry and physics involved in the sport has always intrigued me."

"Well then," he said standing up and holding out his hand to take hers, "let's get you intrigued by the math once again."

Maura smiled and extended her hand taking his. Jane watched as Frost and Maura made their way over to a table to play.

"I hope Frost goes easy on her," Korsak said with a smile. Both Jane and Vince knew Barry was excellent at the game.

"$20 says Maura kicks his ass," Jane said turning to Vince.

"Jane," he warned, "you've seen Frost play. No one can beat him."

Jane turned and looked at the two again. Maura was trying to decide between two different cue sticks and Frost was racking the balls. She turned back to Vince. "$40 says she kicks his ass."

It was a bet he couldn't resist. "You're on," he said with a smile. Both detectives removed $40 from their pockets and set it on the table.

They turned in their seats so they could watch the two play but still talk.

"So," Jane said, "How are you really doing?" She knew the Roberts case effected them all. He seemed better. Less stressed but she wanted to make sure.

"Better," he admitted. "The drive down here really helped clear my head. It's been too long since I've been on a motorcycle." He was actually thinking of buying one when he returned to Boston.

"Good," Jane said. "Any doubts?" She knew Vince was a lot like her in the sense that he would blame himself for not finding the girl in time or doubt that he did everything he could to save her.

"Not anymore," he admitted. "There just wasn't anything more we could have done."

Jane nodded and knew he meant it. He really was going to be ok. They both took sips of their beer and watched Maura get ready to break. Frost had done the gentlemanly thing to give the lady the honor.

"Mistake," Jane said under her breath.

Korsak had been confident about his backing of Frost until Jane said that. "Have you ever seen Maura play before?" he asked now wondering why she was so confident in the ME.

"No," Jane said. And that was the truth. She'd never seen Maura play but she had a theory.

"I still have Frost," Vince pointed out.

They watched Maura break and Vince was again not so confident when all the balls scattered in a near perfect break. Maura knocked in the solid brown #7 and was set to shot again.

"So," he said as they watched. "Have your nightmares stopped?"

Jane turned to look at him and saw that he didn't take his eyes off Maura and Frost when he'd asked that. She wondered if she'd fooled anyone of them. She watched as Maura lined up and knocked the blue #2 into a side pocket.

"They've changed," Jane answered truthfully. She was no longer dreaming about Samantha.

Korsak watched as Maura moved around the table and proceeded to knock in the yellow #1 ball in a corner pocket. "Shit," he muttered. He had a bad feeling about this game.

"For better or for worse?" he asked still watching Frost and Maura.

"I'm not sure," Jane admitted. She was hoping they'd stop altogether after her conversation with Maura that morning but she wasn't going to get into that with Korsak. So she didn't know if it was better or worse that they changed. "It's all a little cryptic."

They watched Maura study the table and pick her next shot. She took aim at the green #6 and knocked it into a corner pocket. It had been a banked shot and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Does Maura know?" Korsak asked. He was certain she did. Even before the vacation started he was certain Maura knew Jane was having nightmares just as he was certain if Jane told anyone details, she'd only have told Maura.

"She knows," Jane admitted. "She's helping me understand them." Again, a very true statement. As she said it, Maura knocked in the orange #5 ball in a side pocket. She looked over at Frost and felt sorry for him. He was getting his ass kicked.

"I'm glad you have her," he said as he took a drink from his beer. He frowned as Maura knocked in the red #3 ball. She was down to just the #4 and the 8 ball. "Are you sure you've never seen her play?"

"Not once," Jane said again. "And I am lucky to have her."

Maura studied the table for longer than she'd had before and Vince was hopeful. "She's without a shot," he hoped.

"She's trying to figure out how best to set up her 8 ball shot," Jane pointed out.

Sure enough, Maura took an odd shot at the purple #4 ball opting to bank the cue ball off the table before letting it to hit the purple one. She'd done that so she'd have a clear shot at the 8 ball. Had she tried to hit the #4 head on she'd have been blocked by the balls Frost hadn't even been able to try to hit yet.

Jane noticed he'd given up already. He'd set down his cue stick realizing it wouldn't even be necessary. She smirked.

Maura put Frost out of his misery quickly knocking in the 8 ball without any issue. She even called the pocket.

Jane turned to Korsak and reached for the money on the table.

"How'd you know?" he asked. He believed her when she said she'd never seen Maura play. Now he wanted to know how she knew.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked. "Dr. Maura Isles and a game dependent upon geometry and physics. Frost never stood a chance."

Korsak stopped to think about it and realized the genius ME was probably calculating the math on every shot. He should have known.

Maura and Frost returned to the table. "Frost," Jane said unable to resist. "What did you learn from that experience?"

He was quiet for a second and then answered. "Never play pool with a scientist."

They all cracked up and Frost dutifully purchased another round of drinks for the table.

R&I

As Maura prepared to play their game of pool, Frost had a question for her now that she was away from Jane.

"So Doc," he said as he watched her get ready to break. "Is she ok?" he asked.

Maura struck the ball with what she deemed the exact amount of force needed for a solid break.

"She's doing better," Maura answered. She hoped the dreams would end but nothing they'd talked about that morning was a guarantee that tonight Jane would get through the night.

"Better but not over it," Frost stated wanting clarification. He was worried about his partner. He knew how he had struggled so he knew it had been worse for Jane. Jane always felt things more than either him or Korsak. It cut deeper for her every time.

"It's been a process," Maura said. She knew Frost cared deeply for Jane and was worried. Same with Korsak.

"Is there anything she needs?" he asked as he watched Maura knock in the #6 ball. He was getting his ass kicked.

"Just be available to her if she reaches out," Maura replied. She knew he already was but that's all Jane needed from him.

"She still having nightmares?" he asked now sure he was screwed as she had banked the last shot. He set his cue stick down knowing he wouldn't need it.

"You'll have to talk to her about that," Maura said. She wasn't going to confirm or deny Jane's nightmares. That was for Jane to discuss with others.

Frost nodded. He had deep respect for the ME and knew she cared for Jane. But she also respected Jane's privacy. The #3 ball rolled in and the game was virtually over. So much for getting a chance to play.

"She still needs this next week, doesn't she?" he asked.

Maura had been studying the second to last shot. Before taking the shot she looked at Frost. "One more week will certainly do her some good. I would have to say another week off will do all of you some good."

The #4 slid in on the bank shot and Frost saw Maura was set up perfectly for the 8 ball.

"Remind me to never play against you in pool ever again," he said as Maura ended his misery. She chuckled and put down the cue stick.

"You got next round?" she asked knowing he would buy.

"Absolutely," he said with a smile as they walked back to the table.

R&I

They'd all walked over to the hotel not wanting Frost to drive even that shot distance. Korsak suggested breakfast but Frost said he had an early flight out and Jane didn't want to really trap themselves into a timetable in the morning.

So goodbyes and thanks you's were exchanged in the lobby before they hit the elevators. Korsak promised to be careful on his drive back to Boston and Frost said he'd convey everyone's hellos to his mother and Robin. Jane promised to text where their next destination was going to be as the guys loved the fact that Maura wasn't telling Jane anything.

They didn't attack each other until they were in the room. But the minute the door closed Maura had Jane pushed up against it and had claimed her lips for a full, deep kiss. Jane let the kiss invade her mouth responding in kind. When it died off, she walked Maura backwards into the bedroom.

"All day," she said between kisses. "I've wanted this all day."

Between her start on Maura that morning, Maura's teasing of her at brunch and watching Maura kick Frost's ass in pool, Jane was wound up and in desperate need of the ME.

Shoes, shirts, jeans, bras and underwear were removed from both woman in lightning quick speed. Jane pushed the ME down onto the bed. Hovering over her she stared deep into hazel eyes that looked more black than hazel in that moment.

"I do believe you said something about a hand job earlier," Jane leaning down and kissing the ME's neck trying to get to her spot. She wanted to hear that moan. She found it and was rewarded with that amazing sound once again.

"You said something about a hand job," Maura said trying to concentrate. "I made reference to clitoral stimulation."

Jane smiled. "That's not a bad idea." She slowly started to kiss her way down towards Maura's center.

Their last night in Florida would be a pleasurable one for them both. A long and pleasurable night indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Jane slowly started to greet the morning, she felt a warm body pressed against her. There was something so incredible about feeling skin to skin body contact with Maura. She'd woken with the ME in her arms before but yesterday and this morning they'd been naked and that just seemed so much better than dealing with clothes.

Jane let out a yawn and opened her eyes. She knew it was morning but had no idea of what time it was. By the way her body felt, they hadn't gotten very much sleep. But she'd already decided that trading sleep for sex was well worth it especially after the night the two had shared.

Their first go at each other last night was hurried and filled with want. The entire day had virtually been one long buildup of sexual tension between the two and they practically devoured each other as soon as the door to the suite had closed.

But after that first time, they spent most of the rest of the night making love at a slow, deliberate pace. They were both still getting used to each other. So after the frenzy of their first release, they took time to enjoy and explore each other.

Jane was still learning what Maura liked and how she liked it. She spent time last night trying to memorize each inch of the ME's body. Learning where else on her she could produce a moan or a shiver. She liked the idea she was learning these things about her. She liked the idea of using the things she'd learned even more.

Maura had done the same. She'd run lips or fingertips all over Jane's body. She seemed to have a better idea of where to try to spend more attention but Jane just assumed that had to do with her extensive knowledge about anatomy. And the doctor could definitely put that knowledge to good use. It'd only been a few days of their being physically intimate with each other but Jane already knew Maura could make her feel things she'd never felt before.

So when Jane opened her eyes she wasn't surprised to find Maura next to her. After all she'd felt the ME's body on hers and know she had the woman wrapped into her with an arm draped over Jane's waist and their legs intertwined under the covers. What surprised her was that Maura was staring at her. Her chin had come to rest on her forearm that was draped across Jane's chest just above her breasts and she was simply gazing at the detective.

"Did anyone ever tell you some people find being stared at a little creepy?" Jane teased.

A smile broke out across Maura face. "Some people find it sweet," she pointed out.

"Do they now?" Jane asked. Looking into those hazel eyes she knew she was definitely one of Maura's 'some people'. Maura could stare at her any day.

"Yes," she said simply. The hand she wasn't laying on started to trace patterns on Jane's stomach.

They laid there in silence for a few moments just taking each other in. "Did you get any sleep at all?" Jane asked not sure how long Maura had been awake and watching her sleep. Just as Maura was tracing patterns on Jane's stomach with her fingertips, Jane started doing the same with her fingers ghosting patterns on Maura's back.

"Some," she said and smiled at the memory of what had kept them up all night. "We have a significantly long flight this morning so there will be time for a nap."

"How long of a flight?" Jane asked still not knowing where they were going.

"Just under six hours or so," Maura answered.

"So we are changing coasts," Jane pointed out.

Maura smiled. "Yes," she answered but wouldn't elaborate.

Jane snickered. "Fine," she said. "I'll just have to wait until we land to figure out what's next on your vacation agenda."

They were both quiet again until Maura asked. "Did you have any dreams?" She'd hoped the answer was no. She hadn't heard or felt any evidence of Jane dreaming during the night and as she'd watched her sleep that morning the detective appeared to be completely at ease.

Jane tried to think but couldn't remember a single one. "If I did I don't remember it," she said. She was hopeful that she hadn't had that dream. She was tired but that wasn't because of a dream. That was because of the woman draped across her and that was definitely a good kind of tired.

"Maybe you're past the worst of it," Maura said knowing it was Jane's pattern for nightmares to end as quickly as they'd started.

"I hope so," she said. After a moment she added, "Thank you."

"There's no need," Maura started but Jane stopped her.

"There's every need," she said emphatically. "So let me thank you." With that she rolled them over and found Maura's lips for a tender kiss. Before things became too heated she added one more thought. "Have I told you how much I like this whole no set flight time thing?"

Maura could only giggle as Jane started to kiss down her neck. A giggle that turned into a moan when Jane found one of her favorite spots.

R&I

Jane stepped aside for two bellman to enter the room. She was pretty sure she was glaring at them both. Maura had called down to the front desk to request someone come up for the bags. They were away from care takers, away from drivers and she thought away from bellman. She'd actually convinced herself she'd be able to carry the bags down to the driver that had pulled up for them.

But no. Maura called the bellman up the room. So she was stuck watching two kids stack and organize the luggage onto a cart while Jane just sat there grumbling. When one of the kids went to put the carryon bags on top of the luggage pyramid they'd made, Jane interjected.

"We'll handle those," she said in a stern voice. They weren't going to come into her room and remove all of the bags she'd decided.

The kid looked at her and smiled. "Sure thing, Ma'am," he said. His partner had double checked the cart for stability and soon they were done. "Your car has arrived," the kid said with a smile. "We'll oversee the loading," he said as he made his way out.

This didn't help Jane's mood. She could have overseen the loading of the luggage. Luggage she was more than capable of carrying down to the lobby even if she would have had to make multiple trips. She crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at the door at it closed.

Maura picked that moment to enter the living room. She caught sight of Jane pouting and staring at the door so she knew the bellman must have just left with the bags. She smiled at Jane. The woman was absolutely adorable when she pouted. She looked to see that the carry-ons were still sitting by the door and figured Jane had won at least a small battle of the luggage. She shook her head.

"Really Maura," Jane said turning to speak with the ME. "Is it so hard to just let me handle taking down the luggage?"

So, so adorable. "Really Jane," Maura pushed back with a smile. "Is it so hard to just let people do their jobs?"

They stared at each other for a minute and the only answer Jane could come up with was a weak, "Yes."

Maura smirked and decided to ignore the pouting. Jane would get over it eventually or the vacation would end. She just was pretty sure the vacation ending would probably happen first. "Do you have everything?" she asked.

Jane looked around the suite and nodded. "I think we are good."

Maura looked around one last time and agreed. "Alright," she said. "Let's go."

She waited for Jane to make a small production out of carrying the two bags she made the bellman leave for her. Maura simply rolled her eyes. The vacation would definitely end before Jane gave up on the luggage.

R&I

"Ladies," Eric announced over the intercom. "We've leveled off at our cruising altitude. You both can feel free to get up and move about. We may run into a little bit of weather but I'll let you know if we expect to hit any turbulence."

Both Jane and Maura undid their seatbelts and Jane got up to use the restroom. When she returned Maura had moved from her chair to one of the couches. She looked as tired as Jane felt. Relaxed but tired.

Jane took a seat next to her on the couch. "You're tired," she said softly.

Maura smiled. "We haven't exactly been sleeping very much," the ME pointed out.

Jane chuckled. "No, we haven't." She pulled Maura into her and laid them both down so that they were comfortable with Maura resting mostly on top of Jane and using her as a pillow.

"Close your eyes," Jane said sweetly. "It's a long flight."

Maura didn't need to be asked twice. She snuggled into Jane and closed her eyes. Jane ran her fingers across Maura's back for a while trying to sooth the ME to sleep. Finally, she felt Maura's breathing deepen and even out. She knew the woman was asleep. Jane closed her eyes and quickly joined her.

About two hours into the flight, Eric got up to use the restroom. He opened the cockpit door and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Both woman were fast asleep on one of the couches. He couldn't help but think about how peaceful they both looked. He managed to use the restroom without disturbing either of the woman.

Once he reentered the cockpit he looked at Randy. He sighed and reached into his wallet and pulled out a $20 bill.

"Alright," he said. "You win."

Randy chuckled. "What happened? You catch them making out or something?"

"No," he said. "But you win."

Randy took the $20 from him. "I told you they were together," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered. "She told you didn't she?" he accused. Randy always had been close to Dr. Isles.

He chuckled again. "Nope," he said. "She didn't have to."

"Then how did you know?" Eric asked.

"The way the two look at each other," Randy said. "Dead giveaway."

R&I

Eric's voice over the intercom was what woke them both. "Ladies," he announced. "We are beginning our initial descent. Please make sure your seatbelts are secure." He'd give it a few minutes and get up and double check that they'd woken up and were situated. He hoped his voice would wake them. After a few minutes he popped his head out the cockpit door and saw them both moving around so he knew they were awake. He returned to his seat.

Jane and Maura both felt much better after their nap. Maura was a little concerned about their sleep schedule being thrown but considering where they were going she didn't think it would be an issue.

"I feel better," Jane said looking at Maura. "You?"

"Much better rested," she said with a smile.

Jane looked out the window and saw immediately that the greens of their previous locations seemed to be traded for browns. They appeared to be in the desert. She kept a watch out the window as the jet started its landing. It didn't take long.

She turned to Maura with a huge grin on her face. "Really?" she asked all excited.

"Yes, really," Maura replied.

Out their windows came the unmistakable skyline of Las Vegas. Where else could Jane see a mini Eiffel Town right next to a mini New York Skyline? All the hotels were coming into view as the plane dropped lower in the sky.

"I can't believe we are in Vegas," she said still with a huge smile. So far this had been the best vacation she'd ever been on. Any vacation with Maura would have been great but what Maura had scheduled was just blowing her mind.

The jet landed and Randy's voice came over the intercom. 'Welcome to Las Vegas," he said.

R&I

The West Coast car service drivers were no better than the East Coast drivers when it can to allowing their passengers to assist with the luggage. Once again, Jane was only allowed to handle the carryon bags and she seemed to take ahold of them with a tight grip. Maura was pretty sure she saw Jane's knuckles turn a little white each time the driver even came remotely close to the carry-ons. Those were hers to deal with and if that was all she was ever going to be allowed to carry from plane to car or car to hotel well she wasn't about to give them up to anyone.

After the luggage was loaded, the two were off to check into their hotel. While driving there Maura turned to Jane and looked a little worried about something.

"I do have to tell you that where we are staying isn't the original place I had arranged," Maura said looking guilty.

"Hey," Jane said seeing that she looked upset, "I don't care where we stay as long as we are together." She could care less what hotel, what type of room or even what location. She wanted to be with Maura and that was all that mattered to her.

"I know," she said and smiled. "But it's just that when I booked everything we were still just friends so when our travels required hotel rooms we had 2 bedroom suites. Once we got together, well I wanted to change to just a one bedroom suite. To do that here, I needed to change our hotel. The original was booked for what I wanted.

"Maur," Jane said again. "Really we could stay at a Motel 6 for all I cared," she said trying to relieve some of the ME's stress. Jane knew Maura always worried about the details and if things weren't perfect she took it badly.

The look of mortification on Maura's face when Jane listed Motel 6 was priceless. Jane couldn't contain her laugh and after a second Maura joined in. Still chuckling she said, "Really Jane. You wouldn't do that to me."

And Jane wouldn't. There's no way she'd ever stoop to a Motel 6 but it did get the ME to laugh. "Wherever we stay I'm sure will be perfect. Don't worry so much," she said as she leaned over and gave Maura a quick kiss.

The driver pulled into the drop off area for the Venetian and the girls got out of the car with Jane still clutching to the carryon bags protectively. Jane looked around and just the outside of the building impressed her. Any trip she'd taking to Vegas she'd always stayed further down the strip at the Luxor or the Excalibur.

They headed into the lobby to check and Jane once again looked around as they were walking. She moved up close the ME and looked at her. "Oh yeah," she said. "I can see why you'd think I wouldn't approve of the accommodations." The sarcasm was evident and it finally made Maura smile the smile that reached her eyes.

Maura handled the check in and Jane just stood back and started to people watch. Vegas was one of the great places in the world to people watch. She was so into watching the movements of others she failed to notice Maura had finished checking in and was ready to head up to the room. Their bags were being sent up to them.

"Jane," Maura finally had to say to get Jane's attention.

"Oh," Jane said. "Sorry."

Maura looked around and asked. "What were you looking at?"

"Not what," Jane said. "Who." She saw Maura raise an eyebrow so she elaborated. "Those two over there," she indicated but didn't point "are fighting because he lost $200 playing blackjack." She turned and pointed out another couple who seemed to be bickering. "Those two over there aren't happy about what room they were given."

"Jane," Maura said. "That's rude."

"Not when we are in a public place," Jane pointed out. "If they want to fight they should do so in private."

Jane had a point so Maura just let the subject drop. "Come on," she said and pointed towards the casino floor.

"Aww," she said all excited. "Are we gambling already?" She wasn't a big gambler but she enjoyed spending time in a casino. She'd take her mother to Foxwoods from time to time and they both would have a blast. She and Frankie would go sometimes too.

"No," Maura said, "the elevator to our floor is through the casino."

"That's how they get you," Jane pointed out. "They lay everything out so that you have to walk through the casino to get anywhere and you just can't help but put money in the slot machines."

They'd made it about half way to the bank of elevators and Maura noticed Jane was eyeing all the slot machines. "You play slots?" she asked.

Jane smiled a smile that reached her eyes. "They're fun," she said. "If you find the right one and get into bonus spins, you can win decent money."

"Jane," Maura cautioned. "Slot machines have some of the worst odds in a casino. You are almost certain to lose more money than you will ever win. Most casinos make their profits off the money people play in slot machines."

"But most casinos have slot payouts at like 98%," Jane tried to justify. She'd seen signs saying that at Foxwoods.

"That's a perfect example of how statistics can be manipulated to justify just about anything," Maura pointed out. "Slot payout percentages are generally measuring the casino's average payback over a certain period of time. It doesn't calculate an individual machine's average payout. Usually that rate is somewhere around 84%. And it most definitely isnt your payout percentage."

They'd reached the elevators by that point and had just stepped into one. Maura pulled out her keycard and swiped it before hitting the 21 button. Jane didn't miss that they needed a key card to even get the elevator to go to that floor.

She immediately know that their room wasn't going to just be a standard Vegas suite. Even that would have been more than what Jane was really used to. But she'd never stayed anywhere that required a room key to even it the button on the elevator.

She almost said something to Maura but she let it go. It wouldn't do any good anyway. Maura had a certain way of doing things and she tended to go all out. Jane had witnessed this on many occasions with the ME but she was starting to see it on a daily basis with this vacation. But if she complained she'd run the risk of upsetting Maura and that wasn't worth it.

Maura did an excellent job about not flaunting her financial advantages and Jane didn't want her to feel bad or start second guessing any of her decisions on their vacation. She just wished she knew of a way to repay the ME for everything shed done.

She had the earrings she bought in New Orleans she still needed to give to Maura. She'd wanted to do it sooner but they'd gotten distracted with other activities in Florida. She made a mental note to make sure the gift was given to Maura before they left Vegas. It wasn't much but it was something and Jane really needed to do something for the ME.

"So what do you play?" Jane asked as the elevator was carrying them to their floor. She was curious about the casino games Maura enjoyed.

"It all depends on what I'm in the mood for," Maura said. "But usually I enjoy Black Jack. It has the added benefit of having the best odds for actually winning money. The house edge is relatively low."

Jane smiled as she wondered if Maura was genius enough count cards. She was pretty sure the answer was yes. She wasn't sure if Maura would ever do it but she was certain the ME was capable of doing it.

"Not one of my favorites," Jane stated. "I don't play it right."

"There are several different strategies for Black Jack," Maura pointed out.

"I don't know strategies," Jane said. "I just know my cards and I try to get to 21. But I don't like playing at a casino because people get mad at me and say I don't play right."

Maura smiled. "Those people are just suggesting that you pay attention to what everyone at the table has and probably trying to get you not to take a card that would have caused the dealer to bust."

"I don't care about other people at the table," Jane pointed out. "I pay for my cards and I want to play them however I want to play them."

Maura snickered and had a picture of the number of people Jane most likely upset playing Black Jack that way. "Well," she said as they approached their room. "There's always craps."

Jane frowned. That game was too damn confusing. "There's way too many things to try to figure out at a craps table," she said. "I don't understand that game."

They entered the suite as Maura was about to make a comment about craps but Jane stopped her.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed taking in their room. The suite was huge. There looked to be a living room, kitchen the bedroom and even a private balcony. She turned to Maura. "And this was your second choice?"

"We were originally staying at the Wynn," Maura replied.

Jane had started to wander about. The bedroom was enormous and so was the bathroom. The shower was all glass and marble but what really got Jane's attention was the whirlpool tub. They'd definitely be making use of that while they were here.

She wandered back into the living room to tell Maura about the hot tub but she found Maura was out on the balcony. From their height, they had an amazing view of the strip and all the casinos.

"Wow," Jane said as she stepped out to join Maura.

"It's a spectacular view," Maura agreed.

They took in the view for a few minutes before Jane asked. "So what's on the agenda?"

"We need to wait for the bags to be brought up," Maura said and wait for Jane to scowl which she did. "After that, I thought we could walk around for a while. The flight was long so I figured it'd be good to get in some exercise. We have dinner reservations at 7 and a show at 9:30."

"Who are we seeing?" Jane asked. She liked going to shows in Vegas.

"David Copperfield," Maura said. She knew Jane liked magic and illusions and she figured that would be a good show to take her to. Based on her smile Maura had figured correctly.

"I love magic shows," Jane said lighting up like a kid.

"I know," Maura replied with a smile.

Jane reached out and pulled the ME into her and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was full and passionate. Jane early on taking control as her tongue invaded Maura's mouth as she maintained dominance. Only the need for oxygen ended the kiss and just as Jane had managed to fill her lungs to start the process all over again, there was a knock on the door indicating the luggage had arrived.

The two stepped apart neither real happy with the timing. Maura reached out and cupped Jane's cheek looking into her eyes. "Tonight," she said as a promise. She didn't wait for an answer as she just started to walk to let the bellman into the room.

Jane gave her an answer anyway. "There's a hot tub," she called out with a devilish smile.

Before Maura opened the door she turned to Jane. "It was one of the requirements I had for the room."

She let Jane ponder her intentions while she handled the luggage.

R&I

They spent most of the afternoon walking around on the Venetian side of the Strip. Maura suggested that they do one side that day and the other side tomorrow to keep from having to cross the crosswalks all day.

They walked through all the casinos and although they didn't gamble much, Jane insisted on trying a slot machine in every casino they walked through. She didn't play much and she stayed on the penny slots but she liked doing it and she was trying to prove to Maura a person could win decent money playing the machines. By the end of their Strip tour Jane hadn't won anything. But she wasn't discouraged. Instead she just claimed that tomorrow would be her time to shine.

They returned to the room to get ready for dinner and a show. The nap they'd both had on the flight over seemed to work out perfectly as they weren't really tired so they knew they would be able to have dinner and enjoy their show.

They ate at Craftsteak and their dinner was amazing. Maura had picked the restaurant because it was in the same casino as their show. It had an added bonus for Jane as she was a big fan of Top Chef and it was one of Tom Colicchio's restaurants. They both ordered steaks and everything they had was perfect.

After dinner they wandered around inside the MGM until their show started. Maura loved to see how excited Jane was about going to the show. Jane's excitement was contagious and soon Maura was just as eager as Jane for the show to begin. It was to be the perfect ending to their day.

R&I

"Jane," Maura tried to plead her case as they made their way back to the hotel. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

Jane was irritated but not mad. "You could have just kept quiet," Jane said.

"I guess I just got caught up with everything and it just happened," Maura tried again to explain herself.

"It happened all night," Jane said. "Did you have to tell me how every trick was done?"

The magic show had been a good idea in theory. But having Maura Isles sit witness to illusions was apparently a bad idea if you wanted to just be entertained. Because Maura Isles seemed to understand the science or mechanics or physics principles that compelled her to lean over to Jane and go into lengthy discussions about how David Copperfield was managing each trick.

All night long.

Maura had been fascinated with it all. Jane had been agitated.

"I really am sorry," Maura said again.

Try as she might, Jane just couldn't be mad at her. She should have known better than to do a magic show with the woman. Maura was right. She really couldn't help herself.

"It's alright," Jane said reaching down and taking Maura's hand as they walked down the Strip. "But just so we are clear that's the last magic show I will ever agree to see with you. I know that it's all tricks," Jane said. "But I like to experience the illusions and just enjoy them. I'm not looking to have them explained to me."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "I won't ever do that again," she promised.

They made it back to the hotel just as their day was catching up to them. Outside Maura's over explaining of the magic tricks it had been a good, but long, day considering they had started the morning out on the East Coast.

As much as Jane has wanted to explore Maura's intentions for the hot tub by the time they had returned to the room they both were too tired to take advantage of that particular room perk.

Instead, the two headed for bed. Maura had planned something for them mid-morning tomorrow that she promised would make up for what had happened at the show. As they settled into bed Jane pulled Maura into her for a gentle, tender kiss. She didn't want Maura falling asleep thinking she was mad about what had happened.

"I really am sorry," Maura said quietly as she snuggled into Jane.

"I know," Jane said. "You're right. You just can't help yourself." She was quiet for a moment before adding, "But it's one of the many things I love about you."

Hearing that made Maura relax. For the first time since the end of the show she really believed Jane wasn't mad. "I love you too," Maura said.

Jane could hear the smile in Maura's voice. They shared one last kiss before both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Just an FYI. I will be changing time zones for a few days so my usual posting time will be a little later than what I normally manage. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: Content for this chapter shift to an 'M' rating.**

Chapter 16

The ladies got up early enough to go to breakfast. Maura insisted that they both get something to eat that morning as she said it was likely that they'd have a long day. Jane was fine with that having woke up hungry and breakfast sounded good to her.

She'd slept well that night going into the morning. Again as far as she could remember she didn't have any dreams about Maura or Samantha. She had a vague idea that she had a dream last night but she was pretty sure it had something to do with magic tricks but she just wasn't sure. All she knew was that she'd slept well, slept through the night and most importantly she slept in the arms of the woman she loved.

Their breakfast was good. Jane didn't show any signs of being upset with Maura for her explaining all the tricks and illusions from the night before. Their conversation was light and entertaining and they just enjoyed a nice breakfast together.

Maura wouldn't give Jane any hints about what they were going to do that morning. All she said was that it would more than make up for her slight disappointment in how the night before had ended. After breakfast they returned to the Venetian as Maura had ordered a car.

As had been the routine, Maura didn't need to tell the driver where they were going. They just got into the car and took off. Jane didn't know the Las Vegas area well so as she watched out the window she just couldn't tell what Maura had planned. She thought maybe a trip to downtown Las Vegas and Freemont Street but it didn't appear as if that was the case.

Their drive took about forty five minutes given the traffic and when the driver finally pulled into a location Jane was a little confused about what they were doing where they were at. She turned to look at Maura.

"What are we doing here?" she asked just not sure what to expect.

"Well," Maura said, "I wanted a chance to see what you'd learned." She smiled and waited for Jane to catch on to what was in her future.

"Here?" she asked as the pieces slowly seemed to fall into place.

"Yes," Maura replied. "Here."

The car pulled all the way up to the entrance of the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. As they got out of the car, there was someone there to meet them.

"Maura Isles?" the man asked.

"Yes," Maura said greeting the man.

"Welcome," he said. "My name is Peter and I'll be your host for the afternoon." He turned to Jane and smiled. "You must be Jane Rizzoli," he said.

"Yes," Jane answered but didn't offer much more as she was still unsure of what she was supposed to expect.

"If you both come this way," Peter said starting to leave them both into the race track. "Now I've been told that you've taken a series of lessons so some of this information may be a little repetitive for you but we will have to review it all anyway. Our insurance people required it. I'll just try to get through what you already know as quickly as I can."

Jane looked at Peter and then at Maura. Turning back to Peter she said, "Can you give us just a minute please?"

"Sure," he said as he stepped away from his morning clients.

Jane returned her attention to the ME. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I told you," Maura answered. "I want to get the chance to see what you learned." She'd given Jane racing lessons for a birthday present but she'd never been able to really see Jane put those lessons to good use.

"Maura," Jane protested. "This is too much." She couldn't believe what the ME had done for her already to this point but now to add this was just a little bit too much for Jane.

"It's not too much," Maura insisted. "I could never do too much for you."

"The trip, this," Jane still pushed. "I just don't," and she stopped.

"Jane," Maura said. "We are taking this trip together and we're doing things together. That means something to me. Just like it matters to me that I can do things like this for you." She saw that Jane was still uncomfortable with what she'd arranged for the day so she tried to put her at ease. "What if I told you that this was the last 'big' thing I've planned for the trip?"

Jane looked at Maura trying to decide if that would make a difference. "What's your definition of 'big'?" she asked knowing that on any scale Maura's idea of big and Jane's were most likely on opposite ends.

"This is the last of the activities that would force us to have this conversation again," Maura replied. It really was. She had some things they could do here in Vegas and they had only one other location to go to before they'd head back to Boston. And for that Maura had kept things relatively low key thinking they'd just want the last few days to relax and hang out more than trying to do a lot of sightseeing activities.

"This is the last?" Jane asked again.

"I promise," Maura said. "Look we've talked about this. I just wanted to fill your two weeks off with things I knew you would like. Maybe I did go a little overboard but so what. You never do anything for yourself. It's about time someone spoiled you a little and I'm just happy it gets to be me.

"You've had a good time with everything up until now," Maura pointed out. "I'd like to think you trust me enough to realize I did this because I knew you'd love it. Of all the things we've done or that I've planned, this is the one thing I was most looking forward to. I really want to see you do this. But if it really bothers you this much we can just leave."

Jane turned to look over at Peter who was patiently waiting for them to finish their conversation. She wondered for a moment just how many times he witnessed a scene similar to this. She turned back to look at Maura.

She was going to tell her it was too much. That she appreciated the thought. Really appreciated it but it was just too much. But she made the cardinal mistake of looking at Maura before she spoke. The love and the sincerity in the hazel eyes that were staring back at her was immediately undeniable.

She suddenly got a mental picture of Maura researching all the activities they had done to that point online. She could see Maura trying to strategize and coordinate all of the activities so that their vacation was just perfect. She could see it. All the work Maura had done. And done for her. There was just no way she could deny the woman.

"As long as this is the last 'big' surprise or event," Jane said, "that the rest of our vacation is filled with simple, normal activities like sightseeing, as long as this is it," she paused to look at the ME. "Then we can stay."

The smile on the ME's face was priceless. It reached her eyes and lit up her way face. She virtually lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the detective in an embrace. "Thank you," she said with exuberance.

Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "Shouldn't that be my line?" she asked.

They broke the embrace after a few moments and Jane turned back to Peter who was still patiently waiting. "Alright," she said. "What do I need to do?"

R&I

About ninety minutes later, Jane had gone through all the instruction classes and simulator requirements and had signed the hundreds of insurance waivers and liability disclaimers. She was actually thinking that the paperwork required to do this was more than the paperwork she needed to complete for closing out a murder investigation. But she was done and they were ready to go.

Jane, Maura and Peter had walked down to the track after Jane had put on the racing shoes and gloves provided for her to use. Maura wasn't going to be allowed to ride along as a passenger but she would be able to watch Jane from the pits.

"Now," Peter wanted to reiterate, "you'll have 7 laps around the track. Do you have any questions before we start?"

"No," Jane said. She'd ask the only questions she'd had during the simulator sessions and her instructor would be in the car with her in case anything came up or went wrong.

"Alright," Peter said. "If there aren't any questions what do you say we get you going?"

They walked Maura over to the area she would be able to observe Jane's driving and after Jane gave her a quick kiss, she headed to the car she was about to drive. The Ferrari 458. Cherry red with a 4.3 liter, 512 horsepower engine. The car was a thing of beauty and the minute Jane saw it she stopped caring if Maura had done too much for her or not. She was about to drive a Ferrari really, really, really fast.

Jane got into the car and listened to several last minute driving instructions. She was then directed to take the car out onto the track. They did a half lap in order for Jane to get the feel of the car and when she did the instructor told her she could put the hammer down.

So she did.

It was an experience unlike any other. She'd driven fast before. A few pursuits early in her career but that was nothing compared to this. Even the racing lessons Maura had given her for her birthday didn't come close to this. Those were stock race cars with decent engines but this was a Ferrari. There was just no comparison.

The entire driving experience lasted about 10 minutes to complete the 7 laps. Jane got her top speed to 140 mph not feeling comfortable with anything much faster. It was exhilarating. She knew Maura had just provided her a once in a lifetime experience. Once she was out of the car, she immediately went to find Maura.

Her adrenaline was still coursing through her veins. She swore she could feel the vibrations in her hands as if she was still gripping the steering wheel. She found Maura in the pits and before Maura could even react Jane had lifted her up in a bear hug and was spinning her around.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed to the ME. "That's the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

Maura was giggling as Jane spun around. Jane finally put down the ME and instead of letting her go she kissed her. Long and hard. Jane tried to put everything she was feeling having just experienced something so out of control into the kiss. She wanted Maura's heart to race. She wanted Maura's knees to wobble. She wanted Maura to be breathless and wanton.

Her lips managed to do all of those things and more. They'd kissed before. They'd even been lovers before. But there was something about the way in which Jane was kissing Maura in that moment that was just unlike anything the two had ever experienced before. It left them wanting more.

For the first time all afternoon, Maura found herself not wanting to be there.

Jane, as if sensing this, spoke after they'd finally ended the kiss and had managed to breathe normally once again. "As great as this was," she said in a low voice, "I can think of something even better."

There was no mistaking what Jane wanted. The desire was both in her voice and in her eyes.

Maura shuddered hearing the tone of Jane's voice. All she could manage as a reply was "Let's go."

R&I

If Maura had specific plans for them that late afternoon she never said a word. Although that may have been because her mouth was steadily busy with other things. They'd attacked each other as soon as the car door had closed.

Normally Jane wasn't much of a fan of public displays of affection but she was willing to make an exception in this particular case because her desire for the ME way out ruled any sense of personal privacy.

Their kisses were passionate and fulfilling. It wasn't all the two wanted but would be enough to sustain them from the speed way to the Venetian. As relaxed as her personal boundaries had become while in the car, Jane didn't allow the interaction to get too carried away having decided that kissing in the backseat of the car was allowable as long as it stays with just that.

But all bets were off once they got back to their room. Whether it was Maura who first attacked Jane or Jane attacking Maura neither was exactly sure. In the end it didn't matter because they both seemed to be giving as much as they were receiving.

As soon as the door shut Jane had Maura backed up against it as she re-started her claim to Maura's lips. They'd contained themselves in the elevator only because there were other people riding in it almost until they'd reached their floor. Jane pinning Maura to the door didn't seem to last very long as their positions were flipped when Maura took full advantage of Jane's need for oxygen to do so.

Back and forth they seemed to switch from kisser to kissee. Pinned up against the door. Then the wall in the entrance way. Then into the living room and up against the back of a couch. Then up against the door leading into the bedroom. Back and forth in a rotation of frenzied lips and hands roaming all about as they tried to get into the bedroom and out of their clothes as possible. It was impressive that neither one tripped over anything or knocked anything over along their route. They'd later be able to trace somewhat of their route simply by following the trail of clothing they'd left behind.

By the time the two woman made it to the bedroom they were only left wearing panties and that was only because neither seemed to want to stop what they were doing long enough to be able to remove them. By the time the two actually made it to the bed, Maura had won the last power struggle for dominance. She'd managed to get Jane onto the bed on her back and she was straddling her.

"Mine," Maura said with a grin of victory on her lips. She had discovered after the other night that she liked being on top and getting to see withering Jane underneath her.

Jane looked up at the woman lurking over her. "Yours," she agreed before pulling Maura into another searing kiss. Who was she to argue with the woman when what she was doing felt so damn good.

Maura leaned down over Jane and took a hardened nipple into her mouth. She slowly traced her tongue in small circles around the nipple while her one free hand started kneading the other. Maura worked over Jane's breasts alternating between sucks and squeezes. Between licks and nips. Maura's efforts were rewarded by the first deep moans from Jane.

Maura was about to work her hands down Jane's side when the detective tried another attempt to gain control by sitting straight up. This surprised the ME just enough that she broke off her contact with Jane's breasts. As much as Jane missed the sensations such a thing was producing she was intent on taking over and as she sat up her mouth seemed to easily find Maura's nipples.

She returned the favor switching in between kisses, nips and lips working over both of Maura's breasts. When Jane's teeth scrapped against one of Maura's nipples she was reward with the soft, sweet sound of her moans. "God Jane," she muttered as Jane worked over the ME's neck and chest area.

While that was good, Jane wanted more. She flipped the two on the bed and rested Maura gently on her back. Jane slowly started to work her way south to Maura's center using her lips to trace the path that she was following. Down between the two breasts. Over the ribcage. Gently across Maura's stomach. Jane was paying tribute to all those areas which she now considered to be hers and no one else's.

Maura's breathing was becoming more and more labored and she seemed to arch herself into Jane's touch. Jane loved how Maura reacted to each sensation. A few moans. Hips arching to encourage further contact. And further contact was made.

Jane shifted on the bed and came to rest in between Maura's legs. She slowly hooked her finger around the silk panties Maura still had on and worked to free the ME of them. Once the unwanted apparel was out of the way Jane set her sights on the area she wanted to explore.

Jane started to kiss all around Maura's inner thighs. The smell of Maura's arousal was intoxicating to Jane and while she wanted to literally just dive right in, she took the time to work the ME up into just a little bit more of a frenzy. Her lip ran up and down Maura's inner thighs. She ghosted Maura's outer lips with her fingertips exerting just enough pressure to be felt but not enough to actually offer the ME any relief.

"Jane," Maura tried to get out begging for Jane to return to running her lips back up towards Maura's center. "Please," she said wanting more of anything from the detective.

"Please what?" Jane asked between kisses.

"I need you," Maura uttered. "Don't tease."

The desperation in Maura's voice made Jane give in and go for what the ME wanted and quite honestly. Jane started to kiss her way back up Maura's body taking one of Maura's breasts into her mouth. Before Maura could protest that Jane was pulling away from where she needed her the most Jane slowly slipped her fingers over and through Maura's outer lips again.

Maura was incredibly wet and Jane smiled knowing once again it was her that made the ME get that wet. Jane finally ended the teasing as enter Maura with two fingers. Maura gasped at the penetration and quickly worked to match the rhythm Jane was creating as she stroked her fingers in and out.

"Oh God," Maura moaned as the feel of Jane filling her was an indescribable pleasure. Jane shifted her hand while she worked her fingers in and out and the shift allowed for her palm to come into contact with Maura's clit.

"Jannne," Maura moaned the first time Jane came into contact with the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Yes," she said as Jane picked up the tempo of her fingers and palm. She ground her hand into and against Maura bringing the ME closer and closer to a much needed and certainly much desired release.

"God," Maura uttered again and Jane could feel she was close.

"Cum for me," Jane said as she continue to grind her hand, fingers and palm all at a steady rate.

As if on cue, Maura threw her head back and called out Jane's name falling apart as her orgasm swept through her. Jane continued to pump in and out of the ME until she was certain Maura's aftershocks had all subsided. Only then did she remove her hand from inside Maura.

"Jesus," Maura panted.

Jane smiled happy that she could strike first. Maura had seemed insistent upon trying to take care of Jane but Jane had wanted the first orgasm to belong to Maura. Mission accomplished for the detective.

It took a few moments for Maura to be able to coordinate thoughts and body movements. But once she could, she leaned in and captured Jane's mouth for a searing kiss. As she released Jane's lips, she let hers travel all along Jane's chest and stomach working her way down to where Jane needed her so desperately.

Maura tugged on Jane's panties and managed to remove them fairly easily. Once that was done, she crawled herself down towards Jane's center. The smell of Jane's arousal was overwhelming to the ME and she just needed to taste her.

Maura slowly let her tongue run through Jane's folds and she too was proud that she was able to produce such a reaction from Jane. Maura flattened out her tongue and passed a full swipe to Jane's outer lips.

"Fuck Maura," Jane said when she felt Maura's tongue run through her.

She half expected Maura to warn her about language but the ME didn't say a word. Instead, she worked her way up to Jane's clit and sucked it into her mouth. If that was to be her punishment for swearing she certainly could handle it.

"Maur," she moaned. "Please."

Maura didn't ask please what. She knew what it meant and what Jane wanted. Given how wonderful Jane had made her feel, Maura simply continued to work over Jane's clit with her mouth. She sucked and even nipped a bit the bundle of nerves.

"Jesus," Jane uttered again and Maura could tell Jane was close simply from what her tongue was doing. But Maura upped the ante. She entered Jane with two fingers and worked up a pace between her tongue and fingers making Jane's release was eminent.

"So close," uttered Jane as Maura's intensity increased. She worked up Jane into a frenzy of 'yes's and 'oh God's until final Jane climaxed calling out Maura's name as she did.

The room was silent except for the sounds of Jane's labored breathing which she was working on getting under control. Once she could manage a complete thought she pulled Maura on top of her and kissed her. "I love you," she said looking straight into the ME's eyes.

"I love you too," Maura replied. She leaned down and kissed the detective. What started out as a tender, sweet kiss quickly became heated as neither seemed to be completely satisfied yet. Hands began to roam over skin and breasts once again.

"I just can't get enough of you," Jane whispered in between kisses she'd started layering onto the ME's neck.

"I'm yours," Maura half sighed half moaned as Jane had found the spot on her neck that could just make her do that.

"Forever?" Jane breathed out and once again started to kiss her way down the ME's body.

"Always," Maura said which would be the last of the intelligible utterance she would have for the next several minutes as Jane's mouth seemed to find what only her fingers had explored their first time.

R&I

Maura woke up and was surprised she was alone in bed. She wasn't sure how long she'd slept but it didn't feel like it had been too long. They'd finished making love for a second time before both ladies had drifted off to sleep. She assumed she'd have woken up in Jane's arms but the detective was nowhere to be seen.

Then she heard noise in the bathroom and figured that was where Jane was. It took hearing the running water for her to get an idea. If Jane was going to be taking a shower then she'd love to surprise her. She got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom expecting to find Jane in the shower.

But she didn't. Instead, Jane was filling the hot tub with water. When Maura entered the bathroom Jane smiled. She wandered over to the ME and wrapped her arms around her. "Care to join me?" she asked in a playful tone. She thought she'd have to wake the ME once the water was ready but no longer.

"I did get this room in part for the hot tub," Maura replied placing a series of kisses on Jane's neck. Like Jane, she just couldn't seem to get her fill of the detective.

Water ready, Jane helped Maura into the hot tub and turned on the jets. They both let the feel of the water jetting around them relax them for a few moments. But Maura wasn't looking to be relaxed. She was looking to have the detective once again.

So she made her way over to where Jane was leaned back against the side of the tub and she straddled her. She captured Jane's lips in a passionate but tender kiss as she settled.

"I love you," she said as the kiss died off.

Jane smiled a bright smile. "I love you too." She was quiet for a minute before adding. "Never."

"Never?" Maura asked.

"Never have I had anyone's touch do to me what yours does," she said. "No one has ever made me feel the things you make me feel."

In response, Maura simply kissed Jane again. She felt the same way. Her body seemed to react to Jane's every touch in a way that was different from any previous lover. It was more intense and pleasurable but there was also just something about her touch that felt so right. It made her feel as if it could last forever.

Their kissed became heated once again and neither could completely tell if their bodies were tingling because of the jet spray from the hot tub, because of what they were doing to each other or if it was a combination of both. Not that it mattered as they just wanted the pleasure to continue.

While still straddled across Jane's lap, Maura worked her hand under the water and inserted two fingers into Jane. Jane gasped at the sudden entrance but she'd been wet enough even without the water for it not to do anything other than feel incredible.

"God," she mumbled as Maura's fingers started to work in and out of her once again. Jane gently rocked her hips to make the thrusts.

"Together," Jane managed as her hand also went under the water trying to find in Maura the same spot Maura had found in Jane. Maura stilled her thrusts only long enough for Jane to enter her. They readjusted their positions and together slowly started to work each other up into mutual frenzies.

It would take too long. Jane could feel Maura's walls tightening and didn't need the warning but Maura gave it anyway. "So close," she uttered between moans.

Jane was as well. "Let go," she whispered to Maura. Maura tilted her head back and felt her orgasm wash through her.

"Jane," she cried as she fell over the edge.

"Maura," released Jane as she soon followed. The look of pleasure form Maura was enough to send Jane crashing down behind her.

"You're incredible," Maura whispered into Jane's ear.

Jane leaned her forehead onto Maura's shoulder trying to catch her breath. "You're not too bad yourself," she uttered.

They stayed like that for as long as they could keep the water warm. But eventually they had to get out of the tub. They wrapped themselves in towels and made the quick decision that the most they would do for the rest of the night would be to order room service as neither wanted to stop what they'd spent the evening doing but they knew they'd need food at some point to help sustain them.

The rest of their night was devoted to taking pleasure in each. It had been the perfect day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Maura stretched as she started to wake up. She had no idea what time it was and she wasn't sure how long she'd managed to sleep. She knew she'd finally fallen asleep but it was in the very early morning hours. She and Jane had had a long but very memorable night together. As she stretched she was surprised how sore she felt. It was that good kind of sore but she was definitely feeling the effect of the night before.

As she opened her eyes to survey the room, she was surprised to see Jane was already up and out of bed. Very rarely did Jane ever get up before she did. She turned to look at the time and saw that it was just after 10 am. She shouldn't have been surprised. They hadn't fallen asleep before 5 am so really she'd gotten some sleep but her sleep schedule was definitely off.

She heard rustling around in the other room and was about to go check up on Jane when suddenly the detective walked into the bedroom carrying two cups of coffee. She grinned and reached out her hand for her cup. "My hero," she said desperately needing the caffeine.

"Good morning," Jane said with a smile. Before she handed Maura her coffee she leaned in for a quick, tender kiss.

Maura took a sip of the coffee and was about to ask Jane how long she'd been awake but Jane had exited the room. Maura hadn't even heard Jane leave. A few moments later she heard Jane coming back towards the bedroom. This time Jane was carrying food on a tray.

"What's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Breakfast," Jane said. "What does it look like?"

"I mean," Maura said with a smile, "where did you get all of this?" She was looking down at the food being placed right in front of her. Eggs, bacon, toast and juice. There was a single red rose on a vase in the middle of the tray Jane finished putting in front of her.

"Funny thing," Jane said with a smirk. "Apparently if you need a keycard to even access the floor your room is located on there are other perks that go along with that as well."

"Other perks?" Maura asked as she started to work on eating her breakfast. She was starving and everything looked really good. "Did you call down to have this made for me?"

"I called down to see if they knew if there was a place close by I could get some things to make for breakfast," Jane said. "Turns out you can just ask for what ingredients you want and they will bring them up to you. So I made this for us."

Maura smiled for a couple different reasons. Mostly because she was touched that Jane had thought to make breakfast for them. But she was also tickled that Jane seemed to really enjoy the convenience of 24 concierge service that was made available to suite holders.

Then it dawned on her. "Us?" she asked as Jane had brought in coffee but not food for herself.

"Oh yeah," Jane said. She'd sat down on the bed after delivering breakfast for Maura and had forgotten to go back and get hers. She left and came back with her food and the two sat and had an enjoyable meal.

After they finished Maura offered to take the trays back into the kitchen but Jane wouldn't let her. Instead she moved both trays to the side and sat back down on the bed. She reached over and took Maura's hand in hers and just held it for a moment.

Maura was surprised at how intimate that gesture still felt to her. Before this trip, Maura had known her relationship with Jane was different from what Jane had with everyone else because of her hands. She knew she was the only one ever allowed such contact and that had always made any act or gesture by Jane involving her hands feel special. Private. Intimate. It was always that thing only Maura was ever allowed to experience.

But then this trip happened and their relationship had changed. She'd now been allowed to experience pure intimate moments with Jane. The kind of physical intimacy which she'd only been able to dream about before they started this vacation. Now that was a reality. After last night's marathon session, there wasn't an inch of Jane that Maura wasn't familiar with.

So when Jane reached out and took Maura's hand the intimacy of that moment still shocked her. It was innocent. They were fully clothed and merely sitting on the bed but there was still something about the gesture that mattered. After everything that they'd been able to enjoy over the last few days, nothing still told Maura she was special to Jane the way her hands could.

After a moment Jane reached into her short's pocket and pulled out a small gift wrapped package. She'd promised herself she would give this to Maura before they left Las Vegas. At first she thought she'd do it their first night but after the issue at the David Copperfield show the mood didn't feel right. Then she thought she could do it last night but they'd gotten so carried away with simply enjoying each other it also didn't really seem to feel like the right timing.

When she woke up that morning she found Maura fast asleep spread out over more than half the bed. For the first time, ever that she could recall, Maura had shown a glimpse of a trait she thought only she possessed. Maura was a bed hog. And she was also the first one of the two to display this new trait.

Jane knew she was one. She rolled a lot in her sleep. Especially when she was alone. It had actually surprised her that she hadn't yet taken over possession of the bed in the middle of the night. She'd told herself after that second night of sleeping with Maura she must be on her best behavior so as to not put sharing a bed with Maura in jeopardy.

Imagine her surprise this morning when she wake up only to find it was Maura taking up the bed and not her. Maura, the gorgeous honey blond, was lying face first at almost a 45 degree angle with one leg and an arm outstretched all over Jane's 'side' of the bed and one arm hanging off the side of the bed. It was an image she'd never forget and she knew that morning would be the perfect morning for her to give her the gift she bought in New Orleans. The timing just felt right. It was a moment not tied to anything other than Maura just being Maura. Even in her sleep.

Jane had managed to get out of what little bed she'd been allowed to share with the ME without actually waking the doctor. She wasn't surprised Maura was still asleep. They'd stay up making love until almost 5 am before finally both passed out completely spent.

As she thought about giving Maura the gift, she didn't want to just hand it to her. That didn't seem right. So she thought maybe she'd make them both breakfast and then give it to her. The suite had a kitchen and when Jane looked around when they first got there it was a fully functional kitchen. So she thought it was a great idea.

Until she checked the cupboards and refrigerator and didn't find anything that would qualify as breakfast. So she thought if she could find a little corner market close to the hotel, she could sneak out and grab a few things to make for Maura. Without thinking she just picked up the phone in the room and dialed '0'. She thought someone at the front desk could tell her if there was anything close she could walk to.

She explained to the person that answered the phone she needed to find some place she could get items to make breakfast. It confused her when the man asked what she wanted to make. But, she thought maybe there were a few options and she reminded herself that in Vegas there were people from all of the world staying at hotels so maybe he needed to be sure she was looking for American style breakfast items. So she just told him eggs, toast, bacon and orange juice.

She didn't know what was going on when the man, instead of telling her if there was a corner market, said the necessary items would be delivered to her room immediately. Before she could clarify or ask a question the man had hung up the phone. She wasn't sure if she should really expect anything and was even more surprised when there was a soft knock on the door about 10 minutes after she'd called.

When she opened the door there was a room service waiter carrying a basket of items for the detective. Eggs, bread, juice and bacon. Just like she'd apparently asked for. She then expected to have to sign for the items or approve their charge to the room but the waiter some it wasn't necessary. Instead the waiter said it was complimentary. Jane gave the waiter a small tip for his trouble and showed him the door. She then turned to make breakfast for them both.

"What is this?" Maura asked surprised Jane had given her something that was gift wrapped. She couldn't remember an occasion in which Jane had made any purchases she wasn't aware of.

Jane still had Maura's hand in hers and she squeezed it. "I've had an unbelievably excellent time with you during this vacation," Jane started. "Everything you've done. Everything you've planned. All of it has been incredible. This week has been one of the best week's I've ever had.

"Even if we'd just stayed in Boston and spent the vacation cuddled up on your couch watching movies, these two weeks still would have been amazing for me. Because it doesn't matter what we did. What matters is that I'm with you. I realize that concept that changed for us and I couldn't be happier about that. Before I had your friendship. Now I feel like I have you and the promise of an 'us'. So I wanted to do a little something to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

Maura heard Jane but she didn't really. She'd been listening up until the point where Jane had said that there was a promise of an 'us' and she couldn't seem to keep her mind focused on anything else she said. They really were becoming an 'us'. It was something she hadn't even dared to let herself truly dream of in fear of it never coming to be. But it did and now they had a chance at a future together. The very thought made Maura tear up slightly.

She'd wanted Jane for so long. She'd denied it to herself even for years. Working to convince herself that they would only be friends. Concentrating on being the best friend to Jane she could be. But sometimes late at night when she was all alone she'd let herself think about having Jane as more. As a lover. As a girlfriend. As a wife. She wouldn't allow herself those thoughts for too long. But they existed. And now they were more than just thoughts in her mind.

"Well," Jane said interrupting Maura's train of thought. "Aren't you going to open it?"

"Sorry," Maura replied sheepishly. She'd let her mind wander on her. She took the package and carefully undid the wrapping. When she pulled out what appeared to be a jewelry box she got excited. She loved jewelry and was actually surprised Jane would even think to buy her any. Jane wasn't much for wearing jewelry herself.

She slowly opened the box and gasped as she saw what was inside. She looked back up at Jane. "How'd you…" she started but stopped and stared back down at the earrings she'd admired while walking Royal Street in New Orleans with Jane. "When'd you…" she stuttered again.

They'd only been on Royal that one day and she'd never seen Jane purchase anything. Nor had she even mentioned how wonderful she thought the earrings were. Nor did she tell Jane she'd called the shop the next day to see if they'd hold them for her so she could stop by and purchase them only to be told someone else had already brought them the day prior.

The look on Maura's face told Jane she'd absolutely done the right thing by purchasing the earrings. She could tell that Maura was happy to have them but shocked that she had them. She'd managed to do a small gesture for the woman she loved and it made her heart soar.

"The how and the when are tied together," Jane admitted now softly snickering at Maura's bewildered expression. When Maura just looked at her Jane explained. "Remember when we were shopping and Ma called me?"

"Yes," Maura said still trying to figure out how Jane had managed.

"When I stepped out to talk with her I ran back and picked them up for you," Jane explained.

"But how'd you know I liked these?" Maura asked.

Jane couldn't help but laugh. "You do remember exactly what it is I do for a living, right?" Jane was trained to read people and body language and there was no mistaking Maura's desire for those earrings.

"Thank you," she said. Then realizing that wasn't enough, she leaned forward and tenderly kissed the detective. "I love them," she said. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Jane said and they let their kiss take care of any of unspoken gratitude or sentiments.

R&I

Like Maura promised, there were no big surprises in store for them that afternoon. After they'd both finally got up and out of bed, they made plans to walk the casinos on the other side of the strip. Jane was excited as that meant she could gamble a bit and goof around at the slot machines. Because they'd been otherwise 'distracted' after the race track yesterday, Jane hadn't been able to gamble and she was still trying to prove to Maura that slots could pay off.

Maura was excited to walk this particular side of the strip because it meant stops inside both Caesar's and Bellagio. Both casinos had excellent shops they could wander and the Bellagio had Monet works on display in their gallery.

So when they started, they crossed the street and started at Treasure Island. Jane's first attempt at playing the slot machines didn't go very well.

"Jane," Maura tried to reason with the detective. "It's a waste of your money to just feed these machines just to get nothing back in return." She just didn't get the whole slot machine thing.

"You just wait," Jane said still optimistic she would find 'the one' that would prove her right to Maura. "I'll hit something good before we get to the end of the strip."

It was while they were walking through the Mirage that Jane's cell phone rang.

"Hey Ma," Jane answered.

"How's Vegas?" Angela asked.

"Excellent," Jane answered. "I got to drive a Ferrari yesterday."

"What?" Angela said not sure she heard Jane right.

"I got to drive a Ferrari yesterday," Jane repeated and told her all about their time at the racetrack the day before.

"Wow," was all Angela could say.

"I know, right?" Jane agreed.

"How's everything else?" Angela asked. "Have you won my retirement fund yet?"

Jane chuckled. That was their standing joke when they would go to Foxwoods. Each was playing for the other's retirement fund. "Not yet," Jane said. "But I see a machine that's calling out to me. Here, talk to Maura. Oh, and Maura doesn't like slot machines," she said and handed Maura the phone. "Ma," was all she said as she made a beeline towards the machine she was eyeing.

"Jane machines can't call out you," she tried to rationalize with the otherwise highly intelligent detective but Jane was now fully engrossed in her slot machine. "Hello Angela," she said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Maura," Angela greeted. "You are truly amazing young lady."

"Why?" Maura asked not sure what conversation Jane had abandoned her to finish so she could play slots.

"Jane told me about the Ferrari," Angela replied. "That's amazing."

"Your daughter is pretty amazing," Maura replied back. "Angela you should have seen her." There was no mistaking the pride in Maura's tone. "I have pictures we'll be able to show you when we get back."

"That would be fabulous," Angela said. "Now what's this I hear that you don't like slot machines?" Angela, like Jane, seemed easily seduced by the flashy lights and music.

Maura sighed. "The payouts are horrible," she pointed out. "You have to bet the maximum allowed bet in order for the payout odds to increase and that makes you burn through your money so fast you end up feeding more and more into the machine on the promise of a payout that will never come."

"Maura," Angela snickered. "You do realize it's called gambling for a reason. There are no sure bets in any casino. It's the promise of that big payoff that makes it fun."

"I'm not against gambling," Maura said. "I just don't think slot machines are where a person should invest their gambling funds."

"So where should I invest my gambling funds?" Jane asked as she re-approached Maura. From the looks of it, the machine really hadn't been 'calling out to her'. "And don't say Black Jack as I refuse to play that here."

"Well, if Black Jack is out," Maura said still talking into the phone to Angela but looking at Jane to answer, "then that leaves craps or roulette."

"Craps is too complicated," came a unison answer from Jane and Angela. Like mother like daughter.

"It can be quite enjoyable if you understand the principles involved," Maura pointed out.

"I'm not here to do math," Jane challenged the ME. "I'm here to have fun and slot machines are fun."

"Can I propose an experiment?" Angela asked remembering Jane once told her Maura would always be more likely to do something if you could try to fashion it like an experiment.

"Sure," Maura replied and smiled at this possibility.

"Why don't you both try what the other likes," Angela said. "Agree on a set amount and you each play that amount on what the other one likes and see what happens."

"That's an excellent idea," Maura said and turned to Jane whose attention had drifted to the nearby slot machines. "I think we'll try that today and see how it goes."

Maura and Jane said their goodbyes to Angela and Jane looked at Maura. "What will we try today?"

Maura explained Angela's idea and Jane liked it as well. They both agreed to test the theory at the next casino they entered which was Caesar's. Since Maura wanted to walk the Forum Shops and she needed to try to explain craps to Jane, she suggest they walk the shops while Maura tried to explain the game to Jane.

About an hour and a half later, Jane was as ready for craps as she was ever going to be. Maura had done a decent job of trying to explain the game to Jane and promised to coach her through the betting strategies if she needed help.

Jane's attempt at craps started off a little shaky but after a few shooters she finally seemed to catch on and by the end of their time at the craps table Jane had managed to break even which was actually quite good since early on she lost big. She found her performance respectable and had to admit to Maura that once she understood it a little better it really wasn't that bad of a game.

Next it was Maura's turn. Jane insisted that they work the casino floor until Maura found a machine that 'spoke' to her. Maura had to fight to not roll her eyes. She wanted to give this a fair chance. Jane refused to just pick a machine for her claiming that the machine would know it wasn't really her choice to play it and she wouldn't win anything. Maura didn't even bother with the number of inaccuracies in that thought process.

As they walked, Jane explained what little betting strategies there were in slots and that Maura's ultimate goal would be to get into whatever the bonus round for the machine would be preferably one with free spins.

Maura finally selected a machine that seemed interesting and she sat down. Like Jane, Maura seemed to struggle at first with the machine. She wasn't really winning much of anything and she was burning through her money pretty steadily. She got down to only having about three more bets she could make and she was about to explain to Jane that she clearly was right about the slot machines when she hit the symbols needed to get into the bonus round.

She had to admit she was suddenly excited. The lights on the machine started flashing and the music played louder than it had been. She could see how people could get a little caught up in the moment. Jane was beyond excited. She was congratulating Maura and getting all fidgety next to her wanting for her to do well in the bonus game. Jane's excitement was so adorable Maura almost couldn't stand it.

Just like Jane wanted, Maura's bonus game consisted of free games and extra 'locking' wilds. Jane quickly explained that meant anytime she got a wild it was stay 'locked' there until the end of the bonus. The more wilds she hit the higher her potential payouts would be each free spin.

The two sat back and watched the machine go to work. The first two spins didn't produce much but then it started. Spin after spin Maura got more and more wilds. And Jane kept trying to point out they were all in the right places too. She was getting paid off for getting into the bonus round. As Maura watched both Jane's reaction and the machine, she really finally got it. She didn't think it was fair it took going through so much money to hit a payout but like Angela had pointed out, that's why they called it gambling.

By Maura's last spin, all but 3 spaces on the lines had been locked as wilds. Her last spin only got her one more wild but it was the one she needed to hit a huge payout. Jane was hooting and hollering, bouncing up and down and was so excited for Maura. All the times she and her mother had played slots she'd won decent but never big.

Maura had won big.

The machine itself went crazy. Coin, jewel and money graphics streamed across the screen. The music got louder and the lights all seemed to flash even more. Maura just stood there with a big grin on her face taking it all in. A few people at close by machines came over to see what the noise had been about and several congratulated Maura for her big win.

She hadn't even paid attention to the money. She'd gotten caught up with the lights, sounds and mostly Jane's exuberance. When the machine finally quieted down, she looked to see what she'd won.

"Does that really say what I think it says?" Maura looked at Jane shocked.

Jane had such an 'I told you so' look on her face she almost said it. "Yes," she simply said still giddy from the big win. She

They'd both agree to play $100. Jane played the craps table with a $5 minimum bet and Maura stayed with penny slots since that was what Jane and Angela usually played. Jane had rallied at the craps table to win back almost all of her $100. She'd left with $95 happy to just have won it all back since she'd gotten down to $15 at one point.

Maura won. And won big. She cashed out as soon as the machine would let her. Jane immediately took the ticket and took a picture of it to send to Angela. "Quick," Jane said. "Stand by the machine and I'll take your picture." She knew she had to be quick as casino didn't like people taking pictures of the machines on the floor but Jane got the picture she wanted.

She typed out a text to Angela and attached the two photos.

_$896.73 on a $2.00 bet  
She kind of likes slot machines now  
You're taking Maura to Foxwoods next time you want to go_

She hit send and handed the ticket back to Maura. "You should go cash that in," she said with a big grin. She'd proven her point in a manner even better than she would have expected.

R&I

They let the excitement of Maura's win died down over lunch. Once finished they made their way over to Bellagio. They walked through the shops although just like at Caesar's she didn't purchase anything. They walked through the casino but didn't gamble. They made their way to the art gallery and enjoyed their walk through the Monet exhibition.

Just like New York, Maura spent time explaining the history of the works and the details of the pieces to Jane. And just like New York, Jane was enthralled by Maura's knowledge and passion for art. The look she gets when starts explaining something, especially something she really cares about, just made Jane fall for her that much more. She could listen to Maura talk to her all day and never get tired of it.

After the Bellagio they walked the rest of the casinos down the strip. It was a good day and their conversation continued to flow easily all through the afternoon. Although Jane didn't find the success that Maura had earlier, she did finally start to win a little on the slot machines. She won $80 while at New York, New York and $110 at the Luxor.

By the time they were finished walking through the last casino both were ready to get head back to the suite and relax. Jane suggested something low key for dinner and a movie. As much as she loved doing things and constantly being on the go with Maura, she sort of missed their movie nights.

Those nights were nights they just let the world stop for a few hours. No calls (hopefully). No interruptions. No stress. Just a movie, a couch and a snuggle buddy. Movie nights with Maura were some of Jane's most favorite nights. She loved last night. Making love with the ME all night had been an amazing experience and she hoped to repeat that kind of evening on a fairly frequent basis. She'd meant what she's said to Maura the night before. She couldn't seem to get enough of the woman.

But she didn't want sex to replace all the time they spent together. Their couch time was their time. Time to just be friends. Time to just take pleasure knowing that the other was right there. Time to enjoy the fact that they were a part of something that made them each better than if they'd been alone. They needed to keep that. They needed to make sure they never forgot what they were to each other from the very moment they met. Friends.

Their plan was to eat a quick dinner at the Grand Lux Café and then retreat to the suite for a girl's night in and a movie. As they made their way towards the Café they walked past the poker room and Jane stopped for a second to check out some of the table action.

"You can play you know," Maura said as she watched Jane watch the poker action for a few moments.

"Nah," Jane said turning to head towards the Café.

"Really," Maura said was they waited to be seated. "I don't mind if you want to play for a while." And she really didn't. She didn't want to turn into one of those couples that had to be together 24/7. She knew Jane loved playing poker with the guys and that she'd also sit and play some when she took Angela to Foxwoods.

"I'm good," Jane insisted. She appreciated the offer but she wanted to spend her time with Maura and not a bunch of strangers. Movie night and snuggling with Maura was definitely all she wanted for the night.

They ate dinner and made their way to the suite. They'd walked a lot that day and considering they really didn't have a lot of sleep the night before so a night in and on the couch with their feet up was sounding better and better.

They both changed into comfortable clothes. Jane had headed into the living room to check out the movie situation. Even if they just channel flipped that would be fine with her. She never heard the knock on the door. All she caught was Maura thanking someone and shutting the door. She entered into the living room smiling at Jane.

"Who was that?" Jane asked.

"The front desk," Maura replied without much more explanation.

"What'd they want?" she asked. "Did you order something?" Maybe she called down for beer or some snacks. "Because I have to tell you I'm full right now. Dinner was excellent."

"No food," Maura said. "Any good movies?"

Jane didn't miss the fact that Maura tried to change the subject. "Nothing decent unless you don't mind watching one we've already seen," she said. "And what did you call down for?"

Maura was now glad there wasn't a movie Jane really wanted to watch. She'd had another idea about how they could spend their night.

"I called down for these," Maura said and flashed a deck of cards to Jane.

"Cards?" Jane asked. "What do we need cards for?"

"I figured if you won't go downstairs to play poker," Maura said floating an idea out to Jane, "I thought I'd bring poker to you up here."

Jane smiled for a minute. That really was sweet. She'd thought about playing downstairs but she was on this trip to be with Maura. Not strangers sitting at the poker table. "That's sweet," Jane said. "But we can just watch a movie or channel flip." She knew Maura wasn't a big fan of poker.

"No," Maura said with some determination. "You said it yourself, there's not much of a selection. So instead of watching something we've already seen, I suggest we spend the rest of the night playing poker. I'd really like that."

Jane smiled at Maura. Not even two weeks into this new relationship and she already couldn't say no to the woman. Not that she could ever say no to her when they were strictly friends. But for a moment the idea of never saying no to a friend versus never saying no to a girlfriend floated through her head. She was in deep trouble.

She couldn't say no to Maura. And she just knew that was going to get worse. Not better. She suddenly envisioned the long days spent watching Maura shop. The days she'd end up trying on outfits and dresses simply because Maura wanted to see her do it. The days spent going to foreign restaurants where Jane couldn't even pronounce the menu items let alone know what they even were. All of that was in Jane's future.

"Alright," she said. "We can play poker." The smile Jane's response elicited from Maura lit up her whole face and Jane knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't agree to if it meant getting to see that smile.

Yep. Deep Trouble.

Maura moved their beverages from the living room to the dining area just off the kitchen as that table seemed to be perfect for playing poker.

"What are we going to play for?" Jane asked. They had cards but not poker chips so she wasn't sure of what the stakes were.

Maura smiled a devilish grin. "I assume you are familiar with the rules of strip poker," she stated casually.

Suddenly the thought of watching Maura remove item after item until there was nothing more for her to take off made the whole poker playing notion so much better. "Strip poker?" she asked. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Still with the smile from when Jane had already agreed, Maura answered. "Absolutely."

A poker playing naked Maura. That worked for Jane. "Bring it," she said and smiled.

In the interest of fairness, the ladies retreated to the bedroom and agreed about the total number of garments they would wear. Given the fact that they'd gotten ready with the intent to snuggle and watch TV, both woman required extra items be put on in order to reach the agreed about number. Once that was handled, they sat down and started to play.

The heads up battle was pretty intense. Each woman desperate want to de-cloth the other one. Because they were playing heads up and they didn't want to necessarily be done in 6 hands they agreed that the winner of each hand got to put back on 1 item every time they won a hand. Plus they only played for 1 clothing item a piece each hand. They thought that would keep someone from becoming naked unless they hit a completely bed run of luck or where simply outplayed.

That change of the rules allowed their game to go on a couple of hours before someone was in real danger of losing all the clothing. And that someone was Jane.

She couldn't even blame dead cards. She had hands. But more times than not so did Maura. Two hours it took for the medical examiner to strip the homicide detective down to nothing but her birthday suit. The hand that finally won Maura Jane's panties and the overall victory saw Jane's respectable 2 pair get beat by Maura's three of a kind.

Jane took the loss gracefully. Or as gracefully as anyone sitting naked on a dining room chair could take the loss. She even congratulated Maura on a well-played heads up competition. But Jane's means of congratulating Maura for her win seemed to benefit Jane more than Maura in the short term.

She swept up the ME in her arms carrying the overly dressed doctor into the bedroom bridal style where she proceeded to slowly work the woman out of not only her original clothing items but also the items that had once belonged to Jane. She may have lost but sex with Maura was one hell of a consultation prize.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Good morning ladies," Randy greeted the women as they made their way to the jet. "Looks like we are going to have perfect weather for your flight this morning."

Maura smiled. "Great." They'd really lucked out this entire trip with the weather. From what she'd looked at it didn't appear as if there would be any change to that for the rest of their trip.

"We're pretty much ready to go," Randy said. "I just need to sign off on a little paperwork and then we will be cleared for takeoff."

Randy left the two to go finish the flight arrangements. Maura and Jane boarded the jet and took their seats.

"I can't believe we are heading to our last stop," Maura said looking at Jane. It some ways the time felt as if it had just flown by. But in other ways, it felt like time had stopped. They'd gone to so many places and done so many things it would be easy to account for all the time that had passed. But the change in their relationship had happened so suddenly it seemed to throw off Maura's sense of time.

They'd only been together for about a week but it felt as if they'd been together for years. Perhaps it was because they'd known each other for so long or that the transition from friends to lovers seemed to have been flawless. Whatever the reason, they were facing their last destination and Maura was just a little sad about that.

"I know," Jane said. "I'm just not sure where the two weeks went. It's funny though. If you would have told me at the start of this vacation that I'd not want to have the trip end I would have thought you were crazy. I haven't been off work for a non-injury reason for this long ever. I thought for sure I'd be dying to get back to the station."

"And you're not?" Maura asked a little surprised by that.

"I am," Jane said. "But not like I expected to be. You know me," she said with a smile. "Usually I can't stand the thought of being away from the job. But this has been an incredible trip. I've been able to spend my time with you and I know we have to go back but I think I'm going to hate having to share you with others again."

Maura smiled as she left the same way. "Jane," she tried to reassure the detective. "We'll still get to see each other every day at work and our nights," she paused and looked Jane. "Well our nights I will hope we spend together."

They hadn't talked about what the future held for them in Boston. She was pretty sure they both were just trying to enjoy this time they had together and were putting off talking about what was next. She had an idea of what she wanted but she wasn't completely sure about what Jane saw as their future. They'd need to talk about that but Maura didn't think that moment was the right moment for that conversation.

As if knowing exactly what Maura was thinking, Jane reached over and took her hand. Again, Maura was amazed at just how reassuring that simple, although with Jane nothing involving her hands was simple, gesture could be. "We'll be together," she said with absolute certainty. "Don't get caught up in the details."

Jane knew they had things to talk about but there was still a couple more days before they needed to face their return to Boston. She wanted to just enjoy the last destination and Maura over the next few days before getting bogged down in details.

The girls settled in as the jet took off and spent the flight just leisurely chatting about one topic or another. The flight was sooth and they didn't even realize how much time had passed until Eric came over the intercom to announce that they were beginning their descent. They were on the ground about 20 minutes later.

Jane undid her seatbelt and stood up. "So," she said. "What do we have planned for our stop here in San Francisco?"

Maura looked up at her a bit surprised. She hadn't told Jane they were stopping in San Francisco and neither of the pilots had said anything yet. She was even sure Jane hadn't looked out the window on the descent to try to find landmarks.

"How'd you know we are in San Francisco?" Maura asked.

"I swear," Jane said with a smile. "I really do think you forget what I do for a living." She chuckled. "We are on the West Coast. You have a house here. New York and New Orleans were places we visited I think because they had ties to your life and you wanted to share each with me. So it wasn't much of a stretch for me to conclude we'd end up out here."

After New Orleans, Jane tried to think of other places that Maura held in a personal high regard. She loved San Francisco when she'd lived here and Jane really did think it was an easy reach to believe they would end up in the city. Plus, they'd stayed at her mother's penthouse in New York and her father's home in New Orleans. It fit to spend time in her own home in San Francisco.

"You said you've never been," Maura confirmed their location. "So I thought I'd show you the city."

Jane was actually excited to see San Francisco. She didn't mind this stop at all. Maura had promised there were no more 'big' surprises for them and had hinted that their time here was going to be very low key. "I think it's the perfect final destination."

R&I

Jane was in no way prepared for the hills of San Francisco. Boston was basically flat but she'd been in some areas she'd label as 'hilly' but nothing compared to San Francisco. As they drove out to Maura's house Jane couldn't help but comment.

"There's no way I'd try riding a bike anywhere in this city," she said. "If the uphill climbs didn't get you the downhill speed would."

Maura giggled. "Getting around by bicycle is rather difficult. Most people drive or use public transportation. I thought we'd ride the cable cars as part of the sightseeing while we are here."

"I'm up for anything," Jane said with a smile.

When they arrived at Maura's home Jane was the first one out of the car. She'd finally have her chance to carry the bags from the car to the house. It wasn't a hotel. There wasn't a doorman. There wasn't a caretaker. It was just Jane and she was on bag duty.

Maura smiled at how excited Jane was simply to handle the luggage. She knew this really mattered to, and had bothered, Jane so when they arrived she simply let Jane into the house and got out of her way. She'd waited almost a week and a half to carry the luggage so Maura was going to give her her moment.

As they drove to Maura's Jane noticed most of the homes were built one right next to the other with very little actual yard. Also, from the outside, all the homes seemed to look like rectangles with windows although she did see a few Victorian style homes as they drove. Maura called the architecture modern and explained with the hills and high cost of living in the city, space was at a premium which was why most homes had that rectangle feel and little to no yard.

Most homes were also tri level at a minimum with the homes being built into the hills Jane was fascinated by. That meant the room dimensions were generally long but narrow and rooms seemed to be stacked on top of each other.

Maura's home looked like one of the rectangles when the car finally stopped. She had an advantage that she had a corner lot so she actually did have some yard space to work with. From the outside, Maura's home looked fairly plain. But, of course, on the inside the house was amazing.

It was a 3 bedroom 2 bath home built in 1947 that Jane didn't even want to ask how much it was worth. The home had hardwood floors, arched windows and granite countertops. It was immaculate and very tastefully decorated. In a lot of ways the furnishings reminded Jane of her home in Beacon Hill.

"Hey Maur?" she asked after she'd managed to bring in the last of the bags.

"Yes?" Maura replied as she dared to take possession of the carryon bags they'd been using. She figured it was safe since Jane was now actually handling the larger bags.

"So how does all of this work?" she asked.

"How does what work?" Maura replied.

"Owning houses you don't really live in," Jane said. She just didn't quite get that. "I mean you own this but live in Boston. Your father has the home in New Orleans but travels all the time plus owns other properties. So does your Mother. That penthouse in New York can't get used by them more than a couple of months each year. How does that work?"

Maura smiled. She never really thought about something like that seeming odd to anyone. It had always just been what she was used to. What she grew up around. She bounced from place to place and much as her parents did and hearing Jane ask the question she realized just how odd it must seem to own a place but never use it.

"The penthouse is probably the easiest. The building staff has access and maintains the residence for my mother when she isn't there. My father tends to like caretakers like William. He likes having someone live on the property and oversee the maintenance that needs to be done. I fall somewhere in the middle," she said. "I don't have people live on the grounds but I do have someone who comes over and checks on everything on a fairly frequent basis."

"Why don't any of you sell?" Jane asked.

"The properties are all excellent investments," Maura said. "Even with the housing market crash the properties my parents or I own will all eventually earn back their equity. Plus, most everything any of us owns we own outright and love the property too much to try to sell it."

"It seems a waste to let places like this sit unused for so long," Jane pointed out. She'd been given the tour while she was handling the bags and the place was amazing. "Have you ever thought about renting it out?"

Maura nodded. "My parents have tried to do that with a few of their properties with almost no success. Renting is difficult especially when you aren't even in town to keep an eye out on the property. With my parents struggling to find anyone that wasn't difficult to deal with, I just never really wanted to get involved with all of that."

That seemed understandable. "So who looks after this place for you then?"

"Me," came a voice of a woman walking into the living room. It startled Jane as she hadn't even heard the door open. "And you're early," the woman said to Maura. "I thought for sure I'd get things taken care of and be out of your way before you landed." She was carrying grocery bags and was heading for the kitchen as she spoke.

"We took off from Las Vegas a little earlier than what I'd told you," Maura said. She then looked at Jane and remembered there hadn't been any introductions. "I'm sorry," she said to Jane. "Jane, this is Megan. Megan looks after this place for me. Megan, this is Jane."

The two exchanged quick hellos and Megan left to grab the rest of the groceries. Jane had offered to help but Megan insisted that there were only two more bags and she could get them. Jane joined Maura in the kitchen and watched as Maura started unpacking the groceries. She offered again to help but Maura said she had it under control. Jane just took a seat on a barstool at the kitchen island.

Megan returned with the last of the bags and finally had a chance to say a better greeting. "Sorry," she said to Maura. "I really did think I'd be gone before you got here."

"That's alright," Maura replied. "I'm glad to see you. How's school going?"

"Ugh," sighed Megan. "Cut backs have been brutal and the kids are the ones paying the price."

Maura looked at Jane to explain. "Megan is an elementary school teacher," she said.

"For how much longer seems to be the question," Megan said. "Our contract is up for renegotiation and I'm not sure there is a deal to be made. I'm sensing a strike in our future."

They chatted a little about her predicament but then she shifted topics to Maura and Jane. "So how's the trip been so far?" she asked.

Maura gave a quick recap of what they'd done.

"You got to drive a Ferrari?" Megan asked not even trying to hide the envy in her tone.

"It was amazing," Jane admitted.

Maura had finished unpacking the food and they moved towards the living room. Jane and Maura took a seat on the couch but Megan stayed standing. "Any big plans for this visit?" she asked Maura.

"Not really," Maura admitted. "Jane's never been here so I'm just going to show her around a bit. But I'm hoping it will be more of a relaxed pace."

"That sounds nice," Megan said. "I'm going to let you two get to your plans. Maura just call me if there is anything that you need."

"Thanks for picking up the groceries," Maura said as she walked Megan out.

After Megan left Maura turned to Jane. "Would you like to see some sights?"

"Show me the city," Jane said as they started to make their way out of the house.

R&I

Their ultimate destination on the day would be Golden Gate Park. Similar to Central Park in New York, the area was large and full of difficult things they could do depending on their mood. They weren't in any kind of hurry for the day so they opted to walk. Maura's house wasn't too far from the park and there were things they could see as they walked.

They headed out and came upon the Haight-Ashbury neighborhood on their way to the park. They walked around a bit with Maura giving Jane some of the background she knew of the neighborhood's prominence during the 1960's counterculture revolution. There was still some remnants of the hippie era but mostly the neighborhood had been converted to small shops which they window shopped.

They talked about that time period and whether or not they thought they would have been caught up in it all if they'd been alive when it happened.

"I'm not saying I think I'd have come all the way out here to San Francisco," Jane said. "I can't imagine ever living anywhere but Boston. But I don't know. Had I been in my 20s in the late 60's I think there's a chance I may have gotten into the movements. Maybe not a hippie or commune one. I'd like to think I'd avoid that. But the 60's also had the Civil Rights movement and the protests against Vietnam. I really think I may have gotten into that."

Maura tried to picture Jane as a hippie and she just couldn't. She did, however, seem to easily see Jane marching with protestors of the war or for civil rights. She thought maybe Jane could be right.

"I wouldn't have done any of it," Maura said. "I'm pretty sure that even back in the 60s I would have been into science and studies. I probably would have still ended up at a boarding school in Europe and missed all of this."

"Maybe," Jane said. "But I can't say I'm certain that those educational opportunities would have been available to you in the 60s. The woman's movement with that attempt to try to get the Equal Rights Amendment passed didn't even happen until the 70s. Even with the counterculture, I want to say a woman's perceived roll was still that of a wife and mother. Not a scientist, a doctor or even a cop."

"True," Maura said. "Which just means I'm glad I was born into an era where I could chose to do with my life what I wanted."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "I think the only thing about the 60s I really wished I'd been a part of was Woodstock."

"Really?" Maura said a little surprised.

"Absolutely," Jane said. "My God the music those guys were treated to. Janis Joplin, The Who, CCR, Jimi Hendrix, The Band, Crosby Stills and Nash, Jefferson Airplane. Three days in the rain, mud, heat and awful sanitary conditions would have been so worth it to see that lineup. I've always wanted to really know what that concert was like."

They continued chatting and walking until they reached the park. Once there, Maura started to list the available options they had. They could simply just wander around the park itself or they could pick a few destinations to explore.

"We can do the Conservatory of Flowers, the Botanical Gardens, the Japanese Tea Garden, the De Young Museum, the Academy of Sciences," Maura was listing things off but Jane noticed a twinkle in Maura's eye when she said the Academy of Sciences.

"Academy of Sciences?" Jane asked. If they were going to do a museum she wanted it to be one Maura would like.

Maura smiled that smile that reach her eyes. "Oh yes," she said. "The Academy is dedicated to several scientific fields of study. The building itself has an aquarium, an indoor rain forest, a natural history museum and a planetarium."

Jane could hear the excitement lurking in Maura's tone. "All in one building?" she asked. That actually sounded rather impressive. It was a virtual one stop shop for science geeks. And she happened to love hers.

"Yes," Maura said. "It's a world renowned facility."

Knowing this would make the ME very happy Jane replied. "Let's go there." She liked flowers and everything but she wasn't sure she'd like the gardens and they'd already done art in New York and Vegas. But she knew Maura would love the science stuff so that seemed the perfect way to spend the rest of the day.

Really, how could it not be? She thought back to just how taken she was with Maura was they walked through the art museum in New York. And that was just art. This was going to be science and Maura talking about anything she had a real passion for was an experience she'd never get tired of. Plus Jane actually liked aquariums and hadn't been to a planetarium since she was a kid.

One look at Maura's eye's get just a little bigger and her smile just a little brighter was all it took for Jane to know she picked the right place to visit. So they headed off towards the Academy.

Once there, they had to strategize which exhibits they would see in order to get all the things that had specific times. That wasn't as challenging as they thought it would be and it quickly became clear that there was a distinct advantage having all of the attractions in one location.

They headed out to explore the museums. They started in the aquarium where they got to watch the feeding of the penguins. Maura then spent time explaining what she could about the various marine life they saw from the coral reef inhabitants to what was indigenous to California. Jane for the most part paid more attention to Maura than she did to any of the actual fish.

Maura was like a kid in a candy store. Wide eyed and excited. Seeing something different to point out and explain to Jane everywhere they looked. After the aquarium they walked through the rain forest. Again, Maura had this childlike enthusiasm that Jane was enraptured by. It really didn't matter what Maura was talking about Jane was having an excellent time simply listening to and watching Maura explain things to her.

The natural history museum was no different from the previous exhibits. Only this time Jane paid slightly more attention to the dinosaur exhibit as she was always fascinated by them. As she listened to Maura talk about the Tyrannosaurus Rex she couldn't help but take pride in just how intelligent her girlfriend truly was.

It had happened that quickly. The word had just popped in her head. Girlfriend. She hadn't tried to define their relationship to that point. It was all so new she just wasn't sure if they should try to define it or just let it develop into what it was meant to be. But the word was just suddenly there.

And the minute it had popped into Jane's head she knew it was right. She didn't care if it had only been 8 days since she had first admitted to Maura on the jet that she was in love with her. What mattered was how she felt and she felt extremely comfortable with the notion of Maura being her girlfriend. Of being that defined.

She was certain Maura loved her. It wasn't like they didn't know each other. This wasn't some 'meet a stranger and fell in love' sort of situation. This was two people who had an amazing friendship with each other that had only managed to grow stronger with each passing day finally allowing themselves to admit what they both had felt for a long time. Eight days might have sounded fast but those 8 days had been 6 years in the making.

Jane had lost herself in her own head and hadn't really paid much attention to what Maura had been explaining to her. It was Maura's hand on her shoulder that pulled her out of her thoughts and back into the moment with the ME.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked having notice Jane seemed to have drifted on her suddenly. She was worried she was boring the detective.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Sorry. My mind just wandered on me for a moment."

"I noticed," Maura said still a little worried Jane wasn't having a good time. "Where'd you go?"

Jane looked around and there were people all over the place. "Can we talk about it a little later?" she asked. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Maura what she was thinking it was just that the first time she called the woman her girlfriend she wanted it to be in a more private location.

"Sure," Maura said trying not to worry about what had Jane so distracted.

They finished the natural history museum but both woman were a little quieter than they'd previously been. Maura was worried about what Jane was thinking about and Jane was still caught up in her thoughts about calling Maura her girlfriend.

Their last event at the Academy was the star show at the planetarium. They made their way towards two seats and settled in to watch the show being projected above them. Neither talked very much while they waited for the show to start as both still were distracted by their thoughts.

The lights dimmed and the show started. A few minutes into it Jane looked over at Maura expecting to still see the child like wonder still on her face. Instead, she saw worry and it finally occurred to her that asking to talk about where her mind drifted early may have worried the ME. She immediately felt guilty as she hadn't meant to upset her.

She reached over the arm rest and took one of Maura's hands in hers. Maybe that would be enough to assure her that things were alright. But Maura only briefly made eye contact with Jane after she grabbed her hand. There was no mistaking the concern in the ME's eyes. Jane needed to fix what she accidently broke.

There weren't too many people surrounding them so she felt like she could whisper to Maura and not cause an issue.

"Hey," she said quietly getting Maura's attention. She waited for the ME to look at her. "It's nothing bad I promise," she tried thinking that might help.

Maura slowly nodded and felt a little better but still wanted to know what Jane couldn't tell her earlier. She went to turn her head back to watch the show but she was stopped by Jane's hand under her chin. Jane gently turned her head back so she would look into Maura's eyes again.

In a soft whisper she hoped would only be heard by Maura she continued. "I was thinking that I'm incredibly lucky to have a genius for a girlfriend."

She didn't say anything more. She just waited for Maura to completely take in what she'd just said and hoped Maura would understand where her mind had drifted to.

It took a few seconds that felt like an eternity for Jane. But it happened. In a flash the look on Maura's face completely changed. The one word Jane had needed Maura to hear had registered and Jane knew it the minute it happened.

Maura's eyes stayed locked on Jane's. Even in the dark Jane got to be witness to the smile reaching Maura's eyes. In fact, being in the dark made the effect that smile had on her eyes all the more prominent. Had Jane been standing she would have gone weak in the knees.

Maura didn't say anything. She really didn't need to. Her reaction to Jane's statement was written all over her face.

If the star show was at all interesting, neither woman would know. Or care for that matter. They stayed seated focused in on each other having completely forgotten that they were supposed to be watching a show. Even as the show ended, they didn't move. It wasn't until the lights were all turned back on that either of them even blinked.

They both got up and headed out of the planetarium. Neither really speaking but as they walked they stayed very close to each other. Once outside Jane took Maura's hand again as they started walking back the way they came. It wasn't until they'd cleared the groups and tourists in the park that Maura finally spoke.

"Girlfriend?" in a tone that was hopeful and perhaps joyous.

"It just was there," Jane tried to explain. "I was just listening to you talk about T-Rex and suddenly in my head I was telling myself I had the smartest girlfriend ever."

That made Maura smile for so many different reasons. "How did it feel?" she asked.

She hadn't labeled what they were yet. She thought maybe it was too soon and that if she got ahead of herself that would somehow maybe jinx them. She knew that was crazy and not founded in any rational thought. But she was in love and love had absolutely nothing to do with rational thoughts. So she accepted her irrational thoughts as further evidence of her love for Jane.

But hearing Jane use the word sent her heart soaring. She'd let herself consider Jane a lover after their first time in Florida. They'd always be friends. But she hadn't yet like the notion of 'girlfriend' enter her conscious thoughts.

It was there now. How one simple word could make her feel so much she would never really understand. But she knew what she felt. She felt happy.

Jane gave Maura's hand a little squeeze as they walked. "It felt right," Jane answered. "Like it was meant to be." It was the best answer she could come up with.

"Girlfriend." Maura spoke. It was no longer a question. It was a confirmation of what they were.

They walked the rest of the way back to Maura's holding hands and just letting themselves enjoy one more step forward in what was the creation of a life together.

R&I

Their evening was spent exposing Jane to the Castro. Neither were big into the club scene even back in Boston but Maura wanted to show Jane around the famous neighborhood. Maura hadn't planned on seeing this part of San Francisco with Jane. Not when she originally made the vacation plans. But the nature of their relationship had definitely changed and although neither seemed to feel to need to label their sexuality, now that Maura knew Jane was comfortable with a same sex relationship she thought a trip to the Castro would be interesting for the detective.

She knew neither were big into any sort of club scene so some of what the Castro had to offer wouldn't appeal to either of them. But Maura knew of a few good places to eat and a couple of clubs that were quiet enough not to become too overwhelming. So they headed out to see what the night would bring.

They dined at Chow. It was a great restaurant that made it a priority to use organic foods as much as possible. Their dinner was fantastic. Jane was in awe of Maura's ability to always seem to know the right places to go for food. They both seemed to enjoy the atmosphere of the restaurant and they had a pleasant meal and conversation.

Maura took Jane on a little tour of the area. She wasn't completely versed in all the neighborhood had to offer but she took Jane around to the places she'd been and they both seemed to enjoy just walking around.

After they'd walked around for a while Maura took Jane to The Lexington Club. She knew the place well enough to know they could get a drink, listen to some music but still be able to have a conversation with each other. Maura never did care for loud dance clubs and was happy that Jane didn't either.

They made their way to the Lex and were able to find a table once they got there. The place wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either. She was glad it hadn't changed a lot since the last time she'd gone there. They ordered a round of drinks and continued to just enjoy each other's company.

About an hour into their time at the Lex, a slow song she liked started and unlike when she was in New Orleans, this time Jane didn't hesitate to ask Maura to dance with her. A request Maura was more than happy to comply with.

They made their way onto the dance floor and just like their first slow dance together, Jane pulled Maura in close to her resting her hands on Maura's hips. Maura's arms wove their way around Jane's neck and they quickly found a natural rhythm swaying to the music.

As they moved to the song, the club and everyone in it seemed to simply fade into the background. Jane's only focus was on Maura. The smell of her skin. The soft curves of her hips. How good feeling her breasts flush against her felt even with their clothes on. How odd it seemed that she couldn't both wait for the night to end so she could take Maura home and make love into the early morning hours but also wanting the song they were dancing to never end so she feel as close to Maura as she felt in that moment.

Jane got some of the reprieve she wanted. When the song ended another slow song started so they continued to dance. By this time Maura could feel the beating of Jane's heart and it seemed to be keeping pace with her own. Unable to resist, Maura layered a series of light kisses along Jane's neck immediately feeling its impact as the detective's heart no longer kept in rhythm with her own. It started racing the moment Maura placed her lips on Jane's skin.

She loved that she could do that to the detective. She loved knowing that her touch could give the detective such excitement. She loved the closeness of their bodies as they swayed gently to what she wasn't even sure of. Music? Perhaps. But Maura wasn't sure if the source was the jukebox in the club or just the beating of their own two hearts.

The dancing was nice but Maura wanted more. As their second song ended and Maura reluctantly stepped back from Jane she knew by the look in Jane's eyes she was thinking the same thing. Her normally deep brown eyes were virtually black. Maura briefly wondered what hers looked like in that moment sure they were not their normal hazel hue.

"Home," both spoke at the same time. Jane settled their tab and Maura started a mental calculation of the number of seconds it was going to take for them to get home, get undressed and start celebrating their 'girlfriend' status. She even considered how many seconds they could save if they only made it as far as the living room instead of all the way up to the bedroom.

Watching Jane walk towards her after having paid the bill, Maura just knew it was that second measure of time that would come into play. As they got into the cab that would take them home she wondered if they'd even make it to the couch.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_The sun was shining brightly and there didn't appear to be a cloud in the sky. The day was perfect. Not because of the weather. That just seemed to be an extra bonus. No, the day was perfect because she was with Maura. But that made any day perfect._

_Today there was something more. Something better. Only she didn't have any other word besides 'perfect' to use although she knew it wasn't enough to describe today. She half snickered as she thought that if anyone would be able to think of the word she was really looking for it would be Maura. Only she couldn't really ask Maura so she'd just have to settle for knowing the day was something better than perfect. Whatever word that might be._

_She reached down and took the hand of the woman walking next to her. Sometimes nothing made her feel as connected to the ME like the feeling of their hands joined together. She looked over and her heart melted as she took in the relaxed, happy expression on Maura's face. No worries. No stress. Just peace and she knew she was a small part of helping the woman feel that way._

_She wanted this. This quiet moment together. She wanted it every day of her life. Of their life. The one they were building together. She'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted this._

_Cool water washed over their feet. They'd been walking along the beach just enjoying their day. They'd been walking in silence for a while. Both ladies seemed to be a little lost in thought. She didn't mind the silence. There was something so comfortable in their silence._

_They walked a little further but then she stopped them both. She turned to look into the hazel eyes that always seemed to penetrate her soul. She reached up and gently cupped the ME's cheek._

"_I love you," she said softly. The way those hazel eyes lit up made her heart race._

_Maura went to say something but she stopped her the best way she knew how. She kissed her. Tender. Sweet. Slow. There was no rush. She wanted to take her time and just enjoy what the feel of Maura's lips upon hers still could do to her. How this woman still possessed the ability to make each kiss feel like it was their first was something she would never understand. She was just grateful it did._

_Once the kiss ended she found her way back to her most favorite set of eyes. She almost got lost in them but she needed to stay grounded. She needed to say something._

_She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it she presented it to Maura and asked her question. "Marry me," she said. _

_Relief for having gotten it out quickly washed over her. She had never doubted what Maura's answer would be. Or if she would ask the question. She simply doubted her ability to deliver the two most important words she'd ever say without stuttering or fumbling her delivery._

_But she hadn't. The moment had been just as she wanted it to be. Maura's answer just seemed to complete the moment._

"_Yes."_

R&I

It had been the first time in a couple of days that Jane had been woken by her dreams. This time, however, instead of dread or unease she had a wide grin on her face. She'd actually dreamt about asking Maura to marry her.

Maura.

The morning light was just starting to filter into the bedroom. She was able to make out their current positions and she had to bite her cheek not to laugh out loud. She didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty next to, or more accurately draped across, her.

Maura had once again taken up the majority of the bed. Jane had been left about a quarter of the mattress on the left side and her head had only the corner of a pillow underneath it. She had no covers to speak of outside the ME herself. Maura had her face turned away from Jane but her hair was fanned out across Jane's shoulder and she was using Jane's arm as her pillow. One leg as pressed up against Jane's side while the other was raised and bent at the knee sticking out from her at almost a 45 degree angle.

Maura was dead to the world and simply adorable. It was early and on a normal morning Maura would probably be awake by now. But they'd once again had a very long night and she had no real idea of when they both finally fell asleep.

The night was amazing. They'd held off attacking each other until they made it home. Jane was actually somewhat surprised they'd behaved in the cab. They didn't make it to the bed right away. Their first time on the evening ended up being somewhere in the living room area but on the floor as it didn't even seem that they could hold off until they could at least reach the couch.

She had a vague memory of struggling with the zipper on Maura's dress and finally just getting creative about working around it. She definitely owed the woman a new dress as her means of getting around the zipper put an end to the future of the garment. Given Maura's reaction to what Jane did to her after she'd gotten the dress off, Jane was certain Maura didn't care about what had happened to it.

She smiled as she thought about the night before. Actually she thought about all their previous escapades. She'd never had this. She'd never been with anyone who made her want them. Repeatedly. Continuously. Until Maura, sex was just something she did on occasion. It wasn't really anything she craved or even really thought too much about.

But with Maura it was different. She felt it. She felt alive when they touched and the desire for the woman was growing with each passing day. That was different for her too. Usually once she's had sex with someone once or twice the mystery was gone and she didn't really care if they ever had it again.

She watched Maura sleep for a few more minutes taking comfort in watching the deep breaths work in and out of her body. She'd gotten really comfortable waking up with Maura in her bed. She really didn't want that to come to an end.

She thought about what might change when they got back to Boston. She wasn't worried about how friends and family would react to the change in their relationship. She was confident that the ones who mattered would just want them both to be happy.

She was worried about how they would manage to share their lives. Their jobs were demanding. Her family was demanding. Their friends liked spending time with them. How were they going to manage finding a balance between it all?

They'd started in this bubble. Just the two of them. No one pulling at them. Not even the guys when they were in Florida. But Jane knew all of that would change when they went home and she was just hoping they'd both be able to manage that change.

She thought about their trip. She still couldn't really believe all that Maura had done for her. The cities they'd seen. The places they'd visited. The things they'd done. All of it was done with only Jane in mind. She wasn't used to that. Having anyone do something specifically for her. She usually didn't let people do that.

But Maura was Maura and there wasn't even any fighting with her. She was glad she didn't this time. The trip had been exactly what she needed. She'd stopped having nightmares. She'd started sleeping without an issue. And most importantly, she'd gained Maura as she girlfriend.

Looking down at the sleeping ME, an idea occurred to the detective. She slowly worked herself free from the tangled mess their bodies had been and when she was sure Maura wasn't going to wake she slipped out of bed. She thrown on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and headed into the living room.

Turning on the light she couldn't stop the chuckle as she surveyed the area. They'd made a mess of everything. There were last night's clothes scattered all over the place. The trail started at the front door. In the cold light of the morning, she'd been pretty impressed that she'd managed to virtually tear Maura's dress in half to get her out of it. It was held together as one piece by the smallest of threads.

Jane's pants were in the hallway between the living room and the kitchen. Her shirt was draped over the back of a chair. Maura's bra was on an end table. Jane's was on the floor mixed in with several magazines and books that didn't survive what the two had done on the coffee table. She looked around and couldn't find either's panties. Thinking back she remembered tossing Maura's over her shoulder once she'd removed them. She walked around for a minute until she finally found both. Hers under a chair in the corner of the room. Maura's apparently had landed on the second shelf of a bookcase.

It had definitely been an amazing night.

She threw all the discarded cloths she'd gathered into a pile and then started working on what she had gotten out of bed for. She went to her carryon and pulled out her tablet. She opened the browser and started doing several simple searches. She was actually surprised that she found what she was looking for relatively quickly. It didn't take her too long for her to get most of what she was thinking arranged.

There were just a few small details she needed to finish. She got up and went into the kitchen to start some coffee. She was thankful that here Maura had what appeared to be a normal coffee maker. The thing at her Beacon Hill home had too many buttons and Jane could never make it work right any time she tried.

As the coffee was being made, Jane looked at the time. She walked into the living room and grabbed both her phone and Maura's. She needed them both. Taking Maura's she scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she needed. Pressing send, she waited for an answer.

"Good morning, Maura," Megan said. "How's Jane liking the city so far?"

"Jane is liking it very much," Jane said snickering. "Good morning Megan. Sorry I'm calling early and using Maura's phone but your number is stored in hers and not mine. Am I disturbing you?"

"Oh hi Jane," Megan said with a chuckle. "No, you aren't disturbing me. This is actually usually a good time to reach me. What can I do for you?"

Jane thought it might be. She was hoping to catch her before she headed off to school for the day. "I was wondering if I could get your help with a little surprise for Maura."

"What did you have in mind?" Megan asked. Jane could tell from her tone she'd probably say yes.

"Here's what I need," Jane said and she went on to explain what it was she needed some help with.

Megan had agreed to help. Happily agreed. She seemed convinced that Maura would love what Jane was trying to plan.

"And you're sure I'm not putting you out or anything?" Jane asked. She felt bad asking but she didn't know anyone in the city and Megan really was the only one who was in a position to help. Maura liked and trusted her. She'd talked a bit about Megan when they were walking around yesterday.

"You're not putting me out. I'm happy to help," Megan insisted. "It'll all be taken care of."

"Thank you," Jane said.

"Any time," Megan said. "Truthfully," she added. "I'm just glad Maura finally as someone in her life willing to do something like this for her. She deserves this."

"Yes," Jane agreed. "She most certainly does,"

"Alright," Megan said. "I need to head out. But I've got this. I promise."

"Thanks again," Jane said and ended her call. She smiled as she thought about what was to come on the day.

She poured herself a cup of coffee taking it and her phone out onto the patio in Maura's backyard. It was still early in San Francisco but with the time zone change she knew her mother would be up. She dialed the number and waited for Angela to answer.

"Janie," greeted Angela in an excited tone. "How's San Francisco?"

Jane had kept Angela in the loop on their destinations mostly by text messages. "Great so far," she said. "We walked around Haight-Ashbury yesterday." Her mother had always had a thing about the 60s and hippies even telling Jane once she almost left Boston to go to California when she was 18.

"Oh my," Angela exclaimed. "How exciting. I'm telling you Jane, if my mother hadn't threatened to disown me if I moved away, you could have been born a love child."

Just the mental picture of her mother as a hippie made Jane laugh. "Well thank God for my own sake Grandma put her foot down."

The two chuckled and Jane got caught up with what had been going on in Boston. Despite her complaints about her mother, Jane loved her very much. They bickered and could easily get on each other's very last nerve but that really was only because they were so much alike. Jane knew it and was actually grateful for it. All things considered she was better suited to face the world having her mother's personality instead of her father's.

"When are you two coming home?" Angela asked. She was glad Jane's had gotten away. She'd needed it. But she missed her daughters and wanted them both to come home soon.

"Soon," Jane said. "I think we have all of today and maybe tomorrow here. Then we come home."

"I've missed you both," Angela admitted happy that they were in the home stretch of their time off.

"We've missed you all too," Jane admitted. She was quiet for a moment and then went to start the real reason why she had called. "Ma?"

"Yeah?" Angela replied.

"Can I tell you something?" Jane asked quietly.

Jane never usually asked permission to tell her anything unless it was something big. Angela already knew there was a reason for this call she was just letting Jane get to it when she was ready. She knew she couldn't ever push Jane to talk when she wasn't ready. She sat down knowing whatever was coming was going to be important.

"Anything," she replied and then waited patiently. She had a feeling Jane wouldn't just be able to come right out with it. She almost never could.

Jane was quiet for a minute. She wanted to tell her mother about Maura. She'd thought about waiting until they got home but after the dream she had the night before she didn't want to wait. The thing for Jane was that things never really felt 'real' unless the two women in her life knew about it. Her mother and Maura. Since Maura was clearly already in the loop on their relationship that left Angela.

And Jane wanted this all to be real. Not an experiment or trial. But a real relationship. She felt it. She believed Maura felt it. But one last thing for her would make it real. Telling her mother.

She didn't need her mother's permission and she wasn't even seeking her approval. Although she really wanted her mother to accept the change that was occurring between the two. She thought she would. She thought her mother would actually be quite happy for them both. But either way, she just really wanted her mother to know.

So, she took a deep breath and spoke. "Maura and I," she said and paused. She'd gotten this far but now wasn't sure what words to use. Should she say they were together? A couple? Lovers? Girlfriends? Going at it like rabbits? How does a daughter tell her mother she's in love with her female best friend?

Angela simply waited. She knew Jane would get it out as soon as she figured out how to say it.

"Maura and I," she tried again. "Well, Maura and I are," she paused one last time before realizing she just needed to tell her mother the truth. "I love her."

Silence.

The problem with talking over the phone was Jane had no way of looking at her mother. She'd at least be able to gauge body language if they'd been together. But there was nothing and it wasn't a long nothing but it was an excruciating nothing.

There she heard it. A soft, subtle sound she'd unfortunately come to know well over the years. The sound of her mother trying not to cry. "Ma?" she said softly.

Angela sniffled before speaking. "Does Maura love you too?" she asked. She didn't want to presume anything in this situation.

"Yes," Jane answered still wishing she could see the look on her mother's face.

There was silence again for a few moments. Finally Angela spoke again. "I think," she said, "that you two are perfect for each other."

The smile that came across Jane's face could have lit up the world. "So you're ok," Jane started but was cut off by Angela.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli," she said sternly but without anger. "You just told me you are in love, for the first time I might add, to a woman I love enough to consider her to be one of my own kids. Exactly which part of that did you think I would have an issue with?"

If possible, Jane's smile got bigger. "I just wasn't sure, Ma." She believed, really believed, her mother would be fine but she needed to know.

"Well then," Angela sniffed again and wiped away a tear that had fallen, "let me make myself perfectly clear. I love you. Not matter what I will always love you. I am proud of the person you've become. You make me so proud, Jane.

"I love Maura. I really do think of her as my own daughter. The fact that the two of you have found love in each other. Well that just makes my heart soar. You're so good for her, Jane. And she's good for you, too. Each of you, you are a better person with the other in your life. I will always only want for you both what makes you happy."

Jane didn't try to stop the tears that were now trickling down her cheeks. She was glad Maura was asleep as she hated crying and never really liked anyone to see her cry.

"She makes me happy Ma," Jane said. "Happier than I ever thought was possible." Given her history and the things that had happened to her, Jane had sort of given up on the notion of being happy.

Angela already had an idea that Jane made Maura happy. She actually had pondered often how her two daughters truly felt about each other. She thought they both had feelings but she was never quite sure if either would risk their friendship to explore those feelings. Clearly over this vacation, someone took that risk. She would wager money on her first born but it was only a guess. One she wanted an answer to but was willing to wait until they were ready to share those details.

Jane almost jumped when she felt arms wrapping around her neck from behind and a sudden pair of lips lightly kissing her cheek. "She makes me very happy too, Angela," Maura said loud enough that she was sure Angela heard her.

Jane didn't say anything still trying to figure out how she hadn't heard Maura join her on the patio. Maura simply reached up and wiped away the remaining tears from Jane's face.

Angela knew their conversation was over at that point. "I love you both," she said to Jane. "Call me when you know exactly when you are coming home." With that she hung up leaving the two ladies to the rest of their vacation. With a grin on her face, Angela muttered, "My baby is going to marry a doctor." She got up and went into the kitchen. "Guys," she called out for Jo finding Bass was already near the kitchen table. Jo came running over to join the tortoise in the kitchen. Angela looked down and smiled at the two. "Your moms seem to have finally gotten their shit together," she said. "You two are going to be in for a permanent play date soon." Neither pet seemed to get too excited and Angela just shrugged. She then went to get them both fed.

Jane put down the phone and put her hand over the arms still wrapped around her neck. "Morning," she said.

"Morning," Maura replied and repeated the kiss she'd given Jane only this time getting her lips and not her cheek. She lingered for a moment but then released Jane and took a seat across from her. "Angela, huh?"

Jane smiled. "Yeah," she admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't clear it with you first," she said. "I just really wanted to tell her." She probably should have waited and talked to Maura about telling her mother.

"Jane," she said. "I don't mind that you told her mother. You don't need my permission for that."

"I know," Jane said, "but this really is our news to share with people and we haven't really talked about when or how."

"Considering Angela now knows," Maura said with a smile. "I think sharing it may take care of itself."

Jane chuckled. Normally she would agree with the ME. Her mother usually had issues keeping things a secret. "No," she said. "Ma won't tell this. Not until she knows we want people to know."

Maura nodded. Jane was probably right about that. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted. "I don't really like the idea of making some 'formal' announcement. I think we just tell the ones we want to know when we want to tell them. Sort of like I just did. I am sorry. But I just really needed for her to know."

"Stop apologizing," Maura said. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I like your idea. I think we both know who we want to tell and we will just handle them as we see them when we return."

Jane couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Maura asked not sure what made Jane laugh.

"You amaze me," she answered with a smile. "You make everything just seem so simple."

"That's because in the end it is," Maura said. "Any person I'd want to know that you and I are now together will be happy for us." Her parents will support her. Jane's family will support them. Barry and Vince would as well. "To hell with anyone else," she said.

"Well alright then," Jane said and smiled. "How about I make you breakfast?"

"God I'm starving," Maura said suddenly realizing food sounded like an excellent idea.

"Good," Jane said. "I'll go start breakfast while you take a shower."

"There's no real need for that right now," Maura said. She didn't mind a lazy morning around the house.

"Actually there is," Jane said with a smile.

"What?" Maura asked a little confused.

"I've decided you've had all the fun planning everything for this trip. Well not today. Today is going to be my day to surprise you," she said with a smile. "So, go take a shower while I made us breakfast."

Maura couldn't believe Jane was taking over. Or maybe she could. If she thought about it she was actually pretty surprised Jane had let her control the entire vacation up to that point. She had no idea what to expect from the detective and in this city there were tons of possibilities. But the thought of Jane arranging anything got her excited so she dutifully got up to get cleaned up giving the detective one more kiss before making her way to the bathroom wondering what was in store for their day.

R&I

They'd been driving for about 90 minutes. Jane wouldn't tell Maura where they were going but Maura had an idea. She knew the route Jane was driving the car so the only thing she didn't know was where exactly they were going to stop. She had to smile at Jane's idea. She was pretty sure this detour from their plans happened at the last minute.

Maura also knew she was most likely going to have to be told their final destination sooner than Jane had planned. Jane was using her cell phone as a GPS tool to guide her drive and unbeknownst to her she was about 5 miles away from a cell phone dead zone. Thankfully Maura knew it was coming and if Jane would tell her where their stop was she would most likely know the best way to get there.

Sure enough, the minute Jane took an exit off Highway 101 she lost her cell phone signal and her GPS guidance. Maura waited patiently for Jane to ask for help. Surprisingly, Jane didn't wait too long to ask.

"Ummm Maura?" Jane said as she kept waiting for service on her phone to reconnect.

"Problem Jane?" she asked and couldn't help the grin.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," Maura said with a chuckle. "It's a dead zone up here."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Jane asked.

"It seemed like you wanted to have this be a surprise for me," Maura said. "You did really well this whole time when I did this to you so I wanted to return the favor."

"But that also means you know where we are going," Jane said in almost a pout.

"Sorry," Maura admitted. "But I drove up here all the time when I lived here. It's hard not to know the route."

Jane hadn't thought about that. She really had wanted to surprise Maura. "Well," she said as still no cell signal was found. "Do you know the route well enough that if I told you which one you'd know how to get there?"

"Unless it's only been open for about two years," Maura said, "I think we can manage without your phone."

"And will you tell me if this is a bad one to have picked?" Jane asked. She didn't know much about where they were going and actually picked this one for an interesting reason.

"If it's a bad idea or I think we will be disappointed, I'll tell you. If that is the case, I have plenty of suggestions." She loved what Jane had tried to plan so she'd make sure they enjoyed their time.

"Cliff Lede," Jane said and then hoped she's picked a decent winery. There were so many choices up in the valley she had no clue if it was a good one.

Maura smiled. "I know where that's at," she said. "And you won't be disappointed."

"I don't know anything about wine," Jane said. "It's not me that I'm worried about disappointing."

"Alright," she said. "I'll rephrase that. I won't be disappointed in a stop there. But they are tours by appointment only," she said.

"That I took care of," Jane said with a smile.

"So why Lede?" Maura asked.

"A couple of the sites I googled listed it as decent but it really was the music part that intrigued me," Jane admitted. "At least I thought it's be something different and there can't be any way the place is snooty if they are naming their vineyard blocks after rock and roll songs."

Maura laughed. "True," she said. "They are known for their Cabernet Sauvignon. I think you will enjoy the tasting. And, they play the music they associate with the grapes."

That made Jane smile. She wasn't a wine person but she knew Maura was. When she tried to think of something to do today she realized how close they were to Napa Valley and thought a drive up and walk through a winery or two would be a nice way to spend the day. Or at least one Maura wouldn't have thought to plan herself with Jane not really liking wine. The whole trip had been about Jane and she wanted one day that could be about Maura. And Maura liked wine.

Jane turned off her phone since it wasn't getting service anyway and let Maura direct her to the winery. They made it in plenty of time for their schedule tour. The tour and tasting was quite enjoyable. Their guide was very knowledgeable and often engaged Maura in extra conversation about wines or vintages. Jane shared information about the songs picked to use as identifiers. They were even able to walk through a sculpture garden and the place had a nice art gallery.

When it came time to do the tasting, Jane actually enjoyed the selections they sampled and found it was nice to listen to the songs associated with each. She had been right about the music not making the place pretentious. She'd looked at several wineries online. But some just seemed too stuffy for her. She really couldn't see herself getting into pairing wines and cheeses. It was just a bit much for her. She had been trying to find a good tour they both could enjoy and where she wouldn't feel out of place. Cliff Lede's had been a great selection.

They had time to visit on more place. Jane knew some places didn't require appointments and they didn't really need to do a full blown tour if they didn't want to. After the Lede stop the secret about the trip to the valley would have been out and Jane figured she'd just let Maura put a winery she wanted to stop into. Which is exactly what happened.

Maura directed Jane to Artesa Vineyards. She took Jane there as much for the scenery and views as the wine. Jane was in awe of the water and fountains that surrounded the entrance to the vineyard and the view overlooking the valley was incredible. They also got to walk through an art gallery there as well. The vineyard was known mostly for its Pinot Noir but Jane seemed to like everything they sampled there as well.

It had been a great afternoon. Maura once again got to spend time trying to teach Jane about different wines and towards the end Jane could almost even taste a few of the subtleties in the wines Maura tried to point out but she would be the first one to admit Maura's palate was definitely more refined than Jane's.

They decided to head back to the city having timed their drive to miss most of the rush hour traffic once they neared San Francisco.

"Since we are already in the car," Maura said as they had reached the outskirts of the city. "I know a few good places for dinner."

Jane looked over at Maura. "We can," she said, "or maybe we can just order something in?"

"That's fine, too," Maura said. "We can get something delivered."

"I sort of feel like just getting comfortable and watching a movie," Jane said.

"I think that can be arranged," Maura replied. "I know a good Chinese place that delivers."

"Perfect," Jane said and they drove the rest of the way to Maura's chatting about everything and nothing all at the same time.

As they entered Maura's house, Jane allowed Maura to go first. She didn't get more than about 5 feet into the living room before she stopped cold. She just stared at what was in front of her.

The dining room table was set for two complete with candles, flowers and wine chilling on ice. The stereo was on and seemed to be tuned to a soft rock station. She went to question Jane but Jane had side stepped her and headed into the kitchen. She found a note from Megan on the counter next to the roses she'd asked her to pick up.

_Jane- food is in the oven to keep it warm. I didn't light the candles as I wasn't sure when you'd both return. But I got everything you asked for. I hope it's what you had in mind. Enjoy your night._

_Megan_

Jane grabbed the matches Megan left for the candles and the roses and headed back into the living room. She smiled when she saw Maura hadn't moved.

"Jane?" Maura asked.

Jane walked over to Maura and handed her the roses. She leaned for a quick but tender kiss only walking away to actually light the candles that were on the table.

"Jane?" Maura repeated.

"What?" Jane asked in a soft voice.

"How…?" she tried but stopped.

"I just had a little help," Jane answered casually. "We may be having takeout but that doesn't mean we can't kick it up a notch," she said with a smile. She stepped forward and held out her hand requesting Maura's who gave it up instinctively. Jane guided her to her seat and even pulled out her chair for her.

She then disappeared into the kitchen to plate their dinner. She'd asked Megan for Chinese and told her what both of them liked. As per their usual routine when it came time for Chinese food, they shared entrees so Jane plated parts of each container on two plates. When she went to deliver the food and join Maura, she was happy to see Maura had opened the wine and poured them each a glass.

She set down the food and joined Maura at the table.

"Chinese?" Maura said.

"I took a guess that you'd be ok with that," she said with a smile.

"This is perfect," she said. She couldn't believe Jane had managed to arrange all of this for her. "I still don't know how you did it."

"Megan," Jane admitted.

Maura smiled. "Remind me to give her a nice bonus this year."

After dinner Maura didn't just want to hit the couch and watch TV. Jane had worked too hard to create such a romantic mood that she just wanted it to continue. So after the plates were cleared Maura looked at Jane. "Dance with me," she said. She was growing quite fond of dancing with the detective.

"My pleasure," Jane responded and took Maura's hand. They once again found themselves swaying to music and having the world just seem to fade away. In the privacy of her home, Jane let her hands drift from Maura's hips as they danced. She let her fingertips ghost up and down her sides, across her back and gentle caress her ass. Maura let her hands glide across Jane's back and it didn't take long for her lips to find Jane's neck.

Tender, light kisses placed all along her neck and any exposed skin she could find. Eventually their lips met and they kissed and danced to their own beat no longer even hearing the music. Unlike last night, this wasn't frantic or hungry. This was slow and deliberate. Like the dance itself their lips and tongues moved in precision in a delicate game of give and take. They had all the time in the world to just be together.

Also unlike the previous night, they took their time removing each other's cloths. Nothing needed to be torn off but everything did need to be removed. Which happened one article of clothing at a time. They didn't end up on the couch that night. Their side trip was the hot tub in Maura's master bathroom where they brought each other to a simultaneous release only after they let the heat and jets from the tub completely relax them.

They moved from the tub to the bed once the water no longer felt inviting. There they spent the rest of the night in a perfectly timed exercise of give and take. Each discovering new ways to make the other come undone.

**A/N Sadly, this vacation...and this story...ends with tomorrow's chapter. The response to this story has been unexpected and I am truly humbled by the response. I thank everyone who had reviewed, followed and favorite this one. For those who reviewed as 'guest' I am just sorry I couldn't not reply to each review individually- so I will just simply say a collective 'Thank you' now. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Maura was the first to wake up that morning and was happy to find that she had Jane wrapped in her arms. The feel of Jane against her was something she found herself wanting more and more. In fact she wasn't sure she ever wanted to wake up without the detective in her bed.

Today was their last day on vacation. Or at least the last day they would spend in San Francisco. They were set to fly back to Boston in the morning and that would give them the weekend to recover and get back to work on Monday. It had been a wonderful trip.

She'd managed to help Jane get past her nightmares. That and getting her to rest and relax a bit had been what Maura was aiming for when she'd planned everything. From all accounts, that had been a success. Jane was sleeping again. The nightmares had stopped and Maura was no longer concerned about Jane's ability to handle the day to day stress her job presented her. After Florida, she was no longer concerned about Barry or Vince either.

Their relationship had been the unexpected part of the trip but certainly not an unwanted change. She couldn't believe she had Jane. In every sense of the word. But she did. In her life. In her bed. And currently in her arms. How she'd gotten so lucky she doubted she'd ever know for sure but she was going to make the most of this.

Jane was it for her. She knew it. She knew based on how her body responded to Jane's touch. By how Jane could make her feel. She knew there would never be anyone else that could make her feeling the things Jane made her feel.

Once in a lifetime.

An expression Maura hadn't really ever paid too much attention to. But that morning with the person who was truly the love of her life curled snuggly into her side she couldn't help but think of it. She'd been blessed and she would never take it for granted.

It was their last day in San Francisco but she hadn't planned anything specific. She just thought Jane would like to wander and see some of the sights like they had their first day. There were so many options and Maura would let Jane decide. But they didn't need to be anywhere at a set time.

They hadn't really had a lazy day to that point in the vacation. It seemed one of them had always been up relatively early. But she just wasn't ready to get out of bed yet and she certainly wasn't ready to release the hold her had on Jane. So Maura pulled the detective in just a little closer and allowed herself to fall back to sleep.

R&I

Maura managed to fall asleep for almost two more hours before she woke the next time. This time as she let herself wake she knew she would stay awake. She was actually surprised she'd been able to fall back to sleep earlier.

She wasn't surprised to feel Jane still in her arms. She was glad the detective was asleep. With the nightmares apparently gone, Maura felt a little guilty that their nighttime activities had spilled into the wee hours of the last few mornings. Neither of them were getting a lot of sleep so Jane sleeping in a bit that morning certainly didn't bother her.

She thought about making breakfast for them. Jane had managed to make breakfast for them over the last few days so she thought it would be nice to take that over that morning. As much as she had enjoyed cuddling with Jane, her body was ready to get up and start moving around so she slowly started to try to extract herself from the tangled limbs surrounding her.

"No," Jane said quietly while tightening her hold on the ME. "Stay."

Maura had gotten her legs untangled from Jane's but hadn't worked on the upper body quite yet. Hearing Jane ask for her to stay made her smile. She let her fingers ghost up and down one of Jane's arms and got a little lost in the gesture. It wasn't until she tried to get up again that Jane protested. Again.

"Stay," she said softly.

"I need to get up," Maura tried.

"Urgent need to pee?" Jane asked.

Maura smirked at how adorable Jane was. She had refused to open her eyes to that point but she had a soft smile on her face and her arms squarely wrapped around Maura's waist.

"Not urgent," Maura replied knowing that was just what Jane wanted to hear.

"Then stay," she said again. "There's nowhere we need to be so you don't need to get up. I'm comfortable," she pointed out and snuggled into Maura a little more.

"You do have a certain level of comfort about you," Maura teased.

"A certain level of comfort?" she repeated without trying to hide her sarcasm. "I'm very comfortable I'll have to you know."

"Of course you are," Maura found herself agreeing.

"See," Jane said. "We're comfortable so we should just stay in bed."

"You don't need to get up," Maura pointed out.

"There's no point staying in bed if you aren't in here with me," Jane countered with a half pout.

"I'll make you coffee," Maura offered knowing that was Jane's true weakness.

"Coffee?" she said and finally opened her eyes now looking so hopeful staring up at Maura.

Maura's smile grew larger. "Yes," she said. "I'll bring you coffee."

Jane seemed to ponder her options for a moment and in the end her love and need of caffeine in the morning won out and she loosened the grip she had on the doctor. Maura managed to get up but before heading out to the kitchen to start the coffee she leaned down and gave Jane a quick kiss. It wasn't Maura still in her arms but it wasn't such a bad substitute.

When Maura brought in the promised cup of coffee for Jane, she was clearly wide awake but hadn't attempted to get out of bed. Maura handed her the steaming cup of her favorite drink. "If you ever get out of bed," she teased, "I'll make us some breakfast."

Jane took a sip of the coffee and released a contented sigh. She briefly wondered by coffee made by someone else always seemed to taste better than the coffee she'd make for herself. After her sip she sat up in bed and looked at Maura.

"So today's our last day," she pointed out.

"Yes it is," Maura agreed.

"I'm going to miss this," she said quietly.

"What?" Maura asked. "The vacation?"

"Not so much the vacation," Jane said, "Although for the first time maybe ever I'm not itching to get right back to my desk." She was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to miss this," she said and used her finger to form a circle in the air between the two of them. "It's not going to be this quiet when we get back is it?"

"No," Maura admitted. "Neither of our lives is very quiet."

Jane was quiet for a moment and then asked, "We'll figure it all out though, right?" Maura couldn't help but notice the hint of uncertainty in Jane's voice.

She put down her cup and sat down on the bed next to Jane. "We'll figure it out," she said. There just wasn't another option. "Jane, we had demanding jobs and complicated families before we ever got to this point. I can't recall a single occasion where I felt like I didn't get to see you when I wanted, or needed, to. And that was when we were just friends."

Jane smiled at the reassurance. She knew Maura was right. They'd always made spending time together a priority. Even when the craziness would take over they always managed to find a way to spend at least a little time with each other when they really needed to. There wasn't any reason for that to change.

"You're right," she said sounding much more relaxed. She looked at Maura and sighed. She wanted to say something but she just wasn't sure it was the right time. So instead, she simply added "I guess this trip has just started to spoil me."

Maura knew what she meant. The trip had spoiled her as well. Like she thought earlier that morning she'd gotten very used to having Jane next to her each morning. But she was sure they'd figure everything out when they got back home. She was confident they'd be able to maintain a work/life balance that suited them. "Come on," she said standing up and holding out her hand for Jane to take. "I'll make you some breakfast and then we will figure out what we want to do today."

Jane stood up with one hand around her coffee cup and one pressed firmly between Maura's. Together they made their way into the kitchen.

R&I

Jane wanted to do some sightseeing. There were places she'd heard of before and wanted to at least say she saw them and Maura agreed. They plotted their course over breakfast and were out the door after they both got cleaned up. The first thing they did was to ride the cable cars for a bit. They'd done the same thing when in New Orleans but Jane thought it was an interesting way to enjoy a few neighborhoods without having to walk around.

Maura timed it that they took a cable car and ended up by Ghirardelli Square where Maura took Jane through most of Fisherman's Wharf. They didn't really go into any shops. They mainly just took in their surroundings and talked. Maura was the perfect tour guide pointing out historical importance and occasionally some pop culture references. The weather was perfect and they seemed happy just walking around regardless of what they were looking at.

Jane got to see the sea lions down by the pier which she thought was pretty amazing. They took in the views of the Golden Gate Bridge and even of Alcatraz. They decided against a tour of the Rock both agreeing they dealt with enough prisons in Boston they didn't need to see another one. Maura introduced Jane to In-n-Out Burgers while they walked through the area. Maura wasn't a big fan of burgers but she did have to admit there was just something about an In-n-Out burger that was rather appealing. Jane was in hamburger heaven.

After lunch, they wandered through Chinatown. Jane found it interesting that there was a distinct different between the Chinatown in New York and the one in San Francisco. As they walked they both decided it was a great neighborhood to just people watch. They ended their day with a walk through the rest of Gold Gate Park since all they saw two days ago was the Academy. They liked their cadence of just wandering and talking. They were done with museums and shops. They were together and that was all that mattered.

Neither felt much like going out for dinner, especially having walked around as much as they had on the day. Instead, they got a carry out pizza from Gialina's and opted to spend the last night of their vacation snuggled together on Maura's couch. It was the right decision as the two were ready to just unwind and relax. They found a good movie to watch and just enjoyed the simple comfort of being cuddled into each other.

The cuddling carried over into bed. After both had gotten ready, something the previous few night's activities seemed to have skipped over, they settled in bed with Maura curled into Jane. They'd been lying quietly for a while before Maura spoke.

"Move in with me," she said out of the blue.

Although it wasn't really out of the blue for her like it was a random thought she just had to say out loud. She'd actually been thinking about it since Las Vegas. She'd grown so accustom to waking up with Jane in her bed she didn't think she wanted to deal with the possibility of sleeping alone in her Beacon Hill home. She just wasn't sure if Jane wanted to take that kind of step this early in their relationship.

But it wasn't like they'd just met and her desire to be with the detective was all about lust or sex. She did lust after the woman. The last week had definitely proven that. But she'd known Jane for six years. She'd loved her for at least half that time. They already had a relationship. This trip was simply enhancing what that relationship was.

She loved her. She couldn't imagine her life without Jane in it and now she just really couldn't imagine her bed without Jane in it either. She didn't want to bounce between her home and Jane's apartment. She didn't want to coordinate who got what night. She didn't want to just share a drawer or closet space with the woman she loved. Jane already had drawer and closet space.

"I want more. I want it all," she suddenly added now verbalizing her train of thought. "I want a place together with you that is our home. Not two separate dwellings. I don't want a 'my place' and a 'your place'. I want a home."

Jane was about to answer but Maura went right on talking.

"I mean, I know that I love you. I know that you love me. We've known each other for six years. I've seen you at your absolute worst. And you've seen me at mine. And we are both still here. We are both still together," she was starting to get wound up and the more she spoke the louder she seemed to be getting. "I didn't know why we are supposed to adhere to some convention that claims we should wait some arbitrary period of time before moving in with each other. We are not conventional, Jane. I doubt we ever will be."

She was about to continue with an addition to what could now generally be classified as a rant when the soft chuckling of Jane finally registered with her. "Are you laughing at me?" she said still a little hot from her tangent.

"Yes," Jane said with a smirk, "as a matter of fact I am."

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked not sure what was so funny about her wanting to live with the woman she loved.

"I'm not laughing at you," Jane distinguished. "Although you virtually shouting into the darkness that we aren't conventional was pretty funny." She snickered again but then knew she needed to explain before Maura got more upset. "I'm laughing because I was going to ask you the same thing. However, I think you did a much better job at it than I would have."

Maura was quiet for a moment letting what Jane said sink in. "You were going to ask me to move in with you?" she said in a hopeful tone.

"Not you with me," Jane corrected. "I kind of assumed we'd live in your home instead of my apartment. But yeah," she admitted. "I was going to bring up living together with you."

"When?" she asked now curious.

"Probably when we were flying home tomorrow," she said. She hadn't thought an exact plan on how to approach it so she thought maybe while they were flying home she'd bring it up.

"Why do you want to live together?" she asked.

"Being in love with you isn't a good enough reason?" Jane asked.

"Is that all you got?" Maura asked and for the first time Jane picked up on the teasing to her tone.

"Can't I just agree with what you said?" she tried.

"Jane," Maura warned softly.

"No huh?" she said. "I suppose you want some sort of romantic answer. Something along the lines of how I never want to go through another day wondering if I'm going to see you at the end of it. Or how I don't think I can ever really sleep soundly ever again unless I have you next to me."

She was quiet for a moment as thoughts rushed through her head. Hoyt. Rockman. Doyle. All the two had been through together in their lives. All the uncertainty. All the potential danger both seemed to always be in. Her thoughts then went to the fears that had caused her nightmares for weeks. She then finished her answer to Maura.

"Or maybe I could just say that all I want is in my arms right now and we've wasted enough precise time denying what we are to each other. Time we won't ever get back. There will always be dangers and uncertainties in our lives. I can't control that. But we do have a say in how our time is spent from this moment going forward. I'm no longer willing to waste another second of our lives together."

Maura was stunned into silence by Jane's response. Instead of answering with words, she reached up and captured the detective's lips. The kiss was long and tender. Filled with the love they both felt for each other. It fit the moment perfectly.

They both were a little breathless when the kiss ended. Not that either minded.

"So," Maura said. "Just so I'm clear. Was that a yes?"

This time is was Jane who didn't answer with words. Instead, she let her lips do a slightly different talking for her. That kiss left no doubt about what either wanted.

Details could be worked out on the jet tomorrow. They'd have a lot of time to fill anyway. Jane was right. Time was precious and it was wrong to waste any of it on figuring out such things as details. No, their time that night would be spent celebrating the future that awaited them.

**A/N- Again- thanks to everyone who spent their precious time reading this story. **

**Until next time….**

**dsfeo78**


End file.
